The Book of Vampire Prophecy
by Ran Ishibazaki
Summary: Collab with Yuuto Tamano. Empat vampire melanggar peraturan dengan melarikan diri ke dunia manusia. Tapi siapa sangka pelarian tersebut akan membawa mereka ke dalam situasi yang tak akan pernah bisa mereka bayangkan sebelumnya. Rated M for bloody scenes.
1. Vampire of The Forest

**Author's Note:** Hello! NekoTama-chan disini! Akhinya aku berkolaborasi dengan Ran menerbitkan fic baru bergenre fantasy, yaitu tentang vampire. Sejujurnya, aku sangat dan sangat awam tentang vampire, jadi fic ini benar-benar menjadi sebuah tantangan tersendiri buatku. Anyway, here is chapter 1 of this fic. Enjoy!

* * *

**Summary: **Empat vampire melanggar peraturan dengan melarikan diri ke dunia manusia demi mendapatkan darah segar yang dimiliki didalam tubuh manusia tersebut. Tapi siapa sangka pelarian tersebut akan membawa mereka kedalam situasi yang tak pernah mereka bayangkan sebelumnya. Semua terjadi dikarenakan salah satu vampire pelarian tersebut...telah berani jatuh cinta pada seorang anak manusia.**  
**

**Disclaimer:** NekoTama-chan and Ran Ishibazaki do not own Gakuen Alice nor do own its characters. All of them solely belong to the greatest Higuchi Tachibana. But, the plot is totally ours.

* * *

"_Jaman dahulu kala—dulu, dulu sekali—terdapat sekelompok manusia bertubuh pendek dari Timur dan sekelompok manusia bertaring dari Barat. Kedua kelompok tersebut saling bertarung satu sama lain._

_Tersebutlah sebuah buku, yang dilapisi oleh kulit centaurus, yang terbuat dari serat-serat pohon pinus, yang hanya dapat ditulisi oleh darah unicorn. Dengan bantuan buku itu, kaum manusia bertaring menghabisi musuh-musuhnya._

_Sang Raja Bijaksana dari kelompok manusia bertubuh pendek mengutus seorang wanita berdarah suci yang memiliki tiga titik cahaya di punggung tangan kanannya untuk menyegel buku keramat itu._

_Dengan tersegelnya buku itu, kaum manusia bertubuh pendek memukul mundur kaum manusia bertaring dan mengasingkan mereka ke sebuah tempat terpencil di ujung utara. Takkan ada satu pun manusia bertaring yang dapat keluar dari tempat itu…"

* * *

_

**The Book of Vampire Prophecy**

by NekoTama-chan & Ran Ishibazaki

**Chapter 1: Vampire of The Forest**

Tiga orang lelaki dan seorang wanita berbalut hitam-hitam itu tampak berlari. Berlari dengan kecepatan yang tak kuasa diterima akal sehat masa kini. Nyaris tak meninggalkan jejak di tanah. Burung-burung hantu yang bersahut-sahutan dan jangkrik-jangkrik yang berderik harmonis mengiringi setiap langkah kedua kaki mereka—yang nyaris tak dapat terlihat pergerakannya. Sekeliling mereka benar-benar gelap, hanya sinar yang dipancarkan sang rembulan yang sejak tadi menemani mereka.

Entah sudah sejak kapan mereka berlari. Mungkin saja satu jam yang lalu atau satu hari yang lalu—entahlah. Mereka berlari dengan urutan bagaikan sebuah wajik; seorang paling depan, dua orang di tengah, dan satu orang terakhir di belakang—yang adalah si wanita. Pohon-pohon besar dengan dahan-dahan yang menjulur liar dan dilapisi lumut, tumbuhan raksasa pemakan manusia, hingga sumur penghisap mereka lewati dengan begitu mudahnya. Hal seperti itu bagi mereka semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

Kenapa mereka berlari? Apa tujuan mereka?

"Kau yakin, Natsume-kun? Kita masih bisa putar balik kalau kau mau." ujar si wanita penuh keraguan.

Lelaki yang berlari paling depan berdecak pelan dan menghentikan langkahnya. Diikuti oleh tiga orang di belakangnya. Kepulan asap-asap yang terdiri dari butiran debu maupun pasir kini memenuhi sekeliling mereka. Dengan kedua matanya yang berwarna merah itu, Natsume Hyuuga, sang lelaki yang dimaksud hanya menatap tajam ke arah wanita yang telah sedikit banyak menyinggung dirinya.

"Kalau kau ingin pulang, pulang saja sana." sergahnya datar. "Dari awal aku tak pernah mengajak kalian semua untuk mengikutiku."

Sumire Shouda, si wanita pun termangut. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, membuat helai-helai rambutnya yang berbentuk seperti rumput laut itu berayun pelan. Ia bersembunyi dengan wajah memerah di balik punggung seorang lelaki bermata sendu di sampingnya. Lelaki bernama Kokoro Yome itu hanya membelai lembut dirinya.

"Kami tak bisa membiarkanmu pergi sendirian, Natsume." sahut lelaki lainnya yang memiliki warna rambut keemasan, berbeda dari rekan-rekannya. Lelaki bernama Ruka Nogi itu pun menepuk pundak Natsume dengan penuh rasa kesetiakawanan.

Koko menyeringai, "Dan kami juga tak bisa membiarkanmu menikmati darah manusia sendirian saja, teman!"

"Tch, terserah." Mereka berempat kembali melanjutkan perjalanan panjang mereka.

Benar—jika kau tanya siapa mereka, mereka adalah sekawanan mahluk yang biasa disebut sebagai _vampire_, mahluk penghisap darah yang keberadaannya hanya dianggap legenda oleh nyaris seluruh umat manusia yang hidup di muka bumi ini. Ada juga kumpulan minoritas yang memercayai bahwa keberadaan _vampire_ sesungguhnya memang ada dan tersembunyi di suatu tempat, yang jauh dari jangkauan sinar matahari.

Sungguh, hanya sedikit—atau bisa dikatakan nyaris tidak ada yang tahu bahwa pendapat itu sangatlah betul adanya; mahluk bertaring dan berkulit pucat itumemang benar-benar _exist_ dan mereka tinggal di suatu tempat yang tidak dapat dijangkau oleh para manusia. Tempat yang tak terjangkau itu persisnya adalah sebuah hutan, hutan yang tak dapat terkira luasnya, seakan-akan ada sebuah dimensi lain di dalamnya. Dan di dalam hutan itu, selain _vampire_, tinggal pula macam-macam hewan yang disangka manusia hanyalah sebuah legenda.

_Vampire_ sendiri tinggal di bagian paling dalam dari hutan tersebut. Mereka mendirikan sebuah perkampungan—yang berbeda dari apa yang dipunyai oleh manusia—yang semakin lama semakin padat penduduknya—karena _vampire_ hidup dalam waktu yang lama. Perkampungan itu hanya dapat terlihat aktivitasnya di malam hari dan pula dipimpin oleh sebuah kelompok yang menamakan diri mereka _tetua_.

Tak seperti apa yang legenda katakan, selama ini _vampire_ hanya bertahan dari rasa laparnya dengan menghisap darah dari berbagai macam hewan yang berkeliaran di sekitar perkampungan tersebut. Darah hewan memang cukup untuk melegakan dahaga mereka, tapi tidak untuk waktu yang lama. Karena itu mereka menginginkan lebih, yaitu darah manusia, yang mereka yakini hidup di luar hutan keramat tersebut. Sayangnya tak ada satu pun _vampire_ yang berani keluar dari hutan tersebut karena para _tetua_ memang melarang mereka untuk melakukan itu, dengan mengatakan bahwa mereka akan _musnah_ terlebih dahulu sebelum mereka sempat mencapai kulit luar dari hutan tersebut.

Akan tetapi, hanya mereka berempat—Natsume, Ruka, Koko, dan Sumire, yang menjadi satu-satunya _vampire_ yang tidak setuju akan hal itu. Mereka yang tergolong masih remaja untuk ukuran seorang _vampire_ ini, menganggap alasan para _tetua _itu tidak masuk akal. Mereka, para remaja, yang memiliki hormon-hormon dalam masa puncaknya, menginginkan darah manusia yang dikatakan mampu memuaskan rasa lapar dan dahaga mereka berkali-kali lipat lebih lama dari darah hewan.

Natsume, sang pemimpin bermata merah dari keempat remaja _vampire_ tersebut, yang pertama kali mengambil langkah untuk merealisasikan keinginannya.

Dan inilah mereka sekarang, berlari-lari sekencang-kencangnya untuk dapat mencapai pintu keluar dari hutan tersebut.

"Sampai kapan sih kita harus terus berlari? Rasanya dari tadi tidak terlihat jalan keluar sama sekali…" keluh Sumire sambil menepis keringat yang mulai menjulur dari pelipisnya.

"Sabar, Sumire, mungkin sebentar lagi." jawab Ruka dengan senyuman, sejujurnya ia juga sudah merasa bosan dan lelah dengan _pelarian_ yang tak kunjung berakhir ini.

"Tapi sekarang aku sudah lapar nih…dan kita—KYAA!"

Ketiga _vampire_ lelaki yang ada di depannya seketika saja menghentikan langkah dan memalingkan wajah mereka, mendapati satu-satunya wanita di kelompok tersebut telah jatuh tersungkur dengan tentakel-tentakel hijau melilit betis kirinya. Sumire menoleh sejenak hendak mengetahui siapa yang telah berani mencengkeram dirinya. Sebuah tumbuhan raksasa pemakan daging telah siap menerkamnya. Ia kerap mendesis dan meronta-ronta, berusaha melepaskan diri dari jeratan tentakel yang menjulur-julur dari tumbuhan menjijikan itu.

Natsume hanya menggelengkan wajahnya dan mendesah pelan. Ia lalu menatap Koko, _mate_ Sumire, dengan datar seraya berkata, "Kau sajalah yang mengurusnya!"

"Okay! Siap bos!" seru Koko semangat.

Segera saja _vampire_ bermata sendu itu berjalan santai mendekati tumbuhan pemakan daging di depannya tersebut. Dengan seringainya yang khas dan jari telunjuk yang mengacung, ia berkata, "Hey, tumbuhan menjijikan! Cepat lepaskan _mate_-ku dari tentakelmu yang memuakkan itu! Kalau tidak, kau rasakan akibatnya!"

Tiba-tiba saja kuku-kuku di kesepuluh jari Koko mendadak meruncing. Dengan lidahnya ia menjilati bibirnya. Dua taring runcing miliknya terlihat jelas memantulkan cahaya lembut sang rembulan. Cepat-cepat ia melompat dan mengayunkan lengannya pada tumbuhan tersebut, membuat tentakel-tentakel yang menjerat Sumire terputus. Setelah _vampire_ wanita itu bangkit dan menyingkir, ia membelah tumbuhan itu hanya dengan beberapa tebasan.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa 'kan, Perm?" tanyanya cemas setelah menghabisi musuhnya dan 'Perm' atau 'Permy' adalah panggilan sayang darinya untuk Sumire.

"Aku nggak apa-apa! Yang tadi itu benar mengagetkan!" jawab Sumire sambil menepuk dadanya yang masih berdebar kencang. Sedetik kemudian ia lalu jatuh tenggelam dalam pelukan Koko yang juga membelai-belai lembut rambutnya.

"Seharusnya," Natsume memulai perkataannya, "kau bisa menghabisi tumbuhan itu sendiri, Wanita."

"Mou, Natsume-kun, gara-gara aku kelaparan insting dan tenagaku juga lenyap seketika!"

"Kamu lapar, Perm?" Koko menatap Sumire kemudian. Ia lalu mencodongkan lehernya miring ke kanan. "Kalau mau hisap saja darahku. Tapi jangan banyak-banyak, 'kay?"

Dengan senang hati Sumire mengangguk dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada leher _mate_-nya itu. Taring-taring runcing itu segera saja menusuk kulit pucat milik Koko itu dan lalu menghisap darahnya. _Vampire_ memang hanya diperbolehkan untuk menghisap darah _vampire_ lain yang menjadi _mate_-nya. _Mate_ sendiri sama artinya dengan _kekasih_, yang berarti kekasih abadi. Saling menghisap darah dalam hubungan _mate_ juga berarti berhubungan intim sesama _vampire_, menandakan bahwa keduanya saling mengasihi satu sama lain.

Tak lama kemudian, Sumire menarik kembali bibirnya yang kini telah dipenuhi oleh darah segar berwarna merah mengkilap. Ujung-ujung bibirnya mengguratkan seulas senyum yang begitu lebar.

"Kau itu cuma malas saja, Wanita." komentar Natsume tiba-tiba, mengalihkan kedua pasangan kekasih itu dari dunia mereka.

Koko hanya menyeringai, "Bilang saja kamu iri, Natsume-kun! Makanya punya _mate_ dong! Dari dulu kamu selalu menolak semua gadis-gadis yang ingin jadi _mate_-mu."

Sebelum terjadi perhelatan yang lebih jauh, Ruka yang baik hati pun menyela kedua sahabatnya itu, karena ia sangat tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya jika ia tidak melakukannya. "Sudahlah, Koko…Juga Natsume…Sebaiknya kita melanjutkan perjalanan kita lagi, sebelum matahari terlanjur terbit."

Mereka berempat pun kembali berlari, kini lebih cepat dari yang sebelumnya. Perjalanan mereka ternyata tak semulus seperti yang mereka bayangkan. Semakin jauh mereka berlari, semakin banyak rintangan yang menghadang. Seperti kini saat mereka sedang dihadang sekelompok _centaurus_. Mereka kembali menggunakan kuku runcing dan kecepatan mereka untuk menghabisi para _centaurus_ itu dalam sekejap, serta meminum darah mereka sebagai penambah stamina.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Sempat mereka beristirahat sejenak setelah berlari untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Masing-masing dari mereka mengambil posisi pada beberapa buah batu berwarna hitam besar yang ditumbuhi lumut-lumut. Menghirup banyak-banyak oksigen selagi mereka mampu, dalam waktu yang sempit ini. Karena mereka tahu bahwa dalam beberapa jam lagi, matahari akan segera terbit.

"Kali ini aku serius, Natsume-kun! Aku merasa dari tadi kita hanya berputar-putar di tempat ini saja!" keluh Sumire kesal.

Koko mengangguk. "Ya, benar apa kata Permy. Buktinya, aku ingat sekali kalau kita sudah melewati batu-batu ini…err…empat kali!" serunya sambil menghitung jari-jarinya.

Ruka mengusap-usap dagunya pelan. Sesungguhnya ia memang merasa telah melewati batu yang kini mereka duduki ini berkali-kali. Apa memang benar kalau mereka hanya berputar-putar saja? Bukankah mereka telah berlari sesuai dengan petunjuk peta? Teringat akan hal itu, ia melepaskan tas yang sedari tadi menempel erat di punggungnya. Ia memasukkan tangannya untuk meraba-raba dan mencari benda yang ada di pikirannya.

Sebuah peta.

Ia lalu membuka gulungan kertas besar usang yang warnanya sudah menguning dan sudah rombeng-rombeng di bagian ujungnya. Kemudian tampaklah sebuah gambar berwarna hijau kekuningan dengan bentuk yang tak beraturan, nyaris menyerupai lingkaran namun juga terlihat seperti sebuah kotak. Begitulah bentuk dari hutan keramat tempat tinggal para _vampire_ selama ini. Dan beberapa bagian dari gambar tersebut nyaris hilang warnanya, mungkin karena sudah sangat tua.

Ruka menemukan peta tua itu terjepit di antara jejeran buku-buku tebal dan berdebu yang diletakkan di perpustakaan tua dekat ruangan pemujaan milik para _tetua_. Perpustakaan itu hanya boleh digunakan oleh _tetua_ dan terlarang bagi khalayak umum. Namun dengan bantuan beberapa teman tikusnya, ia dan Natsume berhasil menyelinap masuk ke dalam perpustakaan tersebut kemudian menemukan peta tua yang merupakan incaran mereka dan mengambilnya diam-diam.

"Hmm, menurut peta ini, sekarang kita berada di tempat ini dan yang perlu kita lakukan tinggal pergi menuju ke arah selatan." ucapnya sambil menunjuk ke arah gambar mirip batu-batu yang ada di peta tersebut. "Aku rasa kita sudah bergerak ke arah yang benar. Tapi kenapa ya?"

"Peta itu salah kali!" seru Koko dengan seringainya, "Kita tak seharusnya percaya pada peta yang sudah tua dan usang begitu!"

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Natsume?"

Sang _vampire_ bermata crimson yang sedari tadi hanya diam menyimak dan memperhatikan mulai turut memutar otaknya. Sel-sel kerucut pada bola matanya dengan teliti menjamah garis-garis dan warna yang tergambar dalam peta tersebut. Kedua alisnya bertaut ketika ia pada akhirnya menemukan sesuatu yang sungguh menarik.

"Berikan peta itu padaku, Ruka." perintahnya.

Natsume membentangkan selembar peta itu di tanah, kemudian melipat secara horizontal beberapa bagian yang memiliki warna yang cenderung sama; yaitu hijau. Ketika ia menyatukan lipatan tersebut dengan lipatan lainnya yang berwarna senada, ia menemukan sebuah fakta, bahwa ternyata jalan-jalan yang selama ini mereka lalui dan ikuti, semuanya berakhir pada satu titik yang sama.

Satu titik—adalah sebuah gua _stalaktit_ besar yang dipenuhi oleh semak-semak belukar dan kelelawar.

"Sial, ternyata dari tadi kita memang hanya berputar-putar saja! Siapa yang menyangka pintu keluar hutan ini adalah sebuah gua?" umpatnya dengan kedua alis yang masih bertaut.

"Bukan aku." timpal Koko.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka, Natsume-kun."

"Sekarang aku mengerti dengan apa yang para _tetua_ itu maksud dengan '_musnah_ sebelum mencapai kulit terluar'. Kita hanya akan terus berputar-putar saja sampai matahari terbit." Sambil mengatakan itu, Ruka kembali menggulung peta tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Kalau begitu sekarang tunggu apa lagi?" seru Sumire menyemangati sambil menjilati kedua bibirnya, "Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin merasakan darah manusia untuk yang pertama kalinya!"

Mereka kembali berlari. Kini jauh, jauh lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Langkah kaki mereka kini penuh dengan determinasi dan semangat untuk meraih apa yang diinginkan. Sesungguhnya, tak pernah sekalipun salah satu dari mereka menyangka hari ini akan terjadi di hidup mereka, hari dimana mereka akan keluar dari kurungan itu dan mengucapkan selamat datang pada dunia baru yang akan mereka hadapi.

Dunia manusia.

Namun mereka tak tahu, apakah dunia baru itu akan menjadi sebuah keberuntungan bagi mereka ataukah malapetaka?

Akhirnya tibalah keempatnya di depan sebuah gua yang ditutupi oleh semak-semak belukar. Beberapa bagian dari semak-semak tersebut terdapat duri yang dilapisi getah-getah beracun. Racun itu—menurut informasi dari buku yang pernah Ruka baca—adalah racun yang berasal getah pohon _ék_ yang mampu mematikan sel-sel tubuh—bahkan tubuh _vampire_ sekalipun—hanya dalam kurun waktu kurang dari dua hari. Butuh darah segar seekor _Unicorn_ putih bertanduk untuk menetralisir racun tersebut.

"Menurutmu siapa yang mengolesi duri-duri itu dengan racun, Natsume? Dan apa tujuannya?" tanya Ruka saat ia memperhatikan lebih dekat getah racun pada duri-duri semak belukar tersebut.

"Para _tetua_ itu mungkin?" jawab Natsume datar.

Sumire membelalakan kedua matanya, "Maksudmu, _tetua_-lah yang mengolesi racun-racun ini?"

"Kemungkinannya besar. Lagipula jelas sekali 'kan kalau racun ini digunakan untuk mencegah _vampire_ penuh rasa ingin tahu seperti kita mendekati gua ini."

"Hah? Itu menggelikan!" mulailah Koko mengeluarkan komentarnya. "Aku tak mengerti, kenapa _tetua_ sangat melarang kita untuk menjelajahi dunia manusia sampai melakukan hal-hal seperti ini?"

"Entahlah," jawab Ruka, "Pasti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan mereka—"

"Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan." potong Natsume. "Yang penting sekarang kita harus segera menyingkirkan semak-semak ini. Hati-hati jangan sampai ada satu pun dari kalian yang terkena duri."

Keempatnya lalu mengambil sebilah golok dari dalam tas masing dan mulai menebas semak-semak belukar tersebut, juga sambil berhati-hati agar tak setetes pun getah pohon _ék_ tersebut mengenai kulit pucat mereka. Setelah berhasil menyingkirkan semak-semak tersebut, mereka menyimpan kembali golok mereka dan segera melangkah masuk ke dalam gua yang penuh dengan bongkahan stalaktit-stalaktit besar di sekelilingnya. Dapat terdengar pula oleh mereka tetesan-tetesan air yang mengalir turun dari stalaktit itu. Air-air itu pun menggenangi hingga ke bagian bawah gua.

Cipratan-cipratan air yang berasal dari setiap langkah mereka kerap memancing kerumunan kelelewar yang sedang asyik bergelantungan di atas, membuat sesama mahluk penghisap darah itu menyerang Natsume dan kawan-kawan. Untungnya, kelelawar sama sekali bukanlah sebuah ancaman bagi mereka. Dengan sedikit ayunan cakar mereka sudah dapat mengusir semua kelelawar-kelelawar tersebut.

"Gelap sekali disini." ucap Koko ketika mereka telah melangkahkan kedua kaki mereka ke bagian dalam dari gua itu, yang berbentuk tangga-tangga yang mengarah turun ke bawah. "Jauh lebih gelap daripada yang tadi. Untung mataku sudah terbiasa dengan kegelapan."

"Mata _vampire_ memang berfungsi paling baik di kegelapan yang seperti ini, bodoh!" ejek Sumire, _mate-_nya.

"Aku tahu kok…" keluh Koko cemberut. Ia lalu menatap Natsume dengan riang. "Hey Natsume-kun, kalau kita sudah sampai di dunia manusia nanti, kamu ingin manusia yang seperti apa?"

Natsume hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya. Sejujurnya manusia yang mana saja tidak menjadi masalah untuknya. Entah itu perempuan atau laki-laki. Entah itu gendut atau kurus. Entah itu dewasa atau anak-anak—semuanya sama saja di matanya. _Yang penting dia manusia._

"Kalau kamu, Ruka?" tanya Koko setelah mengalihkan kedua mata cokelatnya pada _vampire_ bermata biru dan berambut keemasan itu.

"Aku sih, yang mana saja juga boleh." jawab Ruka sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, kalian berdua ini nggak asyik deh." Koko menghela nafasnya sejenak, "Kalau aku ya, manusia itu harus perempuan! Aku tidak mau laki-laki soalnya merepotkan. Lalu manusia itu juga harus—hey, ada cahaya!"

Serentak ketiga orang rekannya menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Koko. Memang, mereka dapat melihat sedikit sinar yang berasal dari balik batu besar di depan mereka. Mereka menyunggingkan sebuah seringai ketika mendapati sebuah fakta bahwa mereka sudah berada sangat dekat dengan pintu keluar gua ini—sudah sangat dekat dengan dunia manusia. Akan tetapi cahaya apa itu? Apakah matahari sudah terbit di luar?

Untuk menjawab segala pertanyaan itu, Natsume menyuruh ketiga temannya untuk mundur sejenak dan mencari tempat berlindung, sementara ia akan menghancurkan batu besar itu. Ia mengambil ancang-ancang sejenak dan mengayunkan kaki kanannya untuk menendang bongkahan batu besar di depannya, hingga hancur menjadi kerikil.

"Ugh—" Natsume menutup kedua matanya dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk melindungi wajahnya dari serangan cahaya. Ia pikir ia akan merasakan sakit akibat radiasi dari cahaya itu—tapi tidak. Sesungguhnya ia tak merasakan apa-apa.

Ia hanya merasa seperti sedang berdiri saja.

Perlahan-lahan ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan menurunkan kembali tangannya. Kedua mata merahnya terbelalak ketika mendapati bahwa cahaya itu bukanlah cahaya matahari, melainkan cahaya yang berasal dari kerlap-kerlip penerangan yang ada di bawah mereka.

Sebuah desa.

"Yay! Desa manusia! Kita berhasil!" teriak Sumire yang segera saja keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan meluncur menuruni jurang landai mendekati gemerlapnya lampu di desa tersebut. "Aku datang, manusia!"

"Hey, Permy, tunggu aku!" seru Koko yang turut meluncur mengikuti Sumire, yang juga diikuti oleh kedua rekannya yang lain.

Mereka meluncur dengan sangat cepat, seakan-akan sedang mengendarai papan seluncur dengan santainya. Apalagi Sumire—yang meluncur paling depan—ia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan rasa lapar yang sedari tadi menghantui perutnya. Tampaknya darah Koko dan darah hewan yang ia santap di hutan tadi tak cukup untuk membuatnya merasa puas. Oh, betapa tidak sabarnya ia ingin segera menemukan seorang manusia dan menghisap darahnya.

Ketika ia berhasil mendarat dengan sempurna, tiba-tiba saja ujung-ujung matanya menangkap sosok-sosok hewan berkaki empat dan berbulu lebat sedang berkerumun di balik sebuah gudang besar berpagar yang terbuat dari kayu. Ia tak pernah melihat hewan seperti seumur hidupnya. Dihantui rasa penasaran, segera saja ia masuk ke dalam gudang tersebut dan mendekati hewan-hewan itu, kemudian melihat dan memperhatikan dengan seksama hewan-hewan berwarna putih yang kini sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya.

"Mungkin makanan pembuka tak ada salahnya!" ucapnya dengan senyuman lebarnya. Tanpa basa-basi, ia langsung saja menggigit salah satu dari kumpulan hewan aneh itu.

Merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada lehernya, hewan tersebut membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan mengembik nyaring. Alhasil, membangunkan kawan-kawannya yang kemudian turut pula mengembik. Menghasilkan suara gaduh. Namun, Sumire sama sekali tak peduli akan hal itu dan hanya terus melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

Natsume, Ruka, dan Koko yang menyusulnya ke gudang itu kemudian, sontak merasa kaget melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Sumire saat ini. Namun tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang memberikan respon, kecuali Koko. "Permy, apa yang kau—"

"KYAA! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN TERHADAP DOMBA-DOMBAKU?"

Teriakan histeris yang begitu nyaring itu menghentikan aktivitas Sumire, pun mengalihkan fokus ketiga _vampire_ lelaki yang turut menolehkan pandangan mereka ke arah sumber teriakan tersebut.

Natsume menahan nafasnya sejenak ketika ia mendapati seorang gadis berambut brunette panjang yang diikat dua dengan mengenakan piyama polkadot putihnya. Kedua alisnya berkerut dan kedua mata hazelnya terbelalak. Keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya begitu deras. Dengan kedua tangan mungilnya yang bergetar, ia menggenggam sebuah tongkat kayu panjang yang digunakannya untuk berjaga-jaga. _Manusia yang sangat…cantik._

"Ka-kalian…_vampire?"_

**To be continued.

* * *

**

**Tama: **Woah, how was it? Was it good or not? Aku mengalami kesulitan membuat chapter 1 ini karena di chapter ini aku harus menulis banyak-banyak deskripsi. Apalagi aku ini paling tidak ahli (dan tidak suka) dalam berdeskripsi. Jadi maaf kalau gaya penulisanku di chapter ini agak-agak berbeda dari biasanya. Chapter 2 akan dibuat oleh Ran Ishibazaki.

**Ran: **Wah! Harus Ran akui, chapter 01 yang dibuat Tama-san menarik sekali! Banyak banget Ilmu Pengetahuan(?) yang Ran dapet. Mendeskripsikan lingkungan sekitar adalah kelemahan Ran. Dan melalui Tama-san, Ran banyak belajar. Ada satu yang bikin Ran senyum-senyum sendiri, yaitu saat adegan ketika Natsume yang langsung terpesona saat ketemu Mikan. Langsung diakui Mikan itu cantik! OMG! (Tuh 'kan, Ran senyum-senyum sendiri! xD) Well, itu aja dari Ran. Review please, Ran dan juga Tama-san berdua ingin tahu bagaimana pendapat para readers tentang chapter yang dibuat oleh Tama-san ini. See you…


	2. The Deal

**Author's Note: **Hi everyone! Akhirnya kita sampai pada chapter 2 The Book of Vampire Prophecy ini bersama Ran Ishibazaki dan NekoTama-chan! Berkat bantuan Tama-san akhirnya Ran dapat menyelesaikan chapter 2 ini. Kemudian Ran dan juga Tama-san mengucapkan banyak terima kasih atas review dari semuanya. Baiklah, tidak perlu berlama-lama, here is chapter 2 of this fic.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Summary: **Empat vampire melanggar peraturan dengan melarikan diri ke dunia manusia demi mendapatkan darah segar yang dimiliki di dalam tubuh manusia tersebut. Tapi siapa sangka pelarian tersebut akan membawa mereka ke dalam situasi yang tak pernah mereka bayangkan sebelumnya. Semua terjadi dikarenakan salah satu vampire pelarian tersebut…telah berani jatuh cinta pada seorang anak manusia.

**Disclaimer: **NekoTama-chan and Ran Ishibazaki do not own Gakuen Alice nor do own its characters. All of them solely belong to the greatest Higuchi Tachibana. But, the plot is totally ours.

* * *

**The Book of Vampire Prophecy**

By NekoTama-chan & Ran Ishibazaki

**Chapter 2: The Deal**

Dapat dikatakan dirinya saat ini begitu terkejut. Dirinya yang sedang berdiri gemetaran sambil memegang tongkat kayu yang tadi ia temukan dari balik pintu belakang saat ini tak tahu harus bagaimana bereaksi.

Kenapa lagi dirinya di sini?

Oh yea…

Dirinya langsung terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya dan terduduk lemas sambil mengutuk pelan begitu mendengar suara kegaduhan yang ia tahu berasal dari halaman belakang. Matanya dengan malas melirik ruangan kamarnya yang terang benderang—karena ia memang tak suka tidur tanpa adanya lampu penerangan—dan tertuju pada jam weker yang sedang berdiri tenang di atas meja belajar berwarna coklat muda di seberang.

05:15. Masih ada waktu empat puluh lima menit lagi sebelum benda tersebut berbunyi nyaring hingga membuat kesal siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Niatnya untuk tidur sekali lagi langsung ia buang jauh-jauh ke luar jendela begitu menyadari suara kegaduhan tadi ternyata adalah suara yang berasal dari ternak dombanya dihalaman belakang. Ia mendesah kuat. Apa yang terjadi?, batinnya seraya bangkit dari _futon_-nya untuk mengambil dua buah karet gelang yang tergantung di pegangan lemari pakaian dan mengikatkan rambut_ brunette_ panjangnya menjadi dua bagian. Kemudian ia bergegas melangkah menuruni tangga menuju dapur sambil berusaha memberi perintah pada kedua matanya yang berat agar mampu terbuka lebar.

Suara gaduh tersebut kini dapat terdengar jelas setelah ia berhasil mengumpulkan seluruh nyawanya, pikirannya mulai melayang mencoba mengira-ngira apa gerangan yang telah membuat domba-dombanya begitu gaduh. Pencurikah? Heran. Ternyata di zaman seperti ini masih ada juga maling yang berkeliaran di sekitar bukit.

Otaknya mulai berputar-putar dalam rangka "Rencana Menghajar Sang Pencuri" begitu dirinya mendekati pintu masuk dapur dan mengambil kayu tongkat di baliknya, kayu tongkat yang tak sengaja terlihat olehnya. Tidak terlalu susah, ia akan menyelinap diam-diam keluar kemudian menghajar si pencuri dari belakang. Ia akan teriak minta tolong keras-keras agar ayah dan adiknya terbangun dan segera menolong dirinya jika ia terjebak dalam keadaan yang tak memungkinkan. Dengan rencana yang telah diformasikan, gadis berumur tujuh belas tahun ini menyunggingkan senyuman nakal penuh kemenangan.

Perfect!

Namun betapa terkejutnya ia begitu dirinya melangkahkan kaki ke luar rumah dan segera mendekati sumber kegaduhan agar ia dapat lebih jelas melihat apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi—ia medapati domba-dombanya berhamburan ke sana-kemari sambil mengembik nyaring menghasilkan sahutan yang sama pada domba-domba yang lain.

"KYAA! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN TERHADAP DOMBA-DOMBAKU?" teriaknya histeris pada beberapa sosok yang berada di tengah-tengah kepanikan para domba yang ke sana-kemari tersebut. Entah kenapa, niatnya untuk menyelinap dan menghajar si pencuri dari belakang seperti apa yang telah direncanakan tadi langsung hilang seketika saking terkejutnya ia sampai-sampai tak dapat mencerna apa yang baru saja dilakukannya.

Dan disinilah dia, mengenakan piyama putih bermotif polkadot dengan kayu tongkat di tangan mungilnya yang gemetaran dan rambut _brunette_ panjang diikat dua sambil memandangi empat makhluk dengan ciri-ciri yang menurutnya sama persis dengan apa yang selama ini telah ia dengar dari seseorang yang terobsesi dengan mitos ini.

Matanya terus tertuju pada seorang wanita yang mulutnya berlumuran darah sambil mencengkeram erat salah satu domba miliknya yang terlihat hampir mati karena cengkeramannya. Ia langsung membeku di tempat begitu matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata merah sang wanita. Cepat-cepat ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari pandangan ganas yang terasa menusuk jiwa.

Kesalahan besar.

Taring merah yang berlumuran darah serta cakar besar runcing yang ia lihat langsung membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang. Alisnya berkerut dan kedua matanya terbelalak. Ia dapat merasakan keringat mulai mengalir deras di pelipisnya. Dialihkannya pandangan mengerikan di depannya itu pada tiga makhluk—yang ia asumsi sebagai laki-laki karena postur tubuh mereka yang terlihat berbentuk—yang berdiri tidak jauh dari sang wanita.

Kini dirinya semakin yakin dengan analisa yang ia buat berdasarkan objek yang sedang diamatinya.

Taring dan cakar besar yang runcing juga postur tubuh tinggi serta kulit yang ia yakin terlihat begitu putih pucat.

Bukan mitos. Ini kenyataan. Dirinya kini baru bertemu dengan sosok yang selama ini tak pernah dipercayainya.

"Ka-kalian…_vampire_?"

* * *

Natsume dapat merasakan _monster_ yang ada di dalam dirinya mulai meronta-ronta meminta untuk keluar. Suara manis itu terdengar begitu indah masuk melewati indera pendengarannya yang tajam. Aroma darah segar yang sangat manis langsung masuk melaui lubang hidungnya dan berhenti pada kerongkongannya yang perih seperti terbakar. Ditelannya kembali _Venom—_saliva beracun _vampire_ yang salah satu fungsinya dapat melemahkan mangsa—yang mulai berkumpul penuh di dalam mulutnya. Ia tak pernah merasakan perasaan ini sebelumnya. Suara berisik dari para domba juga tak berhasil mengalihkan perhatiaanya pada sang gadis dengan mata _hazel_ tersebut. Kehausaanya akan darah begitu bergelora saat ia melihat gadis manusia yang berdiri tak jauh dari dirinya dan rekan-rekannya itu.

Manis sekali. Membuat monster dalam dirinya ingin segera lompat dan mencengkeram gadis tersebut ke dalam tangannya, merobek tenggorokannya dengan taring runcingnya dan mengeringkan darahnya sampai habis.

Tapi setengah bagian dari dirinya menjerit untuk tidak menyakiti gadis cantik di depannya itu.

Aneh.

Ia benar-benar tak pernah merasakan perasaan ini sebelumnya.

Ditolehkan kepalanya pada Ruka yang berada di samping kanannya hanya untuk melihat Ruka ternyata juga sedang menatap lekat gadis tersebut. Matanya jelas menggambarkan kelaparan yang benar-benar tak dapat ditahan.

Lagi-lagi perasaan aneh memasuki dirinya. Ia tak tahu kenapa dirinya begitu kesal melihat cara Ruka memperhatikan gadisnya itu.

Gadisnya.

Hn. Ide bagus.

Entah dari mana datangnya rasa posesif itu, ia sendiri tak tahu. Yang pasti monster di dalam dirinya tiba-tiba saja telah memutuskan bahwa gadis itu adalah miliknya.

Ia menggertakkan giginya sesaat sebelum menelan lagi _venom_ yang kembali berkumpul. Dalam pikirannya sendiri ia tak mengerti bagaimana caranya gadis yang baru mereka temui itu menemukan fakta bahwa mereka adalah _vampire_.

'_Koko_,' panggilnya dalam hati tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ruka—karena ia tahu rekan yang berada tak jauh di samping kirinya dapat mendengar suara hatinya berkat kemampuan khusus yang dimilikinya. Ia kemudian menolehkan kepalanya pada Koko dan mendapati laki-laki dengan mata sendu tersebut sedang memperhatikan gadis di depan mereka sambil mengerutkan alisnya dan dengan wajah yang tampak kebingungan.

Beberapa saat kemudian Koko balik menatap Natsume dengan ekspresi yang masih kebingungan. "Aku tidak bisa mendengar apapun," ujarnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dari samping ke samping.

Kini tatapan Natsume kembali terfokus pada gadis dengan aroma darah termanis yang baru ditemuinya itu. Ia mengambil nafas yang tak dibutuhkan dengan dalam, mengkonsunsi aroma yang membuatnya tak ingin menghembuskan aroma tersebut keluar.

Tiba tiba ia dapat melihat—dan merasakan suatu pergerakan samar dari sudut matanya dengan cepat melewati dirinya menuju gadis yang tak jauh dari mereka.

Shouda.

* * *

Mikan yang masih terbalut rasa takut akhirnya menyadari bahwa sesuatu sedang bergerak cepat menuju dirinya. Matanya terbuka lebar karena terkejut. "A…!" instingnya yang merasakan ancaman membuatnya mengayunkan kayu tongkat yang ia pegang ke depan wajahnya—mencoba untuk melindungi dirinya dan menutup matanya erat-erat. "Jangan mendekat!" pekiknya.

Sumire yang tengah gelap matanya oleh rasa lapar tak menyadari cahaya putih yang menyilaukan mulai keluar secara tiba-tiba dari seluruh tubuh Mikan. Dirinya yang tak dapat menghentikan pergerakannya akhirnya langsung terpental jauh kebelakang begitu ia mendekati tubuh Mikan yang diselimuti cahaya tersebut.

"_MATE_!" teriak Koko yang tiba-tiba langsung berada di belakang Sumire dan menangkap _mate_-nya itu tepat sebelum tubuhnya dapat bersentuhan keras dengan dinding gudang di belakangnya. Mereka berdua akhirnya jatuh tersungkur di tanah. Ia mendengar Sumire mendesis kesakitan. "_Mate_, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sumire menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali, mencoba menghilangkan rasa pusing dan juga rasa sakit di matanya akibat cahaya silau yang tadi ia hadapi.

Koko menolehkan kepalanya cepat dengan pandangan tajam yang ia tujukan pada Mikan di seberang. "Apa…apa yang kau lakukan pada _mate_-ku?" gerammnya kuat cukup untuk Mikan dengar, tak memperdulikan pandangan terkejut dari dua rekannya yang berada di depan.

Mikan yang masih belum jelas dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi akhirnya membuka matanya perlahan. Ia tak merasakan sakit apapun. Rasa kaget yang muncul di wajahnya tak dapat ia sembunyikan begitu ia melihat sesuatu yang tadi menyerangnya ternyata telah jauh tersungkur dari dirinya. Dijatuhkannya tongkat kayu yang tadi di depan wajahnya ke samping tubuhnya yang bergetar. Ia tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi.

"Aku bilang…APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN PADA _MATE_-KU?" geram Koko lagi lebih keras. Matanya berubah warna menjadi merah yang tajam dan ganas. Sumire itu _mate_-nya. Jadi jangan salahkan dia jika reaksinya akan seperti itu jika _mate_-nya terluka di depan matanya.

"A-apa? A-aku…" ujar Mikan terbata-bata. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, mengambil nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya cepat, mencoba menenangkan perasaannya. Perlahan keberanian kembali masuk dalam dirinya. Alis matanya bertaut bersama dan matanya menatap lurus ke depan dengan tajam. "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hei! Yang diserang adalah aku yang di sini. Aku juga tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. Jangan seenaknya saja menyalahkan diriku!"

"Kau—"

"Koko," potong Natsume yang telah mengatasi rasa kagetnya. "Hentikan," perintahnya dingin.

Koko mengirimi Natsume pandangan keras, geraman dapat terdengar muncul dari dadanya. "Tch! Sumire…kau bisa berdiri?" tanyanya khawatir sambil membantu _mate-_nya berdiri.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya…terkejut," bisik Sumire sambil menatap Mikan kesal. Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Tadi dirinya begitu cepat berlari dan hendak mencengkeram mangsanya. Tapi semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, hal kedua yang ia tahu adalah dirinya langsung terpental jauh begitu cahaya yang-entah-bagaimana-datangnya mengenai dirinya.

Siapa sebenarnya gadis itu?

"Itu semua karena kau sendiri yang seenaknya bergerak menyerang, wanita," ujar Natsume datar seraya melangkah santai menuju gadis brunette. "Tanpa tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelahya," gumamnya menambahkan. Ia menatap gadis tidak jauh di depannya itu dengan seksama sambil terus melangkah. dirinya dapat mendengar aliran darah gadis tersebut mengalir begitu deras—dan ia, berusaha untuk tetap menahan monster yang menikmati nyanyian darah yang memanggil dirinya itu agar tak lepas kendali—jantung gadis tersebut berdetak begitu kencang dan wajahnya memerah begitu ketakutan perlahan mulai muncul ke permukaannya. Ia dapat mencium bau ketakutan dari gadis itu, membuatnya tergiur.

"Natsume…"

"Biarkan aku menangani ini Ruka," Natsume melirik Ruka melewati bahunya. "Kau diam saja di tempat. Kalau muncul pengganggu, segera serang." saat Ruka mengangguk dirinya pun kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke depan dan melanjutkan langkahnya. _Ada sesuatu di dalam manusia ini_, pikirnya dan dirinya akan segera menemukan jawabannya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Natsume—atau bisa dikatakan menuntut—sambil mengeluarkan segumpal api dari tangannya—kemampuan khususnya. Api-api tersebut mulai mengelilingi tubuhnya yang terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan tatapan takut gadis _brunette_.

Mikan mengambil dua langkah ke belakang. Keberanian yang tadi ia miliki kini perlahan sirna saat salah satu makhluk tersebut mulai mendekati dirinya. "Jangan mendekat…" ujarnya pelan.

Natsume mendengus. Ia ingin menguji sesuatu pada gadis itu. "Aku tanya siapa kau?"

"Sesungguhnya itu bukan urusanmu!" sahut Mikan tajam, dan keberanian itu langsung menghilang seperti cepatnya perasaan itu muncul saat ia mendengar geraman dari sang penghisap darah.

"Aku tak akan mengulang kembali pertanyaanku, Polkadot."

Mikan menahan nafasnya sejenak. Matanya perlahan terbuka lebar sedangkan bibirnya sedikit terbuka. Apa masalah makhluk itu? Datang secara tiba-tiba di pagi buta dan menyerang wilayahnya. Sekarang, makhluk itu bertanya siapa dirinya dan berani memanggilnya dengan nama panggilan seperti itu? Benar-benar lancang!

"Sudah kubilang bukan urusanmu, kau penghisap darah sialan!" hardik Mikan sambil menunjukkan jari telunjuk mungilnya ke arah Natsume. Ia menatap Natsume dengan pandangan tajam begitu kemarahan mengendalikan dirinya. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya kau itu siapa! Oh! Benar! Kau itu adalah penghisap darah sialan yang memerintahkan teman—bukan, melainkan budakmu untuk menyerang gadis miskin yang polos dan menjadikannya sebagai makanan kalian! Dan kau sendiri—" Mikan berhenti sejenak dan mendengus. Ia menaikkan salah satu alisnya dan meletakkan tangan kanannya di pinggangnya. "—Kau sendiri hanya diam menonton. Lalu apa? Kau akan mengambil bagian segera setelah gadis tesebut melemah dan tak punya lagi tenaga untuk melawan. _Fantastic_. Kau benar-benar pengecut untuk ukuran makhluk seperti dirimu!"

Natsume berhenti di tempat begitu kata-kata ejekan itu keluar dari mulut Mikan, sedangkan Ruka, Koko dan juga Sumire hanya bisa diam sambil memperhatikan dengan mulut terbuka sedikit lebar.

Benar-benar mengejutkan. Satu menit yang lalu gadis itu terlihat ketakutan—mereka juga dapat merasakan itu dari baunya—lalu beberapa menit kemudian tiba-tiba keberanian dan juga kemarahan langsung keluar dari dirinya hanya karena nama panggilan yang ditujukan padanya?

Dan baunya…bau yang bercampur aduk antara manisnya darah Mikan—yang kini sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan—sedikit ketakutan dan kemarahannya…benar-benar membuat mereka bertiga semakin tergiur.

Natsume menatap Mikan dengan pandangan kosong. Perlahan ia menaikkan tangan kanannya yang telah berdiri segumpal api dan melemparkannya pada Mikan dengan tenang.

Namun api itu tak pernah sampai menyentuh Mikan. Api tersebut tiba-tiba langsung menghilang begitu ia menutup matanya dan melindungi dirinya dengan tangan mungilnya. Dan lagi-lagi, cahaya yang sama muncul dari seluruh tubuhnya secara tiba-tiba dan menghilang. Beberapa saat kemudian Mikan membuka matanya. Ia juga tak merasakan sakit apa-apa. Sudah jelas-jelas api tadi di arahkan padanya. Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi? Ia kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke depan. Keringatnya mulai mengalir lembut dari pelipis ke pipinya. Alis matanya kembali bertautan satu sama lain.

Ternyata memang benar apa yang dipikirkan Natsume. Gadis itu memang bukan manusia biasa. Apinya yang tadi menghilang secara tiba-tiba itu juga sudah membuktikan teorinya. Sejujurnya dirinya tak bermaksud untuk menyerang Mikan—ia hanya ingin membuktikan teorinya. Kalau saja api tersebut akan mengenai tubuh gadis itu, ia akan dengan mudah dapat memadamkannya hanya dengan sugesti kemampuannya. Tapi tidak, ternyata ia tak perlu lagi memadamkan api itu—gadis itu sendiri yang telah memadamkan api itu untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri.

"Kalian para wanita memang sulit dimengerti."

"Dan kalian para pria memang makhluk yang paling egois."

Mikan dan Natsume saling bertatapan. Sedikit sulit untuk Mikan melihat wajah Natsume maupun matanya. Yang bisa ia lihat hanyalah bentuk tubuhnya yang gelap karena tubuh makhluk laki-laki tersebut membelakangi lampu.

"Kau itu siapa?"

"Sudah kubilang itu bukan urusanmu. Kalau kau sudah selesai dengan apapun-urusanmu-aku-tak-peduli sebaiknya kau dan kelompokmu segera pergi dari sini. Dilihat dari semua penyerangan yang tadi kalian lakukan, sepertinya kalian tak akan mampu melukai diriku—"

_Damn right._

"—Jadi daripada menghabiskan waktu kalian tanpa bisa mendapatkan apa-apa, aku sarankan kalian agar segera pergi dari tempat ini dan jangan pernah kembali lagi."

Natsume menutup matanya perlahan, berusaha untuk tidak menghirup udara—atau ia akan benar-benar lepas kendali. Monster dalam dirinya semakin menjadi-jadi, berteriak pada Natsume untuk membiarkan dirinya keluar dan mengambil alih tindakan agar gadis miliknya yang lancang itu tahu siapa sebenarnya seorang _Alpha_ disini.

"Baik. Kalau begitu aku ganti pertanyaaku," kata Natsume lagi, kali ini dengan kesabaran. "Kau itu apa?"

Mikan menatap Natsume bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Hei, Natsume! Apa yang kau pikirkan? Berhentilah membuang waktumu! Cepatlah kau serang manusia itu dan habisi nyawanya! Aku benar-benar sudah merasa kesal dengan pemberontakkan yang dia buat. Aku juga kelaparan!" keluh Koko geram dari kejauhan, hanya cukup untuk para _vampire _mendengarnya. Tapi sayang, keluhannya itu tak dipedulikan melainkan hanya mendapat geraman peringatan dengan tekanan rendah dari Natsume.

Ruka yang tak begitu jauh dari tempat di mana Koko dan _mate_-nya berdiri menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tak setuju pada Koko, memperingatkan rekannya itu untuk tidak membuka mulutnya.

Koko menggerutu pelan. Dan Sumire, jadi seorang _mate _Koko yang setia, meraih tangan Koko dan menggenggam lalu meremas tangan tersebut untuk menenangkan _Alpha mate-_nya. 'Tenanglah…' katanya dalam hati sambil menatap mata Koko dalam. Sepertinya ia sedikit lupa dengan rasa laparnya.

Koko yang membaca pikiran Sumire membalas tatapan mata _mate-_nya itu dengan tatapan yang tak kalah dalamnya. Setelah lomba tatapan mata yang dalam berakhir, koko pun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Hei, Perm…" ujar Koko teringat akan sesuatu.

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana rasa darah yang tadi kau minum?"

Sumire diam sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Manis dan…lezat. Berbeda sekali dengan rasa darah hewan yang selama ini kita dapatkan."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Coba saja," kata Sumire sambil mendekatkan wajahnya yang berlumuran darah domba yang tadi ia mangsa ke wajah Koko. Koko yang mendapatkan persetujuan dari Sumire dengan senang hati langsung mengangkat dagu Sumire dengan tangannya. Ia dapat mencium bau darah yang sangat menyengat dari Sumire, kemudian ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada pipi _mate-_nya itu. Dijilatinya seluruh darah yang tertempel di sana sampai bersih dan ia memberikan sedikit kecupan pada bibir Sumire setelah dirinya selesai membersihkan darah sisa di pipinya.

_Manis._

"Hmm… memang manis…dan lezat," ujar Koko sambil menjilati bibir bagian atasnya. "Tapi terlalu sedikit," lanjutnya seraya mengeluarkan wajah memelas.

Sumire memutar matanya. "Kalau begitu, ini," Sumire memiringkan wajahnya ke kiri sedikit, membiarkan Koko menikmati pemandangan lehernya yang jenjang dengan isyarat agar Koko menghisap darahnya seperti apa yang tadi ia lakukan padanya.

Koko menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum dengan senyumannya yang khas. Meski _mate_-nya itu adalah tipe _vampire _wanita yang cerewet—_dan angkuh_, catatnya—tapi ia juga adalah seorang _mate_ yang setia dan pengertian.

Dan dirinya, sebagai seorang _Alpha male, _merasa beruntung karena dirinya bisa mendapatkan Sumire sebagai _mate-_nya.

"Tidak perlu. Kau sudah menghisap darahku tadi," katanya sambil membalikkan tubuh Sumire hingga membelakangi dirinya, melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang _vampire _wanita tersebut dan meletakkan dagunya di atas kepalanya. "Kau lebih membutuhkan banyak persediaan darah untuk tenagamu. Lagipula, memang sudah tugasku sebagai seorang _Alpha _untuk memuaskan dan melindungi _mate-_ku yang lemah, bodoh dan tak berdaya ini."

"Hei! Apa kau bilang?"

"Lemah, bodoh dan tak berdaya."

"Jangan malah diulang!"

"Kau sendiri yang minta."

"Siapa bilang aku lemah, bodoh dan tak berdaya? Aku ini _vampire_ yang mempunyai karisma, pintar dan juga kuat!"

"Kata seorang _vampire _yang tadinya terus mengeluh karena kelaparan dan bertindak seenaknya saja tanpa ada perintah."

"Diam! Bukannya kau sendiri juga begitu? Ternyata laki-laki itu memang makhluk yang paling egois, entah itu manusia, siluman, maupun _vampire_! Laki-laki sama saja. Egois!"

Koko mempererat pelukannya pada pinggang Sumire. "Apa begitu caramu bicara pada _Alpha-_mu, _mate?_" Koko menggeram di telinga Sumire pelan, membuat Sumire sedikit bergidik.

"…kau duluan yang mulai…"

"…jadi?"

"Hmph!"

Koko tertawa kecil dengan pelan. Ia begitu menikmati waktunya kapanpun ia menggoda _mate-_nya. "Bercanda," katanya sambil mengecup lembut bagian atas kepala Sumire. Tapi Sumire tetap cemberut, membuat _Alpha mate-_nya itu menyeringai kecil.

_Menang!_

Ruka memiliki wajah aneh saat ia memperhatikan pasangan di depannya itu. Dasar, ia sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya rekannya itu pikirkan. Mereka itu sama sekali tak membaca situasi. Di saat keadaan yang seperti ini mereka malah sibuk bertengkar sendiri dalam dunia mereka.

_Vampire _memang makhluk yang ganas dan tak akan segan-segan menghabisi nyawa mangsanya dengan kejam. Tapi begitu _vampire _menemukan _mate_-nya mereka akan mampu untuk bersikap lembut seperti layaknya sepasang kekasih pada umumnya. _Mate _tak dapat dipisahkan. Karena _mate _sudah seperti belahan jiwa bagi _vampire _yang memilikinya. '_Mate…_' batin Ruka sambil mendesah pelan. Baru saja dirinya pergi, tapi dirinya sudah begitu merindukan _mate-_nya. Ternyata memang, _vampire _tak akan bisa berpisah jauh dengan _mate _masing-masing.

Tapi apa boleh dikata, dirinya kini sudah begitu jauh dari _mate_-nya. Ia tak bisa membiarkan Natsume, sahabatnya, pergi dan menempuh jembatan berbahaya sendirian. Ia tahu kalau dirinya bersalah karena tak memberikan pemberitahuan maupun rencananya untuk pergi ke dunia manusia pada _mate_-nya. Jika dirinya memberitahukan rencana itu, maka sudah pasti _mate-_nya—yang merupakan pengacara hukum di komunitas mereka—tak akan pernah setuju dan akan terus memperhatikan gerak-geriknya.

Itu membuatnya merasa tak nyaman.

Dirinya pun tak akan mampu pergi bersama sahabatnya.

Dan disinilah dia bersama para rekannya, berhasil memasuki dunia manusia. Ia tak pernah memberitahukan rencana itu pada _mate-_nya.

Tapi tetap…dirinya begitu merindukan _mate-_nya.

Apa yang akan terjadi jika ia kembali pulang? Hal itu baru terlintas dipikirannya. Apa ia akan disiksa oleh _mate_-nya?

…memikirkan itu saja sudah cukup untuk membuat bulu kuduknya merinding.

Atau yang paling buruk…ia tak akan mampu lagi menemui _mate-_nya…

_Mate…apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang ini?_

Koko yang sedari tadi membaca pikiran Ruka, menyeringai tak jelas—atau lebih jelasnya terbaca karena memang itulah kemampuan khususnya, membaca pikiran baik disengaja maupun tak disengaja.

Ruka yang merasakan seseorang sedang memperhatikannya langsung terbuyar dari lamunannya dan tanpa sadar akhirnya bertatapan dengan Koko yang memiliki senyuman—lebih mendekati seringai—penuh kesenangan. Melihat itu ia pun mengangkat dagunya, menantang Koko untuk mengulang kembali kata-kata yang ia dengar dengan keras, sebuah kebiasaan jelek laki-laki dengan mata sendu itu yang selalu membuat _vampire _lain yang ia jahili menjadi kesal.

Jika Ruka bukan _vampire_ mungkin saja wajahnya sudah terlihat merah merona karena malu.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia menyuruh rekannya itu untuk kembali fokus pada Natsume—dengan isyarat dagunya dan Koko pun menurut.

Setelah berdiam diri untuk beberapa saat, Natsume—yang sepenuhnya sudah mengabaikan rekannya di belakang—akhirnya kembali melangkah menuju Mikan. Namun Mikan yang mulai berani tetap diam tak bergeming.

Mikan menggelengkan kepalanya, ia benar-benar tak mengerti apa sebenarnya yang ada di dalam pikiran makhluk laki-laki itu. "Sekali lagi aku tanya, apa maksudmu? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa maksudmu," ujarnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari Natsume. Ia menggertakkan giginya bersama. Apa ini? Apa mungkin udara yang dingin baru bisa ia rasakan?

"Dalam dirimu tercium bau manusia," kata Natsume, membuat Mikan kembali memperhatikan dirinya. "Tapi kau bukan manusia. Atau mungkin…bukan sembarang manusia."

Sekali lagi, Mikan hanya bisa menatap Natsume dengan pandangan kebingungan.

"Kau tidak bisa diserang dengan kekuatan kami, pengguna _alice_, juga terlihat tak bisa didekati oleh…_vampire_," jelas Natsume lagi, entah kenapa ia seperti ingin menghindari kata _vampire_ pada Mikan. Ia berhenti melangkah, memberikan jarak berkisar tiga meter antara dirinya dan Mikan.

Mikan menelan ludahnya. "Jadi…kalian memang _vampire?_"

Natsume mendengus, sedikit terhibur dengan kebebalan Mikan. "Bukannya kau sudah menyadarinya dari awal, Polkadot?"

"Jangan. Panggil. Aku. Itu," geram Mikan sambil menggertakkan gigi-giginya untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Dan ya, aku memang menyadarinya dari awal. Aku hanya tidak yakin… Bukannya kalian itu mitos?"

"Dan setelah bertemu, kau masih menganggap itu mitos? Kau memang bodoh untuk ukuran makhluk seperti dirimu—" Natsume menyeringai kecil saat melempar kembali kata-kata Mikan dengan sindiran sebelum cepat-cepat ia menambahkan, "—Polkadot."

Wajah Mikan memerah karena marah, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan bersiap-siap ingin berteriak, "KAU—"

"Whoa, Mikan? Tumben sekali kau sudah bangun pagi-pagi begini!"

Empat pasang mata para _vampire_ langsung tertuju pada seorang pria tinggi berambut silver dengan piyama putih bergaris-garis biru yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu tempat Mikan tadi keluar dan tangannya memegang knob pintu tersebut.

Mikan terbelalak dan bibirnya terbuka sedikit, terkejut begitu ia menyadari siapa yang tadi memanggilnya dari belakang. Capat-cepat ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap sumber suara. Namun rupanya ia sedikit terlambat. Sebuah bayangan hitam dengan cepat melewati dirinya menuju pria tak jauh di depannya itu.

"AYAH!" jerit Mikan, ia cepat-cepat berbalik ke belakang, mengambil kayu tongkat yang tadi ia jatuhkan dan berbalik lagi berlari menuju ayahnya. "Lari!" bayangan tersebut semakin mendekati ayahnya yang masih saja kaku di tempat sehingga mau tak mau Mikan pun harus mempercepat larinya.

_Tuhan…! Beri aku kekuatan…! Jangan biarkan makhluk itu melukai ayahku…!_

"Jangan dekati ayahku!" Mikan berlari sekuat tenaga, membuang jauh-jauh semua kebingungan dan ketakutan yang meresahkannya. _Sedikit lagi, mkhluk itu sedikit lagi…!_ Mikan menutup matanya erat, sementara dirinya terus berlari, dan melemparkan kayu tongkat yang ia pegang dengan seluruh tenaganya, berharap akan mengenai makhluk tersebut. "Aku bilang…JANGAN DEKATI AYAHKU, KAU BRENGSEK!" teriaknya sekuat tenaga tepat di saat cahaya putih keluar dari seluruh tubuhnya. Namun cahaya tersebut muncul lebih luas dan kuat, hingga kayu tongkat yang ia lempar juga bercahaya sampai meraih musuh.

Cahaya tersebut begitu menyilaukan, membuat tiga v_ampire_ di belakangnya harus melindungi mata mereka dengan pergelangan tangan mereka. Namun Natsume yang menyadari apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya cepat-cepat bertahan melawan cahaya tersebut. "RUKA! AWAS!"

Sepertinya hari ini bukan hari keberuntungan Ruka. Dirinya yang sedikit lagi berhasil meraih pria yang ingin ia serang akhirnya terkena tongkat cahaya yang ia sendiri tak tahu ternyata dapat meraih dirinya dan membuatnya terpental sedikit ke samping. Namun, sebelum dirinya dapat terlempar lebih jauh, dalam sekejap Natsume berhasil menangkap tubuhnya dengan cepat. Ia membawa tubuh Ruka mundur kembali di tempat semula mereka berdiri dan menjauh dari jarak sinaran cahaya tersebut—yang bagi mereka mematikan.

"Ruka!"

"Ruka-kun!"

Koko—yang telah melepaskan pelukannya pada Sumire, thanks untuk cahaya-apapun-itu—segera terbang dengan cepat menuju Ruka dan Natsume yang kemudian disusul oleh Sumire.

"Ruka-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sumire, khawatir.

"Ruka…" Koko dengan sigap membantu Natsume untuk membopoh Ruka dari samping kirinya. "Hei… kau baik-baik saja, 'kan?"

"Uh…" hanya itu jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Ruka sebelum ia mengatur tubuhnya untuk bisa berdiri dengan kakinya sendiri, dan berdiri ia berhasil dengan kekuatannya. "Kepalaku sakit…"

"Itulah yang tadi aku rasakan," ujar Sumire. Ia melirik Natsume sekilas.

Natsume menatap Mikan—yang telah berada di depan ayahnya dengan keringat yang mengalir deras dan jantung yang berdebar kencang, natsume dapat mendengar itu dari kejauhan—dengan tatapan mata yang penuh dengan kebencian sekaligus kebingungan. Matanya yang memang dari awal berwarna merah crimson itu menjadi berkali-kali lipat lebih gelap warnanya. Taringnya dapat terlihat dengan jelas mulai tumbuh keluar dari bibirnya yang membentuk kemarahan. Dirinya benar-benar marah. Kalau dirinya tadi tak cepat-cepat menangkap Ruka, mungkin saja saat ini Ruka tak lagi bisa berdiri di sampingnya seperti ini.

Dan pemikirannya yang membayangkan kehancuran Ruka hanya membuat dirinya semakin murka.

_Monster_ dalam dirinya yang memaksa untuk keluar pun sama sekali tak membantunya untuk tenang. Rupanya ia memang harus mengajarkan gadisnya itu tentang bagaimana caranya bersikap.

Dengan pikiran ini, dalam hati Natsume dan juga monster dalam dirinya menyunggingkan sebuah seringai yang sadis. Namun kesenangan itu tak berlangsung lama begitu ia mendengar suara aneh yang mulai saling bersahutan.

Bukan. Bukan suara hewan yang tadi diserang oleh Sumire. Tapi suara ini begitu nyaring. Bahkan suara itu dapat terdengar menggema dari kejauhan.

Dan tanpa pernah bisa mereka—para _vampire_—perkirakan, sebuah cahaya terang muncul perlahan menyinari mereka.

Matahari mulai terbit perlahan.

"…_Saat matahari mulai terlihat…maka makhluk malam tertidur. Namun jika posisi matahari digantikan oleh bulan…maka para makhluk malam akan keluar dari sarangnya untuk mencari mangsa. Tak terkecuali dengan para vampire. Karena vampire akan langsung lenyap dengan seketika begitu cahaya terang matahari menyinari mereka…"_

Hancur seketika.

Hanya itu kata-kata yang terus terngiang di dalam kepala empat _vampire_ remaja itu.

Matahari mulai menaik, dan mereka dapat merasakan tubuh mereka mulai gemetaran. Mereka akan hancur, bayangan itu membuat tubuh mereka tak dapat lagi menahan ketakutan hebat yang mulai membuat mereka terganggu.

Matahari semakin jelas bersinar dan meninggi.

Tubuh mereka terasa lemas. Deru nafas dapat terdengar tak beraturan melesak di antara bibir-bibir mereka. Mata terbuka lebar—jika jantung mereka masih hidup dan berfungsi dengan bagus, pasti saat ini jantung mereka sudah berdebar kencang dan keras seakan-akan dapat mematahkan tulang dan menembus dada mereka.

Hancur seketika.

Dengan kata lain, mereka akan mati untuk selama-lamanya. Tak akan bisa terlahir kembali bahkan oleh _venomous _pengubah _vampire _sekalipun, karena yang akan hancur adalah tubuh mereka yang tak akan meninggalkan bekas.

Satu per satu dari mereka mulai jatuh tersungkur di tanah. Menggenggam kuat rumput basah karena embun seolah-olah benda mati itu adalah kehidupan mereka.

Dan yang terjatuh paling akhir adalah Natsume. Batinnya menjerit, ia akan mati. Samar-samar, ia dapat mendengar suara rintih kesakitan dari rekan-rekannya yang ia tahu tengah panik.

Seperti dirinya saat ini.

Koko dapat mendengar suara hati rekan-rekannya yang menggema di kepalanya. Sakit! Kepalanya terasa begitu sakit karena jeritan-jeritan suara hati yang ia dengar dari rekan-rekannya. Prioritas utamanya saat ini adalah _mate-_nya. Tak perduli dengan perasaan yang ia rasakan saat ini. "_Mate…_" rintihnya.

'_Koko…_' datang dari suara hati Sumire. Cepat-cepat Koko menolehkan kepalanya pada Sumire yang tengah bergetar hebat di tanah. '_Aku akan hancur…_' batinnya lagi. Cepat-cepat Koko merangkak menuju Sumire, meraih tubuhnya dan dirangkulnya tubuh lemah tersebut dalam pangkuannya.

"Sumire," rintih Koko, tak melepaskan pelukannya.

'_Koko…_' batin Sumire sambil memejamkan matanya dan menelan _venom-_nya. Ia merasa suaranya seperti tak dapat keluar. '_Walaupun aku hancur, walaupun…kita tak bisa lagi bersama…tapi kau harus tahu, aku senang sekali karena bisa bersamamu. Aku senang sekali karena bisa memilikimu sebagai Alpha mate-ku. Jangan lupakan itu. Aku mencintaimu!_' jeritnya dalam hati di kalimat terakhir. Andai saja masih bisa, pasti saat ini air matanya mengalir dengan deras melalui kedua sudut matanya.

Dan Koko, hanya bisa menggumam pelan. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di rambut _mate-_nya yang tebal, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma rambut yang seperti rumput laut itu selagi ia bisa. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya. "Aku mencintaimu…aku mencintaimu…" gumamnya. Alis matanya bertemu dan ia memejamkan matanya sambil mempererat pelukannya.

Tak ada yang lain lagi yang bisa dipikirkan Ruka selain sahabatnya dan _mate-_nya. Jika dirinya hancur, artinya setengah bagian dari jiwa _mate-nya _juga akan hancur. Dan dirinya tak bisa membiarkan itu.

Tapi apa yang harus dilakukannya? Sudah terlambat! Dirinya akan hancur di saat ini juga!

Ia takut. Sangat takut. Takut sekali sampai-sampai kepalanya benar-benar terasa ingin meledak.

Sedangkan Natsume tak dapat memungkiri rasa takutnya. Takut karena ia merasa bahwa semua ini adalah salahnya jika teman-temannya hancur. Tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya bahwa ia akan menghadapi hari ini.

Hari kehancurannya bersama teman-temannya.

"Kalian itu lagi ngapain sih?" datang dari suara manis yang membuat mereka membuka mata dan menolehkan kepala mereka pada sumber suara.

Hanya untuk melihat Mikan sedang memperhatikan mereka dengan pandangan heran diikuti oleh pria berambut silver berdiri di belakangnya.

Mereka diam sejenak, mencoba mencerna apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi. Matahari telah naik sedikit lebih tinggi, dan mereka…baik-baik saja? Tak terluka sedikit pun dan tak merasa sakit sedikit pun?

Mereka tidak menghilang maupun hancur?

Mata Natsume langsung terbuka lebar. Cepat-cepat ia bangkit dari tanah yang kotor dan berdiri menghadap matahari. Natsume mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali.

Tak terjadi apa-apa.

Ia tak hancur.

Ditolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan ia melihat teman-temannya juga mulai bengkit satu per satu diakhiri Koko yang membawa Sumire_ bridal style_. Mereka memperhatikan tubuh mereka masing-masing, memeriksa sesuatu yang mereka kira akan menjadi awal kehancuran mereka.

Tak ada apa-apa. Mereka baik-baik saja.

Mikan berjalan perlahan menuju para _vampire_ yang kini sedang berdiri kebingungan sambil menatap matahari. Diikutinya arah pandangan mereka yang tertuju pada matahari yang bersinar cerah. Namun ia tak menemukan sesuatu yang salah. _Apa sih? Kenapa dengan matahari?_ Mikan yang heran semakin berani mendekati para _vampire_.

Ia benar-benar sudah lupa kenapa dirinya bisa berada dalam situasi ini.

"Oi! Kalian ini lagi ngapain sih?" tanya Mikan—lagi—setelah ia berhenti pada jarak yang sedikit jauh dari para _vampire _remaja.

Mereka diam. Tak memberikan komentar maupun jawaban apa-apa dari pertanyaan Mikan. Sebaliknya, yang mereka lakukan hanyalah berbalik menatap Mikan dengan pandangan kebingungan.

Namun masih tak bersuara apa-apa.

"Oi…Mikan…" panggil Izumi yang telah berada di belakang Mikan. Ditatapnya orang-orang yang tak ia kenal di depannya itu satu per satu.

Dan dia terdiam. Sedangkan Mikan, tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Bingung.

Sebenarnya ada apa sih?

"AH!" teriak Izumi tiba-tiba memecahkan keheningan dan pada akhirnya membuat Mikan dan para _vampire _terkejut. Matanya terbuka lebar…dengan rasa senang di dalamnya?

"_VAMPIRE_!"

* * *

"Benar, 'kan? Mereka itu nyata! Lihat, Mikan, sekarang kau percaya pada ayah, 'kan?"

"…ayah."

"Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama aku tunggu-tunggu, aku bisa bertemu juga! Iya 'kan? Iya 'kan? Aku benar 'kan? Ternyata kalian itu memang benar-benar ada, 'kan?"

"…ayah…"

"Hei, hei, Mikan! Kau masih ingat dongeng yang pernah ayah ceritakan itu, 'kan? Dan apa kalian sudah tahu dongeng itu? …eh, belum? Hmm… kalian tahu, di sini beredar dongeng terkenal; tentang manusia bertubuh pendek dan manusia bertaring. Sejak kecil aku sangat percaya kalau dongeng itu sebenarnya kisah nyata. Dan setelah aku bertemu kalian, aku semakin yakin—"

"—Ayah—"

"—kalau aku memang benar—dongeng itu memang kisah nyata! Kalian mau dengar kisah selanjutnya?"

"…nggak tertarik."

"Eeeh? Kok gitu sih? Kisah yang akan aku ceritakan ini menarik, lho! Dulu, dulu sekali, setelah terjadinya pertempuran antara manusia bertubuh pendek dan juga—"

"AYAH! BISAKAH KAU DIAM SEBENTAR SAJA!"

Izumi langsung berhenti di tengah kalimat dan kembali duduk di tempatnya kembali saat ia mendengar Mikan berteriak sekuat tenaga; menyuruhnya untuk diam.

…dan membuat mereka semua yang berada di dekatnya harus menutup telinga mereka dengan tangan masing-masih.

…terutama _vampire_ yang indera pendengarannya sangat tajam…

Ruka, Koko dan Sumire saling berpandangan satu sama lain, sedangkan Natsume hanya memperhatikan tontonan bodoh di depannya itu dengan pandangan aneh.

Lagi-lagi…topik melenceng ke arah yang tak bisa diperkirakan.

Mikan—yang urat nadinya sudah muncul di kepalanya; gara-gara sang ayah—hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan. Ia masih belum mengerti kenapa mereka; dirinya, ayahnya…dan juga para _vampire_ harus berkumpul seperti teman lama yang ingin reuni ini.

Duduk bersila dengan bentuk lingkaran di tanah kotor yang rumputnya basah ini.

Ia tak mengerti kenapa ia bisa setuju melakukan ini dari pertama kali ayahnya menyuruh untuk duduk di sini.

…sama halnya seperti para _vampire_ yang kebingungan kenapa dari awal mereka menyetujui ini…

Izumi berdehem sebelum menolehkan kepalanya pada Mikan dan bertanya, "Jadi, kenapa kau keluar pagi tadi?"

Mikan mendesah pelan. "Aku terbangun begitu mendengar kegaduhan di halaman belakang. Makanya aku ke sini untuk melihat apa yang telah terjadi."

"Lalu, apa yang kau temukan?"

Mikan tampak ragu. "Aku menemukan mereka," katanya sambil menatap keempat _vampire_ di tempatnya itu. Para _vampire_ yang melihat tatapan Mikan jadi merasa tak nyaman, tapi mereka hanya memilih untuk diam. "Aku pikir ada seseorang yang mencoba ingin mencuri di sekitar rumah. Sebenarnya aku sudah merencanakan akan menyelinap keluar dan menghajar orang-yang-aku-kira-pencuri itu secara diam-diam. Tapi tak kusangka…aku akan bertemu dengan sesuatu yang lebih dari seorang pencuri…" lanjutnya kembali menoleh pada Izumi.

"Seseorang?" tanya Izume sambil menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

Mikan menatap Izumi dengan tatapan bingung sebelum akhirnya menyadari apa yang dimaksud oleh ayahnya itu. Mikan mengangguk. "Iya, seseorang—paling tidak, itulah yang aku pikirkan."

Izumi menghela nafasnya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang jelas tidak gatal. "Darimana kau bisa tahu kalau pencuri yang kau kira itu hanya ada 'seorang'?"

"_Feeling_," jawab Mikan datar.

"Wah! Hebat sekali!" sindir Izumi sambil memutar matanya.

"Jangan salah! Asal ayah tahu saja, _feeling_ wanita itu tajam!" kata Mikan tak mau kalah. Ia memajukan bibir bawahnya sedikit sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya dan membuang mukanya.

Izumi mendengus, sedangkan para _vampire_ yang memperhatikan hanya _sweat-dropped_.

"Mikan…kau itu memang benar-benar mirip ibumu," kata Izumi akhirnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Ya…ayah sudah mengatakan itu berkali-kali padaku," ujar Mikan, ia kembali membawa tangannya ke pangkuannya dan menatap tangannya itu dengan senyuman kecil yang tersungging di bibirnya.

"Ya, dan karena sifat itulah yang selalu membuatmu berada dalam bahaya, nona!"

"Eh?"

"Benar! Sama seperti ibumu dulu. Dia itu selalu saja bertindak dengan _feeling_. Dia bilang _feeling_-nya itu kuat. Dan karena itu, dia selalu berada dalam bahaya. Ayah heran, kenapa wanita suka sekali bertindak seenaknya tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu," ceramah Izumi pada Mikan.

'_Benar sekali_,' batin ketiga _vampire_ laki-laki.

"Itu tidak benar! Wanita itu mempunyai perasaan yang kuat, tahu!" protes Sumire tiba-tiba.

"Benar! Itu tidak benar!" tambah Mikan menggebu-gebu.

"Yang mana maksudmu?" sahut Koko dan Izumi secara bersamaan sambil menatap Mikan dengan pandangan aneh.

"Eh? Maksudku itu si Permy benar; wanita mempunyai perasaan yang kuat! Jangan remehkan hal itu!"

"Hei! Kau tidak punya hak memanggilku begitu!"

"Apanya yang benar? Hari ini aku sendiri sudah dua kali melihat bukti kalau _feeling_ yang disebut-sebut wanita itu ternyata hanya akan membuat mereka sendiri berada dalam bahaya. Mereka selalu bertindak tanpa berpikir dulu," sungut Koko.

"Hei!"

"Benar, 'kan? Contohnya; Permy, tadi kau menyerang secara tiba-tiba dan tanpa adanya perintah lebih dulu. Hasilnya? Kau jadi terluka, 'kan?"

"Tidak terlalu fatal kok!" bantah Sumire.

"Lalu, kau—" lanjut Koko sambil menunjukkan jarinya pada Mikan yang langsung menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau sendiri keluar karena _feeling_-mu mengatakan bahwa ada 'seorang pencuri' yang mencoba ingin membuat kegaduhan di rumah-mu. Kau tidak sadar ya? Tindakanmu itu bodoh. Bagaimana kalau pencuri yang kau kira itu ada lebih dari satu orang? Bagaimana kalau mereka membawa senjata tajam? Bagaimana kalau mereka menangkapmu dan hanya Tuhan yang tahu kemungkinan apa yang akan mereka lakukan padamu—"

"Aku akan teriak minta tolong keras-keras agar keluargaku segera datang untuk menolongku!"

"Hah! Aku belum selesai bicara, bocah!" balas Koko, tak mengindahkan teriakan protes "Hei!" dari Mikan. "Oh! Walaupun kau teriak keras-keras, bagaimana jika ayah dan adikmu tidak bangun-bangun? Apalagi ayahmu, dia itu tipe manusia yang sekalinya ingin tidur akan langsung tertidur dan sekalinya ingin bangun akan langsung bangun—kau sendiri sudah tahu itu. Lalu adikmu itu pemalas. Jadi jangan harap deh!"

_What the…_

"…dari mana kau tahu itu? Dan, hei! Semua itu adalah kata-kata yang ingin aku ucapkan!" timpal Izumi.

Koko menyeringai kecil dan kemudian membawa jari telunjuknya ke pelipisnya, mengetuk bagian itu beberapa kali dengan seringai yang masih tertempel di wajahnya.

"Huh?"

"Aku mempunyai kemampuan khusus yang dinamakan _alice_—hanya _vampire_ yang mempunyai kemampuan itu. Dan aku mempunyai kemampuan khusus yang disebut sebagai _mind-reading alice,_" jelas Koko sambil tersenyum bangga.

"Jadi maksudmu semua _vampire_ itu mempunyai kemampuan yang sama denganmu? Jadi kalian semua bisa membaca pikiran?" tanya Mikan penasaran.

"Tidak, tidak. _Vampire _mempunyai kemampuan masing-masing. Tapi anehnya aku tak dapat mendengar pikiranmu. Aku pikir yang salah itu adalah kemampuanku, tapi begitu aku melihat _alice_ Natsume yang tak mempan padamu, akupun jadi berpikir, mungkin kau itu bukan sembarang manusia."

"Oh…" hanya itu yang bisa Mikan keluarkan.

"Aku Kokoro Yome; _Alice_-ku _mind-reading_ atau membaca pikiran_, _di sampingku ini _mate_-ku, Sumire Shouda; pemilik _cat-dog alice_ atau _Alice_ yang menggabungkan alat indera kucing dan anjing, dia Ruka Nogi; pemilik _animal pheromone alice _atau _alice_ yang bisa digunakan untuk menjinakkan hewan—berkat itu kami beruntung. Nah, sedangkan yang terakhir adalah Natsume Hyuuga; pemlik _fire alice_ atau bisa dikatakan sebagai pengendali api, dia-lah pemimpin kami," kata Koko dengan senyuman khasnya membuat Mikan diam karena bingung sementara Izumi sibuk memperhatikan para _vampire_ remaja satu per satu, kagum.

Sedangkan para _vampire _hanya memandang Koko dengan pandangan yang mengatakan, "What the hell do you think you are doing?".

Apa yang _mind reader _itu pikirkan? Memperkenalkan diri pada manusia yang seharusnya jadi mangsa. Apa dia tak kelaparan? Entahlah. Rekan-rekannya sendiri tak mengerti. Tapi yang lebih membuat mereka tak mengerti lagi adalah mereka yang sama sekali tak protes secara langsung.

Rasa lapar pun sedikit terlupakan.

"Aku Izumi Sakura dan anak bodoh ini adalah Mikan Sakura," kata Izumi datar sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Mikan.

"Ayah! Apa yang—" Mikan berhenti di tengah kalimat dan memasang wajah kau-sadar-apa-yang-baru-saja-kau-lakukan.

Izumi mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Tak apa, Mikan."

Mikan mendengus kesal dan menolehkan kepalanya cepat pada para_ vampire _yang duduk di depannya itu. Matanya melotot keras yang mana tak diperdulikan oleh para _vampire._

Dirinya masih belum yakin apakah semua yang terjadi ini memang benar adanya.

Natsume menghela nafas, bosan. Sudahlah. Ia sudah tak peduli lagi. Persetan dengan apapun yang terjadi disekelilingnya. Semuanya benar-benar sudah melenceng dari topik awal, catatnya. Diliriknya Ruka sekilas.

Ruka hanya diam tak bergeming. Bingung.

Natsume menghela nafas sekali lagi sebelum beringsut dari duduknya dan bersiap-siap akan pergi.

"Natsume? Mau kemana?" tanya Ruka yang baru sadar.

"Ayo pergi Ruka. Jangan buang waktumu disini," jawab Natsume dingin. Ia benar-benar kesal dengan semua ini. "Terserah kalau kalian berdua mau ikut atau tetap tinggal, aku pergi," lanjutnya pada Koko dan Sumire tanpa menoleh pada mereka.

Namun, baru saja Natsume bersiap untuk terbang, sepasang tangan mungil sudah terlebih dahulu berhasil menggenggam lengan atasnya diikuti suara manis yang membuat monster dalam dirinya mendesah kegirangan, "Tunggu!"

Natsume mengernyitkan keningnya. Bukannya _vampire_ tak bisa berdekatan dengan gadis ini? "Apa maumu?" geram Natsume pelan seraya melepaskan tangan-tangan mungil itu dari dirinya dan kemudian berbalik untuk manghadap gadis yang telah berani menahannya. "Aku tidak punya urusan lagi disini, jadi aku akan pergi. Kau sendiri yang menginginkanku untuk pergi dari sini, 'kan?"

Mikan mendengus dan meletakkan tangannya di pinggangnya. "Kau pikir kau mau pergi kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Jawab aku."

"Sudah kubilang bukan urusanmu, nona. Aku akan pergi dari sini dan tak akan kembali lagi. Puas?"

"Aku bertanya kau mau kemana, tuan. Sesungguhnya aku tak peduli kau mau kemana. Hanya saja setelah ini memangnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Mikan menaikkan alisnya dan merubah posisi tangannya menjadi bersilang di depan dadanya, kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk cepat tanah di bawahnya tanda bahwa kesabarannya hanya tinggal satu level.

"Cari makan, bodoh. Memangnya kau pikir apa yang akan kulakukan?" sahut Natsume. Ia menirukan gerakan Mikan.

"Tidak boleh," kata Mikan dengan tenang.

"Dan apa yang membuatmu berpikir kau punya hak untuk melarangku? Aku berhak melakukan apapun yang aku mau. Jadi jangan halangi aku dan jangan seenak perutmu saja memberiku perintah," geram Natsume di kalimat akhir. Ia memang tidak suka diberi perintah.

Tipikal Natsume.

"Kalau kau kubiarkan pergi begitu saja, maka siapa yang akan tahu apa saja yang akan kau lakukan di luar sana? Aku tidak bisa berdiam diri saja dengan tenang sementara aku tahu dunia di luar sana sedang terkena bahaya dengan berita "_Vampire_ menyerang dunia manusia", hah! Mana mungkin. Jadi sebelum terlambat, aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi dari tempat ini."

Natsume menggaruk kepalanya. Matanya menatap Mikan dengan tajam. Perlahan, namun pasti, ia merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Mikan yang lebih pendek dari dirinya—tinggi Mikan hanya mencapai bahu Natsume—dan ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Mikan dan menggeram pelan, "Kuperingatkan sekali lagi, nona. Dengarkan aku dan dengar baik-baik; Jangan. Memberiku. Perintah. Kau tidak punya hak untuk melarangku, juga tidak punya hak untuk mengaturku. Kau bukan ibuku, juga bukan _mate_-ku—" Natsume menelan kembali _venom_-nya, ia merasa tak rela mengeluarkan kata-kata bukan _mate _itu. Sial. Entah kenapa dirinya juga tak tahu! "—apapun yang ingin aku lakukan, semua itu tak ada hubungannya denganmu. _Vampire _butuh makan. Sama seperti makhluk lainnya. Makhluk di dunia ini makan dengan cara dan juga dengan jenis makanan yang berbeda. Semua itu dilakukan agar mereka dapat bertahan hidup. Kalau kau tak membiarkanku, apa kau mau memberikan darahmu itu sebagai ganti agar aku tetap tinggal disini?" Natsume menyeringai kecil dan meniup pelan bagian dalam telinga Mikan membuat gadis itu menahan nafasnya sejenak. Ia kemudian menjauhkan dirinya dari Mikan, tetapi masih cukup dekat untuk dapat melihat wajah Mikan.

Mikan menatap mata Natsume dengan mata _hazel-_nya yang lebar, dan sekali lagi, ia harus menahan nafasnya kerena kaget.

Mata _crimson_ yang merah menyala itu benar-benar membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang. Baru kali ini ia menyadari bahwa mata itu ternyata berwarna merah darah.

Cantik sekali, tanpa sadar membuatnya tenggelam ke dalamnya.

Dekatnya jarak antara tubuh dan wajahnya dengan Natsume yang baru ia sadari itu pun membuat wajahnya memanas.

Natsume mendesah dalam hati. Bau darah Mikan semakin jelas tercium olehnya. Warna wajahnya yang memerah itu… Tuhan…betapa dia ingin sekali merasakan darah gadis itu. Betapa ingin sekali dia mengubur taringnya dalam leher putih mulus yang jenjang itu. Pelan-pelan, pandangannya berjalan menuju mata Mikan.

Dan baru ia sadari, warna mata itu begitu kaya akan warna coklat keemasan, sama seperti rambut_ brunette-ny_a yang panjang. Dalam matanya tergambar jelas kebaikan juga kepolosan yang mencerminkan dirinya.

Lalu, sesuatu membuat Natsume teringat.

Tak heran jika gadis di depannya itu begitu polos. Tanpa ragu ia berani keluar dan berencana untuk menghajar musuh yang ia sendiri tak tahu siapa dan apa kemampuannya. Apa ia menyadari apa yang tadi ingin dilakukannya? Ia bisa saja terbunuh!

Dan bayangan itu membuat Natsume menghasilkan suara geraman yang tak bisa ia tahan. Ia tak bisa membayangkan sesuatu terjadi pada gadis ini. Ia tak ingin gadis ini terluka. Dan entah bagaimana—lagi—ia tiba-tiba memutuskan bahwa ia akan melindungi gadis di depannya ini, tak masalah apapun yang terjadi.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Suara yang terdengar maskulin itu membuat Mikan sadar dan tersontak kaget. Cepat-cepat ia membawa telapak tangannya ke dada Natsume dan mendorong tubuh itu menjauhi dirinya. Mikan menolehkan kepalannya pada sumber suara yang telah membuatnya sadar itu dan suara yang familiar itu. Dari sudut matanya, ia seperti melihat Natsume mengernyitkan dahinya.

Tanpa ia ketahui perasaannya itu memang benar adanya, Natsume merasa kesal karena jauhnya jarak tubuh mereka berkat gangguan yang tak diinginkan.

"Youichi…"

Natsume dan Youichi, adik Mikan, saling bertatap mata untuk beberapa saat sebelum dengan tenang laki-laki umur lima belas tahun itu berkata, "Begitu. Kau juga _vampire _ya?"

Mulut Natsume terbuka. Hanya sedikit. Alis matanya yang pendek menaik.

Luar biasa. Satu keluarga bisa mengenali _vampire_ hanya dengan sekali lihat? Mudah sekali.

Juga? Mungkin laki-laki itu telah bertemu dengan yang lainnya.

"Eeeh…yaah… eperti yang kau lihat," kata Mikan sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Rupanya pak tua itu memang benar. Aku juga bisa langsung tahu hanya dengan sekali lihat. Gara-gara obsesinya itu yang benar-benar menjengkelkan."

"Youichi! Jaga mulutmu. Bagaimanapun dia tetap ayahmu!" ceramah Mikan.

"Iya, iya. Maafkan aku," ujar Youichi sambil memutar matanya dan berbalik arah.

"Hei, mau kemana?"

"Mandi. Kalian berisik banget, makanya aku jadi bangun pagi."

"Lho? Mana ayah?" tanya Mikan akhirnya. Ia melirik tempat sekitar mereka tadinya duduk. Tapi ia tak menemukan ayahnya dan yang lain.

Youichi berhenti berjalan dan menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Seringai kecil bermain di wajahnya. "Ayah di sana," katanya sambil menunjuk kearah kandang domba di mana ayahnya dan juga tamu yang lain sedang melakukan sesuatu yang Mikan tak tahu apa. "Kalian berdua sibuk pacaran terus sih, makanya tidak sadar kalau ayah dan mereka semua sudah pindah tempat," lanjutnya dan memasukkan tangnnya ke saku celananya.

"Enak saja! Siapa yang pacaran! Dasar kau bocah nakal!" hardik Mikan, wajahnya merah merona karena permainan sang adik. Sedangkan Natsume hanya diam—mencoba untuk tak peduli.

"Ngomong-ngomong," lanjut Youichi, kali ini berbalik sepenuhnya menghadap Mikan dan Natsume. Ia menatap Natsume dengan seksama. "Aku Youichi. Youichi Sakura. Adik dari gadis di depanmu itu. Kau?"

Natsume diam sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Natsume Hyuuga."

Youichi tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah, kalau begitu mohon jaga kakakku yang bodoh itu," katanya seraya berbalik santai.

Mikan terperangah. Adiknya itu memang tak sopan. Beraninya dia mengatai kakaknya sendiri bodoh. Lalu apa-apaan dia? Kalimatnya barusan mengatakan seolah-olah ia baru saja menyerahkan kakaknya pada seorang calon suami.

Mikan diam sejenak, mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja dipikirnya itu.

Calon suami…

Dan di saat itulah ia mulai menyadarinya. Ditolehkan kepalanya ke belakang menghadap Natsume—yang juga sedang balik memperhatikannya—dengan wajah yang sepenuhnya merah merona seperti tomat masak.

Mereka bertemu pandang. Dan tanpa aba-aba, Mikan berlari menuju kandang di mana ayahnya berada, meninggalkan Natsume di belakang dengan ekspresi heran di wajahnya.

_Apa-apaan sih?_

* * *

"Perjanjian?" tanya Natsume. Ia dan rekan-rekannya sedang duduk di kursi berwarna biru di ruang makan rumah keluarga Mikan malam itu. Banyak sekali hal-hal yang tak mereka bayangkan hari ini terjadi. Mereka melarikan diri, bertemu keluarga yang satu rumah bagi mereka isinya orang aneh, dan diberi izin untuk mendapatkan masing-masing satu ekor domba—mereka baru tahu namanya—untuk menghilangkan rasa haus dan lapar mereka pagi tadi.

Ternyata rasa haus dan lapar mereka bisa sedikit teratasi berkat darah hewan yang tak pernah mereka temui itu. Hewan-hewan itu berbeda sekali bentuk dan rasanya dengan hewan yang mereka mangsa di hutan utara. Di hutan utara, hewan-hewan mempunyai bentuk yang besar sampai ada juga yang menyerupai raksasa. Meskipun begitu, tubuh hewan-hewan yang besar itu tak dapat menghilangkan rasa lapar mereka. Berbeda sekali dengan hewan-hewan di dunia manusia yang walaupun berbentuk kecil, namun masih bisa meredakan rasa lapar mereka. Dan itu membuat mereka puas.

Awalnya, Sumire tak diberi bagian karena ia telah menyerang satu ekor domba pagi itu. Beruntung, Koko bersedia membagi jatah makanannya pada Sumire. 'Tugasku sebagai seorang _Alpha,_' alasannya pada Izumi. Dan, berkat kebaikan hatinya—entah memang baik atau dirinya sendiri yang terlalu bodoh itu, Mikan tak tahu—Izumi mengizinkan Sumire untuk mendapatkan satu ekor domba—yang mana langsung disambut girang oleh Sumire dan membuat Koko menganggapnya sebagai seorang pahlawan idola.

Hanya dalam satu hari, mereka mempelajari isi rumah Mikan dari setiap sudut-sudutnya. Dan hari itu juga mereka mengetahui bahwa ternyata ibu Mikan telah meninggal tidak beberapa lama setelah beliau melahirkan Youichi. Namun walau begitu mereka tetap hidup berbahagia berkat sang ayah yang selalu memberikan perhatiannya pada mereka.

Mereka menyayangi ayah mereka—meski ayah mereka itu sedikit aneh; terobsesi pada hal yang berbau supernatural—lebih dari apapun di dunia ini, para _vampire_ tahu itu.

Belum lagi, ada satu hal yang paling membuat mereka bingung. Pagi saat matahari menjelang, kenapa tubuh mereka tak hancur seperti yang selama ini mereka dengar dari _tetua_? Rumor yang beredar di antara para _vampire_ mengatakan bahwa _vampire _tersebut akan hancur seketika begitu matahari menyinari tubuh mereka. Tapi saat ini mereka baik-baik saja. Kenapa? Apa sebenarnya tujuan para _tetua_ yang mengatakan kebohongan itu?

Ya. Kebohongan.

Mereka sendiri mulai merasa tidak yakin, apakah sebenarnya _tetua_ yang disebut-sebut itu memang benar-benar ada.

"Benar, perjanjian," tegas Izumi.

"Untuk apa?"

"Supaya kalian tak pergi dari tempat ini."

Natsume menaikkan alisnya dan menolehkan kepalanya pada Mikan. Mikan hanya memalingkan wajahnya dan mengangkat kedua bahunya—sama sekali tak peduli. "Apa itu?"

"Untuk kesenangan dirinya sendiri. Dia terobsesi pada _vampire_," timpal Youichi yang sedang membaca manga-nya santai.

"Heh! Bukan! You-chan, kau kejam sekali!" protes Izumi yang sukses membuat urat nadi muncul di kepala Youchi. Ia paling tak suka dengan nama panggilan itu.

Mikan memutar matanya. _Mulai lagi…_

Izumi yang tak mendapat respon dari Youchi pun kembali pada posisinya dan berdehem. "Perjanjiannya adalah, kalian para_ vampire _boleh mendapatkan satu ekor ternak domba kami setiap harinya—"

"Satu?" potong Koko, merasa tak puas.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Dua ekor ternak domba setiap harinya—dengan catatan kalian harus berhenti kalau yang satu sudah membuat kalian kenyang. Sebagai gantinya kalian tak boleh keluar dari wilayah daerah rumah kami ini. Untuk laki-laki, kalian boleh meminjam bajuku atau baju Youichi sebagai baju ganti kalian. Sedangkan kamu…"

"Shouda. Sumire Shouda," tambah Sumire.

"Oh. Nona Shouda, karena di rumah ini perempuan hanya ada satu, kau boleh meminjam baju Mikan sebagai baju gantimu. Bagaimana Mikan, Youichi? Kalian bersedia meminjamkannya?" tanya Izumi, menoleh pada Youichi lalu pada Mikan.

Youichi dan Mikan mengangguk. "Selama mereka tak keberatan," kata Mikan.

"Nah, bagaimana dengan kalian sendiri?" tanya Izumi, kali ini pertanyaannya mengarah pada para _vampire_ remaja.

Natsume memandangi satu per satu rekannya, meminta pendapat dari mereka. Rekan-rekannya mengangguk, berarti dirinya pun harus setuju.

Dan mungkin…perjanjian ini akan menguntungkannya dalam berbagai arti.

Natsume menatap Izumi sesaat dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah, kami setuju. Kami tak akan keluar dari daerah ini seperti dalam perjanjian."

"Bagus, karena aku tak akan menerima tidak sebagai jawaban. Aku tak bisa membiarkan kalian berkeliaran seenaknya mengelilingi desa. Kemudian, soal tempat kalian tidur…"

"_Vampire _tidak tidur," potong Ruka.

"Heh? Benarkah? Selama ini yang aku tahu adalah kalian akan tertidur kalau matahari terbit dan baru akan keluar kalau malam tiba," timpal Mikan yang akhirnya bingung.

Kali ini Natsume yang memutar matanya. "Itu baru mitos. Tadi kau sendiri yang lihat kami sama sekali tidak tidur dari pagi sampai matahari terbenam, kan?"

"Oh…benar juga ya?"

"Hmm… baiklah. Semua sudah diatur," kata Izumi beranjak dari kursinya dan menjulurkan tangannya. "Siapa pemimpin kalian?"

Pada pertanyaan Izumi ini, semua mata entah kenapa langsung tertuju pada Natsume yang hanya membalasnya dengan menaikkan satu alisnya. Ia lalu menghela nafas pelan.

"Bukannya tadi pagi sudah kukenalkan?" tanya Koko heran dengan mukanya yang khas. Ia memiringkan sedikit kepalanya ke samping.

"Eh, apa iya?" tanya Izumi balik. "Ya sudahlah, aku sendiri lupa," ujarnya sambil terkekeh kecil membuat semua yang melihat _sweat-dropped._ "Nah, bagaimana?" katanya akhirnya, masih dengan tangan kanan yang dijulurkan.

Natsume menghela nafasnya lagi, kali ini lebih cepat. Mau tak mau, ia pun ikut beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menyambut tangan kanan Izumi dengan tangannya. Mereka berjabat tangan. "Deal!" kata Izumi dengan senyuman lebar.

Natsume mengangguk. "Deal," katanya datar.

"Baiklah," kata Mikan seraya beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Berarti semua sudah sepakat. Dan kalian, para tamu kami, harus mengikuti aturan di rumah kami dan harus menepati janji kalian. Kami pun akan menepati janji kami seperti yang ada dalam perjanjian."

Natsume memutar matanya. "Tenang saja. Kami para _vampire_ tak akan mengingkari janji yang telah kami buat," katanya memberengut.

"_Okaaaay_. Semua sepakat," seru Mikan dengan semangat sambil ikut mengulurkan tangannya di tengah-tengah meja makan. Youichi ikut mengulurkan tangannya dan meletakkan tangannya itu di atas tangan Mikan diikuti Ruka yang tanpa ragu dengan senyuman kecil tertempel saat ia memperhatikan tangan-tangan itu. Koko dan Sumire saling bertapan, kemudian keduanya ikut mengulurkan tangan mereka, tersenyum.

Sekarang, yang tertinggal adalah Izumi dan Natsume. Izumi tertawa dan melepaskan tangannya yang menjabat tangan Natsume, kemudian ia pun ikut dalam kelompok anak muda yang melakukan salam perjanjian dengan cara mereka sendiri itu.

Mereka menatap Natsume yang tetap diam sambil menatap tangan-tangan itu. Lalu, setelah seperti beberapa menit, Natsume mengulurkan tangannya dan menaruhnya di atas tangan Izumi.

"Deal!"

**To Be Continued.

* * *

**

**Ran: **How was it? Was it good or not? Membosankan atau bagaimana? Ran ingin tahu pendapat readers. Yup, di akhir chapter ini mereka semua membuat perjanjian. Perjanjian ala anak muda, seperti yang dipikirkan Izumi. Wah, wah! Salam perjanjian itu di awali oleh tangan Mikan dan di akhiri oleh tangan Natsume. Cocok?

Nah, sekarang waktunya ucapan terima kasih:

**cherry-blossoms'097: **Tama-san memang memang TOP! Ran juga suka bagian yang Natsume itu. He-eh, benar. Koko itu memang lucu :).

**So-Chand 'Luph pLend':** _Thank you! The chapter 2 is already up! Hope So-Chand enjoy it!_

**Aline light: **Thank you udah bersedia baca TBOVP ini, Aline :D. Iya, sebagian ilmu pengetahuan memang sedikit diambil dari Twilight. Soalnya, fic ini lebih mendalami cerita tentang _vampire_ ditambah cerita-cerita _romance_ tokoh di dalamnya. _But, the plot is totally ours_. Semoga Aline tak keberatan. Sejujurnya Ran sendiri hanya tahu sedikit tentang Twilight. Tapi Ran udah suka Twilight series begitu Ran baca fic versi english-nya. Ran baca novelnya cuma sekilas, apalagi nonton movie-nya juga cuma "Numpang Lewat". Biarpun begitu, Ran ngerti setiap inti cerita dari Twilight series itu. And Ran really, really LOVE Twilight (Waduh, malah cerita nih!). Pokoknya, Ran dan Tama-san akan berusaha sebaik mungkin demi fic ini! Thanks for your support!

**just ra: **Thank you! Ran dan Tama-san akan terus berusaha :D

**Uchiha Hazuki-chan:** Tama-san adalah author favorit Ran. Tidak salah memang Ran menyukai cara menulis Tama-san. Dan kami berdua akan berusaha untuk menjadi lebih baik lagi, thank you Hazuki-chan!

**Fr3Ya-cHan: **Thanks for your kindness, Fr3Ya-cHan.

**hana 'natsu' phantomhive: **Itulah keahlian Tama-san, penggambaran lingkungan selalu lengkap. Ran jadi bisa membayangkannya di kepala Ran begitu baca. Ran juga senang sama KxS! Sweet. istilah '_Mate'_ dapat dari fic versi english yang bercerita tentang siluman atau _vampire_ seperti fic Inuyasha atau bisa juga Twilight. Seperti yang telah natsu ketahui, _Mate _berarti kekasih seumur hidup. Untuk selamanya. Kata '_Mate'_ terasa lebih istimewa, makanya kami berdua memilih kata tersebut.

**Sheizan: **Baiklah! Ran dan Tama-san akan berusaha! Terima kasih :D

**Haruka Ana Kiryu: **Thank you :)

Thank you all! Ran Ishibazaki and NekoTama-chan are really gratefully thanks for your reviews! NekoTama-chan is the one who will write the capter 3 of this fic. See you next chapter.


	3. The Blood Sucker's Nemesis

**Author's Note: **Hey, kawan, NekoTama-chan is here! Akhirnya chapter 3 ini terbit juga. Maaf atas keterlambatannya, karena berbagai macam alasan yang menghambat proses penyelesaian chapter 3 ini. Tanpa perlu berbasa-basi, here is chapter 3 of this fic.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Summary: **Empat vampire melanggar peraturan dengan melarikan diri ke dunia manusia demi mendapatkan darah segar yang dimiliki di dalam tubuh manusia tersebut. Tapi siapa sangka pelarian tersebut akan membawa mereka ke dalam situasi yang tak pernah mereka bayangkan sebelumnya. Semua terjadi dikarenakan salah satu vampire pelarian tersebut…telah berani jatuh cinta pada seorang anak manusia.

**Disclaimer: **NekoTama-chan and Ran Ishibazaki do not own Gakuen Alice nor do own its characters. All of them solely belong to the greatest Higuchi Tachibana. But, the plot is totally ours.

* * *

**The Book of Vampire Prophecy**

by NekoTama-chan & Ran Ishibazaki

**Chapter 3: The Blood Sucker's Nemesis**

Silau.

Langit begitu silau.

Natsume dengan malas menaruh lengan kanannya di wajahnya, menutupi kedua matanya yang bagaikan nyala api yang menggelora. Entah sudah berapa kali ia melakukan itu, termasuk pula mengguling-gulingkan tubuh dinginnya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Namun rasa silau itu sialnya tak juga kunjung menghilang. Dirinya serasa dihujani oleh serangan radiasi yang tak dapat ia lukiskan dengan kata-kata, yang mampu membuat kedua kelopak matanya hanya setengah membuka.

Ia tak menyangka bahwa siang hari—dimana matahari telah berada tepat di atas kepala—akan terasa sesilau ini. Ia pikir, berada di bawah sinar matahari akan sama rasanya dengan berada di bawah sinar penerangan biasa, seperti lampu atau lilin misalnya. Namun, ternyata terbukti pikirannya itu salah. Baru kali ini ia rasakan hal yang seperti ini seumur hidupnya sebagai seorang _vampire_, dan ternyata itu cukup membuatnya kaget.

Disinilah ia berada; berbaring santai di tengah-tengah padang rumput hijau yang begitu luas, hanya berjarak kira-kira 100 meter dari pekarangan rumah. Mendapati untuk pertama kalinya bahwa birunya langit dan hijaunya gunung-gunung yang berdiri tegak dengan angkuhnya terlihat begitu…mengagumkan.

Kini kedua matanya tengah tertuju pada benda-benda putih yang berbentuk seperti kapas di langit. Sudah sejak tadi ia memutar otaknya dan mengira-ngira, tentang alasan kenapa benda aneh itu dapat melayang di udara. Lalu ditolehkan wajahnya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Anehnya tak dapat ia temukan semacam penyangga atau apapun yang dapat membuat benda putih itu melayang-layang. Secanggih inikah teknologi manusia? Entahlah.

"Hei, apa yang sedang kau lakukan sendirian disini?" sahut sebuah suara yang entah kenapa terdengar begitu harmonis di kedua telinganya. "Nggak kepanasan apa?"

Natsume serta-merta menolehkan wajahnya ke samping dan mendapati sesosok wajah milik seorang gadis berambut brunette dikuncir dua tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan heran. Kedua alis gadis itu pun tampak sedikit terangkat.

"Bukan urusanmu, Polkadot!"

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali jangan panggil aku 'Polkadot', Natsume!" tegas sang gadis, sambil menaruh kedua telapak tangannya di pinggangnya. "Aku punya nama! Namaku Mikan! Mi. Kan."

"Whatever."

Gadis bernama lengkap Mikan Sakura itu hanya menghela nafasnya dalam. Lima hari tinggal bersama para _vampire_ sudah lebih dari cukup baginya untuk memahami bahwa sang _vampire_ di sampingnya itu sangat sulit untuk dinasehati. Ia lalu menjatuhkan dirinya tepat di samping Natsume. Merebahkan tubuh mungilnya seraya mengambil nafas panjang dan merasakan semilir angin yang berhembus melewatinya. Kedua ujung bibirnya terangkat saat ia menempatkan kedua lengannya sebagai sandaran kepalanya.

"Ah! Hari ini cerah sekali! Langit terlihat begitu biru dan awan pun terlihat begitu putih!"

Natsume diam-diam melirik pada gadis _innocent_ di sebelahnya—tidak, lebih tepatnya terlalu _innocent_. Polos. _Plain_. Sungguh, betapa ia sama sekali tak mengerti. Tak sadarkah sang gadis bahwa pada saat angin semilir itu berhembus pun turut membawa harum tubuhmu yang begitu menggairahkan? Tak sadarkah sang gadis bahwa _monster_ yang ada dalam dirinya kini tengah meraung-raung hendak melepaskan diri?

_Monster itu hendak menangkapmu, mencengkeram lehermu, dan merobek-robek lehermu itu hingga darah yang mengalir deras di dalam seluruh pembuluh nadimu itu kering tak bersisa._

_Tak sadarkah kau akan hal itu?_

—dan ketika tetes demi tetes _venom_ itu ia telan kembali ke dalam kerongkongannya, saat itulah ia cepat-cepat memalingkan wajah pucatnya kembali pada birunya langit di atasnya. Ia begitu takut; takut apabila ia terus memandang gadis itu lebih lama dari yang tadi, maka sang _monster_ akan lepas dari kendalinya.

"Awan?"

Mikan menoleh pada Natsume dengan sebelah alisnya yang terangkat. "Iya. Awan."

"Apa itu?"

"Hah? Kau tak tahu?" Mikan melongo sejenak sebelum ia mengacungkan telunjuknya ke atas. "Itu! Yang itu tuh! benda seperti kapas berwarna putih yang melayang di langit!"

"Oh."

"Memangnya di duniamu awan itu nggak ada ya—oh, aku lupa, kamu 'kan mahluk malam! Wajar saja kalau kamu nggak pernah lihat awan—"

"Kenapa benda itu bisa melayang?"

Mikan membuka mulutnya, merasa heran. Tanpa sadar jari-jarinya menggaruk kulit kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Diliriknya kapas-kapas putih yang melayang dengan lembut di angkasa itu. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Natsume menanyakan hal tidak biasa seperti itu—tidak, lebih tepatnya pada dirinya sendiri yang baru menyadari tentang keanehan mengapa benda yang tampak lembut bisa melayang di langit.

"Entahlah, aku nggak tahu. Mungkin sudah dari sananya seperti itu."

Mikan lalu segera bangkit dari posisi duduknya, mengambil nafas panjang, dan menarik _bisep_ dan _trisep_ kedua lengannya. Sekaligus menarik perhatian sang _vampire_ yang sedari tadi memerhatikannya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Ke pasar. Aku mau beli bahan makanan buat makan malam nanti."

* * *

Deretan kios-kios yang terbuat dari tenda memenuhi 3 hektar tanah kosong yang terletak di pusat pedesaan, yang berjarak sekitar 5 kilometer dari rumah Mikan yang terletak di pinggiran desa. Kios-kios itu tersusun dengan sangat rapi bagaikan deretan meja-meja yang ada di sebuah ruangan kelas. Di dalam masing-masing kios terdapat beberapa buah meja yang dijadikan sebagai tempat untuk menjajakan berbagai macam barang yang dapat dijual. Mulai dari pangan, sandang, hingga barang-barang unik dan langka.

Pasar _Castel_ adalah satu-satunya pasar terbesar dan terlengkap yang dapat ditemui di desa tempat kelahiran Mikan, Desa _Castel_. Oleh karena itu, semua orang dari seluruh penjuru desa datang untuk mencari barang kebutuhannya. Bahkan warga dari desa sekitarnya pun turut memilih pasar itu sebagai tempat tujuan mereka. Maka bukan hal yang aneh jika di pasar itu akan ada banyak sekali orang yang berlalu lalang maupun sedang tawar menawar dengan penjual untuk mendapatkan barang yang diinginkan dengan harga murah.

Ada banyak sekali manusia dan tak terhitung jumlahnya.

Natsume menutup kedua lubang hidungnya rapat dengan kedua tangannya. Mencegah aroma-aroma menyengat yang sedari tadi mengepung dirinya; aroma sedap manusia. Aroma menggairahkan itu bagaikan mengepung dirinya dari depan, belakang, kiri, dan kanan. Membuatnya tak berdaya. Angin semilir yang mengayunkan-ayunkan tiap-tiap helai rambut para manusia itu juga sama sekali tak membantunya. Membuatnya semakin frustasi.

_Goddammit_.

Ia melangkahkan kedua kakinya perlahan. Berusaha untuk tak melirik setiap manusia yang melintasi dirinya. Ia telan kembali _venom_ miliknya saat ia menggertakkan kedua taring runcingnya, berusaha keras menahan _monster_ liar dalam dirinya mengambil alih kesadarannya. Kedua alisnya bertaut ketika mata crimsonnya menatap sesosok punggung mungil yang berjalan persis di depannya. Ia kembali meneguk venomnya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Polka…Kau sengaja ingin menyiksaku ya..?" sahutnya terbata-bata dan intonasinya terdengar sedikit mengintimidasi.

Mikan serentak menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap sang _vampire_ sambil menyeringai, "Siapa suruh kau ikut, hah? Dari awal aku tak pernah mengajakmu untuk ikut ke pasar ini bersamaku, bukan?"

"Cih, sial."

"Rasakan!" serunya. "Lagipula ini juga mungkin adalah hukumanmu karena selama lima hari tinggal di rumahku, kamu sama sekali nggak kerja apa-apa. Hanya bermalas-malasan saja saat teman-temanmu yang lain membantu ayah dan Youichi menggembala domba. _Vampire_ macam apa sih kau ini?"

Natsume hanya menyeringai, "_Vampire_ yang keren."

"Ah! Susah ngomong sama kamu!" serunya saat empat buah kerutan muncul di dahi sang gadis. "Lagipula kita tak seharusnya ngomongin tentang _vampire_ disini! Bahaya sekali 'kan? Semuanya gara-gara kamu, Natsume, kalau semua orang sampai tahu bahwa ada _vampire_ yang tinggal di rumahku. Ya sudah, ayo kita jalan."

Natsume mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. Bukankah justru dirinya sendiri yang duluan mengumbar-umbar tentang vampire? Bahkan tanpa ia sadari, ia sudah mengatakan apa yang menurutnya tabu untuk dikatakan. _Gadis aneh. Untung tak ada manusia lain yang mendengarnya._ Setelah itu. ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, berusaha agar seirama dengan gadis di depannya. Tanpa disadarinya, gadis cerewet itu telah membuatnya sedikit banyak melupakan tentang _monster_ yang ada di dalam dirinya. Membuat kedua ujung bibirnya mengguratkan seulas senyum simpul.

_Gadis aneh._

Mereka lalu mengunjungi kios penjualan berbagai macam ikan-ikan beku; mulai dari tuna hingga salmon. Natsume hanya diam memerhatikan bagaimana Mikan berinteraksi dengan penjual di depannya dan juga senyuman lebar yang tertoreh di wajahnya. Setelah membeli dua ekor salmon, mereka kemudian mengunjungi kios yang menjual macam-macam bumbu dapur. Kembali ia melihat betapa memesonanya senyuman lebar yang ditawarkan sang gadis.

Senyuman-senyuman itu entah kenapa membuat sesuatu di dalam dadanya seperti tergerak, sesuatu yang sangat mustahil untuk dia rasakan.

Senyuman yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Ia ingin selalu bisa melihat senyuman itu.

Namun juga tak ingin ada seorang lain pun yang boleh melihat senyuman itu.

_Dammit_.

Kemudian kedua mata crimsonnya tanpa sengaja terhenti sejenak pada sebuah jepit rambut bermotif bunga dengan lima buah mahkota kecilnya yang berwarna merah muda. Ia tak tahu apa nama bunga yang baru pertama kali ia lihat tersebut, tapi entah kenapa bunga itu mengingatkannya pada seorang gadis yang telah seenaknya saja membuat dirinya merasa tersiksa oleh perasaan aneh yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya; sebuah _obsesi_.

Dan pada saat yang sama, di benaknya tergambar sang gadis yang nampak cantik dengan jepit rambut itu tersemat di helai-helai rambut _brunette_nya.

"Oi, Natsume, apa yang kau lakukan disitu?" seru sebuah suara nyaring yang membuatnya mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jepit rambut itu, mendapati Mikan telah berdiri menatapnya dengan kedua tangan di pinggang. "Ayo cepat kemari! Masih banyak bahan makanan yang harus kita beli!"

Natsume kembali melangkahkan kedua kakinya dan berjalan mendekati Mikan saat matanya sekali-sekali melirik jepit rambut yang sama dengan yang mengalihkan perhatiannya. Kemudian merasa frustasi saat menyadari kenapa bisa ia melakukan hal seperti itu.

—_Damn, what's wrong with me?_

Saat kedua matanya telah menatap kembali Mikan di depannya, instingnya mendadak bangkit ketika ia mendapati sosok seorang pria asing hendak menyerang Mikan dari belakang—atau begitulah pikirnya, karena ia melihat dengan jelas bagaimana lelaki itu begitu fokus pada Mikan dan kedua tangannya terangkat, hendak mencengkeram sang gadis. Dan betapa ia benci seringai lebar yang tertoreh di wajah lelaki itu.

"Mikan!"

Dengan sekelebat mata ia menyerang lelaki asing itu. Kedua buah taring runcing dan kedua bola mata yang semakin memerah darah, memperlihatkan betapa murka dirinya.

Natsume mengunci dengan erat tubuh lelaki yang meronta-ronta di bawahnya itu, serta menggenggam erat kedua tangan yang dikiranya akan menyerang Mikan, nyaris menghancurkan tulang-tulangnya. Sang lelaki asing mengerang keras ketika merasakan rasa sakit di kedua pergelangan tangannya.

"Oi, oi, lepaskan aku! Sakit tahu!" seru sang lelaki kesakitan, masih meronta-ronta untuk bisa melepaskan tubuhnya dari sang _vampire_.

"Terus saja memohon, brengsek."

Mikan yang sejak tadi hanya diam karena heran, mulai mengerti apa yang kini sedang terjadi di hadapannya. "Hei, Natsume! Lepaskan dia!"

"Tidak mau."

Kini giliran Mikan yang murka, "Aku bilang, lepaskan lelaki itu! Dia bukan orang jahat! Dia itu Tsubasa, sahabatku!" teriaknya sambil memeluk punggung Natsume dan berusaha menarik sang _vampire_ menjauhi sahabatnya yang malang.

Kedua mata Natsume mendadak melebar mendengar kata-kata Mikan. Ia lalu melepaskan kedua lengan lelaki di bawahnya dan pada saat yang sama warna matanya kembali seperti semula. Ia pun bangkit dari posisinya, kemudian menatap Mikan yang dengan paniknya menghampiri lelaki asing itu. Membuatnya memalingkan wajahnya karena kesal.

Mikan dengan cemas berusaha membantu lelaki berambut biru acak-acakan itu untuk berdiri. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Natsume sampai-sampai menyerang sahabatnya secara tiba-tiba dan tanpa alasan seperti itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan? Ada yang terluka?" tanya Mikan cemas sambil menyangga lengan kanan sahabatnya itu agar sang sahabat mampu berdiri tegak.

"Tidak apa-apa, Mikan-chan. Kedua tanganku memang terasa sakit sih, tapi nggak apa-apa. Kau nggak perlu mengkhawatirkanku dan aku juga bisa berdiri sendiri." ujar sahabatnya yang diketahui bernama Tsubasa itu sambil melepaskan dirinya dari Mikan.

Mikan menghela nafasnya lega. "Oh, syukurlah kalau begitu…Maafkan temanku, ya? Dia itu memang agak sensitif." Ia lalu menatap Natsume tajam. "Hei, Natsume, ayo cepat minta maaf ke Tsubasa!"

Sang _vampire_ tidak menjawab hanya memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hei, Natsume—"

"Sudahlah Mikan-chan…" potong Tsubasa, "Tidak enak dilihat banyak orang begini."

Menyadari situasi di sekelilingnya, Mikan pun mengangguk. "Ah, iya, bagaimana kalau kau mampir ke rumahku? Sebagai permintaan maaf atas kejadian ini dan juga sekalian mengobati rasa sakit di lenganmu itu. Bagaimana? Kau mau 'kan?"

Melihat Tsubasa mengangguk, Natsume membelalakan kedua mata merahnya. _Apa!

* * *

_

"Namaku Tsubasa Andou. Aku sahabat Mikan-chan sejak Mikan-chan masih mengenakan popok." serunya sambil tersenyum lebar, tidak mengindahkan kata 'Hey!' yang terlontar dari bibir Mikan.

Natsume lagi-lagi hanya memalingkan wajahnya dari sodoran tangan lelaki menyebalkan itu. Ogah sekali ia berjabat tangan dengan orang yang mengaku sebagai sahabat-atau-apapun-ia-tak-peduli Mikan itu. Apalagi semenjak kejadian di pasar itu, dimana Mikan lebih memilih si Tsubasa itu daripada dirinya. Sekali pun penyerangan itu memang murni kesalahannya, sampai mati pun—jika ia memang bisa mati—ia takkan pernah meminta maaf pada lelaki _selengean_ tersebut.

Tsubasa hanya tersenyum canggung dan menarik tangannya, "Ya sudahlah kalau tak mau berkenalan. Lagipula aku sudah tahu namamu, kok. Mikan-chan memanggilmu Natsume. Jadi namamu Natsume, ya 'kan?"

Betapa Natsume sangat membenci lelaki dengan _tato_ bintang aneh di bawah matanya itu.

"Oh, Tsubasa-kun,"—Izumi berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Tsubasa—"aku dengar kau melanjutkan sekolah ke negeri seberang, ya?"

"Ya, Paman. Orang tuaku menyuruhku untuk menyelesaikan pendidikan _doctor_ disana." jawabnya sambil mengangguk. "Sekarang aku disini untuk menghabiskan waktu liburan dan juga mengunjungi Mikan-chan. Benar-benar kebetulan sekali aku bisa bertemu Mikan-chan di pasar."

"Kapan kau tiba disini? Lalu sampai berapa lama?"

"Kemarin. Bulan depan aku sudah harus kembali ke asrama sekolah."

"Oh! Kalau begitu sering-seringlah mampir ke rumah! Mikan pasti akan sangat senang sekali kalau ada kau disini!"

"—Ayah!" Wajah Mikan memerah karenanya.

Ruang tengah itu kini dipenuhi oleh canda dan tawa antara keluarga Mikan dan Tsubasa. Bahkan para _vampire_ pun kadang-kadang turut tertawa mendengar kekonyolan teman baru mereka itu, kecuali Natsume. Ia benar-benar sebal dengan keberadaan Tsubasa di rumah ini. Apalagi melihat Mikan dan senyuman yang dipersembahkannya untuk lelaki sialan tersebut. Berkali-kali ia mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya ketika melihat semburat kemerehan di wajah gadis itu. Entah kenapa hal itu membuatnya menjadi semakin murka. Sayangnya ia lebih memilih untuk tetap mempertahankan topeng tanpa ekspresi di wajah tampannya itu.

Padahal di dalam hatinya ia ingin menerkam lelaki itu.

Kemudian merobek-robek kulit tubuh lelaki itu dan menghisap darahnya hingga kering tak bersisa.

Lalu tertawa karenanya.

Oh, seandainya dia bisa melakukan itu tentu sudah ia lakukan saat di pasar tadi.

Ia tak peduli jika Mikan sampai membencinya.

Ia sudah terlanjur benci sampai mati pada lelaki itu.

"Keadaan disini sudah lumayan banyak berubah ya? Padahal baru dua tahun aku meninggalkan desa ini. Habis kau sama sekali nggak mengirim surat padaku, Mikan-chan. Bahkan aku sama sekali nggak tahu kalau sekarang ada empat orang baru yang tinggal di rumahmu," ucap Tsubasa sambil sedikit mengeluh, yang dibalas Mikan dengan tawanya.

"Maaf deh, Tsubasa. Habisnya aku nggak tahu alamat asrama sekolahmu karena kamu memang nggak memberitahuku. Padahal banyak sekali yang ingin aku ceritakan ke kamu—" jawab Mikan riang saat kedua matanya tak sengaja menangkap jarum-jarum jam yang tergantung di dinding. "Ah, sudah jam 5, aku harus menyiapkan makan malam. Kalian lanjutkan saja obrolannya tanpa aku ya? Aku ke dapur dulu."

Mikan segera saja membuat langkahnya menuju dapur yang berjarak hanya 5 meter dari ruang tengah. Ia lalu mengeluarkan bahan-bahan makanan yang tadi siang ia beli di pasar dan menaruhnya pada tempatnya masing-masing. Ia lalu mengambil sebuah talenan, sebilah pisau, dan beberapa jenis bawang; yaitu bawang merah, bawang putih, dan bawang bombay. Dengan cepat dan cekatan ia mengupas kulit bawang tersebut dan mengiris-irisnya hingga tipis. Dari bibir kemerahannnya keluar senandung yang begitu merdu.

"Hey," ucap seseorang tiba-tiba.

Mikan menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang, mendapati seseorang yang sudah cukup familiar di matanya. "Natsume? Ada apa? Kau mengagetkanku saja!"

"Kenapa kau menangis, Polka?"

Menyadari tetes-tetes air mata yang menggenangi kelopak matanya, Mikan segera menyekanya. "Bodoh, wajar saja 'kan? Soalnya aku lagi mengiris bawang!"

"Hah?"

"Oh, kamu nggak tahu ya? Kalau lagi mengiris bawang, manusia secara alami memang selalu mengeluarkan air mata. Tapi mereka nggak menangis kok!"

"Aneh."

"Nggak aneh kok! _Vampire_ nggak makan bawang sih jadi mereka nggak akan mengerti!" serunya, entah kenapa menjadi kesal. "Ngomong-ngomong Natsume, kau masih belum memberitahuku alasannya. Kenapa waktu di pasar tadi kamu menyerang Tsubasa?"

Natsume mengernyitkan keningnya. Ini dia pertanyaan yang sedari tadi terus ia hindari. Tentu saja ia tidak ingin Mikan tahu kalau saat itu ia hanya salah paham mengira Tsubasa akan menyerangnya. Hal itu bisa merusak image _cool _yang dibangunnya. Ia lebih memilih mati—seandainya ia memang bisa mati—daripada sang gadis mengetahui alasan yang sebenarnya.

"Ayolah Natsume, kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

"Jangan malah balik bertanya! Ayolah...Please…Please…_Please…_"

—Dan Natsume tak kuasa menahan perasaannya ketika melihat wajah Mikan yang begitu…memohon. _Ini dia._ "A…"

"A?"

"Aku pikir tadi si Andou sialan itu akan menyerangmu. Instingku langsung bertindak melawan kehendakku."

Suasana mendadak hening seketika. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara pertemuan antara mata pisau dan permukaan talenan. Mikan pun entah kenapa merasakan panas menjalar hingga ke wajahnya, membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya.

"Natsume…Aku—Aww!"

Kembali lagi insting yang membuat Natsume terjerumus dalam masalah untuk yang kedua kalinya mengambil alih dirinya. Cepat-cepat ia menarik bahu Mikan, membuatnya dan gadis itu saling hadap-hadapan. "Kenapa, Polka?"

Lalu sebuah bau sangat sedap yang sejak siang tadi menghantui dirinya kembali tercium oleh indera pembaunya yang tajam. Namun kali ini, bau sedap itu terasa lebih kuat dari sebelumnya—tidak, malah sangat, sangat kuat. Seluruh tubuhnya bagaikan bergetar tak karuan dibuatnya.

"Ah, aku nggak apa-apa kok. Jariku cuma tergores pisau. Cuma sedikit berdarah. Nanti juga sem—Natsume?"

Bukan lagi dirinya dan juga bukan lagi instingnya yang kini mengambil alih dirinya, melainkan sang _monster_ yang di dalam dirinya. Ia sudah tak kuasa lagi menahan gairahnya. Ia bagaikan seseorang yang buta, karena tanpa disadarinya ia menggenggam tangan Mikan dan ia letakkan jari sang gadis yang terluka semakin dekat terhadap bibirnya.

Dengan perlahan ia mencium ujung jari tanpa pertahanan tersebut dan menjilati darah segar yang mengalir melalui luka gores yang tertoreh di permukaannya. Bagaikan sebuah _manga_ bagi sang _otaku_, bagaikan sebatang rokok bagi sang perokok, bagaikan sebutir _kokkain_ bagi sang pecandu, Natsume langsung menjadi _adiktif_ terhadap setetes darah yang ia rasakan di lidahnya dan yang mengalir masuk ke dalam kerongkongannya.

Tetes demi tetes darah terus dijilatinya hingga tak ada lagi yang tersisa di permukaan kulitnya. Tak merasa puas, dengan jari-jarinya ia melebarkan luka tersebut dan meletakkan mulutnya untuk mengisap bagian yang terluka itu hingga dapat ia rasakan lagi rasa manis yang membuat lidahnya menjadi gila. Ia terus mengisap dan mengisap. Hingga tanpa disadarinya ia menutup kedua kelopak matanya. Menikmati setiap cairan darah yang mengalir masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ah…Ah…Natsume…ngg…Sa-sakit…"

Erangan demi erangan yang keluar dari bibir lembut Mikan membuat Natsume kembali mendapatkan kesadarannya. Ia serta merta membuka kelopak matanya. Kemudian menarik dirinya dari jari terluka Mikan. Kedua matanya terbelalak ketika ia mendapati bahwa luka yang ada pada jari Mikan telah menganga lebar (darah masih terus keluar dari lukanya itu) dan juga tetesan air mata yang mengalir melewati kedua pipinya yang berwarna sama seperti sebuah apel yang segar sudah matang. Saat ia menyadari apa yang telah diperbuatnya, ia menyeka darah yang ada di bibirnya dan merasa sangat bersalah.

Setelah itu, dengan cepat ia segera berlari keluar untuk menjauhi Mikan.

Jauh, jauh dari Mikan.

Tsubasa masih berbincang-bincang ria dengan Izumi, Ruka, Koko, dan Sumire ketika ia melihat sosok Natsume yang berlari meninggalkan dapur menuju pintu keluar rumah tersebut. Ia juga mendapati bahwa ketiga rekannya itu juga menyadari aksi lelaki bermata merah tersebut namun sama sekali tak melakukan respon apa-apa. Ia tahu, sesuatu pasti terjadi antara Mikan dan Natsume di dapur tersebut—walaupun ia sempat tak menyadari kapan Natsume pergi ke dapur itu. Namun, daripada menemui Mikan, ia lebih memilih untuk menemui Natsume, karena memang ada sesuatu yang sejak tadi mengganjal di pikirannya tentang lelaki misterius tersebut.

Setelah meminta izin untuk keluar sejenak—dengan alasan ingin mencari udara segar, ia mendapati bahwa orang yang dicarinya sedang duduk menyandar kepada sebuah batang pohon besar yang berdiri tegak kira-kira 20 meter dari kandang domba keluarga Sakura. Tanpa basa-basi ia segera membuat langkahnya mendekati Natsume.

"Hey, Natsume," sapanya. "sedang apa kau disini?"

Melihat orang yang paling tidak ingin ia lihat menyapanya, Natsume hanya menatap Tsubasa tajam. "Bukan urusanmu. Enyah sana!"

"Woah, galak banget sih, lelaki yang satu ini. Padahal teman-temanmu saja baik padaku. Tapi dari awal kau memang—"

"Berisik! Kalau kubilang enyah, berarti cepat-cepat menjauh dariku—" Natsume menyeringai sejenak, "—_Werewolf _brengsek."

Mendadak kedua mata biru Tsubasa melebar, tak menyangka dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Natsume padanya. "Ba-Bagaimana…?"

"Kau pikir aku bodoh apa? Saat aku mencengkeram kedua lenganmu, jika kau memang manusia biasa seharusnya lenganmu sudah hancur hingga berkeping-keping, tapi nyatanya tidak bukan? Lalu baumu. Baumu itu berbeda dari manusia biasa. Tapi tak pernah kusangka kalau kau adalah seorang _werewolf_."—sang _vampire_ mengernyitkan keningnya—"Pantas saja aku begitu benci padamu."

Tsubasa terdiam sejenak dan sedetik kemudian ia tertawa begitu terbahak-bahak. Tawa yang begitu nyaring hingga mendesak air mata keluar dari kelopak matanya. Sementara Natsume hanya menatapnya dengan tajam dan siaga.

"_Impressive_," ucap Tsubasa setelah tawanya mereda. Pada saat yang sama kedua ujung bibirnya pun mengguratkan senyuman sinis pada lawan biacaranya. "Dan jangan kira aku tidak tahu kau dan ketiga temanmu itu apa. Bukan hanya kalian saja yang punya penciuman tajam, tapi kami, para _werewolf_, juga punya penciuman yang, memang tidak setajam yang kalian punya, tapi paling tidak masih dapat membantu kami mengenali setiap mahluk yang ada di dekat kami—"

Natsume mulai tahu ke arah mana ucapannya akan berlanjut. Dan kedua cakar-cakarnya perlahan meruncing akan hal itu.

"—Aku tahu kalau kalian itu bukan manusia, juga bukan siluman." tambahnya. "Tapi kalian adalah mahluk penghisap darah yang legendaris, atau biasa disebut _vampire_."

Segera saja cakar-cakar itu dengan kecepatan yang tak dapat dilihat oleh mata awam berayun dan berhenti tepat di depan permukaan kulit leher Tsubasa—nyaris menusuk kulitnya itu. Dan dapat ia lihat kedua bola mata Natsume berubah warna menjadi merah kehitaman, memperlihatkan betapa murka dirinya. "Lalu apa? Kau mau apa setelah kau berhasil mengenaliku, hah? Seharusnya saat itu aku membunuhmu. Kau benar-benar membuat hariku menjadi buruk, _werewolf_."

"_Serves you right, vampire_."

Natsume pun segera mendorong cakarnya pada leher Tsubasa, membuat sang _werewolf_ mengambil langkah mundur. Namun siapa sangka akan ada cakar-cakar lain yang menghambat pergerakannya. Keringat mulai mengalir melewati pelipisnya saat ia menyadarinya.

"Jangan kira kami tidak sadar siapa kau yang sebenarnya, Tsubasa-san," sahut Ruka dengan sedikit mengancam. "Kami tidak sebodoh yang kau kira."

"Kami cuma ingin bertingkah laku sewajarnya di depan keluarga Mikan-chan, asal kau tahu saja," tambah Koko menyeringai.

Berada dalam tekanan, Tsubasa hanya menyeringai. Sesungguhnya ia tak terlalu takut akan keberadaan _vampire-vampire_ yang mengelilingi dirinya di empat sisi itu. "Cih, empat lawan satu. Siapa yang menyangka kalau _vampire _itu ternyata pengecut sekali."

Mendengar itu, Sumire menjadi terpancing emosinya dan segera mengayunkan cakarnya hendak menusuk Tsubasa tepat di saraf tepinya ketika tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara yang berteriak dari arah rumah Mikan, mengganggu pergerakannya.

"Tsubasa dan yang lainnya! Makan malam sudah siap!" teriak Izumi dari jauh sambil melambai-lambaikan kedua tangannya.

"Sial, hari ini kau selamat _werewolf_! Jika kau macam-macam lagi dengan kami lain kali, kami tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuhmu saat itu juga!" seru Sumire sebelum berlari menuju rumah keluarga Sakura karena sudah tidak sabar ingin segera menyantap makan malamnya, darah seekor domba, diikuti oleh Ruka dan Koko.

Tsubasa pun menepis keringat di pelipisnya, "Jangan remehkan _werewolf_ ya," keluhnya sambil merapikan kembali rambut dan pakaiannya.

"Aku tidak pernah meremehkanmu."

"Oh, kau masih disini, Natsume. Tidak ikut makan bersama yang lain?"

"Aku tidak lapar."

"Dengar _vampire_, aku tak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi antara kau dan Mikan-chan di dapur tadi. Tapi aku takkan sungkan-sungkan untuk menghancurkanmu kalau kau berani-berani menyakiti Mikan-chan. Mengerti?" ucap Tsubasa sebelum ia melangkah kembali ke arah rumah keluarga Sakura.

"_As if_."

* * *

Langit itu terlihat begitu biru dan gumpalan-gumpalan awan terlihat begitu putih di kedua mata merah Natsume. Untuk yang kedua kalinya ia berbaring di tempat yang sama dengan yang kemarin. Memandangi pemandangan yang masih terlihat baru baginya. Hanya bedanya kini ia tak lagi merasa heran mengenai mengapa awan-awan itu dapat melayang dengan bebasnya di angkasa.

Karena kini pikirannya tengah dipenuhi dengan Mikan. Mikan.

Sejak peristiwa kemarin itu ia sama sekali belum berbicara lagi dengan Mikan—ah, bahkan bertemu muka pun tidak. Wajah dan erangan Mikan saat itu benar-benar terekam dengan baik di benaknya. Sulit sekali untuk dilupakannya. Namun, selain itu masih ada satu hal lagi yang juga tak dapat ia lupakan.

Darah Mikan.

Padahal hanya sedikit darah Mikan yang ia hisap kemarin itu namun dapat membuatnya tidak merasa lapar selama semalam suntuk. Tak pernah ia menyangka bahwa darah manusia dapat sebegitu luar biasanya. Bahkan rasanya sudah tak dapat ia lukiskan lewat kata-kata. Teman-temannya pasti akan merasa iri sekali dengannya.

Namun, seberapa pun nikmatnya darah Mikan benar-benar tidak sebanding dengan ekspresi yang diperlihatkannya saat itu.

Mengingat hal itu, ia bertekad.

Bahwa hal itu akan menjadi yang pertama, sekaligus yang terakhir baginya.

Karena ia benar-benar tidak ingin menyakiti sang gadis.

"Hey, Natsume, apa yang sedang kau lakukan sendirian disini?" pertanyaan itu membuat sang _vampire _sempat tersentak dan kedua matanya terbelalak ketika ia melihat sosok sang gadis yang sedari kemarin memenuhi pikirannya. Namun, ia sempat kaku sejenak ketika melihat sesuatu yang tersemat di helai-helai rambut _brunette_nya.

Jepit rambut bunga _Sakura_.

Mikan yang hanya tersenyum melihat Natsume yang sama sekali tidak bereaksi apa-apa, kemudian mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Natsume. Membuat sang _vampire_ semakin bingung dibuatnya.

"Kau 'kan orang yang memberiku jepit rambut ini?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. "Aku sempat kaget lho, saat aku baru saja bangun dari tidurku tiba-tiba ada sebuah bungkusan berpita di atas meja di samping tempat tidurku. Saat aku buka bungkusannya, aku menemukan jepit rambut ini di dalamnya." ucap Mikan sambil menyentuh sepasang jepit yang ada di rambutnya.

Namun Natsume sama sekali tidak berkomentar apa-apa.

"Aku suka banget sama jepit ini. Makasih ya."

"Kau tidak takut padaku?"

Mikan tersenyum lembut. "Untuk apa aku takut pada orang yang telah memberiku jepit rambut ini? Aku justru berterima kasih padanya."

Melihat senyuman itu, Natsume mau tak mau jadi ikut tersenyum. Ujung-ujung bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman yang tulus. Senyuman yang baru pertama kali ini ia lakukan seumur hidupnya. Senyuman yang hanya akan ia keluarkan di depan sang gadis seorang.

Di depan Mikan.

Sementara Mikan lagi-lagi merasakan panas menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya sesaat setelah ia melihat senyum yang mampu membuatnya menahan nafasnya tersebut. Perasaan itu benar-benar asing baginya. Ia tak pernah merasakan hal itu sebelumnya. Dan tanpa perlu melihat ke cermin pun, ia sudah tahu betapa merah wajahnya. Membuatnya menjadi malu.

_Natsume…_

Baru kali ini ia sadar betapa tampannya sang _vampire_ dengan senyumannya itu. Membuat jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri. Dan bertekad akan mencari tahu kenapa. Apakah ia sedang sakit? Karena dadanya terasa sesak saat ini. Ah, mungkin ia memang benar-benar sedang sakit saat ini.

Berbicara tentang sakit, ia jadi teringat jarinya yang terluka. Ia lalu menyentuh luka yang telah diplesternya tersebut dengan lembut. Saat itu ia benar-benar takut sekali pada Natsume. Serta sempat berniat untuk menjauhinya selama beberapa hari. Namun, ia mengurungkan niatnya saat ia menemukan bungkusan berisi jepit rambut itu di mejanya. Ia langsung tahu bahwa itu adalah pemberian Natsume, karena saat di pasar kemarin ia sempat melihat Natsume yang sedang memerhatikan jepit rambut yang sama dengan jepit rambut yang diterimanya.

Saat itulah, ia langsung paham bahwa itu adalah cara Natsume untuk meminta maaf.

Karena Natsume tidak ahli meminta maaf secara lisan.

Dan mengetahui itu membuat rasa takut yang ada di hatinya pun sirna seketika.

Aneh sekali.

_Ukh!_

Entah kenapa Mikan merasakan rasa sakit di daerah punggung tangan kanannya. Sakit yang sama dengan rasa sakit ketika Natsume mengisap luka di jarinya. Namun, ia tak mengerti dan tak terlalu ambil pusing akan hal itu.

Ia hanya mengelus-elus punggung tangannya saja perlahan.

**To be continued.

* * *

**

**Ran: **_No comment. Well… _KYAAAA! Seperti biasa, pendeskripsian Tama-san selalu mengagumkan! Ran senyum-senyum sendiri selama baca! Beda sekali dengan chapter 2 yang Ran buat. Ran masih jauh! Beneran! Musti banyak belajar buat chapter 4 nih! Ooooh…! Ran benar-benar nggak tahu harus ngomong apa. Uuukh! Penyicipan darah manusia yang pertama bagi Natsume. Woah! Bagian itu yang bikin Ran berdebar-debar. Ran kira Natsume bakal benar-benar lepas kendali. Good job, Tama-san! Oh iya, soal Youichi yang main serah aja Mikan sama Natsume…ehm…karena waktu pertama bertemu Natsume, dia sudah yakin kalau Natsume itu akan menjaga Mikan. Yaaah… kita lihat saja perkembangannya nanti.

**Tama:** How was it? Was it good or not? Chapter ini difokuskan pada hubungan antara Mikan dan Natsume. Entah kenapa Tama merasa kalau chapter ini terasa _shoujo_ banget. Lalu, jangan pernah mengira kalau fic ini akan menjadi kisah _triangle love_ antara vampire-human-werewolf seperti yang ada di Twilight Saga. No! Tama dan Ran tidak akan membuatnya menjadi seperti itu. Chapter 4 akan dibuat oleh Ran Ishibazaki.

Sama seperti yang sudah dilakukan Ran di chapter sebelumnya, di chapter ini Tama akan mengucapkan terima kasih untuk para readers yang sudah me-review chapter 2:

**NekoTama-chan:** (Oh, aku nggak mungkin me-reply reviewku sendiri bukan?)

**So-Chand 'Luph pLend': **Thanks for your review. Ya, vampire yang memiliki kekuatan Alice memang jarang banget. Credit goes to Ran yang sudah membuat ide brilian tersebut.

**Uchiha Hazuki-chan: **Thanks for your review. Adegan KxS memang membuat Tama deg-degan dan Tama juga merasa kaget sekali dengan kejahilan Youichi, segitu mudahnyakah menyerahkan kakaknya terhadap vampire? Dasar Youichi aneh.

**Yuuki Kosuke****: **Thanks for your review. Izumi juga vampire? No, Izumi adalah manusia biasa seperti Mikan dan adiknya, yang tergila-gila akan keberadaan vampire.

**hana 'natsu' phantomhive: **Thanks for your review. Yap, Ran memang hebat dalam hal deskripsi. Makanya Tama benar-benar mengagumi gaya penulisan Ran. Kemampuan Alice memang ada di fic ini tapi tidak semua tokoh mempunyai kemampuan ini (intinya hanya vampire yang punya Alice). Lalu kenapa Mikan juga punya kemampuan khusus? Itu rahasia. Soal siapa mate-nya Ruka akan Natsu temukan jawabannya di chapter 7.

**Utsukushii - KuroShiro6yh****: **Thanks for your review. Of course you can. Who said you can't?

REVIEW please! Tama dan Ran akan sangat senang sekali atas feedback, kritik, saran, serta compliment yang readers sekalian berikan untuk kami. Setidaknya, akan membuat kami menjadi semakin termotivasi untuk mengembangkan kemampuan diri dan untuk melanjutkan chapter 4 secepat mungkin.


	4. Unreachable Desire

**Author's Note: **Minna! Setelah mengalami berbagai macam hal, akhirnya chapter 4 The Book of Vampire Prophecy ini hadir di sini. Selain itu Ran minta maaf atas lamanya waktu untuk chapter ini di-update. Nah, here is chapter 4 of this fic.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Summary: **Empat vampire melanggar peraturan dengan melarikan diri ke dunia manusia demi mendapatkan darah segar yang dimiliki di dalam tubuh manusia tersebut. Tapi siapa sangka pelarian tersebut akan membawa mereka ke dalam situasi yang tak pernah mereka bayangkan sebelumnya. Semua terjadi dikarenakan salah satu vampire pelarian tersebut…telah berani jatuh cinta pada seorang anak manusia.

**Disclaimer: **NekoTama-chan and Ran Ishibazaki do not own Gakuen Alice nor do own its characters. All of them solely belong to the greatest Higuchi Tachibana. But, the plot is totally ours.

* * *

_Gelap. Apa yang terjadi?_

_Aku tak bisa merasakan apapun._

_Kenapa ini?_

_Aku..._

_Perlahan namun pasti, aku mulai membuka mataku. Yang aku lihat sekarang adalah dedaunan rimbun yang menjulang tinggi._

_Tinggi sekali, membuat diriku tak mampu menjangkaunya._

_Rimbun sekali, hingga membuat diriku tak mampu mencuri pandang barang sedikit pun sesuatu yang bersembunyi di balik bayangan yang gelap itu._

_Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke samping kiri dengan lemah._

_Gelap. Sejauh mataku memandang, yang terpampang di depan hanyalah kegelapan. Kemudian kutolehkan kepalaku ke samping kananku hanya untuk bertemu dengan pemandangan yang sama. Anehnya, walaupun kegelapan itu menyelimuti dunia di sekitarku ini, aku masih dapat melihat dengan jelas bentuk-bentuk benda mati yang berdiri tenang di bumi tempat aku terbaring ini._

_Ya, kini aku baru menyadari bahwa diriku ternyata sedang terbaring di atas bumi yang gelap ini. Yang dapat aku dengar hanyalah pergerakan arah semilir angin yang lewat dengan santainya menuju arah yang aku tak tahu kemana pastinya. Mereka berhembus sambil membawa bau bumi yang kotor, basah dan menyengat ini._

_Aku sendiri bingung kenapa bau ini terasa begitu menyengat di hidungku._

_Debu-debu bergerayangan di sekeliling tubuhku yang sedang mencoba untuk bangkit dengan perlahan. Sesuatu atau mungkin sekelompok makhluk kecil terbang di atas melewati diriku._

_Namun aku tak peduli._

_Di tempat gelap ini, yang bisa aku jamah hanyalah tanah yang kotor dan debu yang mengepul serta dikelilingi pohon-pohon besar yang daunnya begitu rimba._

_Namun aku tetap tak peduli seberapa kotornya tanah di bawah tubuhku ini. Tak peduli seberapa banyaknya kumpulan-kumpulan debu yang mengelilingi aku yang sedang terduduk dengan satu tangan di belakang untuk menopang tubuhku ini. Tak peduli seberapa besarnya kegelapan yang menyelimuti tempat ini—meski aneh bagiku, tapi aku mampu melihat dengan jelas lingkungan gelap di sekitarku dengan mata ini._

_Saat ini, yang aku pedulikan adalah pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terus berputar-putar di pikiranku sementara yang aku lakukan adalah menatap lekat telapak tangan kiriku yang begitu...putih pucat._

_Di mana ini?_

_Kenapa aku bisa di sini? _

_Bagaimana aku bisa di sini?_

_Apa yang telah terjadi padaku?_

_Dan yang terpenting...siapa diriku?_

_Saat aku membuka mataku, yang aku tahu adalah aku yang terbaring di tempat yang gelap. Ditambah dengan aku yang tak tahu menahu tentang diriku sendiri._

_Tak ada satu hal pun yang bisa aku ingat.

* * *

_

**The Book of Vampire Prophecy**

by NekoTama-chan & Ran Ishibazaki

* * *

**Chapter 4: Unreachable Desire **

Mata hitam itu menatap semak belukar di hadapannya dengan tenang. Selama ini ia tak pernah berpikiran kalau akan ada yang berani merusak perbatasan yang telah ia pasang sebagai pemisah antara dunia ini dengan dunia di sana.

Dunia manusia.

Disentuhnya semak-semak berlapiskan getah pohon _èk _yang kini telah hancur berantakkan dengan ujung tongkat kayunya yang tua namun cukup kuat sebagai penopang dirinya. Dari pola rusaknya semak-semak itu, ia tahu bahwa itu adalah perbuatan _vampire _dalam peliharaannya. Matanya perlahan menajam ketika semilir angin dengan lembut membelai janggut putihnya yang panjang.

"Hajime…" suara berat itu keluar dari bibirnya, memanggil nama salah satu pengikut yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Tampak seorang laki-laki berjubah hitam dengan perban putih menutupi telapak tangannya hingga ke wajahnya—namun ia masih cukup pintar untuk tak menutup salah satu matanya—dengan secepat kilat langsung muncul di hadapan tuannya dengan salah satu lutut menyentuh tanah. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan."

Kalimat itu bukan pertanyaan, melainkan sebuah pernyataan.

"Saya mengerti."

"Pergilah," perintah makhluk yang mempunyai rambut panjang berwarna putih itu. Seperti saat ia muncul di hadapan tuannya tadi, dengan cepat pula Hajime Yakumo menghilang ke dalam kegelapan gua yang menuju perbatasan dunia manusia.

Makhluk yang menamai dirinya _tetua_ itu memandang lurus ke arah gua yang baru saja dimasuki oleh salah satu pengawal kepercayaannya.

Siapapun yang telah berani merusak semak belukar ini, akan ia pastikan agar mereka tak mampu lagi melihat terangnya dunia.

Dan tak mampu lagi melihat betapa gelapnya dunia yang telah seenaknya saja mereka tinggalkan ini.

* * *

Yang Natsume tahu, dirinya tadi sedang duduk tenang di atap rumah kediaman Sakura sambil memandangi bulan dan mencoba menerka benda dari cahaya-cahaya kecil aneh yang dengan indahnya menghiasi kegelapan malam. Ia tak pernah melihat pemandangan itu sebelum ia masuk ke dunia manusia.

Namun tak lama setelahnya ketika angin berhembus melewati tubuhnya yang dingin, tanpa sengaja ia mencium bau dahsyat yang kembali membuat tenggorokannya terasa terbakar.

Mengundang rasa haus akan darah yang benar-benar tak tertahankan kembali merasuki dirinya.

Dan yang paling membuatnya hampir mati ketakutan adalah ketika bau darah yang dibawa oleh hembusan angin tadi terasa benar-benar familiar baginya.

Bau darah yang baru saja satu hari yang lalu ia cicipi dengan nikmatnya.

Bau darah yang selalu mengganggunya.

Bau darah Mikan.

Mikan dalam bahaya!

Dengan sigap ia langsung saja terbang menyusuri dinding luar rumah papan itu dan melompati salah satu pohon yang mendekati satu jendela yang ia tahu siapa pemiliknya.

Jendela kamar Mikan.

Tempat dimana bau darah yang bergelora itu menyusup keluar hingga mengundang dirinya.

Langsung saja, tanpa adanya perintah, lelaki _vampire _itu menerobos masuk.

Memecahkan kaca jendela yang bening itu menjadi ratusan, bahkan mungkin saja ribuan keping akibat dari hantaman tubuhnya yang sama sekali tak meninggalkan luka itu.

Hingga menghasilkan suara keras yang memekikkan telinga. Yang pastinya membuat siapapun terbangun karenanya.

Dan di sinilah ia. Berdiri kaku di antara pecahan-pecahan kaca jendela.

Sambil menatap lekat gadis dengan rambut _brunette_ digerai yang juga berbalik menatap dirinya, tertegun.

Gadis yang baru saja telah melepaskan piyama polkadot-nya…dan noda merah telah melekat di celananya.

Natsume mengernyitkan keningnya sebelum membuang mukanya, mencoba untuk menghilangkan bayangan Mikan yang ada di depannya saat ini. Tanpa bisa ia tahan, mulutnya akhirnya bergerak, "Kau berdarah…"

Namun tak ada jawaban.

Dibuangnya jauh-jauh ke luar jendela bayangan diri Mikan yang tadi sempat ia lihat sedang membuka piyama atasnya dan menolehkan kepalanya kembali pada gadis _brunette_ yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong.

Di sana Mikan masih dengan posisi seperti sebelumnya, menatap Natsume sementara tubuhnya tak bergerak sedikit pun dengan mulut sedikit terbuka dan pandangan yang kosong. Natsume mengepalkan tangannya di samping tubuhnya yang jika diperhatikan dengan seksama sedang bergetar, berusaha untuk menahan _monster_ yang meraung-raung meminta untuk keluar dari dalam dirinya.

Wajah Natsume terlihat keras sementara ia menatap Mikan dengan hati-hati, menolak untuk menghirup oksigen di sekitar dirinya. Karena tak mendapat jawaban, ia memberanikan diri untuk mengambil langkah perlahan menuju gadis itu.

Semakin Natsume mengambil langkah semakin jelas dirinya mendengar deru nafas Mikan yang keluar-masuk dengan lembut. Ia bisa mendengar aliran darah Mikan mengalir melalui pembuluh nadinya dengan cepat bagaikan kilat yang menyambar.

"Oi…kau baik-baik saja? Kau itu berdarah."

Lagi-lagi, Natsume tak mendapatkan jawaban. Yang ia dapat hanyalah sebuah pandangan kosong yang ditujukan pada dirinya. Natsume berdecak kesal, dan tanpa aba-aba ia langsung mempercepat langkahnya sampai akhirnya ia berdiri tepat di depan Mikan. "Apa yang terjadi? Kau kenapa? Kau berdarah! _Dammit_, Mikan! Jawab aku!," tuntutnya emosi sambil menggenggam lengan atas Mikan dan membalikkan tubuh mungil itu membelakangi dirinya. Ditatapnya dengan lekat bercak noda warna merah yang telah melekat di celana piyama polkadot-nya itu. Seketika itu juga ia tahu dari mana sumber bau menyengat yang tadi mengganggu dirinya.

Darah Mikan.

Namun ia tak berani menghirup udara. Ia tahu, ia pun tak akan bisa berlama-lama berdekatan dengan Mikan seperti ini.

"Sebenarnya apa yang—"

Dan ketika Natsume yang khawatir tanpa sadar menyentuh bagian celana yang berlapiskan bercak darah berwarna merah tersebut, maka saat itulah akhirnya Mikan kembali ke bumi dan berteriak sekuat-kuatnya.

Natsume meringis.

Rugi sekali karena ia memiliki indera pendengaran yang tajam hingga mampu membuatnya hampir mati karena teriakan membunuh dari sang gadis.

Untungnya, dengan pendengaran yang tajam dan insting yang cepat ia berhasil melindungi tubuh setengah telanjang Mikan dengan selimut tebal dari atas _futon _tepat sebelum akhirnya pintu kamar terbuka dengan suara keras hasil dobrakan yang kuat.

"Mikan!"

Di sana, muncul Tsubasa yang telah siap dengan pose bertarungnya.

Dan dari arah berlawanan, terdengar pula suara nafas yang ditahan berasal dari jendela tempat Natsume menerobos masuk.

Natsume membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah jendela dan menggeram kuat begitu ia melihat tiga rekan _vampire_-nya berdiri di sana.

Namun, sepasang tangan kokoh menarik bahu kanannya hingga membuatnya berbalik arah, hanya untuk menghadapi sebuah kepalan tangan telah berhasil mendarat di pipi kirinya hingga membuatnya terjatuh keras dengan tubuh berat menindih dirinya.

Tsubasa mencengkeram kerah baju Natsume—atau bisa dikatakan baju yang ia pinjam dari Youichi. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Mikan-chan? Kenapa kau di sini, kau _bloodsucker!_."

Natsume mencengkeram balik sepasang tangan yang menggenggam erat kerah bajunya itu, berusaha untuk melepaskan tangan kotor makhluk yang ia benci itu dari dirinya. "Lepaskan aku…!" perintahnya geram.

"Tidak sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku!"

"Bukan urusanmu! Enyah sana!"

Tsubasa semakin mempererat cengkeramannya. "Jangan main-main kau! Kau ingin melukai Mikan-chan, kan? Bagaimanapun, kau itu tetap _vampire!_"

"Sudah kukatakan ini bukan urusan—"

"Tentu saja urusanku, brengsek!" Tsubasa memukul pipi kiri Natsume dengan kepalan tangannya yang kuat untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ia benar-benar marah hingga tak memperdulikan jeritan Mikan di belakangnya yang memanggil namanya dengan nada panik. Bukankan ia telah memperingatkan _vampire_ di bawahnya itu untuk tak melukai sahabatnya? Rupanya memang, musuh tetap musuh. Tak seharusnya ia memercayai musuh besar komunitasnya begitu saja dengan mudahnya. "Sudah ku peringatkan 'kan, aku tak akan segan-segan untuk menghancurkanmu jika kau berani melukai Mikan-chan!"

Natsume mendorong tubuh Tsubasa hingga akhirnya ia yang berbalik menindih tubuh besar Tsubasa itu. "_As if!_" balasnya sambil melayangkan dua pukulan ke arah pipi Tsubasa yang mana berhasil mendarat dengan sukses.

_Revenge is sweet._

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa,_ werewolf_ sialan_!_"

Tsubasa mendorong kembali tubuh Natsume hingga Natsume terpental ke belakang dan membuat hancur dinding kamar Mikan yang terbuat dari papan itu. Ia terjatuh ke tanah di luar rumah dengan satu kaki berhasil menahan keseimbangan dirinya.

Terdengar sebuah geraman pelan yang berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Natsume.

Koko membekap mulut Sumire yang warna bola matanya telah memerah. "Sumire, hentikan!" Koko tahu, apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi di sini. Ia sempat membaca pikiran Natsume yang mengatakan kalau Mikan terluka. Makanya ia telah mengantisipasi dirinya agar tetap dalam kendali. Namun sepertinya tidak untuk _mate-_nya yang tanpa sadar telah menghirup udara di kamar Mikan.

Natsume dengan cepat telah berdiri di depan Mikan yang tubuhnya masih diselimuti _futon _tebalnya. Mikan menjadi panik dan hendak ingin mengambil langkah ke belakang begitu ia mendengar suara geraman menggema dari Natsume. Namun, dengan cepat Natsume menggenggam tangan Mikan agar tak menjauhi dirinya, bermaksud untuk melindungi tubuh mungil itu dengan tubuhnya yang kokoh dan lebih besar itu. "Tetaplah di belakangku."

Perintah Natsume itu berhasil membuat Mikan menelan liurnya sedikit takut, tetapi ia menuruti apa yang Natsume katakan.

Tsubasa melototi Natsume. Marah karena makhluk itu begitu keras kepala. "Apa yang—"

"Ruka…!"

Ruka membelalakkan matanya dengan perasaan takut memendung di dalamnya. Ia langsung tersadar dari pertarungan antara dirinya dan _monster_ liar di dalam dirinya begitu ia mendengar geraman Natsume memanggil dirinya. "Na-Natsume..."

"Cepatlah pergi."

Lagi, kata-kata yang dilontarkan Natsume bukanlah pilihan, tapi perintah.

'_Koko, aku tahu kau masih dalam kendalimu. Cepatlah bawa mereka berdua menjauh dari tempat ini.'_

"Tapi, Natsume, kau—"

'_Tak ada tapi, Koko. Cepatlah pergi, biar aku yang mengurus ini.'_

Kalah, Koko mengangguk. Ia mempererat pegangannya pada Sumire yang tubuhnya bergetar karena nafsu. _Memang terlalu berbahaya jika kita tetap di sini, _pikirnya. "Ruka," panggilnya sambil berbalik arah, dengan Sumire masih di dekapannya, tentunya.

Ruka menolehkan kepalanya pada Koko dengan lemah. Koko menghela nafas cepat. Jarang sekali ia bisa melihat Ruka yang hampir kehilangan kendali seperti ini. _Manusia memang makhluk yang paling mengerikan…mungkin. _Mau tidak mau, akhirnya Koko-lah yang menuntun Ruka keluar dari area kamar Mikan, seakan-akan ia sedang menuntun bayi yang baru saja bisa berjalan.

Setelah ia yakin ia tak mencium lagi tanda-tanda keberadaan rekannya dekat dengan kamar Mikan, Natsume akhirnya membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap pada Mikan.

_Shit...harusnya bukan mereka saja yang menjauh dari sini._

Tsubasa yang masih setengah duduk di lantai, akhirnya bangkit dan dengan berani mendorong Mikan ke belakang tubuhnya, berdiri di antara Natsume dan sahabat tersayangnya itu dan pada akhirnya membuat Natsume melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Mikan. "Apa maksudmu, hah? Kau ingin melukai Mikan-chan hanya untuk dirimu sendiri? Jangan mimpi, _bloodsucker!_ Sudah kukatakan hal itu tak akan pernah kubiarkan."

Natsume menatap Tsubasa dengan tajam. "Dengar, _werewolf_ sialan, kau tidak tahu apa-apa. Jadi enyah sebelum aku merobek-robek kulitmu."

"Sudahlah, kau tak perlu menyangkal lagi. Semuanya sudah terbukti, aku mendengar sendiri teriakan Mikan."

Natsume mendengus. "Huh. Kau salah paham, _werewolf._ Tak ada alasan buatku untuk melukainya."

"Berhentilah berbohong, aku tahu—"

"Enyah sana! Kau tak tahu apa-apa, bocah!"

"Apa katamu!"

"_Tch_, aku telah hidup di bumi ini jauh sebelum kau sendiri terlahir."

"Tak ada hubungannya dengan itu. Kenapa—"

"Mikan terluka, _dammit!_" hardik Natsume, kesabarannya perlahan mulai menipis. "Kau tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini. Sebaiknya kau pergi sebelum aku memanggang tubuh kotormu itu hidup-hidup."

"Apapun yang terjadi pada Mikan-chan adalah urusanku. Aku mengenal Mikan jauh sebelum kau tiba di sini!"

Nampaknya, adu mulut itu akan terus berlanjut. Tak ada dari dua makhluk laki-laki itu yang bergerak pertama kali untuk melakukan serangan.

Tentu saja, mereka tak mungkin melakukan pertarungan berdarah di depan seorang gadis _brunette_ itu, 'kan?

Apalagi gadis yang jadi bahan perdebatan mereka sedang terluka.

Paling tidak, itulah yang Tsubasa dengar dari sang _vampire_ di depannya.

Kesabaran Natsume menipis

Menipis

Dan menipis.

Sampai akhirnya…

Natsume yang sudah kesal ditambah dengan kesabaran yang ia simpan kini telah menghilang entah kemana, akhirnya mengambil alih diri Mikan dari belakang Tsubasa dan membuat gadis itu membelakangi sang _werewolf, _pada akhirnya meringis sedikit_._ Dan tanpa Mikan sangka-sangka, Natsume secara spontan melepaskan selimut tebal yang dari tadi aman sebagai pelindung tubuh setengah telanjangnya.

Ya, secara spontan. Natsume sendiri tak menyangka dirinya akan melakukan hal itu.

Membuat Tsubasa mau tak mau harus melihat punggung Mikan yang ditemani oleh tali _bra_ bermotif polkadot itu.

Dan akhirnya mendarat pada bercak darah berwarna merah yang membanjiri celananya itu.

Mikan berteriak sekuat tenaga untuk yang kedua kalinya di waktu subuh ini.

Akhirnya berhasil membuat Youichi dan Izumi terkejut dan terbangun.

Mereka berdua terlambat.

* * *

Mungkin memang, mereka tak merasakan apa-apa. Mungkin memang, tamparan wanita itu tidak terlalu menyakitkan.

Ya…setidaknya _vampire_ dan juga siluman sama sekali tak bisa merasakan sakit yang membahana di sekitar pipi kiri mereka berkat kulit keras dan kuat yang melindungi dua spesies makhluk itu kalau hanya dengan tamparan.

Tapi…ternyata seorang wanita itu cukup kuat dalam soal tampar-menampar hingga membuat tanda kemerahan bercap telapak tangan di atas target.

Seperti halnya dengan pemimpin para _vampire _remaja dan _werewolf_ ini yang memiliki cap tangan kemerahan di tempat yang sama.

"Oooh…" gumam Izumi.

"Apa maksudmu 'oh'? Dia itu terluka."

"Natsume-kun…kurasa kau hanya salah paham…"

"Itu bukan kesalah-pahaman! Jelas sekali aku melihat darah dengan mata kepalaku sendiri."

"Kau benar-benar bodoh."

"_Shut up, you damn werewolf_. Aku tak sudi dikatai begitu olehmu. Kau tak tahu apa-apa."

"Yang tak tahu apa-apa itu ka—WAAH!" Seonggok api kecil berhasil membuat Tsubasa berlari kesana-kemari, berusaha untuk memadamkan api sialan yang nyaris menghabiskan rambutnya.

Koko terkekeh sementara Youichi hanya memandang Tsubasa dengan pandangan kosong.

_Bodoh, seharusnya kau tidak bermain-main dengan api._

Koko yang mendengar pikiran Youichi, tanpa bisa ia tahan, akhirnya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

_Ya, ya…memang benar. Seharusnya kau tidak bermain dengan api Natsume kami ini._

Yang pasif di kamar Mikan yang berantakkan ini nampaknya hanya Ruka dan Sumire yang masih teringat kejadian tadi pagi. Para _vampire_ dan tiga laki-laki itu sedang memperbaiki kerusakan-kerusakan yang terjadi akibat kejadian yang ditimbulkan oleh sang pemimpin _vampire _dan _werewolf_ padi tadi. Selain itu, Sumire sendiri lebih diam dibandingkan yang lainnya.

…gara-gara _mate-_nya!

"Begini, Natsume-kun…" Ujar Izumi, mengalihkan perhatian. "Mikan itu…ehm…" _Ini akan jadi pembicaraan yang tidak mengenakkan... _"Mikan itu…kemungkinan sudah waktu _'periode'-_nya…"

Natsume menaikkan alisnya.

"Eeeh…atau bisa dikatakan sebagai…_menstruasi_."

"Menstruasi?" tanya Koko mewakili Natsume sebagai juru bicara.

Itulah gunanya _mind reader._

Izumi berdehem. Tapi sebelum ia sempat membuka mulut, Youichi yang sedang memegang palu telah terlebih dahulu memotong perkataannya. "_Menstruasi_ atau _datang bulan_ adalah perubahan fisiologis dalam tubuh wanita yang terjadi secara berkala dan dipengaruhi oleh hormon reproduksi. Periode ini penting dalam hal reproduksi. Pada manusia, hal ini biasanya terjadi setiap bulan antara usia remaja sampai menopause. Selain manusia, periode ini hanya terjadi pada primata-primata besar, sementara binatang-binatang menyusui lainnya mengalami _siklus estrus_. Jadi, itu wajar kalau Mikan yang mengalaminya berdarah. Artinya dia normal," jelas Youichi sambil memutar matanya.

"Youichi…"

"Apa? Aku mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Kau itu terlalu bertele-tele."

_Kau tahu tidak, Youichi? Pembicaraan ini sungguh membuat laki-laki merasa tidak nyaman._

"Wah, You-chan! Kau pintar juga. Belajar dari mana, tuh?" sahut Tsubasa—yang telah berhasil memperbaiki rambutnya—sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Youichi. Sebuah cengiran melekat di wajah tampannya.

Youichi hanya menyerang Tsubasa dengan tatapannya yang mematikan.

Bukannya Youichi tidak menyukai kehadiran Tsubasa. Hanya saja, tak bisakah laki-laki di depannya itu bersikap layaknya seorang lelaki dewasa?

_Tch._

"Jadi Mikan-chan baik-baik saja?" tanya Koko lagi sambil menyunggingkan senyumannya yang khas, meskipun ia sendiri telah mengetahui jawabannya.

Izumi mendesah. "Ya…intinya dia baik-baik saja. Jadi tak perlu khawatir."

Natsume tak mengerti, kenapa hal-hal yang seperti itu harus ada. Setahunya, wanita, contohnya Shouda, di komunitas dunia para _vampire_ tak mempunyai sesuatu yang dinamakan mens…mens…_whatever._ Ia tak peduli.

Yang ia pedulikan adalah bagaimana nantinya ia harus menghadapi Mikan.

Tiba-tiba melalui lubang besar akibat perkelahian itu, mata Izumi menangkap sesosok gadis _brunette_ sedang berjalan menjauhi rumah menuju arah pemukiman Desa _Castle_. "Mikan, kamu mau kemana?" teriak Izumi dan otomatis membuat semua mata tertuju pada sosok yang diteriakinya itu.

Mikan menolehkan kepalanya pada Izumi. Jika diperhatikan dengan jelas, seseorang akan menyadari semburat merah yang tertempel di kedua pipinya. "Ke pasar…" gumamnya.

"Apa? Nggak dengar!"

"Aku ingin ke pasar untuk membeli bahan makanan!" balas Mikan, lebih keras.

"Oh, hati-hati!"

Mikan mengangguk dan memanggil Tsubasa. "Tsubasa!"

Tsubasa meringis. _Uh-oh…apa lagi ini?_ "Apa?" teriaknya.

"Temani aku!"

Tsubasa terdiam sejenak sebelum tersenyum lebar dan berkata, "Iya, aku datang!" kemudian keluar dari kamar Mikan dan menuruni tangga menuju Mikan di luar.

Natsume hanya bisa melihat Tsubasa dan Mikan berjalan menjauhi rumah dengan tangan kanan yang disenderkan pada bagian dinding yang rusak itu. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya.

Apa-apaan gadis itu? Jangankan bicara, melirik ke arahnya pun tidak.

_Apa ia sebegitu marahnya?_

Koko yang membaca pikiran Natsume hanya bisa menyeringai. Bukannya ia senang dengan keadaan Natsume, hanya saja baru kali ini ia melihat rekannya itu begitu banyak mengeluarkan ekspresi semenjak kedatangan mereka di dunia nanusia. Bukan hanya itu saja, kehadiran sang gadis juga terkadang nyaris saja membuat mereka, para _vampire,_ lepas kendali atas naluri mereka. Kalau dipikir-pikir, sikap yang Natsume tunjukkan pada Mikan itu…apa mungkin Natsume telah menemukan _mate_—

'_Begitu…serangga kecil rupanya...'_

Suara itu tiba-tiba saja masuk dalam pikiran Koko, membuatnya menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat ke arah hutan-hutan yang berada tak jauh dari kandang para domba.

Di mana ia pikir suara tersebut berasal dari sana.

_Perasaan tidak enak apa ini…?

* * *

_

…_kan-chan?_

_Mikan-chan?_

"Hei, Mikan-chan!" seru sebuah suara yang membuat Mikan terbuyar dari lamunannya.

"Eh, Tsubasa. Kenapa?" ujar Mikan.

"Aku bertanya, menurutmu tomat mana yang lebih bagus?"

Mikan tersenyum malu. "Oh…menurutku yang ini yang lebih bagus. Kelihatan segar. Warnanya lebih merah, jadi kemungkinan baru saja dipanen," jelasnya sambil mengambil tomat yang dimaksud dari tangan Tsubasa. "Kamu tinggal sendiri, 'kan? Masa' yang seperti ini kamu nggak bisa?" tanyanya, sedikit terkekeh.

Wajah Tsubasa merah sedikit. "Yah, aku bukan wanita. Jadi aku tak tahu menahu soal yang seperti ini. Biasanya aku selalu membeli yang instan," jawabnya sambil tertawa malu dan membuat Mikan tak bisa menahan senyumannya. Setelah ia membayar tomat yang dibelinya itu, ia dan Tsubasa melanjutkan perjalanan mencari bahan-bahan makanan yang akan dibutuhkan.

"Ada apa?"

"Eh?" Mikan menatap Tsubasa heran

"Dari tadi aku perhatikan kamu terus-terusan bertingkah aneh. Kamu seperti bukan dirimu saja," ujar Tsubasa sambil terus memandang lurus ke depan. "Sebenarnya ada apa? Apa sebenarnya dia telah melakukan sesuatu yang menakutkanmu?"

Wajah Mikan menjadi lebih merah pada "dia" yang dimaksud oleh Tsubasa. Bayangan-bayangan kejadian tadi pagi mulai berputar-putar di kepalanya. "Jangan buat aku mengingat itu, Tsubasa!" peringatnya

_Mood swings, eh?_

"_Seriously, _Mikan, apa yang sebenarnya telah _dia_ lakukan padamu?" Tsubasa sengaja untuk tak menyebut nama Mikan dengan_ suffix_ yang biasanya ia gunakan untuk membuat Mikan tahu kalau ia saat ini sedang serius.

"Tak ada yang dia lakukan padaku!" sergah Mikan sambil membuang mukanya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang semakin memerah. "Bukan itu yang aku pikirkan…"

"Lalu apa? Kamu tahu, kamu bisa mempercayaiku."

_Benarkah?, _pikir Mikan. _Hari ini pun kamu telah membuatku meragukanmu, Tsubasa. kamu menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku._ "Soal tadi pagi…kamu tahu aku masih di sana saat kalian bertengkar mulut…dan aku mendengar semuanya."

_Oh, crap…_

Tsubasa tahu, ke mana arah pembicaraan yang dibawa oleh Mikan.

"Lalu…kamu tahu…" Mikan berhenti di tengah kalimat begitu ia melihat mata Tsubasa yang memandangnya dengan serius, nyaris membuatnya terjerumus ke belakang karena terkejut.

"Kita akan membicarakannya begitu kita sampai di rumah."

"…Baiklah…" Mikan menghela nafas yang ia sendiri tak tahu ia tahan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pandangan menusuk Tsubasa.

* * *

Malam itu Natsume menatap api unggun kecil dalam diam. Api unggun yang telah mereka siapkan untuk menghabiskan waktu di malam yang dingin ini. Mungkin tubuh dinginnya memang berada di depan api unggun itu bersama dengan para rekannya. Akan tetapi pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

Koko yang sepenuhnya tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Natsume hanya diam, berusaha untuk memblokir suara hati Natsume dari pemandangannya.

Ia ingin Natsume memiliki privasinya.

Natsume tak habis pikir, kenapa Mikan bisa begitu marah padanya. Dari pagi hingga sekarang, tak pernah sekalipun gadis itu berbicara dengannya maupun meliriknya. Ia tahu, kejadian tadi pagi memang murni salahnya. Tapi bukan dirinya kalau ia bisa dengan mudahnya mengakui itu dan meminta maaf duluan.

Selain itu, kalaupun ia berencana untuk meminta maaf, ia sendiri sudah tak memiliki cara lain untuk meminta maaf. Sebelumnya, ia meminta maaf pada Mikan dengan membelikannya jepit sakura dari hasil uang yang diberikan secara diam-diam oleh Izumi untuk berjaga-jaga. Ia sudah tak tahu harus bagaimana.

Dan ia tahu Mikan itu keras kepala. Jadi tak mungkin gadis itu akan berhenti mengabaikannnya.

Dalam waktu dekat ini, setidaknya.

Belum lagi, ia sadar betul kalau dirinya pun tak bisa berdekatan dengan Mikan dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tetapi, lama kelamaan jarak itu hanya menambah rasa kesalnya meluap-luap.

Ingin sekali dirinya melampiaskan rasa kesalnya pada _werewolf _sialan yang telah menjatuhkan dirinya itu.

Natsume menghela nafas dengan diam, namun nampaknya Ruka menyadari frustasi yang dirasakan sahabat karibnya itu. "Natsume?"

Natsume melirik ke arah Ruka. "Hn."

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hn." Kali ini giliran Ruka yang mendesah pelan. Semenjak kejadian tadi pagi, tak ada yang bisa meramaikan suasana seperti biasanya. Tentu saja, karena biasanya ada Mikan yang selalu bertengkar mulut dengan Natsume ditambah Tsubasa yang membuat Natsume marah karena selalu menempel pada Mikan.

Kesimpulannya adalah karena Natsume nampaknya telah menemukan _mate_. Perasaan itu sama dengan perasaan saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan _mate-_nya.

Tapi masalahnya, apa Natsume telah menyadarinya?

Diliriknya Sumire yang membuatnya keheranan karena hari ini, nyaris setiap pada jam dari pagi tadi hingga sekarang, wanita _vampire _itu sama sekali tak berisik seperti biasanya.

Apa yang telah _mind reader _itu lakukan pada _mate-nya?_

Koko—sudah pasti membaca pikiran Ruka—menolehkan kepalanya dari api unggun di depannya pada _vampire_ berambut _blonde_ itu dan melingkarkan tangannya mengelilingi bahu Sumire—yang mana membuat Sumire berteriak kecil dan membuat Ruka menaikkan kedua alisnya karena terkejut—dan membuka mulutnya yang seperti membentuk kata '_Shoo, shoo'_ pada Ruka.

Mulut Ruka terbuka. Sialan, seharusnya ia sudah memperkirakan bahwa Koko sedang membaca pikirannya.

Suara langkah kaki jelas terdengar di telinga Natsume, membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya pada dua sosok yang berjalan menuju area api unggun. Mata _crimson-_nya yang bagaikan nyala api itu terbuka sedikit lebar.

_Apa yang mereka lakukan di sini?_

Kali ini, Mikan tahu ia tak mungkin bisa selamanya mengabaikan dan menghindari Natsume.

Tidak, bukan menghindari. Bukan dirinya yang menghindari Natsume. Ia mungkin memang mengabaikan Natsume, tetapi yang bersikap menghindari bukanlah dirinya.

Melainkan Natsume. Itu membuatnya kesal, karena dialah seharusnya yang menghindari Natsume.

Begitu Mikan mengambil tempat untuk duduk di atas rumput lembut tepat di samping Natsume, maka seketika itu jugalah Natsume beringsut dan berjalan dengan cepat menuju arah belakang rumah Mikan. Tak lupa, untuk melampiaskan rasa kesalnya, Natsume sengaja membuat api unggun yang semula kecil menjadi membesar sehingga membuat Tsubasa yang kebetulan berada sedikit dekat dengan api tersebut nyaris terbakar. Tsubasa membeku.

"Natsume!"

Namun Natsume telah hilang di kegelapan malam. Hanya saja, nampaknya hal itu tak mengurungkan niat Mikan untuk pergi mencari lelaki itu dan menyuruhnya minta maaf pada Tsubasa.

Dan ia harap, ini bisa menjadi kesempatan agar dirinya bisa memperbaiki hubungan mereka berdua.

* * *

"Natsume!"

Natsume mendesah pelan. _Tidakkah kau tahu bahwa jika kau berdekatan dengan diriku akan membawamu ke dalam jurang yang dalam? Kumohon, pergilah, nona!_

_Sebelum semuanya terlambat._

"Pergi sana, Polka!"

"_Jeez, _Natsume…tak bisakah kau sehari saja tak memanggilku begitu?"

Natsume berhenti di sebuah pohon besar dan duduk bersender di batang pohon tersebut. Pohon yang sering ia jadikan sebagai tempatnya untuk menenangkan diri. Cahaya-cahaya lampu di seberang membuatnya bisa melihat dengan jelas semua yang berada di sekelilingnya.

Meskipun ia sama sekali tak membutuhkan cahaya untuk membantu penglihatannya.

"Pergilah, Mikan…" Mikan mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia menjadi khawatir begitu ia menyadari nada frustasi yang ditahan oleh Natsume.

"Apa sih? Ada apa denganmu?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya ada apa denganmu," ujar Natsume sambil menolehkan kepalanya pada Mikan dan menatap Mikan dengan matanya yang semakin merah gelap.

Namun Mikan tetap diam di tempat tak bergeming.

Sebaliknya, yang ia lakukan adalah bergerak lebih dekat menuju Natsume.

Natsume berdecak pelan, "Harusnya aku yang bertanya ada apa denganmu. Kau tak tahu apa yang akan menantimu ke depan. Seharusnya kau tak boleh berada begitu dekat denganku. Jadi sebaiknya kau pergi sana."

Mikan semakin mendekat, menuruti langkah kakinya hingga kini ia berlutut tepat di depan Natsume, tak mengakhiri tatapan yang disuguhkan Natsume padanya.

Tatapan yang dipenuhi oleh rasa takut.

"Apa yang kau takutkan…?" ujar Mikan pelan, membiarkan jemarinya mengelus pipi Natsume.

"Tak ada yang aku takutkan."

"_Liar._"

"Apa kau takut padaku?"

"Kenapa kau selalu menjawab pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaanmu?"

"Kenapa kau suka sekali mencampuri urusan orang lain?"

"Baik, aku pergi!" ancam Mikan dan pada akhirnya berhasil membuat Natsume goyah.

Natsume menarik tangan kanan Mikan yang memaksa untuk menjauhi dirinya. Namun dirinya terlalu kuat untuk Mikan.

Dan juga terlalu egois untuk tak membiarkan Mikan meninggalkan dirinya.

"Jangan pergi," gumamnya, menarik Mikan hingga dahi mereka bersentuhan.

Mikan menatap mata Natsume. "Kau itu apa-apaan sih? Tadi kau menyuruhku untuk pergi, tapi sekarang kau menyuruhku untuk tetap tinggal."

"Hn." Awalnya, satu hari penuh ini pikiran Natsume sangat dipenuhi oleh kabut yang begitu bernafsu akan darah Mikan. Tak seperti saat pertama kali ia bertemu Mikan, kali ini suara lembut dan manis tersebut entah kenapa mampu membuat pikirannya lebih jernih. "Tetaplah bicara," bisik Natsume sambil menutup matanya. Ia membiarkan bau _strawberry_ Mikan mengelilingi dirinya. Bau yang kini membuatnya menjadi lebih tenang.

"Apa?"

"_I said, keep talking, idiot."_

"Bicara apa?"

"Terserah."

Mikan tersenyum. Nampaknya ia menyadari betapa kehadiran dirinya mulai membuat laki-laki yang ia peluk itu merasa nyaman.

Ya, laki-laki yang membuat dirinya memeluk tubuh yang dingin itu.

"Maafkan aku…"

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena telah menamparmu pagi tadi."

Natsume menyeringai kecil. "Hn. Ucapkan itu juga pada sahabatmu itu."

Mikan tertawa kecil, terhibur karena Natsume ternyata memperhatikan sahabatnya. "Iya ya, aku juga belum minta maaf pada Tsubasa," ujarnya sambil terus tertawa dengan lembut.

Lagi, Natsume menemukan dirinya tersenyum lembut. Betapa…betapa ia sangat membutuhkan kehadiran gadis yang mendekapnya ini. Betapa ia sangat menyukai bau dari gadis yang membuat nafsunya akan darah menjadi hilang perlahan ini.

Betapa ia sangat ingin sekali bisa terus berada di dekat Mikan seperti ini.

Seberapa banyak kata 'betapa' yang tertulis di otaknya saat ini tak bisa ia jelaskan melalui kata-kata.

Yang pasti, membuatnya ingin terus mendekap Mikan dalam pelukannya.

Dan ia akhirnya mendekap Mikan dengan erat.

* * *

Pagi itu burung-burung berkicauan dengan manisnya. Gadis yang kini telah bangun sambil tersenyum itupun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci tangan dan wajahnya.

Semalam, ia mimpi indah. Di mana di dalam mimpi itu ia bersama laki-laki yang semalam mendekapnya erat sedang duduk sambil berpegangan tangan di sebuah danau indah untuk menikmati terbenamnya matahari.

Mimpi indah…di mana mereka berjanji bahwa mereka akan terus bersama tak peduli apapun yang terjadi.

_Natsume…_

Bagaimanapun, ia tak mengerti kenapa mimpi seperti itu bisa membuatnya sesenang ini. Tapi, yang pasti mimpi itu adalah mimpi yang tak ingin ia lupakan.

Setidaknya dalam waktu yang dekat ini.

Karena bagaimanapun, ia masih belum yakin dengan apa yang saat ini ia rasakan.

Ia yakin, air dingin pasti bisa menenangkan dirinya. Dan ternyata memang benar. Setelah membasuh wajahnya di kamar mandi, Mikan merasa sedikit lebih segar. Dilihatnya refleksi dirinya di depan kaca kamar mandi yang berbalik menatap dirinya. Di sana, ia dapat melihat kedua pipinya bersemu merah.

Membuatnya teringat kembali saat-saat dimana Natsume mendekapnya.

_Natsume…_

Mikan menggelengkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Untuk sementara, memikirkan Natsume saat ini tak cocok untuk kesehatan jantungnya—karena sedari tadi entah kenapa jantungnya itu berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. Dibasuhnya kembali wajahnya untuk menjernihkan pikirannya dan kemudian mencuci kedua tangannya.

Oh, iya…ia baru teringat, Tsubasa belum mengatakan apa yang ingin ia ketahui. Mikan mendesah.

_Lupa ya? Aku juga sih…_

Mata Mikan secara tak sengaja bertemu dengan sebuah bercak aneh yang kecil dan berwarna hitam di punggung tangan kanannya. Aneh sekali. Setahunya, bercak berbentuk seperti berudu itu tak ada kemarin, hingga sekarang. Dicucinya lagi bagian punggung tangan kanannya itu dengan sabun, berharap agar bercak aneh itu dapat segera menghilang.

Tetapi bercak hitam itu dengan keras kepalanya tetap menempel di sana.

Mikan mendengus. Ya sudah. Mungkin besok atau lusa bercak itu akan mengilang sndiri.

Gadis itu tak mempermasalahkan tanda kecil yang hitam legam tersebut. Karena ia pikir, tak ada salahnya jika tanda tersebut menempel padanya.

Toh, hal itu tak akan melukainya.

Atau begitulah pikirnya…

_How foolish you are, Mikan._

**To be continued.

* * *

**

**Ran: **Hyaaaaaaa! Selesai! Selesai! Akhirnya chapter 4 selesai juga! Tugas Ran di chapter 4 selesai juga! Mohon maaf sekali atas keterlambatannya! Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? _Good or bad? Liked it or disliked it?_ Ran ingi tahu pendapat readers semua. Agar Ran dan Tama-san bisa lebih semangat dalam melanjutkan fic ini.

**Tama: **Woah… _so sweet_! Aku suka sekali adegan mesra antara Mikan dan Natsume! Gaya penulisan Ran sedikit banyak berkembang menjadi lebih puitis. _Great_. Aku udah nggak sabar ingin cepat-cepat buat chapter 5-nya!

Sesuai urutan, kali ini Ran yang akan mengucapkan terimakasih atas reviews chapter sebelumnya dari readers:

**So-Chand 'Luph pLend'****: **Terima kasih atas review dari So-Chand! Mikan nggak akan pernah jadi _vampire. _Sebagai informasi, nantinya memang ada yang akan berubah jadi _vampire,_ tapi bukan Mikan lho. So-Chan bisa tebak siapa?

**Devina: **Terima kasih atas review dari Devina dan terima kasih pujiannya. Dorongan dari Devina benar-benar membuat Ran dan Tama-san merasa jadi lebih semangat!

**Yuuki Kosuke****: **Terima kasih atas review dari Yuuki Kosuke! Iya, review-nya udah diterima kok. Ah, tidak tidak…fic ini tak akan pernah menjadi TsubaxMikan. Jadi tenang saja. :D

**zaivenee****:** Salam kenal juga, zaive. Terima kasih atas review dari zaive. Di fic ini memang ada karakter _vampire _dan _werewolf_-nya. Memang sedikit mirip Twilight untuk beberapa point. Tapi, percayalah. Fic ini tak mengandung _triange love_. :D

**Aline light****: **Terima kasih Aline! Terima kasih atas review-nya, dan terima kasih telah menyukai fic ini

**hana 'natsu' phantomhive****: **Terima kasih atas review dari natsu-chan! Tidak kok, review yang selama ini selalu natsu-chan beri dengan ikhlasnya selalu membuat Ran dan Tama-san merasa bersyukur karena ternyata fic ini disukai oleh natsu-chan. Review-review sangat berarti bagi kami berdua. Jadi, terima kasih sekali atas kebaikan natsu-chan :D

**Alice: **Terima kasih atas review dari Alice! Waah! Terima kasih dukungannya, Alice. Terima kasih karena Alice menyukai fic ini~ iya, memang. Jepit rambut itu adalah jepit rambut sakura. Ran dan Tama-san juga menyukai tipe-tipe yang seperti Natsume ini xD

_Also,_ telitinya Alice membaca chapter 3 telah memberikan Ran sedikit ide untuk chapter 4 ini. Dari mana Natsume mendapatkan uang? _Well…_ Ran rasa Alice sudah menemukan jawabannya di chapter 4 ini.

**Haruka Ana Kiryu: **Terima kasih atas review dari Kiryu! Iya, TBOVP memang di buat oleh dua author ; Ran sendiri dan NekoTama-chan. Dan chapter 4 udah hadir~ Terima kasih kiryu

**Mayu Azanuma****: **Terima kasih atas review dari Mayu-chan! Terima kasih juga karena Mayu menyukai fic ini. VxH=NxM. Ran juga menyukai fic yang berbau _vampire_. Mereka membuat Ran begitu tegang terkadang.

**Rihiko Hazuki-chan****: **Terima kasih atas review dari Hazuki-chan! Hehe, Tama-san memang _great!_ Waktu baca chapter 3 itu juga, reaksi Ran sama kayak Hazuki-chan! Iya, Tsubasa itu _werewolf_.

**Lulu:** Terima kasih atas review dari lulu! Yup! Itulah Tama-san! Selalu dengan hasil karyanya yang mengagumkan! Lalu, terima kasih juga atas sarannya. Jujur, Ran tidak terlalu bisa mendeskripsikan latar suasana. Itu kelemahan Ran. Tapi Ran rasa Tama-san lebih mengerti soal itu. Makanya Ran akan banyak belajar dari Tama-san. Kami berdua akan berusaha.

Sekian untuk chapter 4. chapter 5 akan dibuat oleh NekoTama-chan. Nantikan ya~


	5. Farewell

**Author's Note:** Aloha, minna! NekoTama-chan disini! Akhirnya setelah lebih dari 2 minggu pending, chapter 5 ini update juga. Maaf atas keterlambatannya. Statusku sebagai kelas 3 SMA membuatku sibuk hingga menyebabkan sedikit sekali waktu bagiku untuk menyelesaikan chapter ini (plus akhir-akhir ini aku sering galau, jadi sering WB). Mulai chapter ini, genre TBOVP akan sedikit berubah. Okay, tak perlu berlama-lama lagi, enjoy!

* * *

**Summary: **Empat vampire melanggar peraturan dengan melarikan diri ke dunia manusia demi mendapatkan darah segar yang dimiliki didalam tubuh manusia tersebut. Tapi siapa sangka pelarian tersebut akan membawa mereka kedalam situasi yang tak pernah mereka bayangkan sebelumnya. Semua terjadi dikarenakan salah satu vampire pelarian tersebut…telah berani jatuh cinta pada seorang anak manusia.

**Disclaimer: **NekoTama-chan and Ran Ishibazaki do not own Gakuen Alice nor do own its characters. All of them solely belong to the greatest Higuchi Tachibana. But, the plot is totally ours.

* * *

_Aku ini siapa?_

_Saat aku membuka mataku, yang aku tahu adalah aku yang terbaring di tempat gelap._

_Tak ada satu hal pun yang bisa kuingat._

_Sial. Menyadari itu membuatku merasa kesal. Merasa frustasi. Diriku ini bagaikan anak ayam yang baru saja kehilangan induknya. Tersesat. Tiada arah. Ah, aku ini bicara apa sih? Lagipula ayam itu apa? Aku sendiri tak tahu. Kata 'ayam' itu tiba-tiba saja terpeleset keluar dari bibirku._

_Aku benar-benar tak mengerti diriku sendiri._

_Tak sengaja kedua mataku menangkap setitik kilau cahaya di balik kegelapan yang begitu gulita. Terdorong rasa penasaran, aku mengikuti arah kilauan itu. Dengan sedikit gemetar, kulangkahkan kedua kakiku yang lemas ini perlahan. Awalnya terasa kaku namun lama-lama mulai terbiasa juga. Hingga akhirnya dapat kudekati kilauan misterius itu._

_Di tempat itu kudapati sebuah danau kecil yang memantulkan cahaya bulan beserta bayangan pohon-pohon rimba di sekitarku._

—_Dan kudapati pula sesosok bayangan mahluk asing yang turut terpantul di permukaan danau itu._

_Wajah oval yang putih pucat, helai-helai rambut sehitam malam, dua bola mata semerah darah, dan dua buah taring yang begitu…runcing._

_Itukah diriku?_

_Tiba-tiba saja sesosok mahluk lain turut terpantul di belakangku. Sosoknya berbeda dariku; kepalanya mancung, tubuhnya berbulu cokelat madu, berekor panjang, berkaki empat, dan ada sebuah tanduk runcing di atas kepalanya. Tubuhku bergidik ketika dapat kucium aroma segar yang berasal dari mahluk itu_

_Aku…lapar._

_Dengan instingku aku berbalik menghadap mahluk itu. Cakar-cakar runcing tiba-tiba saja muncul di kesepuluh jariku. Namun aku tak punya waktu untuk berpikir bagaimana bisa hal itu bisa terjadi. Aku terlalu lapar dan haus bahkan untuk berpikir sekalipun. Aku menginginkan mahluk itu. Aku ingin merasakan nikmatnya darah segar mahluk itu mengalir melalui kerongkonganku yang kering ini._

_Aku sudah tak tahan lagi._

_Segera saja aku melesatkan kedua kakiku dan menyerbu mahluk itu. Tampaknya mahluk itu pun juga menyadari keberadaanku. Too bad, kedua tanganku sudah terlanjur lebih dulu menangkapnya sebelum ia sempat melangkahkan barang satu kaki pun._

_Kutusukkan cakar-cakarku dalam pada leher berbulunya hingga mahluk itu terjatuh. Meronta-ronta hingga nyaris kehilangan nafas. Dan pada saat itu juga kutusukkan kedua taringku pada kulitnya serta kuminum darah segarnya sampai aku puas._

_Ah, betapa nikmatnya.

* * *

_

**The Book of Vampire Prophecy**

by NekoTama-chan & Ran Ishibazaki

* * *

**Chapter 5: Farewell**

Lelaki berjubah hitam itu berjalan dengan lantangnya. Menyusuri sebuah lorong gelap yang hanya bercahayakan remang-remang lilin yang terpasang di setiap sisi lorong tersebut. Wajah yang sebagian berbalut perban itu sama sekali tak memperlihatkan guratan ekspresi apa pun. Namun, sesekali ujung bibirnya yang pucat itu tampak menyungging naik. Dan sunggingan senyumnya itu tampak semakin tinggi semakin lama ia melangkahkan kakinya. Senang sekali sepertinya.

Tak lama kemudian langkahnya terhenti tepat ketika ia telah tiba di ujung lorong tersebut—yang adalah sebuah pintu besar setinggi nyaris 3 meter dengan ukiran-ukiran _Blood Iris _terpahat di permukaannya. Tanpa ragu ia segera mengetuk pintu tersebut.

_Tuk Tuk Tuk_

Pintu itu tiba-tiba saja terbuka dengan sendirinya, memperlihatkan sebuah ruangan besar dengan lampu-lampu gantung yang menjulang tinggi dari langit-langit yang nampak seperti langit malam itu. Namun tak ada satu pun lampu yang hidup menyala di antara semua lampu yang sudah dipenuhi jaring-jaring laba-laba tersebut. Hanya hiasan belaka.

"Hajime..." suara serak nan berat menggema ke seluruh penjuru ruangan berbalut keramik berwarna senja itu.

Hajime Yakumo segera membuat langkahnya menuju sosok pria tua dengan rambut dan janggut putih nyaris menyentuh tanah yang tengah duduk tenang pada sebuah kursi besar di ujung ruangan itu. Di depan pria tua itu, ia berlutut dengan penuh rasa hormat.

"Laporkan semua yang kau dapat mengenai _vampire_ pelarian itu, Hajime."

"Baik,_ Tetua_."

Hajime lalu bangkit berdiri dengan kedua mata yang menatap lurus pada mata hitam yang tajam bagaikan elang di hadapannya. "_Vampire_ yang melarikan diri semuanya ada empat orang; tiga lelaki dan seorang perempuan. Mereka kini menempati rumah dan peternakan milik seorang manusia bernama Izumi Sakura, dengan dua orang anaknya, Mikan Sakura dan Youichi Sakura—"

Ia sempat berhenti sejenak, "—dan juga seorang _werewolf_."

"_Werewolf_?" Tetua sempat tersentak sejenak, sebelum akhirnya kembali pada posturnya semula. "Tidak, tidak. Silahkan lanjutkan."

"Mereka adalah Natsume Hyuuga pemilik _Fire Alice_, Ruka Nogi pemilik _Animal-Pheromone Alice_, Yome Kokoro pemilik _Mind-Reading Alice_, dan Sumire Shouda pemilik _Cat-Dog Intitution Alice_. Keempatnya terdaftar sebagai murid-murid di _Alice Academy_."

Untuk yang kedua kalinya Hajime terdiam sejenak. Ragu akan apa yang hendak disampaikannya. Ia lalu menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan kembali laporannya.

"Saya tak yakin, Tetua, tapi menurut apa yang saya perhatikan, saya merasa ada sesuatu hubungan yang tak dapat saya ungkapkan dengan kata-kata antara Natsume Hyuuga dan manusia bernama Mikan Sakura… Sekian laporan dari saya."

"Natsume Hyuuga, _huh_?" Tetua hanya menatap tajam salah satu _vampire_ pengikut setianya itu. Ia tersenyum sinis, memperlihatkan betapa mengancamnya kedua taring runcing yang menyembur keluar dari kedua ujung bibirnya. "Hajime, aku perintahkan kau dan rekan-rekanmu di _Dangerous Ability Section _untuk segera membawa kembali Natsume Hyuuga dan tiga _vampire_ lainnya tepat ke hadapanku besok malam. Mengerti?"

"Baik, saya mengerti." Hajime mengangguk cepat. "Akan tetapi bagaimana dengan nasib keluarga manusia dan _werewolf_ itu, Tetua?"

Seringai Tetua semakin lebar.

"Musnahkan saja mereka. Musnahkan _semua_ manusia yang berhubungan dengan keempat _vampire_ _tak tahu diri_ itu."

* * *

Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya Natsume melangkahkan kedua kakinya keluar rumah keluarga Sakura, kemudian masuk lagi ke dalam. Keluar lagi, kemudian masuk lagi. Terus begitu sejak sore sampai matahari terbenam. Ia tampak seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu—terlihat dari gerakan tangannya yang tidak menentu; sesekali dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya, atau ia silangkan di dadanya, atau ia biarkan saja jatuh ke bawah seperti apa adanya.

Ia sandarkan punggungnya pada pintu rumah, menatapi polosnya cakrawala kemerahan langit petang yang tengah tertutup awan kelabu. Kemudian ia segera duduk di sofa ruang tamu sambil mengangkat kedua kakinya ke atas meja, menatapi langit-langit rumah yang tampak membosankan. Setelahnya ia melangkah lagi keluar, entah apa yang dilakukannya disitu. Dan semua kegiatan tak berguna itu, ia lakukan berulang-ulang.

Membuat sang Brunette yang sedari tadi memerhatikannya, jadi kesal juga dibuatnya.

"_That's it_! Sudah cukup! Berhenti mondar-mandir dan keluar-masuk seperti itu Natsume! Kamu membuatku kesal!" keluh Mikan sambil menatap tajam sang _vampire_ yang kini tengah berada kembali di ruang tamunya.

"_Shut up,_ Polka."

"Daripada kamu mondar-mandir tidak jelas seperti itu, lebih baik kamu segera membantu ayahku menggiring domba-domba kembali ke kandang seperti yang sedang dilakukan Tsubasa dan Ruka sekarang. Sesekali jadilah orang yang _berguna_, Natsume!"

"_I said shut up_, Polka!"

Mendengar respon Natsume yang seperti itu, Mikan hanya menggelengkan wajahnya heran. _Kenapa sih dia?_ Terkadang—tidak, tapi _sering sekali_ ia sama sekali tak dapat memahami apa yang kini tengah dipikirkan oleh lelaki bermata merah itu. _Natsume adalah vampire yang sangat kompleks_, batinnya sambil menghela nafasnya.

Tapi itulah yang membuatnya semakin penasaran pada sosok lelaki di depannya_._

_I wanna know more about him._

_More_.

"Sebenarnya kamu ini kenapa sih, Natsume?" tanyanya sambil berjalan mendekatinya. "Aku perhatikan dari tadi sepertinya kamu—"

"Mikan," Natsume memotong kata-katanya, membuatnya tersentak kaget. "Dengar, malam ini kau jangan pergi keluar rumah sendirian. Aku ulangi, jangan pernah keluar rumah sendirian. Mengerti?"

Mikan yang wajahnya sedikit memerah itu mengangkat kedua alisnya heran, "A-Apa sih maksudmu? Tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu—"

"Cepat jawab 'iya'!"

"I-Iya! Iya! Aku mengerti! Aku nggak akan keluar rumah sendirian! Puas?"—_Ada apa sih dengannya?_ Batinnya heran. Ia lalu membalikkan punggungnya, mengabaikan sang _vampire_ yang berdecak pelan. "Kalau kamu cari aku, aku ada di dapur. Mau buat makan malam."

Dari ujung-ujung kedua mata _crimson_nya, Natsume menatap sosok punggung mungil itu menjauh dari dirinya dan menghela nafasnya. Setelah itu, ia melangkahkan kakinya lagi menuju beranda rumah dan kembali menghela nafasnya. Sudah sejak tadi, ia merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak. Seakan-akan sesuatu yang buruk tak lama lagi akan terjadi padanya. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya ia merasakan hal yang menyebalkan seperti ini.

Terus saja ia melangkahkan kedua kakinya kesana-kemari guna menghilangkan perasaan aneh itu. Namun tak berhasil. Perasaan tidak enak itu semakin lama semakin menguat seiring dengan terbenamnya sang surya. Membuatnya frustasi.

"Natsume…"

Ditolehkannya wajah tampannya pada sumber suara yang memanggilnya dan mendapati rekan bermata sendu tengah mengusap-usap dadanya, beserta sang _mate_ disampingnya.

"Aku juga merasakannya—" ucap Koko pelan. "—perasaan tidak enak ini."

Mata Natsume melebar. "Kau juga?"

"Ya. Sejak kemarin."

Sumire menatap _alpha mate_nya sedih. Ia lalu mengelus-elus pipi Koko lembut. "Oh, Koko…"

"Perm…"

"Menurutmu, perasaan tidak enakmu itu artinya apa?"

"Entahlah, _mate_. Aku baru pertama kali merasakannya. Semoga saja ini bukan pertanda buruk."

Sumire mengangguk. "Yah, aku harap kau benar."

Mendengar kata demi kata yang terucap dari bibir sepasang _mate_ yang kini sedang saling membelai itu, untuk yang kesekian kalinya Natsume menghela nafasnya. Kemudian ditatapnya awan-awan kelabu yang melayang-layang di langit senja. _Bulan dan bintang-bintang pasti tidak akan tampak malam ini_, batinnya. Semoga saja ketidakhadiran dua benda langit itu bukanlah pertanda buruk bagi mereka.

_Yah… semoga.

* * *

_

"Apa-apaan sih Natsume itu… Tiba-tiba saja dia memanggil nama depanku… Tapi setelahnya, dia malah marah-marah padaku! Ukh! Aku nggak ngerti jalan pikiran vampire! Apa semua vampire sulit dimengerti seperti itu?"

Sambil mengeluh, Mikan mengayunkan pisau yang digenggamnya dengan kasar, membagi tiga ikan salmon sebagai lauk makan malamnya dan keluarganya nanti dengan tidak rata. Tidak seperti biasanya. Dan semuanya itu gara-gara perilaku aneh sang vampire bermata merah yang sedari tadi memenuhi pikirannya.

Ia masih ingat betapa lembutnya dekapan erat Natsume kemarin malam itu—walaupun ia juga dapat merasakan betapa dinginnya tubuh lelaki tersebut. Ia takkan pernah lupa. Sejak saat itu, ia pikir ia _telah_ memahami sang _vampire_, dan ia juga yakin kalau hubungan di antara mereka pasti akan membaik, tak akan lagi dipenuhi oleh pertengkaran dan adu mulut seperti yang selama ini mereka lakukan.

Namun, kini akhirnya ia tahu betapa salah dirinya.

_Natsume menyebalkan!_

Ia alihkan kembali fokusnya pada ikan salmon di tangannya—karena tak ingin lagi jarinya terluka karena goresan pisau seperti tempo lalu. Tak sengaja kedua mata _hazel_nya menangkap bercak hitam berbentuk seperti berudu di punggung tangan kanannya. Sampai saat ini pun, bercak itu anehnya belum juga hilang. Walaupun penasaran, ia tak terlalu mengambil pusing akan bercak di tangannya itu dan juga sama sekali tak ia beritahukan mengenai keberadaan bercak misterius itu pada keluarganya, para _vampire_, dan Tsubasa.

Setelah selesai memotong-motong tubuh salmon tersebut, ia membungkuk sedikit dan membuka salah satu laci untuk mencari minyak. Namun yang ia dapatkan hanyalah sebuah kaleng minyak yang kosong.

"Eh? Minyaknya sudah habis lagi?" serunya tak percaya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan wajahnya. "Kalau begitu terpaksa harus aku gunakan cadangan minyak yang kusimpan di gudang belakang."

Dengan malas ia mengambil senter dan kaleng minyak yang kosong serta melangkahkan kedua kakinya keluar melalui pintu belakang menuju gudang penyimpanan barang-barang yang berada sekitar 100 meter dari pekarangan belakang rumahnya. Tak terasa ternyata sudah gelap sekali di luar. Ia jadi teringat kata-kata Natsume sebelumnya padanya.

"_Dengar… malam ini kau jangan pergi keluar rumah sendirian."_

Mikan menggeleng-gelengkan wajahnya. "Tidak apa-apa 'kan? Toh, jarak rumah dan gudang tidak terlalu jauh dan aku juga akan langsung kembali ke rumah setelah mengambil minyak."

Ia terdiam sejenak.

"Lagipula untuk apa juga sih aku mesti menuruti kata-katanya? Dia juga tidak pernah mendengarkan kata-kataku dan selalu menolak setiap kali kusuruh dia membantu ayah menggembala ternak. Jadi dia tak berhak memerintahku seenaknya. Dasar cowok menyebalkan!"

Sesampainya di gudang, ia segera membuat langkahnya menuju sebuah drum yang berisi minyak tanah kemudian mengisi penuh kaleng minyaknya. Sambil bersenandung kecil, ia hendak menutup kembali pintu gudang ketika tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar suara dari arah semak-semak di belakangnya.

Tidak. Bukan dari semak-semak.

Tapi dari rimbun pepohonan yang berada di belakang semak-semak itu—yang adalah pintu masuk menuju hutan di bukit utara.

"…si-siapa disana?" serunya sambil mengarahkan senternya pada deretan pepohonan di belakangnya.

Namun suara itu semakin lama semakin terdengar jelas.

Suara…manusia.

"A-Ayah? Youichi?"

Suara itu semakin dan semakin terdengar jelas, membuat kedua kakinya gemetar.

"Okay, kalian menang! Kalian sudah berhasil membuatku takut! Jadi sekarang keluarlah! Jangan bersembunyi lagi, ayah, Youich—"

"…_bau darah manusia…_"

"—!" Mikan tersentak kaget. _Okay, tak mungkin 'kan ayah dan Youichi berkata seperti itu… Jadi sebenarnya siapa yang…?_

_Jangan-jangan…_

Kedua mata Mikan terbelalak lebar ketika ia melihat seseorang—tidak, tapi dua orang, eh, tiga, empat, lima—ya, empat orang lelaki dan seorang perempuan menampakkan diri mereka keluar dari balik semak-semak dan menatap ke arahnya. Mikan menelan ludahnya dan kedua kakinya terasa lemas, membuatnya tak mampu beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Wow! Lihat ada manusia!" seru salah satu lelaki dari keempat lelaki yang bermata sipit dan terkesan santai. Lelaki itu menoleh pada lelaki berambut panjang sebahu di sebelahnya. "Baunya paling menyengat dari semua bau yang ada. Untung tadi kita sepakat mengikuti bau ini ya, Rui?"

Lelaki bernama Rui Amane mengangguk sambil berseringai dan menjilati bibirnya. "Ya, kau benar Hayate. Pasti rasanya lezat sekali!"

"Rui, Hayate, kita kesini bukan untuk main-main." seru lelaki berbalut perban di samping mereka. Hajime Yakumo, lelaki itu, kemudian menolehkan pandangannya ke arah lelaki bertopeng di belakangnya. "Gadis manusia itu adalah Mikan Sakura, yang tadi aku ceritakan padamu, Persona."

Mikan tanpa sadar menahan nafasnya ketika jari Hajime menunjuk padanya dan ketika ia mendengar namanya disebutkan. _Darimana mereka tahu namaku?_

Oh, ingin rasanya ia berteriak. Ia sudah sangat takut. Tapi pita suaranya saat ini sama sekali tak membantunya. Ia tak bisa mengeluarkan suara barang sedikit pun.

"Oh… jadi ini si 'serangga kecil' itu… Kita habisi langsung saja dia, Rei!" seru satu-satunya perempuan di antara lima orang itu, Koizumi Luna.

"Sabar Luna," ucap lelaki bernama Rei Serio atau Persona dengan ciri khasnya yaitu mengenakan topeng yang menutupi kedua mata dan hidung lancipnya. "Kau baru diperbolehkan melakukan apapun pada manusia itu, setelah kita berhasil menangkap Natsume Hyuuga dan ketiga teman kecilnya."

_Natsume Hyuuga?_

_Dia tadi bilang Natsume Hyuuga?_

"Si-Siapa kalian? Kenapa kalian tahu Natsume?" tanya Mikan—yang akhirnya berhasil menemukan suaranya kembali—gemetaran.

"Siapa kami? Kau tanya siapa kami?" respon Hayate Matsudaira meledek. "Dengar, serangga kecil, kalau kau kenal dengan yang namanya Natsume Hyuuga dan…ukh…Ruka Nogi…kau pasti tahu kami ini siapa, ah, lebih tepatnya…'apa'."

Mikan menelan ludahnya lagi. "Ka-Kalian juga _va-vampire_?"

"Benar…dan sebentar lagi kau akan jadi makanan kami."

Mendengar itu, bulu kuduk sang _brunette_ serentak berdiri dan langsung saja ia berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

Teriakan yang sejak tadi ingin ia lakukan namun sempat tertahan di tenggorokannya.

Sekencang yang ia bisa.

* * *

Kedua mata crimson itu terbelalak. Terbelalak dengan sangat lebar terhadap apa yang dilihatnya.

Ia langsung saja melesatkan kedua kakinya begitu mendengar teriakan Mikan, diikuti oleh Koko dan Sumire di belakangnya. Namun ia sama sekali tak pernah mengira akan apa yang kini tengah dilihatnya.

Perasaan tidak enaknya menjadi kenyataan.

Ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Mikan tengah dibekap mulutnya oleh seseorang yang sangat ia kenal. Seseorang yang berbalut _cloak_ merah darah dan topeng yang menutupi setengah wajahnya.

Dan di sebelah lelaki bertopeng itu terdapat empat orang lainnya yang juga ia kenal.

"Persona…?" Koko menghancurkan keheningan itu dengan keterkejutannya dan kemudian merentangkan tangan kirinya menghalau Sumire untuk melindungi sang _mate_. "…kenapa ada disini?"

"Ckckck, Natsume Hyuuga, _mind-reader_, dan...oh, hai Sumire!" seringai Luna.

Sumire hanya bergumam kesal. "Luna Koizumi…"

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara beberapa langkah kaki mendekati tempat mereka. Dan seperti yang sudah diperkirakan sebelumnya tampaklah Ruka, Tsubasa, Izumi, dan Youichi tengah berlari mendekati mereka, cemas sekaligus heran.

"Ada ribut-ribut apa?"

Keempatnya serentak menghentikan langkah kaki mereka seiring dengan melebarnya kedua mata mereka masing-masing ketika mereka melihat pemandangan yang seharusnya tak mereka lihat.

"Ayah—hmph!"

"Mikan!" Izumi berteriak, hendak melangkahkan kakinya mendekati anak gadis satu-satunya itu namun dihalau oleh Tsubasa. "Lepaskan aku, Tsubasa-kun! Mikan…dia…"

"Jangan, paman!" seru Tsubasa cemas. "Jangan mendekati mereka! Karena mereka semua juga adalah _vampire_!"

Izumi menahan nafasnya karena kaget, begitu pula Youichi. "Tsubasa-kun, da-darimana kau—"

"Kini lengkap semua!" seru Luna mengejek. "Sekarang kita sudah nggak perlu capek-capek mencari Natsume dan teman-temannya yang tak tahu diri itu karena mereka semua telah datang sendiri pada kita!"

Tak tahan dengan apa yang dilihat dan didengarnya, Sumire mengeluarkan cakar-cakar tajamnya dan mengaktifkan _cat-dog intitution alice_nya. "Luna, _you bitch_!"

Segera saja Sumire melompati halauan tangan Koko, membuat sang _alpha_ terkejut karenanya. Melesat dengan kedua kaki dan kedua tangannya seperti hewan berkaki empat, ia berusaha meraih Luna dan hendak mengayunkan cakar-cakarnya ketika tiba-tiba saja hembusan angin menerjangnya dan membuat terpental jatuh ke tanah, menciptakan lubang besar di tempatnya terjatuh.

"_MATE_!" teriak Koko panik dan segera menghampiri Sumire.

Hayate, yang menyerang Sumire dengan _wind alice_ miliknya, hanya menyeringai dengan bangga. "Hahaha, rasakan itu! Walaupun sebenarnya aku lebih ingin menghajar Nogi daripada wanita itu!"

Merasa diancam, Ruka pun menggertakkan giginya. Ia hendak membalaskan apa yang telah dilakukan _vampire_ bermata sipit itu pada Sumire, namun Natsume menghalanginya.

"Natsume… kenapa?"

"Jangan Ruka, tunggu aba-abaku." Ruka pun mengangguk.

Kedua mata _crimson_ Natsume kemudian dengan tajam menatap Persona yang masih membekap Mikan. Ia mengepalkan telapak tangannya melihat Mikan yang meronta-ronta berusaha melepaskan diri. "Lepaskan Mikan, Persona."

"Dan kenapa aku mau melakukan itu?"

"Dia tak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini."

"Dan jika aku tidak mau?"

Natsume berdecak kesal. "Akan kubuat kau mau melakukannya!"

Dalam sekelejap Natsume mengeluarkan cakar-cakarnya dan melesat terbang ke arah Persona. Namun, Hayate sekali lagi mengeluarkan _alice_-nya dengan membuat tornado angin yang menghempaskan tubuh sang _vampire _bermata _crimson_ pekat itu. Natsume pun menancapkan cakar-cakarnya ke tanah sehingga ia dapat berhenti sebelum sempat terpental jauh. Hanya dengan lirikan matanya, ia membuat lingkaran api di sekitar tubuh Hayate, membuat lawannya itu terperanjak kaget.

"Ruka!" teriak Natsume kencang.

Mendengar itu, Ruka melesat dengan cepat ke arah Hayate. Ia muncul tepat ketika lingkaran api itu musnah dan segera mengayunkan cakar-cakar tajamnya, membuat tubuh lawannya terhempas dengan luka gores di dadanya.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja muncul serangga-serangga aneh di sekitar Ruka, jumlahnya sekitar ratusan. Serangga-serangga itu berusaha menyerang Ruka dari segala sisi. Namun sebelum sempat menyentuh _vampire_ rambut pirang itu, api terlebih dahulu menghanguskan mereka semua.

"Sial…" keluh Hajime, pemilik _alice_ yang mengontrol serangga-serangga itu, pelan.

"Terima kasih, Natsume." ucap Ruka sambil tersenyum, yang dibalas dengan anggukan kecil dari Natsume.

Melihat rekan-rekannya terdesak, Persona membawa Mikan sedikit mundur, diikuti oleh Luna yang berdecak di sampingnya. Di balik topengnya, kedua matanya yang tajam menatap gadis yang tengah meronta-ronta di genggamannya. Kedua alisnya bertaut dan ia menggertakkan giginya ketika sesuatu yang sangat tidak biasa terjadi di hadapannya.

_Alice_-nya tak mempan.

Padahal sudah dari tadi ia menyentuhnya.

Hal itu mengantarkannya pada sebuah kesimpulan.

Ia tak mampu mengaktifkan _alice_-nya pada gadis manusia ini.

Natsume dan Ruka masih berusaha mendekati Persona, ketika lagi-lagi Hajime dan Rui menghalau mereka. Namun kali ini, giliran mereka yang terdesak. Dengan _alice_ masing-masing, Hajime dan Rui berhasil membuat Natsume dan Ruka mundur beberapa langkah. Kemudian, Hayate yang telah sedikit pulih dari keadaanya, sekali lagi membuat boomerang angin ke arah _vampire_ yang telah menyerangnya. Namun, angin itu musnah seketika karena tak berhasil menembus sebuah tubuh besar berbulu di hadapannya, membuat Hayate melebarkan kedua matanya terkejut.

"_We-Werewolf_!" teriaknya histeris.

Natsume dan Ruka pun turut melebarkan kedua mata mereka ketika melihat Tsubasa yang sedang dalam sosok serigala besarnya. Sosok serigala berbulu putih itu memiliki tinggi sekitar 2 meter. Maka tak heran jika ia memiliki taring-taring dan cakar yang begitu panjang dan runcing.

Lho? Bukankah saat ini bulan sedang tidak muncul?

"Aku tak butuh bulan untuk membuatku seperti ini. Persetan dengan rumor itu." seru Tsubasa bangga.

"Tch."

"_You're welcome, _Natsume." ejek sang _werewolf_ dengan seringai lebarnya. "Tapi jangan _geer_ ya! Aku sama sekali tidak punya niat untuk menolongmu. Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan Mikan-chan saja!"

_Damn you, werewolf._

"Tsubasa-kun… Ka-kau…?" Izumi sama sekali tak bisa berkata apa-apa melihat sosok Tsubasa yang ada di hadapannya. Begitu pula halnya dengan Youichi dan Mikan.

"Maaf paman, selama ini aku menyembunyikan hal ini darimu dan Mikan-chan. Sebenarnya aku adalah _werewolf_." Tsubasa tersenyum sedikit lalu mengalihkan fokusnya pada _vampire-vampire_ di hadapannya. "Okay, sekarang jadi 3 lawan 3! Aku siap kapan pun juga—"

"Kami juga ingin ikut bertarung, Natsume!" potong Koko sambil berjalan mendekati rekan-rekannya, diikuti oleh Sumire di belakangnya.

"Kami tidak mau jadi yang paling tidak berguna disini!" sambung Sumire sambil tersenyum lebar.

Ruka tersenyum lebar melihat Koko dan Sumire yang kini telah pulih, sementara Natsume hanya mengangguk, mengijinkan kedua rekannya itu untuk ikut bertarung bersamanya. 5 lawan 5, jumlah yang sangat adil, bukan?

Serangan pertama dimulai dengan Hayate yang mengeluarkan _wind alice_-nya dan dihadang Ruka dengan ayunan cakarnya. "Biar aku yang menghadapi mahluk yang satu ini."

"_Damn it,_ Nogi! Memang ini yang aku inginkan! Aku takkan kalah lagi darimu untuk yang kedua kalinya!"

"_Whatever,_ Matsudaira. Aku akan mengalahkanmu lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya."

"Cih!"

Serangan demi serangan antara Ruka dan Hayate terus berlanjut. Ketika Ruka sesekali melirikkan kedua matanya, dapat ia lihat teman-temannya yang lain pun turut menyingsingkan kedua lengan mereka, mengeluarkan kekuatan mereka semaksimal mungkin melawan musuh mereka.

Ia melihat Sumire tampak murka saat menghadapi Luna—oh, betapa ia tahu seberapa buruk hubungan mereka berdua di dunia _vampire_. Padahal yang ia tahu, _dulu_ mereka berteman baik. Namun entah apa yang terjadi di antara mereka hingga kini masing-masing saling memusuhi seperti itu.

Kemudian dilihatnya lagi Koko saling beradu cakar dengan Hajime. Sesekali Hajime mengeluarkan serangganya namun dapat ditepis dengan baik oleh sang _mind-reader_. Ia tak pernah tahu kalau Koko ternyata jago berkelahi, sampai hari ini.

Lalu entah kenapa Rui yang _gay_ itu memilih sang _werewolf _sebagai lawannya.

Ketika hantaman demi hantaman, pukulan demi pukulan, dan cakar demi cakar saling beradu di halaman belakang rumah keluarga Sakura tersebut, sang pemilik rumah, Izumi dan Youichi, hanya menatap tak berdaya. Diselingi rasa takut, Izumi mendorong Youichi agar anak lelakinya itu dapat bersembunyi di baliknya. Dilihatnya pula Mikan yang masih meronta-ronta dibalik lengan _vampire_ bertopeng yang masih berusaha menghalau serangan Natsume dengan cakarnya yang bebas.

Dan entah kenapa sesuatu dalam dirinya tiba-tiba saja tergerak, bertekad untuk menyelamatkan anak gadis satu-satunya miliknya.

"Youichi, kamu tetap disini!"

"Ayah—"

Youichi hanya bisa mengangguk.

Dengan keberanian yang entah datang darimana, Izumi diam-diam mengambil tongkat besi liar di sampingnya kemudian mengambil langkah memutar untuk mendekati Mikan dan _vampire_ yang menyekapnya. Keringat mengalir deras melalu pelipisnya ketika ia berhasil mengambil tempat di balik yang berada sekitar 10 meter dari targetnya.

Diperhatikannya Natsume yang terus menerus mengayunkan cakar tajamnya—dengan sedikit kehati-hatian, tentu saja, karena ia tak mau sesenti pun cakarnya mengenai kulit rapuh sang gadis. Ketika _vampire_-_vampire_ yang lain bertarung dengan kecepatan yang tak dapat terlihat oleh mata awamnya, hanya Natsume dan Persona yang bertarung dengan kecepatan sebagaimana layaknya manusia biasa. Mungkin karena ada Mikan di antara mereka.

Dan mungkin karena ada Mikan pula-lah yang membuat Natsume menahan niatnya menyerang Persona dengan _alice_nya.

Bulu kuduknya serentak berdiri dan hormon _adrenalin_nya serentak memuncak ketika di matanya ia melihat apa yang sedari tadi di tunggunya; Natsume terhempas jatuh. Tampaknya _vampire_ itu bertopeng itu memang lebih kuat daripada Natsume. Dan tepat pada saat itulah, dengan sekuat tenaganya Izumi berlari ke arah Persona, hendak mengayunkan tongkat besinya pada _vampire_ itu.

"MIKAN! Ayah akan menyelamatkanmu!"

"—Paman, jangan!"

Kedua mata _hazel_ Mikan serentak terbelalak, ketika dilihatnya Persona dengan mudah menghancurkan tongkat besi itu kemudian mencekik ayahnya hanya dengan lengan kanannya. Dilihatnya pula rona perih terpancar dari wajah ayahnya dan juga bercak-bercak hitam menjalar mulai dari lehernya. Bercak-bercak hitam itu bagaikan korosi, berbeda dengan apa yang dimiliki Mikan di punggung tangannya.

Saat itu juga Persona melepaskan cekikannya dari leher Izumi, membuat lelaki berambut perak itu terjatuh ke tanah, sambil memegang lehernya yang terasa sungguh sakit. Ia mengerang keras. Keringatnya mengalir melewati sisi wajahnya yang kini sudah hitam kelam. Namun di tengah rasa sakit itu, masih ia sempatkan untuk mengalihkan fokusnya pada Mikan yang masih berada dalam genggaman Persona.

"Mikan…Maafkan ayah…"

"Ayah!"

"Mikan…"

"Ayah! Ayah! A—"

Izumi tersenyum untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"—AYAH!"

Air mata mengalir deras keluar dari kelopak mata Mikan ketika ia melihat ayahnya yang kini telah menutup kedua matanya. Seluruh kulitnya telah berubah warna menjadi kehitaman. Ia benar-benar tak pernah hal ini akan terjadi. Sungguh tak menyangka. Ayahnya telah…ayahnya telah…

…menghembuskan nafasnya yang terakhir.

Tiba-tiba saja dari tubuhnya keluar cahaya putih yang menyilaukan. Cahaya itu menjalar ke segala arah. Menghentikan seluruh pertarungan yang tengah terjadi di tempat itu. Semua _vampire_ menghalau kedua mata mereka dari cahaya itu, termasuk Natsume. Radiasi cahaya itu sempat menyeret para _vampire_ yang telah memiliki luka-luka di tubuh mereka itu mundur beberapa langkah dari tempatnya semula dan membuat mata mereka terasa sedikit perih.

"Mikan…" gumam sang Raven dalam cemasnya.

Ketika cahaya itu mereda, Natsume dapat melihat betapa merah dan basahnya pipi sang gadis. Ia juga melihat Persona yang telah tersungkur beberapa meter di belakangnya. Penyebabnya mungkin karena cahaya tadi itu. Hal yang sama juga pernah terjadi tempo lalu, ketika Sumire hendak menyerang Mikan namun cahaya misterius yang keluar dari tubuh Mikan membuat sang _vampire_ wanita terpental. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Cahaya apa itu? Natsume serta merta menggelengkan wajahnya. Sekarang bukan saatnya memikirkan hal itu.

Ia harus menyelamatkan Mikan.

Dengan cepat ia menarik lengan Mikan yang masih menangis terpaku akibat _shock_ yang dideritanya. Dilarikannya Mikan menjauh dari Persona dan dari para _vampire_ ke tempat yang lebih aman. Ujung-ujung matanya tak sengaja menangkap sosok Youichi, adik Mikan, yang tampaknya juga _shock_ atas apa yang telah terjadi di hadapannya. Ia belokkan kakinya hendak meraih remaja berambut perak itu, ketika tiba-tiba saja bumerang angin berhembus melewatinya, nyaris mengenainya, untungnya hanya memotong beberapa helai poninya saja.

"Sial!" geramnya kesal saat ia mengalihkan mata _crimson_nya pada Hayate Matsudaira yang tampaknya telah mendapatkan kembali kesadaran dan 'penglihatannya'.

"Hampir saja!" seru Hayate kecewa. Ia lalu hendak mengeluarkan anginnya lagi ketika ayunan cakar serigala tepat mengenai dadanya, membuatnya tersungkur jatuh.

"Cepat! Kita harus segera bawa Mikan dan Youichi pergi dari sini!" seru sang _werewolf_ sambil berlari menuju ke arah Youichi untuk menyelamatkan remaja manusia itu.

Natsume mengangguk malas. Tanpa diberi tahu pun, ia juga sudah tahu itu.

"Jangan biarkan mereka lolos!" teriak Persona yang telah bangkit berdiri. Terlihat darah merah mengucur dari lengan kirinya yang sebelumnya mendekap erat sang gadis. "Hajime, Rui, Luna…Cepat tangkap Natsume Hyuuga dan teman manusianya!"

Ketiganya mengangguk. Namun sebelum sempat mereka melangkahkan kaki mereka, mereka dihadang oleh Ruka, Koko, dan Sumire, yang telah siap dengan cakar mereka masing-masing. Tampaknya mereka juga turut terbawa emosi, terlihat dari warna mata mereka yang berubah menjadi merah kehitaman.

"Pergi Natsume! Bawa Sakura-san pergi bersamamu!" teriak Ruka sambil berusaha menghalau pergerakan Hajime. Dapat terlihat beberapa luka seperti luka cambuk dan tetesan darah mengalir di wajah dan lengannya. "Hanya kau satu-satunya yang bisa menyelamatkan Sakura-san saat ini!"

"Ruka—"

"Cepat pergi Natsume!" potong sang _blonde_. "Tak ada waktu lagi!"

Dengan terpaksa, Natsume melangkah kedua kakinya pergi menjauh dari tempat itu, dengan tubuh Mikan yang digendongnya begitu erat, seakan-akan tak ingin melepaskan barang sedetik pun. Diikuti pula oleh Tsubasa yang masih bersosok serigala dan membawa Youichi di punggungnya.

Mereka berlari, berlari sejauh mungkin. Secepat mungkin. Hingga sosok _vampire_-_vampire_ yang memburu mereka sudah tak dapat terlihat lagi di mata mereka.

Dan pada saat yang sama, halilintar menggema dengan suaranya yang begitu meraung-raung di langit malam yang kelabu. Seakan-akan hendak memperlihatkan rasa simpatinya yang begitu mendalam.

Setelahnya, hujan turun begitu lebat.

* * *

Sudah sejak tadi Natsume menatap langit-langit gua yang terbuat dari bebatuan itu. Ia tampak begitu serius. Tapi jika dilihat dari dekat, akan tampak kekosongan yang mengisi bola mata dengan iris berwarna merah tersebut. Ia mungkin memang melihat langit-langit gua, tapi tak satu pun dari bebatuan penuh lumut yang beresonansi dengan suara deras hujan di luar itu masuk ke dalam penglihatannya.

Pikirannya tengah melayang ke hal yang lain.

Ia tak pernah menyangka semuanya akan jadi seperti ini.

Seandainya ia tidak mengotot ingin ke dunia manusia, pasti keadaannya takkan begini. Seandainya ia tak pergi ke dunia manusia Ruka dan yang lainnya pasti masih bercanda ria di sampingnya. Lalu ia tak akan bertemu Mikan, sehingga ayahnya pun tak perlu meninggal dengan cara seperti ini.

Walaupun dalam hatinya ia sedikit bersyukur karena bisa bertemu dengan sang _brunette_.

Tapi tetap saja semua kejadian ini adalah salahnya.

Ia pantas disalahkan.

Dilihatnya Mikan yang kini tengah duduk lemas bersama Youichi di sampingnya dan juga Tsubasa versi manusia yang sedang menatap derasnya hujan di luar. Ia menghela nafasnya. Setelah berhasil kabur dari penyerangan tiba-tiba itu, mereka berlari ke arah lembah hutan yang mereka yakin letaknya berada sudah cukup jauh dari tempat penyerangan itu. Di hutan itu, Natsume menemukan sebuah gua yang sedikit tertutup oleh semak-semak belukar. Gua itu kecil, namun cukup untuk mereka berempat masuk ke dalamnya.

Dan tampaknya alam pun memang benar-benar bersimpati kepada mereka. Bau derasnya hujan akan mampu menutupi bau mereka untuk sementara waktu.

Sang _vampire_ mengayunkan lengannya, bermaksud membesarkan api unggun yang tadi ia buat. Api unggun itu memang khusus dibuatnya untuk menghangatkan Mikan dan Youichi, sekaligus menjadi sumber cahaya remang-remang di dalam gua yang tadinya begitu gelap. Ia sendiri sebenarnya tak butuh hangatnya api, karena tubuh _vampire_ yang _immortal_ memang tak mampu merasakan rasa panas dan dingin.

Sedangkan untuk Tsubasa, ia tak peduli.

Ia menghela nafasnya sekali lagi.

Menciptakan api unggun sama sekali tak mengeluarkannya dari rasa bersalah yang ia rasakan.

"Mikan," panggilnya pelan.

Sang gadis mendongakkan wajahnya sebagai respon.

"Kematian ayahmu adalah murni kesalahanku! Kau pantas menyalahkanku untuk itu!"

Mikan hanya diam tak bersuara.

"Sial, semuanya salahku! Seandainya saat itu aku mampu mencegah ayahmu mendekati Persona sialan itu, mungkin semuanya takkan seperti ini!"

Sang _brunette_ hanya menggelengkan wajahnya. "Sudahlah, Natsume—"

"Bahkan Ruka dan yang lainnya… Seandainya aku cukup kuat untuk melindungi mereka semua, semuanya takkan seperti ini…"

"Natsume—"

"Dari awal aku memang tidak seharusnya datang kesini. Seandainya aku tidak menuruti keinginanku untuk pergi ke dunia manusia, mungkin semuanya takkan begini."

"…"

"Semua salahku! Seandainya kita tak bertemu, Mikan, maka ayahmu takkan—"

_Duakk_

Natsume membelalakkan kedua matanya lebar ketika Mikan tiba-tiba saja membenturkan dahinya pada dahi miliknya. Membuatnya berhenti berkata-kata. Kemudian sang gadis dengan lembut menempatkan jari-jarinya pada kedua pipi Natsume dan menengadahkan wajah tampan sang _vampire_ itu hingga _hazel_ bertemu dengan _crimson_.

"Dengar Natsume," Mikan memulai kata-katanya, "kau tak perlu terus-terusan menyalahkan diri seperti itu! Aku memang sedih atas apa yang telah terjadi pada ayahku. Sedih, sedih sekali! Tapi aku akan lebih sedih lagi kalau kau menyesali pertemuan kita! Kau tahu, ucapanmu itu seperti menggarami luka yang sudah berdarah-darah!"

Natsume hanya tenggelam dalam diamnya, namun tak sedikit pun lalai meresapi setiap kata-kata yang diutarakan Mikan dengan tegas padanya.

"Sejujurnya aku sama sekali tak menyalahkan siapa pun atas kejadian ini, Natsume." Mikan menghela nafasnya sejenak. "Mungkin kau takkan mengerti dengan apa yang kurasakan saat ini, Natsume, karena aku sendiri tak mengerti. Tapi aku memang benar-benar tak ingin menyalahkan siapapun…"

Sambil tersenyum simpul, Mikan memeluk Natsume erat serta menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu bidang sang _vampire_ yang basah.

"…karena itu, berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, Natsume…Aku mohon…"

Ragu-ragu, Natsume memeluk balik tubuh mungil sang gadis. Seulas senyum simpul terurai di wajahnya yang pucat itu. Mikan benar-benar baik. Ia sungguh tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kebaikan yang bergitu berharga itu. Kini ia tahu harus melakukan apa untuk membayar perasaan bersalah yang sejak tadi menghantuinya.

Ia akan melindungi Mikan dari segala marabahaya apapun yang akan menimpa gadis itu.

Dan ia bertekad untuk melakukan itu, apapun yang terjadi.

Sementara itu, dari jauh Tsubasa melihat pemandangan kedua sejoli itu sambil tersenyum. Ia pikir, manusia dan _vampire_ bukanlah pasangan yang cocok. Tapi melihat Mikan dan Natsume, semua pikiran itu sirna seketika.

_Yah, jodoh siapa yang tahu?_

Namun, pemandangan itu hancur seketika ketika tiba-tiba Youichi datang pada mereka. Dan dengan wajah datarnya, ia mengatakan sesuatu yang mengejutkan siapapun yang mendengarnya.

"Natsume, tolong ubah aku menjadi _vampire_, sama sepertimu."

**To be continued.

* * *

**

**Ran:**Oh My God! Oh My God! Ya ampun…kita ucapkan salam perpisahan pada Izumi di chapter ini. Chapter ini adalah chapter di mana ia muncul untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Dan sekali lagi, **OHMYGOD! **Ran merinding kegirangan karena membaca chapter 5 ini. Ran benar-benar merinding! Perasaan Ran bercampur aduk jadi satu! Di sini terdapat bagian-bagian kecil yang mampu membuat Ran tertawa, kemudian beberapa bagian yang terus-terusan bikin Ran tersenyum. Lalu, bagian akhir, Ran hampir saja menitikkan air mata. Kemudian, di bagian yang paling paling akhir, Ran bergidik gara-gara kalimat yang diucapkan You-chan. _Oh well_…Rasanya Ran terlalu banyak komentar di sini. Baiklah, baiklah, Ran akan berhenti di sini. Pokoknya, chapter ini adalah chapter yang bikin bulu kuduk Ran merinding

**Tama:** How was it? Good or not? Aku mengakui aku nggak ahli membuat scene pertarungan jadi maaf apabila ada pembaca merasa kecewa dengan chapter 5 ini. Aku telah melakukan usahaku yang terbaik untuk membuat chapter ini. Semoga pembaca menyukainya.

Seperti di chapter-chapter sebelumnya, aku akan membalas dan mengucapkan terima kasih atas review-review yang telah pembaca sekalian berikan untuk chapter 4:

**So-chand cii Mio imutZ****: **Thanks for the review. Updated :)

**Rihiko Hazuki-chan****: **Thanks for the review. Omongannya Tsubasa sama Mikan nggak diceritain karena chapter 4 sudah cukup panjang tanpa kehadiran omongan itu, mungkin. Lalu yang ngomong, "serangga kecil" itu memang Hajime. Terungkap di chapter ini. Soal bercak hitam, tak bisa kujawab sekarang, yang pasti itu adalah misteri fic ini.

**Aline light****: **Thanks for the review. Yang dialami Mikan saat didekap Natsume itu adalah kenyataan. Sedangkan yang ia berpegangan tangan dengan Natsume di suatu danau itu adalah mimpi.

**Hikari de Natsu****: **Thanks for the review. Kami senang sekali kalau ternyata fic kami bisa membuat Hikari begitu terhanyut dalam ceritanya. Terima kasih atas 5 stars-nya :)

**Fr3Ya-cHaN: **Thanks for the review. Soal bercak di punggung tangan kanan Mikan itu masih rahasia. Jadi maaf tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu.

**zaivenee****: **Thanks for the review. Ini dia chapter 5-nya! Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama.

**Mayu Azanuma****: **Thanks for the review. Yah, ide Ran tentang haid itu memang sangat kreatif. Aku juga kaget saat Ran mengusulkan itu. Oh ya, di chapter 5 ini Mikan masih haid lho :) Yang di hutan itu adalah Hajime dan Tetua. Lalu tentang siapa matenya Ruka, akan terjawab di chapter 7. Tapi Mayu pasti sudah dapat mengira-ngira siapa matenya Ruka, bukan?

**Haruka Ana Kiryu: **Thanks for the review. Ini dia chapter 5-nya dan kami akan selalu berusaha untuk melakukan yang terbaik yang kami bisa. Watashitachi wa ganbarimasu!

**hana 'natsu' phantomhive****: **Thanks for the review. Gaya penulisan Ran memang sudah berkembang menjadi lebih puitis. Berikan seribu applause untuknya :) Chapter 4 kurang mengejutkan? Menurutku chapter 4 itu sudah menarik sekali lho! Tapi aku harap chapter 5 ini bisa membuatmu 'sedikit' terkejut.

**aLmaa syalaLaa****: **Thanks for the review. Aloha juga, Alma-chan! Lama tak berjumpa :) Untuk pertanyaan Alma-chan tentang "Apakah Mikan keturunan wanita suci di chapter 1?" belum bisa aku jawab. Tapi Alma-chan adalah satu-satunya pembaca yang menyinggung soal dongeng itu :) Soal matenya Ruka, akan Alma-chan temukan di chapter 7.

**Wel-la****: **Thanks for the review. Ya! Koko memang jahil sekali, dari chapter 1 malah. Aku harap aku bisa memunculkan adegan Koko yang jahil lebih banyak lagi.

**Misyel****: **Thanks for the review. Yah, aku rasa sudah jelas sekali kalau Mikan akan jadi mate Natsume, seperti apa yang dikatakan Ruka dan Koko di chapter 4 yang bilang kalau Natsume telah menemukan "mate"-nya. Tapi entahlah apa yang akan terjadi pada hubungan mereka selanjutnya, hehehe.

REVIEW please! Dan jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk bertanya tentang bagian yang tidak dimengerti dari fic ini. Kami akan dengan senang hati menjawabnya! Kecuali, tentu saja, untuk pertanyaan yang bersifat 'spoiler' tidak bisa kami jawab, maaf ya. Nantikan adegan-adegan mengejutkan yang akan terjadi di chapter-chapter selanjutnya! Chapter 6 akan dibuat oleh Ran Ishibazaki :) See you soon!


	6. This Sudden Wish

**Author's Note:** I'm here! Ran Ishibazaki di sini! Maaf sekali lagi telah membuat kalian menunggu lama! Apa? Tak ada yang peduli? Oh well. Baiklah. Chapter 6 updated. Ran sudah berusaha melakukan apa yang Ran bisa hingga ke point di mana kepala Ran rasanya mau pecah :D

Bercanda.

Okay, Here is the chapter 6 of this fic.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Summary:** Empat vampire melanggar peraturan dengan melarikan diri ke dunia manusia demi mendapatkan darah segar yang dimiliki di dalam tubuh manusia tersebut. Tapi siapa sangka pelarian tersebut akan membawa mereka ke dalam situasi yang tak pernah mereka bayangkan sebelumnya. Semua terjadi dikarenakan salah satu vampire pelarian tersebut…telah berani jatuh cinta pada seorang anak manusia.

**Disclaimer:** NekoTama-chan and Ran Ishibazaki do not own Gakuen Alice nor do own its characters. All of them solely belong to the greatest Higuchi Tachibana. But, the plot is totally ours.

* * *

_Aku begitu kelaparan, hingga tanpa bisa kutahan, membuatku rela untuk tak henti-hentinya menghisap cairan manis yang kudapatkan melalui makhluk yang kucengkeram ini._

_Ia terus meronta-ronta, memaksa untuk terlepas dari jeratan mautku._

_Makhluk bodoh. Usahanya hanyalah akan sia-sia. Perlawanannya justru hanya membuat diriku semakin bergairah untuk menghabisinya._

_Kata-kata itu...datang begitu saja membanjiri kepalaku. Tanpa bisa kuhalangi, tanpa bisa kuhentikan._

_Aku tak peduli lagi. Aku tak mengerti apa-apa lagi. Yang bisa kurasakan hanyalah rasa lapar yang bergelora, menyeruak cepat menyelimuti setiap bagian dari tubuhku ini. Rasa lapar ini begitu menegangkan. Aku benar-benar tak bisa menghentikan diriku. _

_Terus-menerus, tanpa bisa kukendalikan taring runcingku untuk berhenti menghisap, menerima semua yang bisa aku jamah._

_Rasanya nikmat sekali, hingga mampu membuat mataku berputar ke belakang sambil mendesah nikmat._

_Sangat nikmat._

_Namun aku semakin menyadari, makhluk ini tak lagi meronta, tak lagi melawan. Yang ada hanyalah dirinya yang lama-kelamaan berubah perlahan menjadi debu._

_Perlahan-lahan, hingga akhirnya ia menghilang._

_Meninggalkan diriku yang masih kelaparan._

_Aku menggeram kuat._

_Rasa lapar ini masih saja dengan keras kepalanya melekat di tenggorokanku._

_Goddammit!_

_Aku terlalu terlarut dalam kemarahan dan kebingungan diriku sendiri, sehingga sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa diriku tak lagi sendirian di tempat ini._

_Dan saat baru kusadari, seorang lelaki telah menampakkan diri melalui semak belukar di depanku._

_Dalam kegelapan, aku dapat mengenali ciri-ciri makhluk di hadapanku yang memandangku dengan pandangan terkejut sekaligus pandangan penuh rasa heran itu._

_Rambut kuning keemasan, bola mata lembut yang berwarna biru aqua, serta tubuh tinggi yang terlihat atletis yang bersembunyi di balik jubah hitam itu. Ia mengernyit sesaat, kemudian mengangkat hidungnya di udara dan mengendus pelan._

…_What the hell._

"_Dandellion..." ujarnya pelan, namun cukup untuk kudengar. Aku hanya menatapnya bingung. Disamping kondisiku yang merasa was-was, aku dapat merasakan bahwa ia bukanlah suatu ancaman._

"_Namamu siapa?"_

_Aku hanya menggeleng._

_Ia tersenyum. "Ah, jadi kamu 'Newborn' ya?"_

_Aku mengerutkan dahiku. "Newborn? Apa maksudmu dengan Newborn?" Aku terdiam sejenak, sebelum membuka kembali mulutku, "Katakan, sebenarnya aku ini apa?"_

"_Kau itu vampire. Sama sepertiku."_

"…_Vampire?"_

_Senyumannya semakin lebar. "Selamat datang di dunia vampire," katanya. "Benar. Kamu adalah vampire. Makhluk yang menguasai dunia malam."_

"_Apa sih, yang kau bicarakan?" aku semakin tak mengerti. "Dan apa yang kau maksud dengan 'Newborn' itu?"_

"_Newborn adalah vampire yang baru terlahir—vampire yang baru saja terbangun dari kehidupan lamanya. Newborn akan terbangun di 'Stonefield Temple', suatu tempat yang memang disediakan untuk para Newborn, lapangan yang dipenuhi oleh batu menhir. Setelah terbangun, Newborn akan diadopsi sebagai keluarga oleh 'Rein' atau murni. Dalam dunia vampire juga disediakan sebuah Academy yang dinamakan Alice Academy untuk para Newborn dan Heil agar mereka dapat dididik untuk menjadi vampire elit dan diberi pengetahuan serta peraturan-peraturan yang berlaku di dunia vampire." Ia seperti dapat merasakan kebingunganku dan mengangguk. "Iya. Keluarga. Rein adalah vampire keturunan darah murni. Golongan vampire yang akan mengadopsi para Newborn. Mereka juga bertugas untuk mengajarkan para Newborn tentang sesuatu yang boleh dan tak boleh dilakukan sebagai vampire. Setelah Newborn yang dinilai cukup untuk dipercaya dan mampu dalam pendidikan, barulah Newborn bisa dikatakan sebagai Heil yang artinya keselamatan. Newborn yang sudah menjadi Heil berhak menerima apa yang harus mereka terima dan berhak memutuskan jalan mereka."_

"_Lalu...kenapa para Newborn harus terbangun di tempat yang tadi kau sebutkan?" Ia hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya. Dan saat aku bertanya lagi, "Kenapa aku bisa terbangun di sini?" ia juga hanya menggeleng-gelengkan wajahnya._

_Aku terdiam, dan begitu juga dengan dirinya._

"_Ayo...ikut aku."_

_Aku memircingkan kedua mataku. "Kenapa?"_

"_Seharusnya Newborn terbangun dan memulai eksplorasi pertama di tempat yang tadi telah kusebutkan. Tapi..." ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sebelum melanjutkan, "Apa kamu kabur dari Stonefield Temple?"_

"_Mana kutahu. Begitu membuka mata, aku sudah berada di tempat gelap ini. Kelaparan," tegasku._

_Ia mengangguk. "Ah...aku mengerti. Yang kamu mangsa tadi adalah kuda Phoenix-ku, Dandellion. Tapi sudahlah," ujarnya, tersenyum. Sesaat kemudian entah kenapa, makhluk itu seperti sedang menerawang, pandangan matanya menolak untuk menuju pada diriku. "Lagipula...memang nggak mungkin bagi Newborn untuk keluar dari tempat itu sebelum adanya pengamatan lebih lanjut."_

_Aku menyisir rambutku dengan jari-jari tanganku yang penuh dengan sisa hasil keonaranku tadi ke belakang. "Aku nggak peduli apapun itu yang kau katakan. Barusan sebelum itu...kau bilang untuk mengikutimu?" kataku dengan nada dingin, memicingkan kembali kedua mataku. Namun, nampaknya ia sama sekali tak merasa terintimidasi dengan perlakuanku. Justru yang ia lakukan adalah tersenyum dan mengangguk, membuatku tak bisa menghentikan kerutan yang terbentuk di dahiku. "Aku menolak."_

"_Maaf. Tapi tak ada pilihan untukmu saat ini."_

_Sambil menggertak gigi, aku menggeram pelan, "Tch. I don't give a damn about things you've said. Mengikutimu berarti aku harus pergi ke tempat sialan yang tadi kau katakan. Lalu harus menunggu untuk diadopsi oleh kaum Rein. Yang seperti itu aku nggak butuh." Aku tak suka dengan ide untuk diadopsi oleh kaum yang bernama Rein itu. Diadopsi berarti aku harus menuruti semua peraturan-peraturan sialan yang mungkin sudah seenaknya saja mereka buat._

_Aku ingin melangkah di jalan yang ingin kutuju dengan kakiku sendiri._

_Aku ingin berteduh di tempat yang kudapat dengan usahaku sendiri._

_Aku tak suka campur tangan dari pihak lain. Aku akan menjalani semua itu dengan kekuatanku sendiri. Aku tak butuh Rein untuk mengadopsi diriku. Aku tak butuh keluarga untuk mengatur diriku. Aku tak akan membiarkan tangan-tangan menyebalkan itu seenaknya saja mengendalikanku._

_Karena aku tahu, jauh di dalam lubuk hatiku, aku paling tak suka diatur dan diperintah._

"_Lalu...apa yang akan kamu lakukan?" tanyanya. Dari suaranya, aneh bagiku, terdengar suatu kepercayaan yang ditujukan untukku._

"_Pertama-tama..." aku melirikkan mataku pada sosok makhluk di depanku itu. "Aku akan membuatkan nama untukku sendiri." Aku menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan—entah kenapa rasa gugup tiba-tiba saja datang melubangi hatiku. "Namaku..." dengan menelan ludahku akhirnya aku mengatakan sesuatu yang datang pertama kali di pikiranku. "...Natsume."_

* * *

**The Book of Vampire Prophecy**

By NekoTama-chan & Ran Ishibazaki

* * *

**Chapter 6: This Sudden Wish**

Seluruh sudut ruangan gua kini dihiasi kesunyian. Terlalu sunyi. Yang terdengar hanyalah derasnya terpaan air hujan serta gemuruh langit malam yang menggema di angkasa, suara gemercik api pun menjadi samar karenanya. Dalam gua yang bersinar remang karena pantulan api, tampak beberapa sosok makhluk hidup mematung—mungkin salah satu dari mereka hanyalah "benda mati", namun sosok itu bukanlah hanya seonggok benda mati yang tak berarti, sesungguhnya.

Youchi tahu, saat ini mungkin mereka sedang berpikiran bahwa pemintaannya yang tiba-tiba ini adalah permintaan gila.

Namun ia tak peduli dengan apa yang mereka pikirkan saat ini.

"Ngomong apaan sih…? Jangan bercanda," gumam Tsubasa yang memandang Youichi dari kejauhan.

"Aku nggak mau menjadi satu-satunya makhluk nggak berguna di antara kalian," ujar Youichi pelan, tak memperdulikan kata-kata yang terlontar dari Tsubasa. Wajahnya tak terlihat karena ditutupi bayangan rambut peraknya. "Jangan beranggapan kalau permintaanku ini adalah permintaan sesaat yang akan kulupakan seketika begitu aku memejamkan mata."

Namun tak ada yang berani membuka mulut. Mereka hanya memberi Youichi tatapan tak percaya, lebih dari yang diinginkan Youichi.

"Kalau saja aku punya kekuatan…aku nggak akan menonton saja tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Dan mungkin saja saat itu aku bisa menghentikan serangan yang ditujukan pada ayah, hingga ayah masih bisa bersama kita sekarang." Youichi tak bisa menghentikannya, menghentikan getaran yang keluar bersama suaranya. Hingga ia terdengar seperti yang sedang merengek.

Padahal, ia telah berusaha untuk menahannya.

Saat melihat ayahnya yang tak lagi bernyawa tersungkur di tanah, ia hanya terpaku, terlalu _shock_ untuk mencerna apa yang saat itu sedang terjadi. Tak mampu membuka mulutnya untuk berkata-kata. Rasa dingin seperti menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, membuatnya seakan-akan membeku. Sejujurnya ia juga tak mengerti saat melihat Mikan yang tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan cahaya putih yang menyilaukan. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian barulah ia bisa mengerti, bahwa Mikan begitu murka karena ia baru saja kehilangan orang yang ia sayangi hingga ia mampu melempar iblis-iblis itu jauh darinya dengan kekuatannya.

Satu lagi hal yang Youichi mengerti, begitu melihat Mikan, ia tahu bahwa tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya karena ia tak memiliki kekuatan.

Membuatnya yakin, bahwa ia benar-benar tak bisa diandalkan.

Hanya Mikan satu-satunya keluarga yang tertinggal sekarang. Ia bersumpah untuk kematian ayahnya, kalau ia akan melindungi Mikan sekuat tenaga tak masalah apapun yang terjadi.

Dan kalau dengan melepaskan sisi manusianya adalah syarat agar ia bisa melindungi kakaknya, ia tak akan segan-segan untuk menyerahkan apa yang saat ini ia miliki di dalam dirinya.

Mikan memandang sosok Youichi yang berdiri di depannya dan Natsume dengan kepala yang tertunduk itu dengan pandangan nanar. Diraihnya tangan kanan Youichi dengan tangan kirinya dan menggenggam tangan tersebut dengan erat, membuat Youichi terduduk tepat di depannya. Tanpa Mikan sangka, tangan Youichi begitu dingin, bergetar tak terkendali di genggamannya. Kemudian tangan kanannya meraih pipi Youichi, bermaksud untuk membuat Youichi menoleh padanya. Mikan menahan nafasnya. Saat Youichi menoleh, yang Mikan lihat di iris mata Youichi yang berwarna biru dongker itu adalah kekosongan serta rasa bersalah yang mendalam. Alis Youichi berkerut, membuktikan betapa dirinya sangat menyesali keadaannya.

Pandangan yang ditunjukkan Youichi itu adalah pandangan yang pertama kali ini Mikan lihat. Bahkan ia tak pernah melihat raut wajah Youichi yang seperti itu saat mereka berziarah ke makam ibu mereka.

Tapi rasa bersalah yang tertempel di wajah Youichi itu benar-benar membuatnya menjadi _off guard_. Seperti yang tadi ia katakan pada Natsume, tak ada seorang pun yang harus disalahkan dalam insiden yang menyebabkan kematian Izumi.

Mikan menggeleng pelan. Ia baru saja menerima kehangatan dari Natsume. Namun Youichi…

Betapa…betapa egoisnya ia sampai-sampai ia melupakan bahwa Youichi juga pasti sangat terpukul dengan semua yang menimpa mereka.

"Aku juga menyesal dan merasa kehilangan. Aku juga kesal karena tak bisa melindungi ayah. Tapi sekarang semua sudah berlalu. Tanpa kita sadari, semua berlalu begitu cepat. Tak ada yang perlu disalahkan karena memang tak ada yang bersalah di sini. Aku tak ingin kamu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri dan menderita sendiri. Berpikiran kalau kamu yang bersalah karena tak mampu melakukan apa-apa sama saja artinya bahwa aku tak mampu menjagamu," bisik Mikan pada Youichi sambil menatap mata Youichi dengan tatapan mata _hazel-_nya yang nanar tersebut. "Dan aku tak bisa setuju dengan idemu yang menginginkan Natsume untuk mengubahmu jadi _vampire_…"

Youichi meletakkan tangan kirinya di atas tangan Mikan yang menutupi pipinya. "Apa bedanya? Natsume juga _vampire,_" bisiknya balik.

Mikan menggeleng lagi, kali ini lebih cepat. "Berbeda kalau di sisimu, Youichi. Kamu pasti mengerti maksudku."

Youichi menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dengan cepat, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Mikan, sehingga membuat tangan Mikan tak lagi bersarang di pipinya. Ia memejamkan mata dengan erat dan menggertakkan gigi-giginya. "Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan, Mikan? Berlari dan terus menhindar selamanya? Apa itu yang kamu inginkan?" desisnya, suara bisikan yang keluar di antara bibirnya itu begitu kasar. Sesungguhnya ia akan menolak jika mereka berpikiran untuk terus-menerus melarikan diri.

Ia ingin balas dendam.

"Aku juga nggak tahu…" bisik Mikan dengan suara yang semakin bergetar.

Meskipun mereka berbicara dengan suara bisikan, namun pendengaran sang _vampire _dan _werewolf_ yang bersama mereka cukup tajam hingga dua makhluk luar biasa itu mampu menangkap semua pembicaraan antara kakak-adik itu.

Kelihatannya mereka berdua tahu, mereka tak harus bergabung di dalam pembicaraan itu.

Setidaknya, untuk sekarang.

Namun kelihatannya Natsume yang merupakan _vampire_ merasa sudah memberi mereka cukup waktu.

"Permintaanmu itu di luar kendaliku, Youichi."

Mikan menolehkan kepalanya pada Natsume, begitu juga dengan Tsubasa yang sedari tadi diam tak mengeluarkan lagi kata-kata.

Sedangkan Youichi masih dalam posisinya, tak tergoyahkan.

Namun pandangan Natsume bukanlah pada Mikan ataupun Youichi, melainkan pada api unggun di depannya yang sedikit dihalangi sosok Youichi.

Sedangkan untuk Tsubasa, sekali lagi, ia tak peduli.

"Menjadi makhluk yang kau pikir kuat itu tidaklah mudah," lanjut Natsume. "Saat pertama kali kau membuka matamu, setelah proses untuk menjadi _newborn_, kau akan merasakan rasa lapar yang tak bisa kau tahan. Terlalu berbahaya untuk Mikan yang manusia di sini. Selain itu…setelah kau bangun, kau akan kehilangan semua ingatanmu saat kau masih menjadi manusia. Semuanya, tak tersisa sedikitpun. Yang tertinggal hanyalah kebingungan dan kekosongan. Bisa saja kau akan menyerang tanpa ada yang bisa menahanmu. _Vampire_ yang baru terlahir itu berpuluh-puluh lipat lebih kuat. Karena _Newborn_ masih belum bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya."

_Jiwaku telah diisi oleh kekosongan bahkan sebelum aku bisa menjadi sama seperti dirimu, Natsume…karena tak ada yang bisa kulakukan._

Sungguh ironis memang, untuk pertama kalinya Youichi merasakan pengalaman yang seperti ini. Kata-kata itu pun lewat begitu saja dalam pikirannya, membuatnya sedikit tak percaya.

Wajah Natsume yang memandang api unggun tak terlihat. Tanpa bisa ia hentikan, akhirnya dengan pelan ia berkata, "Aku yang bersalah karena telah datang tanpa diundang ke dunia kalian. Keegoisanku telah menyebabkan teman-temanku berada dalam situasi yang sekarang aku tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di posisi mereka. Keegoisanku pulalah yang menyebabkan ayah kalian pergi. Aku memang tak seharusnya datang—"

"—Natsume!" Mikan dengan cepat menghentikan kata-kata yang akan diucapkan Natsume. Bukankah tadi sudah ia katakan, pertemuan mereka bukanlah sesuatu yang ia sesalkan. Pertemuan mereka juga bukanlah sesuatu yang harus dipersalahkan.

Kenapa semua orang suka sekali menyalahkan diri sendiri?

Natsume akhirnya menghela nafas cepat dan memejamkan mata, memutuskan untuk tak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Youichi kembali membuka matanya perlahan, dan dengan satu tarikan nafas ia berbisik, "Aku mohon…"

Mikan kembali menolehkan kepalanya pada Youichi dan menggeleng lebih keras. "Aku menolak! Hanya kamu satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki saat ini! Aku tak ingin orang-orang yang kusayangi pergi dariku lagi!"

"Mikan…"

"Jangan buat aku merubah keputusanku, Youichi…aku nggak mau kehilanganmu…"

"Kau tak akan kehilanganku. Tak akan pernah. Aku hanya ingin melindungimu," kata Youichi dengan penuh keyakinan, memelas.

"Kalau begitu aku tak butuh perlindunganmu!"

Youichi sekali lagi menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku mohon…kali ini saja. Aku tak pernah meminta apa-apa dari kamu. Kali ini saja…kumohon izinkan aku…" ujarnya yang kali ini dengan suara serak.

Dan seketika itu juga, Mikan tahu bahwa Youichi sedang menangis.

Mikan mengangkat dagu Youichi dengan jarinya. Ternyata memang benar, Youichi menangis. Sudah lama sekali semenjak ia melihat Youichi yang menangis, memohon kepadanya untuk menuruti permintaannya.

Permintaan yang hanya untuk melindungi orang yang disayanginya.

Mikan tahu, betapa egoisnya ia saat ini hingga adiknya saja rela mengorbankan diri untuk melindunginya.

Mikan turut menangis, mengalirkan airmata dari mata _hazel_ yang tak mampu ia tahan. Menangis bersama Youichi sambil merangkul lelaki remaja itu dalam pelukannya.

"Aku tak akan melupakanmu. Kalaupun aku lupa, tinggal ingatkan saja aku tentang tujuan awalku…" gumam Youichi pelan.

"Jangan berkata seakan-akan semua itu mudah," sahut Mikan, terisak.

Kali ini Tsubasa tak lagi memandangi Mikan dan Youichi maupun Natsume. Ia tak sanggup melihat pemandangan menyedihkan di depannya itu. Namun ia tak mampu berbuat apa-apa jika keadaannya sudah seperti ini.

Natsume kembali menghela nafas. Bau airmata dan air hujan di luar menempel di indera penciumannya yang tajam.

Dan jangan melupakan bahwa Mikan masih berada dalam "periode"-nya atau apapun itu sehingga airmata dan air hujan serta darah menjadi bau yang bersatu.

"Perlu kau ketahui kalau aku tak pernah mengubah makhluk hidup menjadi _vampire_ sama sepertiku," kata Natsume akhirnya sambil memandang Youichi yang masih dipeluk oleh Mikan itu. Ia tahu, Mikan sekarang sudah menyerah. "Jadi jangan berharap terlalu besar padaku. Bisa saja aku membunuhmu begitu aku menancapkan taringku pada saluran nadimu."

Kata-kata "Aku percaya padamu" seakan-akan menggantung di udara begitu Natsume melihat Youichi menggelengkan kepalanya pelan di atas bahu Mikan.

Dan Natsume tak dapat berbuat apa-apa jika niat Youichi memang sudah bulat.

Natsume menghela nafas sekali lagi. Ia menyadari kalau sepertinya ia sudah terlalu sering mengela nafas hari ini. Tapi apa boleh buat, ia tak bisa menghentikannya. "Kalau begitu mulai besok kita akan menyiapkan segala sesuatunya dan juga akan memulainya."

* * *

Mikan terbangun oleh suara kicauan merdu burung-burung di luar. Begitu membuka matanya perlahan, betapa ia sangat mengharapkan kalau kejadian yang ia alami kemarin hanyalah sebatas mimpi.

Namun betapa kecewanya ia begitu dinding batu gua yang berlumut datang pertama kali di pemandangannya.

Berarti semua itu bukan mimpi…

"Sudah bangun?" mata Mikan serentak terbelalak begitu ia mendengar suara Youichi di bawahnya. Ah, sepertinya ia tertidur dengan Youichi sebagai tempatnya bersender…

Mikan perlahan menjauhkan wajahnya dari bahu Youichi untuk menatap wajah Youichi yang berbalik menatapnya. "Maaf…aku membangunkanmu ya?" ujarnya sambil tertawa malu.

"Aku nggak tidur kok."

"Eh?"

Ujung bibir Youichi menyunggingkan sebuah seringai yang kecil. "Aku sedang berlatih untuk menjadi _vampire_ yang sama sekali tak pernah tertidur."

"…oh."

Youichi mengernyitkan dahinya begitu melihat senyuman kakaknya jatuh. "Kalau kamu masih ingin tidur, tidurlah."

"Nggak. Aku nggak apa-apa," ujar Mikan pelan, berusaha untuk tak menghiraukan rasa sesak di hatinya. Ia kemudian menjauhan dirinya dari Youichi perlahan dan menatap seluruh sudut ruangan gua sempit itu, bermaksud mencari tanda-tanda keberadaan rekan-rekan _immortal -_nya. "Ngomong-ngomong…mana Natsume dan Tsubasa?"

"Kamu itu…rasanya nama Natsume selalu keluar pertama kali." Wajah lusuh Mikan merah merona, membuat Youichi terkekeh pelan. "Bercanda. Natsume pergi mencari air. Sedangkan Tsubasa bilang dia ingin melihat-lihat keadaan."

Tak lama kemudian Natsume datang dengan membawa daun talas besar yang dibentuk bulat hingga dapat menampung air. Natsume meletakkan daun tersebut di atas batu di dekat bekas api unggun yang kemarin malam ia buat. "Dia belum kembali?" Mikan menggeleng, mengetahui "dia" yang Natsume maksud. "Jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu," gumamnya menambahkan, mengernyit.

"Enak saja. Kau pikir mencari tempat baru itu gampang?" sahut Tsubasa yang tiba-tiba datang dari mulut gua, alisnya bertautan bersama begitu ia mendengar komentar yang barusan ditujukan padanya. Sebuah kain seukuran majalah ia lemparkan pada Natsume dengan cepat, bermaksud untuk memukul sang _vampire _dengan benda tersebut. Namun ia gagal, tanpa melihat ke arah kain tersebut Natsume dengan lihai menangkapnya dengan tangannya.

"Aku menemukannya bergelantungan di atas pohon. Masih bersih, jadi tenang saja."

Natsume mengendus sebelum akhirnya menutup hidungnya dengan tangannya yang lain dan meringis. "_Mutt scent…"_

"Tch. Sudahlah. Aku tahu kau membutuhkan itu. Jangan banyak protes deh!"

"Natsume," panggil Mikan sambil memperhatikan Natsume. Saat Natsume menoleh padanya, ia membawa jari telunjuknya ke leher bagian kanannya. "Di lehermu itu apa?."

Natsume menyentuh bagian yang dimaksud Mikan dan ia dapat merasakan suatu cairan menempel di lehernya.

Darah.

Oh, ia melupakan bagian itu.

"Aku nggak apa-apa," kata Natsume yang merasakan pandangan khawatir Mikan. "Aku hanya melakukan berbagai persiapan agar aku bisa menahan diriku."

"Kau makan?" tanya Tsubasa, mengetahui jawaban yang sudah jelas.

"Hn."

"Hm. Ayo, kita juga harus bersiap, Mikan."

Mikan menaikkan alisnya bingung pada apa yang diucapkan Tsubasa. "Kenapa?"

"Kita harus pindah tempat untuk sementara waktu selama proses perubahan dimulai."

"Aku ingin tetap di sini," kata Mikan, mengernyit.

Natsume telah memperkirakan reaksi ini dan berkata. "Perubahan bukanlah sesuatu yang sanggup kau lihat. Terlalu berbahaya jika manusia mendekat."

"Tapi—"

Natsume memberi Mikan pandangan yang tak ingin dibantah. Bagaimanapun, semua ini sudah ia dan _werewolf_ itu putuskan untuk kebaikan Mikan sendiri. "Ada aku di sini untuk menjaga Youichi." Dari sudut matanya, Natsume dapat melihat Tsubasa melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Mikan dan Youichi. Sang_ werewolf_ langsung mengulurkan tangan ketika ia berhenti di depan dua _mortal _itu.

"Ayo."

Melihat Mikan yang menyambut tangan dari Tsubasa, makhluk dominan dalam diri Natsume seperti sedang memprotes dirinya. Rasa cemburu yang menjalar perlahan di hatinya seperti berada di luar kendalinya.

_Tch. Jangan sembarangan menyentuhnya dengan tanganmu yang menjijikkan itu, werewolf!_

_Geez. _Nampaknya sang _vampire_ benar-benar tak rela jika sang _brunette_ di sentuh sang _werewolf._

"Kita harus segera pergi. Lebih cepat lebih baik. Aku sudah memeriksa keadaan di sekitar tempat ini dan tempat yang akan menjadi tempat sementara kita. Aku yakin sekarang adalah waktu yang aman untuk bergerak," ujar Tsubasa pada Mikan. Awalnya Mikan tampak ragu saat Tsubasa menuntunnya keluar gua. Ia takut kalau harus meniggalkan Youichi.

Karena ia tahu, begitu ia menapaki kakinya kembali di tempat ini, ia akan menemukan sisi yang bukan lagi Youichi.

Namun Youichi tetap adiknya. Satu-satunya keluarganya. Keluarga yang bersedia mengambil resiko hanya untuk menjaganya. Perasaan ingin menangis mengikis dirinya, dan perlahan, setetes air mata menjatuhi pipinya begitu ia dan Tsubasa akhirnya mendekati mulut gua.

Natsume merasakannya, Natsume mengetahuinya. Bau air mata yang samar menjalar pada dirinya. Bau yang sama, kesedihan yang sama dapat ia rasakan dari lelaki remaja yang kini berdiri di sampingnya, sama-sama memandangi punggung mereka yang mulai menjauh dan mendekati alam luar. Rasa sensitifitasnya meninggi begitu ia merasakan kepedihan itu juga dirasakan sang _brunette_.

"Mikan…" panggilnya pelan, membuat Mikan terhenti di tengah jalan. "_Turn around and look at us."_

Mikan menggenggam erat tangan Tsubasa yang terus menuntunnya keluar, yang akhirnya membuat lelaki itu tak punya pilihan lain tapi berhenti. Ia ingin membawa Mikan cepat-cepat keluar, agar beban dan luka pun tak menjalar dengan dalam. Ia berbalik menghadap Mikan, dan dengan tatapan matanya yang memandang kepedihan di iris _hazel_ sang _brunette_, ia mengangguk dalam kekalahan. "Cepatlah…"

Ia harus mengingatkan dirinya bahwa sekarang ini adalah masalah tentang perasaan.

Mikan menoleh perlahan ke belakang, dan akhirnya ikut membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap dua lelaki yang berdiri sambil memandanginya itu. Mikan kini menatap Youichi. Lebih dari yang ia inginkan, raut wajah Youichi datar dan tenang. Namun, dinilai dari Youichi yang mengepalkan erat tangan-tangannya itu, ia tahu, diri Youichi pun merasakan kerapuhan.

Rapuh akan perubahan masa depannya.

Namun ia tak akan menarik kembali kata-katanya. Karena semua itu adalah pilihannya

Mikan menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, mencengkeram bagian baju di dadanya yang ia rasakan begitu sesak. Kakinya seakan mempunyai intuisinya sendiri, dengan hati-hati membuatnya berlari cepat melewati lantai gua berbatu itu menuju Youichi dan memeluknya erat, pada akhirnya menabrakkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Youichi yang lebih tinggi beberapa centimeter.

Ia tak tahu, sejak kapan lelaki itu tumbuh lebih tinggi dari dirinya.

Mikan menahan nafas dan terisak begitu tangan-tangan Youichi melingkari pinggangnya, menariknya lebih dekat. "Aku tak akan menjauh dari sisimu, aku berjanji akan melindungimu sekali aku berhasil dengan perubahanku," ujar Youichi menenangkan, membiarkan wajahnya bersarang di bahu Mikan. Rambut Mikan yang dikuncir dua terasa harum, menenangkan dirinya. Sekali lagi ia meyakinkan Mikan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Aku menyayangimu, aku mencintaimu!" desak Mikan dengan suara yang hampir tak dapat dikenal.

Youichi menemukan dirinya tersenyum, setitik airmata menetes keluar dari dirinya. Namun dengan cepat ia hapus dengan baju yang dikenakan Mikan. Lagipula, mungkin saja ini akan menjadi kata-kata sayang yang ia keluarkan saat ia tak lagi mampu mengingatnya begitu ia menjadi _vampire_. Kata-kata yang tak akan pernah ia sesali begitu ia mengeluarkannya. "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu. Kau tahu itu."

Mikan kembali terisak, untuk pertama kalinya ia mendengar kata-kata itu dari sang adik. Ia merangkul Youichi dengan lebih erat, menyadari akan perubahan sikap Youichi semenjak ia memutuskan untuk menjadi _vampire._ Sesaat kemudian Mikan melangkah ke belakang memberi ruang antara dirinya dengan Youichi. Youichi mengankat tangannya, kemudian menghapus sisa air mata yang masih menggantung di pipi dan kedua ujung mata kakaknya.

"Ew…Kau mengelap ingusmu di bajuku," gerutu Youichi, dahinya berkerut saat ia menunjukkan bagian yang ia maksud di bajunya.

Mikan tertawa, di samping airmatanya yang terus mengalir. Ia tahu adiknya itu sedang berusaha untuk menghilangkan kepedihannya. "Anggap saja itu kenang-kenangan yang berharga!" Mikan kemudian memandangi Natsume lewat bahu Youichi, tawanya berhenti perlahan begitu ia menyadari pandangan yang ditujukan Natsume pada dirinya. "Iya 'kan, Natsume?" ujarnya pelan.

Pandangan mata Natsume yang penuh arti itu tak dapat ia tolak begitu warna mata _crimson_ itu melekat dengannya. Pandangan mata Natsume itu mengatakan akan rasa yakin bahwa mereka akan baik-baik saja sekaligus pandangan mata Natsume itu mengatakan…ia pun butuh dirinya untuk berada di sampingnya, mengharapkan dorongan semangat dari dirinya agar ia mampu bertahan.

Pandangan Natsume itu mengatakan segala yang tak bisa diucapkan dengan kata-kata.

Dan begitu pula dengan Natsume, ia dapat mengatakannya dari pandangan nanar sang _brunette_ yang mengatakan bahwa ia berada di samping dirinya, mempercayai dirinya.

Membuatnya sedikit merasa tenang.

Natsume melangkah beberapa langkah, melewati Youichi hingga akhirnya ia berdiri tepat di depan gadis yang telah menarik perhatiannya itu. Ia mengangkat tangannya perlahan, hingga tangan kirinya itu bersandar di belakang kepala Mikan.

Mikan menahan nafasnya cepat saat Natsume tanpa diduga menariknya lebih dekat melalui tangan yang memegangi belakang kepalanya, membuatnya memejamkan mata erat karena nalurinya memerintahkan untuk melakukannya.

Dahi sang _vampire_ itu terbentur kuat di dahinya, namun tak cukup kuat untuk membuatnya merasakan rasa sakit. Serentak Mikan membuka matanya, dan ia cukup kaget begitu ia mendapati sepasang iris mata _crimson_ yang ia tahu hanya Natsume yang memilikinya menatap lembut matanya yang terbelalak.

Begitu dekat. Sangat dekat. Sehingga Mikan dapat merasakan getaran nafas mereka bersatu bersama, keluar-masuk menerpa bibir mereka.

Natsume kelihatan membenturkan dahinya dengan maksud tertentu, Mikan tahu itu. Dan ia mendapati dirinya menyukai interaksi baru mereka yang membenturkan kepala untuk saling mengatakan pada diri mereka bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Mikan mengangguk pelan tanpa memecahkan pandangannya pada mata Natsume. Ia seakan-akan terhipnotis di dalamnya, membuatnya lupa akan masalahnya walaupun hanya sesaat. "Aku mengerti…"

Natsume melangkah ke belakang, menepuk kepala Mikan saat ia melakukannya. "Pergilah…"

Untuk berapa lama mereka berpisah, ia tak tahu. Yang pasti ia akan sangat merindukan gadis di depannya itu.

Mikan mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar, lebih dari yang diinginkan sang _vampire_, sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa ia mampu mengatur dirinya untuk tersenyum lebar. Ia melempari Youichi pandangan untuk yang terakhir sebelum akhirnya berlari ke posisi Tsubasa yang masih menunggunya di mulut gua.

Ia tak lagi menoleh, karena ia tahu dirinya akan menjadi cengeng kalau ia berhenti dan menoleh. Takut untuk melihat mereka mengkhawatirkan dirinya, di samping kondisi mereka yang juga sulit.

Walaupun ia sangat ingin menoleh sekali lagi.

"Hei," panggil Natsume begitu Mikan berdiri dekat dengan sang _werewolf_. Tsubasa memberi Natsume sebuah tatapan, mengetahui Natsume memanggil dirinya. "Jangan terlalu jauh, juga jangan terlalu dekat. Dengan pendengaranmu itu, aku yakin kau pasti tahu kapan proses perubahan berakhir."

Tsubasa mengangguk. "Aku mengerti."

"Sebelum kembali, pergilah memburu tiga ekor beruang segar dan bawa mereka ke sini bersama kalian."

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Youichi heran sambil melihat Natsume lewat bahunya.

"Untuk mengantisipasi rasa laparmu."

Youichi mengernyitkan dahinya. "Mungkin kalian akan berpikiran aku ini cerewet. Tapi aku menolak untuk memangsa beruang. _Anything but bears_," gumamnya.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu singa saja. Atau hewan apapun yang meurutmu besar."

Tsubasa dan Mikan memberi Youichi tatapan yang mengatakan mereka tahu alasan dari penolakan dan tawaran Youchi itu yang mana tak diberi soal olehnya.

"Baiklah," kata Tsubasa yang masih menatap Youichi. "Ada yang lain yang kalian butuhkan?"

Natsume tak bisa menahan perasaan berat di hatinya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping, menatap tanah yang menjadi lantai di gua. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia membuka mulutnya dengan tenang, "Tsubasa."

Tsubasa tersentak mendengar Natsume yang memanggil namanya untuk yang pertama kali. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Natsume dengan cepat, rasa tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan didengarnya membuatnya hanya mampu untuk membuka mulutnya, namun sama sekali tak mengeluarkan suara apapun.

"Jaga Mikan!" lanjut Natsume dengan suara lantang yang terdengar seperti perintah, mengalihkan pandangan mata _crimson_-nya di depan.

Namun hal itu tak menjadi masalah di sisi sang _werewolf_ karena ia mengetahui tatapan itu. tatapan yang memberinya kepercayaan.

Tsubasa tak dapat menghentikan rasa senang dan cengiran yang terlanjur muncul dari kedua sudut bibirnya, dengan bangga dan penuh semangat ia berkata, "Serahkan saja padaku!" dan berbalik dengan tangan Mikan digenggamannya

Natsume dan Youichi memandangi Tsubasa bersama Mikan yang mulai menjauh. Menjauh perlahan hingga menghilang dari pemandangan mereka. Natsume menunggu untuk beberapa saat. Begitu ia yakin bahwa mereka telah cukup jauh dari tempat mereka, ia mendapati Youichi membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap dirinya.

"Kau ingin memulainya sekarang?"

"Lebih cepat lebih baik, 'kan?" jawab Youichi.

Natsume membalikkan tubuhnya, melangkahkan kakinya ke batu besar di mana tadi ia meletakkan daun talas besar yang berisi air jernih dengan Youichi yang mengekor di belakangnya. Diangkatnya daun tersebut dengan hati-hati, takut akan kekuatan besarnya yang mungkin dapat menghancurkan daun tersebut. Ia meletakkan daun talas tersebut di atas tanah di depannya. "Kemarilah. Duduk di sampingku."

Youichi menduduki dirinya di samping Natsume seperti yang dikatakan dan memperhatikan Natsume melipat kain dari Tsubasa itu hingga menjadi lebih kecil dan mencelupkannya dalam air di daun talas. "Air itu untuk apa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Ruka pernah mengatakan padaku, dalam proses menjadi _Newborn,_ ada beberapa frase perubahan yang dapat menyebabkan demam. Air dingin akan membantu mengurangi panasnya suhu badanmu nanti," jawab Natsume tanpa menghentikan tugasnya. "Selain bisa digunakan untuk menampung air, daun talas juga berfungsi untuk menjaga suhu air ini agar tetap dingin. Aku nggak tahu kapan frase demam terjadi, tapi aku sudah mengantisipasinya dengan membawa air ini," Ia kemudian menolehkan kepalanya pada Youichi, merasakan keanehan dari remaja tersebut melaui baunya. "Kau takut?"

Youichi tak menjawab. Ia tak ingin mengakui rasa takut itu pada Natsume, bahkan ia tak ingin mengakui itu pada dirinya sendiri. Namun tak dijawab pun ia tahu, Natsume tahu tentang apa yang ia rasakan melalui indera penciumannya yang sensitive. "Heh. Sedikit," katanya sambil mengangkat bahunya. "Tekadku kuat. Tapi aku ini rupanya tetaplah si pengecut yang nggak berguna."

Tangan itu menepuk kepalanya pelan, membuatnya terkejut dan mengalihkan matanya pada Natsume yang telapak tangan kirinya berada di atas kepalanya, tersenyum kecil. "Bagiku kau itu lelaki dewasa yang hebat dan pemberani. Kau mau mengorbankan dirimu untuk kakakmu. Yang seperti itu namanya bukan pengecut. Aku di sini untuk menjagamu. Sekarang berbaringlah."

Youichi tak mampu menghentikan senyuman kecil yang tertempel di wajahnya begitu mendengar kata-kata Natsume yang bermaksud untuk memberinya dukungan. Di samping diri Natsume yang selalu menunjukkan sikap angkuhnya pada kakaknya, ternyata terdapat sisi dari dirinya yang mampu mengerti posisi orang lain. Sisi di mana ia selalu mengutamakan yang lain dibandingkan dirinya sendiri.

Ia begitu mengagumi Natsume.

Karena itu, ia sama sekali tak keberatan jika kakaknya bisa bersama-sama Natsume.

Dan persetan dengan kalimat "Dunia yang berseberangan adalah dunia yang tak akan pernah bisa bersatu". Kaya dan Miskin, Angel dan Devil, Mortal dan Immortal, serta Vampire dan Human. Orang-orang yang beranggapan dua sisi berseberangan yang bersatu itu terlarang adalah orang-orang rendah yang hanya memikirkan status.

Baginya, terlarang bukan berarti tak bisa bersatu jika kedua sisi ingin bersatu, tak peduli dengan apapun yang akan terjadi.

Begitu Youichi membaringkan dirinya di atas lantai tanah gua, Youichi bertanya, "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Natsume menggeleng. "Cukup dengan berbaring saja. Ada yang lain yang ingin kau katakan?"

Youichi terdiam sejenak. "Kalau aku terbangun, kumohon ingatkan aku tentang diriku. Ingatkan aku tentang tujuan awalku."

Natsume, sekali lagi, menemukan dirinya tersenyum kecil. Ia tak berbohong waktu mengatakan pada remaja yang berbaring di depannya itu adalah lelaki yang hebat. Karena dalam kondisi apapun, ia mengagumi Youichi yang tetap mendahului kepentingan kakaknya lebih dari apapun. "Tentu."

"Aku sudah siap."

Natsume bergeser di samping Youichi dan memegangi kedua bahunya. Di bawah telapak tangannya dapat ia rasakan aliran darah yang mengalir cepat bagaikan kilat dari setiap pembuluh nadi. Jantung Youichi berdegup kencang, memompa darah yang keluar-masuk dari bilik jantungnya. Semakin kencang jantungnya berdegup, maka semakin kencang pula aliran darahnya mengaliri pembuluh nadinya.

"Tenanglah," bisik Natsume. Taringnya perlahan tumbuh. Kedua ujung taring itu runcing dan panjang, hingga menyusup keluar dari bibirnya yang terbuka. Didekatinya taring-taring tersebut pada bagian leher Youichi yang ia tahu adalah sebuah pembuluh nadi yang terhubung dengan pembuluh nadi yang lain. "Aku akan menggigitmu."

* * *

"Kita sudah hampir sampai," kata Tsubasa memperingatkan. Mereka telah berjalan cukup jauh dari gua. Perjalanan yang seperti ini sudah biasa baginya. Namun tidak untuk rekan yang juga turut berjalan bersamanya. Beberapa waktu yang lalu begitu melihat wajah lelah Mikan, ia telah menawarkan padanya kalau ia dapat mengubah dirinya pada bagian dirinya yang lain dan ia dapat membawa Mikan dengan posisi itu. Namun Mikan menolak karena ia takut ketinggian.

Walaupun mereka telah berjalan cukup jauh, Tsubasa masih tetap mampu mendengar detak jantung Youichi. Dari suara angin dan setiap pergerakan yang dilakukan, sedari tadi Tsubasa terus berkonsentrasi pada tugas di tangan. Ia tahu apa yang mereka lakukan. Nampaknya mereka masih belum mulai.

Beruntung ia memiliki indera pendengaran tajam sebagai _werewolf_. Ia dapat mengatakan situasi masih dalam keadaan normal.

"Youichi itu…" ujar Mikan tiba-tiba, memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

Tsubasa melirik ke arah Mikan melalui ujung matanya. "Youichi sekarang baik-baik saja. Jadi jangan khawatir."

Mikan menggeleng pelan. "Bukan. Bukan itu maksudku. Tapi syukurlah kalau dia baik-baik saja sekarang," katanya dengan cepat. "Kamu masih ingat dengan Mr. Bear?"

"Iya. Aku masih ingat," balas Tsubasa, menyeringai sambil terus menatap ke depan. "Mr. Bear, boneka beruang yang terus dijaga You-chan."

"Ah, ya…tentu saja. Mr. Bear adalah boneka yang sempat ibu belikan sebelum melahirkan Youichi, hadiah untuk Youichi."

Tsubasa mengangguk. "Hmm. Mr. Bear itu sangat penting untuk Youichi. Pertama kali diberikan padanya waktu dia umur empat tahun, 'kan? Saat itu, walaupun dia nggak begitu ngerti dengan apa yang sedang terjadi, tapi dia ngerti kalau boneka itu merupakan hadiah untuknya dari orang yang nggak pernah dilihatnya. Karena bibi meninggal begitu Youichi terlahir." Merasakan rasa sedih dari mata Mikan, Tsubasa cepat-cepat meminta maaf.

"Sudahlah. Semuanya sudah lama berlalu," kata Mikan sambil menggeleng. "Mr. Bear menghilang waktu Youichi sudah berumur lebih dari tujuh tahun di musim semi—waktu itu kamu nggak ada di desa, kamu sekolah di kota—Begitu tahu Bear menghilang, Youichi merajuk. Nggak mau bicara padaku maupun pada ayah. Ayah sudah berusaha menghiburnya, tapi nggak berhasil. Youichi benar-benar sedih karena kehilangan Mr. Bear."

"Tapi dia berusaha untuk tetap kuat. Anak itu..."

"Ya."

Tsubasa dapat merasakannya, merasakan detak jantung Youichi yang berdegup kencang. Ia juga dapat merasakan perasaan takut keluar dari Youichi, namun rasa takut itu hilang seketika beberapa saat kemudian. Akan tetapi, degup jantung Youichi masih saja dengan cepat berdetak. Hanya dirinya yang merasakannya, ia yakin Mikan tak dapat mendengar semua itu. ia sendiri sedikit merasa gugup. Bulir keringat di pelipisnya perlahan menuruni pipinya pada setiap langkah yang diambilnya. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya, _Mereka masih belum memulainya._

Dan saat itulah, Tsubasa mendengarnya, membuatnya membeku sejenak dan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ia yakin hanya dirinya sendiri yang dapat mendengarnya. Hanya makhluk luar biasayang dapat mendengarnya, bahkan dari kejauhan sekali pun.

Mendengar suara jeritan Youichi yang merasakan kesakitan.

Proses perubahan menjadi _vampire_ baru saja dimulai.

* * *

Natsume mendesis pelan begitu dirinya menancapkan kedua ujung taringnya pada pembuluh nadi Youichi. Mata _crimson-_nya menjadi lebih gelap begitu cairan hangat dan manis masuk ke dalam mulutnya, mengisi tenggorokannya dan terus menghisap darah Youichi.

Bagus sekali karena saat mencari air, ia telah memburu hewan besar sehingga ia tak lagi merasa lapar.

Samar-samar Natsume mendengar Youichi mengerang kesakitan. Ia tahu itu. Rasa _shock_ saat ia menancapkan taringnya menjalar dari Youichi hingga padanya. Seperti sebuah aliran listrik yang menyengat cepat menyelimuti dirinya. Begitu ia pikir ia telah cukup menghisap darah Youichi untuk memberi ruang, ia menyuntikkan _venom-venom_ yang memburu untuk keluar dengan cepat. Natsume dengan cepat menjilat dua bagian yang berlubang di leher Youichi, membuat _venom_ yang disuntikkannya kini bersarang di tubuh Youichi.

"Ng—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Youichi menggertakkan giginya kuat hingga rahangnya terasa sakit. Namun bukan itu yang membuatnya menjerit. Rasa sakit di rahangnya tak dapat dibandingkan dengan rasa sakit yang menjalar dari lehernya. Bagian yang digigit Natsume terasa sangat sakit! Ia memejamkan kedua matanya serentak dengan sangat erat. Nafasnya keluar-masuk dengan sulit sehingga membuat dadanya terasa begitu sesak.

Ada sesuatu yang masuk melalui setiap dari pembuluh nadinya. Bergerak perlahan dari nadi di lehernya ke syaraf-syaraf halus di sekitar dadanya.

Pergerakan yang lambat itu menyiksanya!

Ia terus meronta, hampir tak mengenali dirinya karena rasa sakit yang diembannya. Kalau bukan Natsume yang menahannya tetap di tanah, ia yakin dirinya pasti telah melemparkan dirinya ke dinding-dinding, kemana pun itu asalkan rasa sakit itu dapat segera pergi dari dirinya.

Benar-benar membuatnya semakin lupa akan di mana dirinya kini. Ia mencengkeram otot bisep Natsume kuat, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja.

Ia akan baik-baik saja. Pasti. Setelah ia memejamkan mata, dan kembali membuka memejamkan matanya, ia pasti akan merasakan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

Namun semua itu tidaklah semudah apa yang diharapkannya.

Sakit. Sakit. Sakit. Yang dirasakan Youichi hanya kesakitan. Apa tak ada sesuatu yang dapat membuat tubuhnya menjadi mati rasa? Ia sungguh tak tahan.

Rasa sakit di bagian dadanya semakin menjadi-jadi hingga membuatnya tak mampu berkata-kata.

"UUUUUUUUUUKH!"

Ia kembali menjerit sambil menggertakkan giginya.

Menyedihkan bagi Natsume kalau yang dilakukannya di sini hanyalah memegangi Youichi. ia sangat mengharapkan bahwa ia memiliki kekuatan yang mampu menghilangkan rasa sakit. Namun tetap saja pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa memegangi Youichi dan memperhatikannya menerima rasa sakit.

Tanpa tahu kapan semua proses ini akan berakhir.

Sisa darah Youchi berhenti mengaliri nadinya, terhambat oleh _venom_ yang menyusup masuk, sekaligus menghancurkan bagian-bagian yang dilewati racun itu sedikit demi sedikit.

Natsume mendengarnya. Natsume dapat mendengarnya.

Mendengar aliran _venom_ tersebut seperti bernyanyi di otaknya saat dia membakar sedikit demi sedikit aliran darah yang dibungkus oleh kulit _mortal _Youichi.

Dan rasanya benar-benar mengerikan.

Sampai kapan dirinya harus mendengar dan menyaksikan ini?

Yang lebih penting, harus sampai kapan Youichi merasakan sakit ini dan menjerit serta meronta seperti ini?

_Venom_ itu menyebar dengan perlahan, lebih dari yang diinginkannya.

_Damn!_ Kenapa _venom_ itu harus menyebar dengan lambat seperti itu? Yang ia inginkan adalah agar cairan racun itu cepat menyebar hingga tak lagi menyebabkan rasa sakit pada Youichi!

Dilihatnya Youichi menutup matanya erat dan rahangnya mengeras. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram otot bisepnya keras, sangat kuat sampai pada point di mana Natsume sendiri seperti dapat merasakan sakitnya, dan itu membuktikan teorinya bahwa Youichi benar-benar kesakitan.

Hari itu dalam satu hari penuh yang terdengar dalam gua hanyalah suara jeritan dari Youichi, bagaimanapun mengharapkan rasa sakitnya menghilang.

* * *

"Ada apa, Tsubasa? Kamu terlihat tegang gitu."

Tsubasa hanya menggeleng, tak menjawab—lebih tepatnya tak konsentrasi pada apa yang dikatakan Mikan. Hari pertama telah berlalu semenjak mereka meninggalkan gua. Dari kemarin, ia seperti hanya bisa mendengar jeritan Youichi dari kejauhan.

Karenanya, ia terus-menerus merasa tegang. Betapa ia sangat mengharapkan bahwa ia tak memiliki pendengaran yang tajam.

Namun ia juga tak bisa membiarkan Youichi menderita sendirian.

.

.

.

_Suara desahan lembut membuat mereka tersadar dari lamunan. Mereka menoleh pada Mikan yang kepalanya tersandar di bahu Youichi…tertidur. Namun dapat mereka katakan bahwa gadis itu tak mampu tertidur dengan nyenyak._

_Youichi menatap Mikan dengan pandangan matanya yang lembut, sesuatu yang jarang sekali ia perlihatkan di hadapan orang-orang. Ia membawa jari telunjukya pada dahi Mikan yang berkerut. "Kerutan ini…adalah kerutan yang selalu ditunjukkannya saat kami berziarah ke makam ibu. Dia…dengan bodohnya bilang, bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Tapi dia tak bisa membohongi ayah dan aku. Sepi. Setiap kali dia menatap makam ibu. Selalu disembunyikannya, karena dia tahu kalau bukan hanya dia saja yang merasa sepi. Aku…" Youichi mengalihkan pandangannya pada Natsume dan Tsubasa yang berbalik memandanginya dalam diam dan cahaya remang-remang api unggun. "Keputusanku akan menambah satu lagi kerutan di dahinya saat tertidur." Tanpa bisa ia tahan, kata "Ayah pun sudah tak ada" ia keluarkan dengan suara berat. "Tujuanku untuk diberi kekuatan bukan karena aku terobsesi pada kekuatan. Aku hanya ingin melindungi Mikan. Hanya Mikan satu-satunya keluarga yang harus kulindungi sekarang."_

_Tsubasa melarikan jemarinya pada rambut hitamnya. "Kau sudah dengar 'kan, kalau kau berubah, kau akan kehilangan seluruh ingatanmu saat kau masih menjadi manusia. Ini terlalu berbahaya."_

"_Diantara kita, hanya aku dan Mikan yang merupakan Mortal. Kalau dengan menyerahkan sisi manusiaku adalah syarat agar aku bisa menjaga Mikan, aku tak akan segan-segan menyerahkannya," balas Youichi_

"_Jangan lupa dengan memory-mu."_

"_Soal itu…" Youichi melirik Natsume, menunjukkan pandangannya yang penuh rasa percaya, Tsubasa mengerti pandangan itu. "Aku ingin kalian yang mengingatkanku tentang tujuan awalku. Kalau aku menyerang, silakan kalian balik menyerang. Aku tahu, kata-kataku begitu egois. Tapi, Natsume, sebagai penciptaku, kau pasti ada untuk menuntunku."_

_Tsubasa memejamkan mata dan menarik nafas panjang. Youichi lebih keras dibandingkan dugaannya. "Mikan bagaimana?"_

_Youichi terdiam, begitu juga dengan Tsubasa dan Natsume. Dipandanginya Mikan sejenak. Dan beberapa saat kemudian melingkarkan tangan kanannya pada Mikan, meraihnya ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku mencintai Mikan. Mikan tahu itu." Youichi memandangi Natsume dan menyeringai kecil. "Tenang saja, yang kumaksud adalah kasih cinta antara kakak dan adik. Nggak lebih."_

_Tsubasa tersenyum kecil. Bukannya apa. Ia tak keberatan dengan kata-kata Youichi barusan. Hanya saja, di saat seperti ini ternyata ia bisa juga menyelipkan humor._

_Betapa besar hati Youichi yang rela mengorbankan diri hanya untuk melindungi kakaknya._

.

.

.

Ya. Betapa besar hati Youichi. Tsubasa setuju dengan ide itu. Ia tersenyum saat mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi di malam sebelum mereka pergi.

Sekarang adalah hari kedua. Entah apa yang terjadi pada Youichi sekarang, ia tak tahu. Yang pasti ia sangat berharap agar Natsume-boy dapat menjaganya.

Ia dan Mikan tengah bersembunyi di gua dekat air terjun. Gua itu tak begitu jauh, namun juga tak begitu dekat dengan gua yang ditempati Natsume-boy dan Youichi. Selama mereka masih dapat melacak keadaan masing-masing, di manapun tempatnya tak akan menjadi soal.

Mereka bertahan dari kelaparan dengan berburu—well…Tsubasa yang berburu dan Mikan yang memasak. Paling tidak dibakar dengan api unggun yang mereka buat untuk menyelamatkan diri dari dinginnya malam.

Namun sedari kemarin Tsubasa terlihat sangat tegang, Mikan dapat mengatakannya. Entah apa penyebabnya, berapa kali pun ia bertanya, Tsubasa hanya menjawabnya dengan mengangkat bahunya, menggelengan kepala atau dengan "Bukan apa-apa,"-_thing._

Dan itu membuatnya bingung.

Karena ia tahu Tsubasa tak akan mengatakan apa yang dirisaukannya dalam waktu dekat.

Di sisi Tsubasa, itu semua ia lakukan karena ia yakin Mikan pasti tak akan ingin mendengarnya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih?"

Tsubasa menghela nafas panjang. Karena ia tak ingin memberitahu Mikan, maka ia hanya akan mengubah topik pembicaraan. "Kemarin itu aku juga sudah memeriksa keadaan di sekitar rumah. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di sana. Aku pikir, sebenarnya bisa saja kita kembali ke sana dan memperbaiki semua kerusakan yang terjadi. Kita bisa tinggal lagi di sana. Aku hanya berpikir, mereka—iblis-iblis itu pasti tak mengira kalau musuh akan berkeliaran di tempat yang sama setelah satu malam, 'kan. Makanya, mungkin kita bisa balik lagi ke sana. Tapi, setelah dipikir-pikir, rumahmu itu dekat dengan hutan di mana mereka bisa keluar-masuk. Makanya, tempat itu sudah kutandai sebagai tempat yang tak aman lagi untuk dihuni." Tsubasa merasakan tatapan Mikan, tanpa bisa menahan diri akhirnya bertanya, "Apa?"

Mikan memalingkan wajahnya dan mengernyit, dengan suara pelan ia bertanya, "Bagaimana dengan ayah?"

Nah, kalau pertanyaan ini Tsubasa bingung bagaimana harus menjawabnya. Ia menggeleng. "Mayat paman nggak ada di sana. Dan lagi, sepertinya Nogi, Yome dan _mate_-nya juga tak ada di sana. Dua kemungkinan. Mereka berhasil mengalahkan musuh dan pergi mencari kita, atau mereka dikalahkan musuh dan dibawa untuk dijadikan _prisoner_."

Mikan memejamkan matanya dan menghirup udara pelan. "Tuhan…bagaimana aku harus menjelaskan ini pada Youichi dan Natsume? Apa yang harus kulakukan…?"

Bergerak lebih dekat, Tsubasa menepuk lembut kepala Mikan. "Untuk sekarang, kau tak perlu melakukan apa-apa. Begitu juga nggak apa-apa. Pikirkan dulu dirimu sendiri. Youichi baik-baik saja jika Natsume...boy—" _Jeez. Kenapa sulit sekali untuk menyebut nama sang vampire? _"Sedangkan dia sendiri pasti bisa menjaga diri karena dia itu kuat—hei, jangan nangis! Dan aku di sini ada untuk menjagamu… semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Ya. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Tsubasa yakin itu.

* * *

Hari pertama telah mereka lalui. Natsume dapat mendengar _venom-venom_ itu mulai cepat berfungsi, menggerogoti organ di dalam tubuh Youichi. Youichi mendesis, dan Natsume meringis. Hingga akhirnya suara Youichi sampai di telinganya.

"Natsume…"

Natsume menatap Youichi dalam rangkulannya, dengan cepat saat ia menelan _venom_-nya ia menjawab, "Apa itu?"

"Te-teruslah mengajak-ku…bicara…"

"Kau diam saja…"

Youichi menggeleng pelan di dada Natsume. Hanya beberapa saat yang lalu ia baru menemukan kembali suaranya, walaupun ia dapat mendengar bahwa suaranya itu terdengar serak. Frase demam kelihatannya belum muncul, namun ia sudah cukup tersiksa dengan rasa sakitnya. Tubuhnya kini seperti berada dalam intuisi masing-masing, meronta-ronta hebat hingga bahkan mampu menerbangkannya jika bukan karena Natsume yang merangkulnya dengan erat, namun tak cukup erat agar tak mematahkan tulang Youichi yang sudah lemah. Sedangkan seluruh tubuhnya basah oleh keringat. "Hanya…ing-in memas-tikan…aku…masih hidup."

"Aku…menyayangi…a-ayahku…"

"Aku tahu."

"A-aku ju-ga…menyayangi…kakakku…"

"Aku tahu."

"Aku…sa…ngat…mencintai…i-ibu…yang ta—"

"Pelan-pelan saja, Youichi."

"—ya-yang tak…per-nah ku-kutemui!"

Youichi benci ini. Suaranya benar-benar lemah dan tersendat-sendat. Terdengar _pathetic_. Sungguh, kapan semua ini akan menghilang?

"Aku mengerti," jawab Natsume. Mendengar pengakuan Youichi itu, membuatnya bergemuruh. Ia tak mengerti bagaimana rasanya punya keluarga. Karena ia tak memiliki keluarga. Ia menolak memiliki keluarga. Tapi dengan Ruka…ia mengerti bagaimana rasanya memiliki keluarga…

Di bawah telapak tangan Natsume, tubuh Youichi terasa panas bagaikan terbakar, membuat Youichi menggigil. Nafasnya keluar-masuk tak beraturan melalui mulutnya.

Dan di saat yang sama, _venom-venom_ itu menyebar lebih cepat dibandingkan dengan sebelumnya, begitu ekstrem, Natsume dapat mendengarnya.

Artinya proses hampir selesai.

Natsume meraih kain dalam daun talas dan meletakkannya di atas leher Youichi di tempat Natsume menancapkan taringnya, berharap agar rasa dingin dapat membekukan bagian tersebut dan mati rasa.

Perlahan hal itu memang membantu. Natsume mengganti-ganti tempat di mana _venom_ telah melewati bagian tubuh Youichi tersebut.

Mereka seperti meletup-letup. Menyebar cepat dari kepala sampai ujung kaki Youichi seakan-akan membakar apa yang telah mereka lewati.

Natsume mendengarnya, jantung Youichi berdetak tak beraturan, sama halnya dengan pernafasannya. Satu per satu organ tubuh Youichi terbakar _venom_. Natsume mendengar suara pecah. Dan ia tahu salah satu organ dalam tubuh Youichi telah dihancurkan. Mati dan tak berfungsi lagi.

"UGH—AYAAAH! IBU! SAKIT!"

Sakit. Benar-benar sakit.

Natsume yang menggenggam erat tubuh Youichi pun ikut merasakan sakitnya. Youichi benar-benar peduli dengan keluarganya. Youichi benar-benar menyayangi keluarganya.

Betapa…betapa ia sangat membutuhkan sang _brunette_ saat ini. karena dengan melihat senyuman gadis itu, Natsume tahu dirinya akan merasa lebih baik.

"Natsume…! Kalau aku lupa…!"

"Aku tahu, aku mengerti. Aku akan mengingatkanmu. Sekarang diamlah. Sebentar lagi akan selesai," sahut Natsume cepat.

Ginjal.

Paru-paru.

Seluruh syaraf nadi.

Natsume tahu, mereka terbakar. Terbakar satu per satu oleh ganasnya racun _venom._

Tapi sebentar lagi semuanya akan berakhir.

Youichi tersedak, rasanya menyakitkan. Beberapa bagian dari tubuhnya seperti mati rasa. Ia terus meronta untuk bernafas.

Namun sulit.

Saluran pernafasannya seperti terhambat. Kepalanya seakan-akan dipecahkan oleh benda keras, membuatnya tak mampu lagi untuk berpikir.

Sakit. Sangat sakit.

Sampai akhirnya, setetes air mata keluar kemudian diikuti dengan yang lain. Ia tahu, sebentar lagi ia akan mati. Mati dan menjadi _vampire_.

Ia menangis karenanya.

Satu pertanyaan, apa ia masih bisa dekat dengan kakaknya?

Itu…baru bisa terpikirkan olehnya.

"KAKAAAAAAAAAAK!"

Dan ia menutup matanya. Jantung dan otak terbakar dan dihancurkan secara bersaaman di dalam dirinya. Tak lagi bernafas, tak lagi bergerak dan tak lagi bersuara maupun berteriak.

Youichi mati. Mati dan menjadi _vampire._

Natsume menahan nafasnya. Dilonggarkan pegangannya yang mengelilingi tubuh Youichi dan menatap wajah Youichi.

Wajah polos Youichi yang memejamkan mata.

Ia mengangkat tangannya yang lain, meraih pipi Youichi dan menghapus air mata yang baru saja keluar itu dengan kain basah yang telah jatuh di tanah. Air mata itu adalah air matanya yang terakhir.

"Selamat datang ke dunia barumu, Youichi."

Semua tentang sisi manusianya telah menjadi yang terakhir.

_Kalau saja aku tak datang, kalian tak akan mengalami semua ini.

* * *

_

Berhenti. Semuanya dalam hitungan detik berhenti. Tsubasa tak lagi mendengar jeritan itu. Juga tak lagi mendengar detak jantung yang sebelumnya berdetak tak menentu itu.

Dan seketika itu juga ia tahu, proses perubahan menjadi _vampire_ telah berakhir.

Tsubasa beranjak dari duduknya dengan cepat, membuat Mikan menatapnya bingung. Diulurkannya tangannya pada Mikan, menyuruh gadis itu untuk menerimanya, dan ia pun menerimanya. "Ada apa?"

"Ayo. Kita harus cepat."

Mata Mikan serentak terbelalak, dan dengan nada panik sekaligus lega Mikan berkata, "Sudah selesai ya?"

Tsubasa hanya mengangguk sambil terus menggenggam tangan Mikan, menuntunnya keluar gua. Saat mereka keluar, mata Tsubasa menangkap sesuatu. "Ah, kupikir sekarang kita tak perlu repot-repot berkeliling."

* * *

Suara derap langkah kaki itu membuat Natsume mendongakkan kepalanya pelan ke arah luar gua. Dan benar saja, langkah kaki itu pemiliknya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah orang-orang yang diharapkannya.

"Natsume!" panggil Mikan, membuat Natsume tersenyum kecil.

Ah…betapa ia sangat merindukan suara itu.

Mikan berjalan dari mulut gua menuju Natsume dengan hati-hati. Sejauh matanya memandang, yang bisa ia lihat di depan matanya hanya Natsume. "Natsume," panggilnya lagi saat dirinya berdiri tepat di depan Natsume yang duduk dengan kedua siku di atas lutut sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding gua. Mikan berlutut, hingga mereka berada pada level mata. "Mana Youichi?" tanyanya dengan pandangan khawatir.

Natsume menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kiri dan Mikan mengikuti arah pandangannya. Di sana Youichi, terbaring di salah satu sudut dalam gua. "Dia…baik-baik saja, iya 'kan?" Tanya Mikan tanpa memecahkan pandangannya pada sosok Youichi.

"Sebentar lagi akan terbangun. Aku yakin."

"Artinya berhasil?"

Natsume mendengus. "Beruntung aku tak sampai membunuhnya. Karena jika kulakukan, kau tinggal membunuhku juga."

Tak menghiraukan perkataan Natsume, Mikan beranjak, bermaksud mendekati diri Youichi. Namun tangan kuat Natsume mencegahnya untuk beranjak. "Jangan. _Newborn_ akan menjadi tak terkendali begitu mereka mencium bau makanan—darah."

"Lalu…apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Natsume mengendus pelan. "_You smell like that mutt. It's stink."_

Mikan memberengut. "Aku nggak mandi selama lebih dari dua hari. Apaan sih, kamu menjawab sesuatu yang bukan dari pertanyaanku."

Menarik Mikan mendekati dirinya dan menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi sang _brunette_, _crimson _bertemu _hazel. _"_You should take a bath later, then."_

"_We'll see, Natsume,"_ bisik Mikan balik, namun pikirannya masih mengkhawatirkan Youichi.

"Oi! Jangan lupakan aku juga di sini!" ganggu Tsubasa, nyengir sambil membawa sesuatu yang terlihat seperti hewan besar. Ya, tiga hasil buruan besarnya yang berlumuran darah. "Di mana aku harus meletakkan ini?"

"Letakkan saja di sudut terjauh, _Mutt_!_"_ geram Natsume, sama sekali tak senang dirinya diganggu.

"Ow, ayolah, beberapa waktu yang lalu kau sudah jujur," godanya.

"_Shut. Up!"_ Natsume melirik Youichi yang bergerak sedikit. " Oi, _Mutt, _cepat kau lepaskan mereka dan menjauh," katanya dan Tsubasa menurut. Tepat di saat yang sama Youichi bangun perlahan melalui naluri.

Dan bau darah dari suatu tempat mengundangnya, membuatnya ingin mengeksploitasi.

Segera setelah itu, ia bergerak cepat menggunakan instingnya menuju tujuan.

Mikan yang awalnya ingin mendekati Youichi langsung didekap Natsume, wajah di dada. "Jangan lihat. Kau tak akan menyukainya."

Walau sejujurnya Mikan ingin protes, namun ia turuti Natsume begitu mendengar suara geraman dari kejauhan, membuatnya terdiam.

Natsume memperhatikan Youichi yang bergulat di tanah dengan hewan-hewan baru mati yang dibawa Tsubasa. Kelihatannya tak ada keraguan dalam diri Youichi begitu ia menancapkan cakar panjangnya dan merobek kulit binatang mati dicengkeramannya, tanpa ragu pula ia menancapkan taringnya, keras. Menghisap darahnya dengan liar hingga darah bertebaran kemana-mana.

Sama seperti reaksinya saat ia menjadi _Newborn,_ merasakan kelaparan yang luar biasa hingga ia tak peduli apa-apa lagi begitu bau darah meraih indera penciumannya.

Sosok Youichi sekarang berbeda. Wajahnya putih bersih dan pucat. Tubuhnya lebih tinggi. Rambutnya lebih panjang dan jika ia bukan _vampire_, Natsume pasti tak akan menyadari bahwa rambut Youichi itu lebih tebal. Semua dari diri Youchi berbeda dari sebelumnya sekarang. Luar dan dalam. "Luar" telah jelas akan nampak.

Dan "dalam" masih dipertanyakan akan seberapa berbahayanya sisi lain yang bersarang.

Youichi kembali mengulang aksinya pada binatang sisanya, tak memperdulikan pandangan yang ditujukan padanya.

Hanya satu yang dipikirkannya. Lapar dan ia harus makan.

Bagi Tsubasa, pemandangan itu terlihat…menjijikkan. Namun bagi Natsume hal itu biasa untuk ukuran _Newborn_.

"Kau bohong, Natsume."

Kedua alis Natsume menaik dalam bingung, itu hanya dia, atau Youichi benar-benar bicara? Maksudnya, ada yang aneh dari pernyataan Youichi.

"Kau tak perlu mengingatkanku."

Oh ya. Benar-benar aneh.

"Aku ingat semuanya. Tak ada satu pun yang terlewatkan," lanjut Youichi setelah mengelap ujung bibirnya dengan ujung baju lengan kirinya. Darah bertebaran di sekitar bajunya yang kini terlihat lebih sempit. Saat menolehkan pandangannya, barulah Natsume melihat bahwa mata Youichi tak lagi berwarna biru dongker, melainkan merah dengan warna hitam pekat di pupil matanya.

Warna bola mata yang berbeda dari biasanya.

Tsubasa membuka bibirnya tak percaya sekaligus merasa sedikit jijik melihat sisa-sisa darah yang masih melekat pada diri Youichi. "Huh? Tapi, dia bilang…"

"Jangan tanya apa-apa. Aku sendiri sedang bingung," tegas sang _Newborn._

Mikan mundur dari Natsume dan berbalik untuk melihat Youichi, di saat bersamaan mata Youichi juga menuju pada sosok Mikan. Natsume tak mencegah Mikan.

"Youichi," Mikan terpaku, di matanya terpancar kegembiraan begitu ia tahu adiknya baik-baik saja, berbicara. Baru saja ia ingin melangkah, Youichi telah terlebih dahulu mengangkat tangannya yang dilumuri darah, membuat Mikan berhenti.

"Jangan lihat, dan jangan mendekat, Mikan. Aku kotor dan aku tahu kau tak suka darah. Aku masih mencoba untuk menyesuaikan diri."

Dan Mikan membeku. "Kau…masih ingat…" tanyanya dengan hati-hati.

Youichi hanya mengangguk. Ia sendiri bingung dengan keadaannya.

Namun ia begitu menyukai dengan ide dirinya tak kehilangan satu pun memory-nya. Dengan dirinya yang kini bukanlah dirinya yang dulu, ia harus mencoba menyesuaikan diri.

Terutama ia harus menjaga jarak dari Mikan yang tercium…_delicious_…

Dan ia heran kenapa Natsume bisa tahan dengan itu.

Namun dirinya akan berusaha untuk terbiasa, agar ia tak lagi harus menjaga jarak dari kakaknya.

"Natsume," kata Mikan berbalik menghadap Natsume hanya untuk mendapati diri Natsume menggelengkan kepalanya, juga terlihat bingung.

Aneh memang. Tak ada yang mengerti.

Namun bagian yang kritis telah berakhir, setidaknya untuk sekarang. Walaupun Mikan merasakan kesedihan karena Youichi melarangnya untuk mendekat.

Apa mereka akan terus seperti ini?

Diliriknya Natsume, merasakan sang _raven_ sedang memperhatikannya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Namun terasa lembut.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Mikan tak bisa menahan diri dan ikut tersenyum, begitu pula Tsubasa walaupun ia sedikit bingung. Sedangkan Youichi yang memang sepenuhnya bingung hanya memperhatikan dua sejoli itu dari kejauhan. Asalkan mereka masih bisa bersama, itu sudah cukup.

Ya. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Karena ada Natsume, _right?_

Mikan terpaku dalam senyuman Natsume, hingga tak menyadari bercak hitam lain perlahan muncul di punggung tangan kanannya bersebelahan secara vertikal dengan bercak hitam yang sebelumnya.

Yang menandakan kini bercak hitam itu telah menjadi dua.

Dan Mikan tetap tak menyadarinya.

Ia akan menyadari itu keesokan harinya, mungkin?

**To Be Continued.

* * *

**

**Tama: **Wah, gila, aku sampai speechless baca chapter ini. Perubahan Youichi menjadi vampire benar-benar mengerikan. Aku sampai deg-degan. Ya ampun. Aku nggak mau deh kalau disuruh berubah jadi vampire. Nah, alasan mengapa Youichi vampire masih memiliki ingatan sebagai manusia akan di chapter-chapter berikutnya, mungkin. Entahlah. By the way, genre TBOVP benar-benar berubah dari chapter ke chapter, bikin aku kaget sendiri. Nah, back to topic, aku sangat suka sekali chapter ini. Ini chapter yang paling aku suka diantara semua chapter sebelumnya. Good job, Ran!

**Ran: **Nah, done! Setelah melalui perubahan di sana-sini dan dapat ide dari yang kadang datang tiba-tiba, akhirnya chapter 6 selesai! Bagaimana menurut kalian? Kalau menurut Ran ending di chapter 6 ini aneh. Tapi Ran udah cukup mencintai chapter 6 ini.

**Time To Reply The Review:**

**Aline light****: **Thanks for the review. Chapter 6 ini mengisahkan tentang nasib Youichi-nya. Bagaimana menurut Aline? Thanks untuk empat jempolnya

**Rihiko Hazuki-chan****:** Thanks for the review. Chapter 6 updated. Ya, untuk siapa mate-nya Ruka akan ditampilkan di chapter 7. ran juga yakin Hazu sendiri sudah memperkirakan siapa. Untuk Luna sama Sumire, Ran juga penasaran apa yang terjadi. Hehe

**Choco:** Thanks for the review. Yup, kasihan juga sama Izumi. Bercak punya Izumi memang bercak dari Alice persona. Untuk Mikan itu masih menjadi rahasia. Nantikan aja gimana selanjutnya!

**Yuuki Kosuke****:** Thanks for the review. Nggak apa-apa ketinggalan satu chapter, yang penting Yuuki masih bisa menikmati ceritanya. Kami juga turut berduka untuk Izumi~

**Mayu Azanuma****:** Thanks for the review. Darah Mikan mempunyai pengaruh yang besar buat para vampire, apalagi Mikan masih haid. Kayak Edward yang ngidam-ngidam darah Bella lah (haha). Luna dan Permy musuhan.! Hmm. Ran juga penasaran!

**Misyel****:** Thanks for the review. Chapter 6 updated, chapter tentang apa yang terjadi pada You-chan~

**hana 'natsu' phantomhive****:** Thanks for the review. Yup, Tama-san is such an amazing author! Perasaan Ran juga teraduk waktu baca chapter 5. iya, diputusin pas You-chan minta untuk diubah jadi vampire. Dan dilanjutkan di chapter 6 ini. Happy reading!

**Hello aLmaaa****:** Thanks for the review. Hehe. Itu dilakukan agar pembaca jadi penasaran dan semakin tertarik. Nggak apa-apa 'kan? (Haha)

**sweet miracle 'michu 17:** Thanks for the review. Di chapter ini Youichi berhasil jadi vampire. Untuk soal Mikan dan Natsume, kita lihat saja nantinya!

**Kuroichibineko****:** Thanks for the review. Chapter 6 updated. Iay. Di chapter 1-2 memang panjang. Sedangkan di chapter 3-5 nya jadi lebih sedikit karena kami harus menahan diri untuk nggak bikin chapternya terlalu panjang. Takut-takut kalau nanti pembaca bisa bosan sama cerita yang terlalu panjang. Tapi di chapter 6 ini Ran rasa udah panjang banget! Mungkin kami bisa mengikuti saran Kuroichibineko untuk nggak lagi menahan diri. Ran jadi teringat sama kata-kata Tama-san, "Let your imagination go wild!"

**TsudeizamikuchiQWERTY****:** Thanks for the review. Chapter 6 updated. Iya, makasih kalau TsudeizamikuchiQWERTY mau membaca TBOVP ini. Makanya, stay tune ya~

Chapter 7 akan dibuatkan oleh NekoTama-chan. See ya!


	7. A City Which Sleeps in the Midday

**Author's Note:** Ohayou, konnichiwa, konbanwa, mina-san! Ogenki desuka? Tama is here! Senang sekali bertemu dengan kalian, readers, lagi di fic ini. FYI, I changed my penname to Yuuto Tamano. Tapi tenang saja, fic TBOVP ini masih berada di bawah naungan nama NekoTama-chan agar pembaca sekalian tidak merasa bingung.

Di chapter 7 ini, mari kita mundurkan sedikit timeline-nya 2 hari sebelum adegan terakhir chapter 6. Artinya, chapter ini memiliki timeline yang sama dengan chapter 6 hanya berbeda tempat. Tapi tanpa kuberi tahu pun seharusnya para pembaca akan mengerti saat membaca chapter ini. Okay, without further ado, let's scroll down!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Gakuen Alice and its properties.

* * *

Hujan itu begitu deras. Rintik-rintik air yang jatuh dari gumpalan-gumpalan awan kelabu di langit malam yang begitu gelap itu bak air terjun yang meluncur jatuh dari atas tebing dan menerjang permukaan bumi. Menghasilkan bunyi yang sangat gemirisik, juga bau yang menyeruak. Bau hujan itu tercium sangat segar, basah, dan juga sangat mendominasi.

Alias menutupi bau-bau lain di sekitarnya.

Di tempat itu, di pekarangan sebuah rumah bertingkat dua yang terbuat dari batu-batu pualam dan kayu jati itu, tiga mahluk penghisap darah tampak berdiri tegak dengan dagu yang sedikit naik ke atas, seakan-akan seperti sedang menatap langit, dengan kelopak-kelopak mata yang tertutup. Mereka berdiri saling berjauhan satu sama lain. Tubuh dingin mereka yang diselimuti pakaian dan jubah itu tampak basah kuyup akibat hujan deras yang juga menimpa wajah pucat dan rambut mereka. Di balik semua itu mereka tengah berkonsentrasi. Mereka tengah berusaha menajamkan indera penciuman mereka setajam yang mampu mereka lakukan. Mencium, mengirim, dan mengolah bau itu menjadi sesuatu yang dapat mereka kenali.

Bau rumput.

Bau darah binatang.

Bau hujan.

Bau hujan.

Dan bau hujan.

Salah satu dari mereka mengernyitkan kedua alis dan menguatkan kepalan tangannya. Merasa frustasi dengan apa yang berhasil didapatnya oleh indera penciumannya sampai saat ini; hanya bau hujan dan bau hujan saja. Ia menggeram, kemudian menurunkan kembali dagunya dan membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Memperlihatkan warna biru dongker yang terpancar dari iris kedua bola matanya.

"Sial! Aku tidak bisa melacak mereka! Bagaimana denganmu Rui?" tanya sang _vampire _bermata biru dongker itu, bernama Hayate, sambil melirik pada teman di belakangnya.

Rui hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, "_Nope_."

"_Damn_, hari ini kita sial sekali!" keluh Hayate sambil menghentakkan sebelah kakinya, menyebabkan riakan air yang begitu besar. "Bagaimana ini, Persona?"

Vampir lelaki yang menggunakan topeng putih itu terdiam sejenak. Rintik-rintik air hujan mengalir membasahi wajahnya yang pucat. Ia menghela nafas sejenak. Kemudian diliriknya tiga orang _vampire_ lain di sampingnya.

Ketiga _vampire_ itu—yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Ruka, Koko, dan Sumire—hanya memalingkan wajah mereka serentak saat menyadari tatapan dingin Persona terhadap mereka, dan juga, hanya wajah mereka-lah satu-satunya anggota tubuh mereka yang dapat mereka gerakkan, untuk saat ini. Tampak sepasang borgol kuning keemasan yang berbentuk tabung berongga memeluk erat kedua pergelangan tangan, lengan, paha, betis dan pergelangan kaki mereka. Logam itu terbuat dari paduan unsur logam _platina_ dan _aurum_, yang mampu menahan kekuatan berskala besar milik para _vampire_. Borgol-borgol itu masing-masing dihubungkan oleh rantai-rantai yang terbuat dari paduan _cuprum_ dan _uranium_ yang sangat kuat sehingga tak pernah ada satu pun dalam sejarah _vampire_ yang bisa memutuskan rantai-rantai tersebut.

Oh, setidaknya pernah ada seseorang yang nyaris mematahkan sejarah itu. _Nyaris_.

"Kita kembali ke dunia vampir sekarang juga," tegas Persona tiba-tiba, membuyarkan lamunan ketiga vampir sandera itu. "Luna, Rui, dan Hajime, masing-masing dari kalian akan membawa satu sandera kita ini!"

Ketiganya mengangguk. Segera saja masing-masing dari mereka menghampiri sandera mereka, menggenggam erat rantai yang mengayun bebas dan kemudian berlari dengan kecepatan yang tak dapat terlihat oleh mata awam. Menyeret tubuh-tubuh sandera mereka dengan kasar kembali ke dunia vampir. Sungguh tak terbayangkan.

"Bagaimana denganku, Persona?" tanya Hayate, entah kenapa perasaan tidak enak tiba-tiba muncul dan dirasakannya.

Persona hanya menyeringai sinis, "Luka-luka di tubuhmu itu masih belum sembuh total. Menggendong mayat manusia itu, daripada menyeret sandera seperti yang dilakukan Luna dan yang lainnya, setidaknya dapat lebih menghemat energimu."

Hayate melongo. _Jadi ini maksud perasaan tidak enakku itu?_ "Apa? Yang benar saja! Aku menggendong mayat manusia? Itu jauh lebih hina daripada vampir yang paling hina sekalipun! Kau serius menyuruhku untuk melakukannya?"

"Apa aku pernah bercanda?"

Hayate tersentak sesaat. Tatapan tajam Persona membuatnya tak mampu berkilah lagi. Ia menghela nafasnya dan beberapa detik kemudian meletakkan mayat Izumi yang pucat dan nyaris sekeras besi di punggungnya. Ia lalu berlari kencang menerjang derai hujan yang bahkan tak mampu menciptakan bekas di jubahnya—saking cepatnya, diikuti oleh Persona di belakangnya.

"Hei, Persona, untuk apa sih kita mesti membawa mayat ini juga?" Suara Hayate terdengar buyar di tengah gesekan angin dan terpaan hujan, namun ajaibnya sama sekali tak terlewatkan oleh kedua telinga vampir yang sangat, sangat peka.

"Untuk bukti di persidangan nanti." jawab Persona datar.

* * *

**The Book of Vampire Prophecy**

by NekoTama-chan dan Ran Ishibazaki

* * *

**Chapter 7:** A City Which Sleeps in the Midday

Dunia _vampire_.

Tak pernah ada satu pun manusia yang menyangka bahwa dibalik rentetan pohon-pohon yang berdiri tegak nyaris mencakar langit dan semak-semak belukar yang tampak lebat itu terdapat sebuah dunia lain yang dihuni oleh mahluk-mahluk yang manusia pikir hanya bualan semata. Dan di dunia lain itu terdapat pula bangunan-bangunan dan jalanan-jalanan seperti layaknya sebuah kota besar.

_Kota_ _besar_ itu sungguhlah gelap. Nyaris tak ada satu pun sumber cahaya yang setidaknya dapat menerangi barang 100 meter saja. Bangunan-bangunan bercatkan warna gelap dan bercirikan arsitektur Inggris abad pertengahan seperti mempergelap kota yang _sudah_ gelap itu. Hanya cahaya bintang-bintang di malam cerah saja yang menjadi satu-satunya penerangan di tempat itu.

Pagi hari pun tak banyak berubah; kabut-kabut tebal menyulitkan cahaya matahari menerangi tempat itu.

Tapi toh, para penghuninya tak peduli akan semua hal itu.

Seperti halnya seekor kelelawar yang tidur bergelantungan di siang hari dan pergi memburu pada malam hari, kota itu pun juga sama seperti itu.

Seorang gadis berbalut jubah semi-hitam berjalan cepat dengan langkah yang tegas. Menerobos hembusan angin yang mengayun-ayunkan jubahnya, memperlihatkan sedikit rupa dirinya yang pucat itu. Helai-helai rambut _raven_ dan kedua bola mata indah _amethyst_.

"_Damn it_." kutuk sang gadis pelan.

Dihentikanlah langkahnya ketika ia tiba di depan sebuah gerbang besar yang dililiti bulma-bulma liar. Ditengadahkan dagunya dan ditatapnya sebuah papan kayu yang terpajang di tembok batu di samping gerbang itu, yang bertuliskan "PENJARA BAWAH TANAH _ALCATRAZ_" dan tulisan-tulisan kecil di bawahnya "Yang tidak berkepentingan dilarang masuk. Harap melapor 1x12 jam."

Gadis itu menghela nafasnya sejenak.

"Selamat malam, Nona Imai. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Sesosok wajah gemuk tampak menjulur keluar dari balik jendela kecil tepat di bawah papan tersebut.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan pimpinan penjara ini."

_Vampire_ gemuk itu pun mengangguk, "Silahkan, Nona. Tuan Mouri ada di ruangannya." Lalu tak lama kemudian, gerbang setinggi 3 meter itu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Mempersilakan sang gadis untuk melangkah masuk ke dalamnya.

Bagian luar dari gedung _Alcatraz_ itu tidak berbeda jauh dengan bangunan-bangunan lainnya, gelap dan suram. Dindingnya terbuat dari batu dan di beberapa bagiannya tampak ditumbuhi lumut. Nyaris semua jendela di gedung itu tertutup baja tebal dan tak ada ventilasi dimana pun. Orang awam yang pertama kali melihat _Alcatraz_ pasti akan mengira bahwa gedung itu tak berpenghuni, apalagi aura yang dikesankan oleh gedung itu mampu membuat bulu kuduk serentak berdiri.

Namun gadis itu sama sekali tak tergoyahkan. Ia hanya berjalan cepat dengan begitu tenangnya.

Bagian dalam gedung itu pun memiliki suasana yang tak jauh berbeda. Sama sekali tak ada sumber cahaya yang memberi sinar barang satu titik pun. Sungguh gelap. Membuat gadis vampir itu menyalakan sumbu api yang dikeluarkannya dari saku jubahnya. Sebenarnya tak ada masalah penglihatan walau tanpa penerangan sekali pun, hanya saja sang gadis merasa perlu melakukannya. Entah kenapa.

Hanya dalam beberapa langkah, sampailah ia di depan sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan "Reo Mouri" di permukaannya. Ia ketuk pintu itu dan segera masuk tanpa perlu mendengar suara sang pemilik ruangan mengijinkannya. Kedua mata _amethyst_-nya tampak menyipit melihat sosok seorang lelaki yang duduk tenang di sebuah sofa besar yang menghadap ke pintu. Hanya meja panjang yang terbuat dari kayu-lah yang memisahkan sang gadis dengan lelaki berambut merah kecokelatan itu.

"Selamat malam, Imai. Sudah beberapa minggu sejak kau terakhir ke sini. Apa kabarmu?" tanya lelaki bernama Reo Mouri itu sambil tersenyum. "Hari-hari tanpamu Benar-benar membuatku—"

"Hentikan basa-basinya, Reo. Aku kesini ingin bertemu dengan _dia_." potong sang gadis cepat.

"Selalu _to the point_, ya? Seperti biasa. Tapi aku suka—"

"Pertemukan aku dengan _laki-laki_ itu. Sekarang."

Reo hanya menghela nafas dan menggeleng pelan. Gadis di hadapannya itu benar-benar tak tergoyahkan. Ia pun lalu bangkit dari sofanya. "Baiklah jika itu maumu, Imai. Ikuti aku." ucapnya sambil menenteng sebuah kunci perak di antara jari-jemarinya.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri sebuah lorong gelap yang ditumbuhi lumut, kemudian menuruni anak tangga yang cukup curam dan sempit. Terlihat beberapa kadal-kadal kecil berlari menghindar ketika sebuah cahaya remang-remang dan dua pasang kaki melewati mereka. Kemudian menghilang ditelan kegelapan. Mereka berdua akhirnya tiba di depan sebuah pintu besi yang terpahatkan simbol-simbol kematian.

"Disini?" tanya sang gadis, yang direspon Reo dengan sebuah anggukan.

Dengan perlahan dibukanya pintu besi itu dengan kunci di tangannya, menciptakan suara gesekan yang memekakan telinga, membuktikan bahwa pintu itu jarang sekali dibuka. "Enam puluh menit, Imai. Tak kurang dan tak lebih."

Sang gadis pun mengangguk sebelum ia melangkah masuk ke dalamnya. Lagi-lagi suara _ngilu_ pintu ditutup terdengar oleh gendang telinganya, membuatnya menoleh ke belakang sejenak.

Kemudian diluruskan lagi tatapannya pada sebuah sosok di hadapannya. Kedua mata _amethyst_-nya terbelalak lebar melihat sosok seorang laki-laki yang hanya berbalut kain untuk menutupi kemaluannya, tampak digantung oleh beberapa rantai borgol yang mengikat erat kedua pergelangan tangan dan kakinya hingga membentang membentuk huruf X. Darah dan luka-luka cambukan menghiasi kulit pucatnya dimana-mana.

"Ruka…" ucap sang gadis lirih.

Wajah lelaki berambut pirang yang awalnya tertunduk itu pun perlahan-lahan mulai terangkat. Memperlihatkan iris mata biru langit-nya yang membuat sesuatu dalam hati gadis itu seperti teriris-iris.

"Hotaru…"

Sungguh sakit rasanya.

Tanpa basa-basi gadis itu melepaskan jubahnya—memperlihatkan busana ketat yang mempertajam lekuk-lekuk tubuhnya—lalu berlari ke arah lelaki itu sambil mengayunkan sikutnya ke atas. Dan dengan kepalan tangannya, ia meninju pipi kiri lelaki itu dengan tenaga yang mampu menciptakan bunyi cukup keras.

Dari ujung bibir Ruka Nogi keluar tetesan darah dan kedua matanya bersembunyi di balik helai-helai poninya yang panjang.

"Berani-beraninya kau melakukan itu tanpa sepengetahuanku, Ruka! Pergi menyelinap ke dunia manusia, hah? Sungguh, aku benar-benar tak mengerti dirimu yang sekarang. Kau ini mau mati apa?" bentak Hotaru, sang gadis, dengan wajah pucat yang kini memperlihatkan ekspresi cemasnya yang langka.

"Aku sudah mati, Hotaru. Kau tak perlu cem—"

Sekali lagi ditinjunya wajah lelaki itu, kali ini lebih kuat dari yang sebelumnya.

"Aku tahu itu! Kau tak perlu memberitahuku, bodoh!"

"Maaf…"

"Hn."

"Aku rindu padamu—" gumam Ruka sambil tersenyum simpul, "—_Mate_."

Hotaru spontan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Seaindainya dia adalah mahluk _mortal_, pasti wajahnya sudah memerah sekarang. "Aku juga rindu padamu, _stupid Alpha_!"

Senyuman yang tertoreh di wajah tampan Ruka semakin melebar tatkala mendengar kata-kata rindu keluar dari bibir Hotaru Imai, _mate_ miliknya. Rasa sakit yang dirasakan di sekujur tubuhnya, bahkan pula di pipinya, seperti menghilang seketika ketika melihat sang gadis vampir mendekatkan wajah manisnya pada wajah miliknya, hingga tak ada jeda tersisa di antaranya. Ruka pun merasakan sesuatu yang berlompat-lompatan di dalam dadanya ketika bibir mereka saling bersentuhan.

"A-Aku benar-benar rindu padamu, _Mate. _Aku cinta—" Ucapan sang _alpha_ terpotong ketika Hotaru menjilati kedua taring runcingnya secara bergantian. Lalu lidah mereka pun saling bertarung satu sama lain, hendak memperebutkan dominasi, yang akhirnya dimenangkan oleh sang _alpha_. Dan tanpa disangkanya, Hotaru menyebarkan _venom _yang mampu membuat gairah _alpha_ miliknya semakin memuncak.

Ia tak tahan lagi. Benar-benar tak tahan lagi

Dan ketika Hotaru melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir miliknya, segera saja dirinya menyambar leher sang gadis dan menusukkan kedua taringnya menembus kulit pucat itu, merasakan betapa manisnya darah yang mengalir masuk melewati kerongkongannya yang kering. Hotaru sendiri benar-benar tak kuasa menolak sesaat setelah ia merasakan sensasi gigitan itu di lehernya. Membuatnya tanpa sadar menutup kedua kelopak matanya dan mengerang pelan.

"_Dammit…_Ruka!"

Mendengar itu membuat monster yang ada dalam diri Ruka semakin menjadi-jadi. Terus saja darah _mate_-nya itu ia hisap. Entah sudah berapa liter ia tak terlalu peduli.

Ia begitu menikmatinya hingga membuatnya seakan-akan amnesia.

Melupakan darah siapa yang sedang dihisapnya itu.

"Ah… Hentikan Ruka…! Kalau terus kau hi-hisap, bisa-bisa aku…"

Akhirnya menyadari apa yang sedang dilakukannya, segera saja Ruka menarik bibirnya menjauhi leher Hotaru. Tetesan-tetesan darah yang tak sempat ditelannya, mengalir keluar melewati celah-celah di ujung bibirnya. Terdapat juga percikan-percikan darah menempel di kedua pipinya.

"Ma-Maaf… Aku hilang kendali…" ucap Ruka sambil menundukkan wajahnya, merasa malu akan apa yang telah dilakukannya.

"Tidak apa-apa." balas Hotaru, dengan tangannya yang tengah menutupi luka gigitan di lehernya untuk mencegah darah semakin keluar dari lukanya itu. "Sepertinya aku harus memburu banyak sekali _unicorn_ untuk menutupi kekurangan darah yang sudah kau telan itu."

Ruka menundukkan wajahnya semakin dalam. "Maaf…"

Hotaru hanya tersenyum simpul. Senyum yang hanya diperlihatkannya khusus untuk _mate_-nya itu.

"Tadi itu kau seperti vampir yang belum minum darah selama berhari-hari. Memangnya waktu di dunia manusia kau tidak minum darah manusia barang setetes pun?"

Ruka hanya menggeleng. "Aku hanya meminum darah domba saja. Aku belum pernah mencoba darah manusia."

"Hah?"

"Err, kau tidak tahu ya? Domba itu—"

"Hewan berbulu lebat dan berkaki empat 'kan? Aku tahu itu. _Semua vampir Rein tahu informasi itu. _Maksudku, bagaimana bisa kau belum pernah mencoba darah manusia padahal kau sedang ada di dunia penuh manusia?"

Tampak rona keheranan terpancar di wajah Ruka. Kenapa Hotaru bisa tahu tentang domba ketika ia dan ketiga teman sesama vampir _Heil_ lainnya tidak tahu akan hal itu. _Sesungguhnya hal-hal apa saja yang diketahui oleh Rein?_ Batinnya, sebelum ia menjawab, "Seorang gadis manusia dan keluarganya membuat perjanjian dengan kami, lebih tepatnya dengan Natsume, yang isinya agar kami tidak menggigit dan menghisap darah manusia. Dan sebagai gantinya mereka memberi kami dua ekor domba setiap harinya."

"Hah?" ujar sang vampir _Rein_ tidak percaya, "Lalu Hyuuga yang _itu_ menerima saja?"

Ruka mengangguk.

"Kau pasti bercanda. Kau sendiri tahu 'kan kalau Hyuuga itu tipe paling individualis yang pernah kau temui dan juga yang paling anti diajak berkompromi?"

"Aku sangat tahu itu, Hotaru. Awalnya aku sendiri juga tak mengerti. Tapi lama-lama aku mulai tahu kenapa Natsume bisa berubah seperti itu. Semua karena…" Ruka tampak ragu-ragu untuk melanjutkannya.

"Cepat katakan saja kenapa."

Ruka meneguk ludahnya, "…ka-karena Natsume telah jatuh cinta pada gadis manusia itu."

Hotaru membelalakan kedua mata _amethyst _ -nya mendengar jawaban _alpha male_-nya itu. Ia terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menyeringai dengan begitu lebarnya. "Sekarang ceritakan secara detail padaku semua tentang gadis manusia itu dan semua yang terjadi saat kau dan ketiga temanmu masih berada di dunia manusia."

* * *

Ruangan persidangan itu kini menjadi sebuah momok bagi tiga _vampire_ muda yang tengah duduk di kursi terdakwa.

Ruka masih ingat ketika pertama kali ia mengunjungi ruang persidangan _vampire_ ketika ia masih menjadi siswa tingkat tiga di _Alice Academy Newborn Vampire Section_, akademi khusus yang mendidik para vampir _Newborn_ agar mampu menjadi _Heil_ level E. Saat itu ia datang ke tempat ini hanya untuk kunjungan studi, _bukan_ terdakwa. Itu pun sudah beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu. Natsume _bahkan_ belum terlahir ke dunia ini. Lalu ia juga masih ingat ketika ia berkunjung untuk yang kedua kalinya, untuk mengamati jalannya proses persidangan sebagai salah satu tugas akhir siswa tingkat dua _Alice Academy Heil level D Section_, sekali lagi _bukanlah_ sebagai terdakwa.

Seumur hidupnya tak pernah sekalipun ia berpikir bagaimana rasanya duduk di kursi terdakwa ini. Diliriknya Koko dan Sumire yang tampaknya juga tegang sekali, terlihat dari tingkah laku mereka yang tak biasanya—Koko hanya diam mematung, sedangkan Sumire terus saja menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menghisap darahnya sendiri. Entah kenapa perasaan iba muncul dalam dirinya.

"Tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja." bisiknya, membuat Koko dan Sumire mengalihkan perhatian mereka padanya dan mengangguk.

Andai saja semuanya akan _benar-benar_ baik-baik saja.

Kemudian diliriknya sesosok tubuh seorang gadis yang berdiri tegak membelakangi mereka. Punggungnya yang mungil itu tampak bergetar—atau begitulah yang tertangkap dalam kaca pandangannya. Seakan-akan, ada sesuatu yang sangat berat membebani bahu-bahunya yang tegang itu. Ingin sekali rasanya ia memeluk punggung itu, menghentikan getaran bahu-bahu itu, dan berkata bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Gadis itu, Hotaru Imai, sedang menanggung tugas paling berat yang pernah diterimanya.

Yaitu menuntut hak hidup dirinya dan kedua temannya.

Ia jadi teringat kata-kata sang _Mate_ dua hari yang lalu itu.

**.**

**.**

**. **

"_Kau dan dua temanmu itu, tak diragukan lagi, akan dilenyapkan dari dunia ini."_

_Ruka tanpa sadar menelan venom-nya saat mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir Hotaru Imai dengan datar. Sungguh, ia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan perangai Mate-nya itu. Padahal baru saja sang gadis benar-benar terlihat khawatir dengan kondisi yang dialaminya. Padahal baru saja mereka berbagi ciuman yang begitu dalam dan mesra. Tapi kenapa ia bisa berkata hal seperti itu dengan gampangnya?_

"_Kau serius?" tanyanya, pura-pura tak percaya._

"_Sangat serius." jawab Hotaru cepat sambil mengangguk. "Kalian telah melanggar undang-undang vampire nomor 1 tentang 10 peraturan Tetua, semua pasal dalam undang-undang nomor 3 tentang Dunia Manusia, kemudian undang-undang pidana pasal 5 tentang penyerangan terhadap boneka-boneka Tetua, dan pasal 33 tentang bersekutu dengan musuh vampire. Ancaman hukumannya yang paling berat yaitu dimusnahkan dari keberadaan."_

_As expected from Hotaru, salah satu pengacara terbaik di dunia vampir. Yang terkenal karena tidak pernah kalah dalam kasus apapun. Oleh karena itu, dia yang hafal seluruh peraturan perundang-undangan bukanlah hal yang aneh bagi sang Alpha._

"_Boneka-boneka Tetua?" _

"_Divisi pertahanan dan keamanan dunia vampire, Dangerous Ability Section. Aku lebih suka menyebut mereka semua sebagai boneka tetua."_

"_Oh…" Ruka mengangguk tanda mengerti. Ia tahu betapa Hotaru sangat membenci Dangerous Ability Section—tidak, lebih tepatnya pada satu orang di divisi itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hayate Matsudaira, lelaki yang sangat terobsesi padanya? "Lalu kapan persidangan pertama akan dilaksanakan?"_

"_Dua hari lagi."_

_Kedua kelopak mata Ruka melebar, "Se-Secepat itukah?"_

"_Benar. Dan aku yakin sekali persidangan lusa nanti akan menjadi persidangan yang terakhir bagimu."_

_Lagi-lagi Ruka meneguk venom-nya. Ia agak tak terlalu menyukai dengan sifat Hotaru yang berubah-ubah seperti itu. "A-Apa orang tuaku sudah diberi tahu tentang ini?"_

"_Ya, dan mereka akan datang di persidanganmu nanti. Mereka khawatir sekali padamu, terutama ibumu."_

"_Sudah kuduga," Ruka mendesah pelan. "Lalu kau sendiri… a-apa kau tidak khawatir dengan ancaman hukumanku itu?"_

_Hotaru hanya diam dalam keheningan. Semakin membuatnya tak mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan sang gadis saat ini._

"_Atau kau memang ingin aku dimusnahkan, Mate?" Tanpa sadar Ruka menaikkan intonasinya, tak senang dengan sikap Hotaru yang hanya diam seperti itu. _

"_Bukan begitu, baka!" kilah Hotaru kesal, "Justru aku sedang memikirkan cara agar kau dan dua temanmu itu tidak dimusnahkan!"_

_Ruka hanya melongo keheranan. "Ma-Maksudmu?"_

"_Akulah yang akan menjadi pengacara kalian di persidangan nanti." jawab sang gadis cepat sambil tersenyum simpul, "Dan aku benci kekalahan."_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sejak saat itu hingga hari ini, walau seberapa keras pun Ruka berpikir, tak pernah sekalipun ia mendapat pencerahan tentang kemungkinan bahwa ia, Koko, dan Sumire bisa lolos dari ancaman hukuman itu. Ia begitu yakin bahwa dirinya dan teman-temannya itu, dalam beberapa jam lagi, akan segera mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada dunia fana ini.

Namun Hotaru bukanlah seorang pengacara terbaik _for nothing_.

"Ruka Nogi, Kokoro Yome, dan Sumire Shouda," Suara jaksa penuntut yang bertubuh kurus itu terdengar jelas di telinganya. "Yome dan Shouda adalah _Heil_ level C dan _Nogi_ adalah _Heil_ level B. Ketiganya bersama Natsume Hyuuga yang belum berhasil tertangkap telah melanggar beberapa pasal dalam undang-undang _vampire_ nomor 1 dan nomor 3 serta kitab undang-undang pidana pasal 33 karena telah berani melarikan diri ke dunia terlarang dan bersekutu dengan musuh _vampire_, _werewolf_. Tidak ada hukuman yang pantas bagi mereka kecuali dimusnahkan dari keberadaan."

Ruka dapat melihat dengan jelas seringai-seringai kecil yang terbentuk di ujung bibir jaksa penuntut berambut kemerahan itu. Ia sangat ingat wajah oval dan tulang pipi yang tinggi itu. Beberapa belas tahun yang lalu, jaksa itu pernah dipermalukan habis-habisan oleh Hotaru dalam kasus pencemaran nama baik seorang pejabat kementerian dunia _vampire_ oleh kliennya yang adalah seorang _vampire_ _Heil_, sehingga Hotaru dan kliennya itu memenangkan persidangan karena sebagian besar tuntutan jaksa tersebut terbukti hanya rekayasa semata. Jelas sekali dendam pribadi terpancar dari wajahnya.

Namun, karena ia adalah salah satu bawahan kepercayaan tetua, ia sama sekali tak diberhentikan dari jabatan jaksa penuntutnya itu.

"Kemudian, Yang Mulia Tetua dan Yang Mulia Hakim yang terhormat," lanjut sang jaksa bermuka dua itu, "Pengacara mereka, Hotaru Imai, adalah _mate_ dari Ruka Nogi, sehingga pembelaan yang diutarakannya pastilah tidak—"

"Keberatan, Yang Mulia!" tegas Hotaru tiba-tiba. "Hal pribadi seperti itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan persidangan ini! Bukankah dari sejak persidangan dimulai sampai detik ini, saya sudah bekerja secara profesional, bukan?"

Hakim bertubuh besar dan berkumis lebat itu terdiam sejenak sebelum melirik pada tetua di sebelahnya, yang hanya duduk diam untuk memantau dan mengawasi jalannya proses persidangan. Melihat anggukan dari wajah tetua membuat sang Hakim memfokuskan wajahnya kembali pada kasus di hadapannya.

"Keberatan diterima. Hubungan pribadi antara pengacara dan terdakwa bukanlah hal yang mesti dipermasalahkan. Silahkan lanjutkan kembali tuntutannya, Jaksa Penuntut, kali ini yang lebih masuk akal."

Mendengar hal itu membuat sang Jaksa menggertakkan gigi-giginya pelan. Lalu Ruka juga dapat mendengar suara mirip Hayate Matsudaira mencemooh putusan hakim itu, membuatnya menoleh ke belakang sejenak. Benar saja, di kursi pengamat, terlihat Hayate yang tampak sedang dipukul kepalanya oleh Hajime karena sikapnya yang tidak sopan itu.

Membuat Ruka mengeluarkan sedikit seringainya.

"Tuntutan dari saya selesai." seru sang Jaksa penuntut. "Saya kembalikan pada Yang Mulia Hakim."

"Baiklah, terima kasih Jaksa Penuntut. Selanjutnya dipersilahkan bagi pihak terdakwa untuk melakukan pembelaan."

Mendengar itu, Hotaru segera membuka-buka lembaran kertas di buku hitamnya—buku yang sering digunakannya untuk melakukan _blackmailing_. "Saya ingin mempersilahkan klien saya, Ruka Nogi, untuk menceritakan beberapa kesaksiannya selama berada di dunia manusia. Silahkan menuju kursi saksi, Nogi."

Ruka lalu segera bangkit dari posisi duduknya sebelum berjalan menuju kursi saksi yang telah disediakan. Di tengah perjalanannya, Hotaru membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

"Lakukan seperti apa yang telah kita sepakati, Ruka."

Ia hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia sungguh tak mengerti akan apa yang sedang direncanakan Hotaru saat ini. Bukankah dengan memberikan kesaksian seperti itu akan semakin memperkuat pelanggaran yang telah dilakukannya?

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, ia akhirnya menempatkan dirinya secara nyaman di kursi saksi tersebut. Dari tempat yang mengarah pada jejeran kursi pengamat persidangan itu, dapat ia lihat kedua orang tua angkatnya—ibunya tengah menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu ayahnya, ekspresi yang dipancarkannya benar-benar kosong bagaikan tak bernyawa—kemudian orang tua angkat Koko dan Sumire, beberapa guru dan kepala sekolah _Alice Academy Heil Section_ level C dan level B, serta seluruh anggota divisi pertahanan dan keamanan _Dangerous Ability Section_—alias _vampire-vampire_ yang telah menyerang dan menangkapnya—sementara sisanya adalah _vampire-vampire_ golongan _Rein_ yang tak dikenalnya.

Ruka pun tampaknya menyadari, bahwa nyaris sebagian besar yang hadir di tempat itu adalah _vampire-vampire_ dari golongan _Rein_, atau _vampire_ golongan darah murni, kecuali orang tua angkat Koko, orang tua angkat Sumire, dan seluruh anggota divisi pertahanan dan keamanan _Dangerous Ability Section_, tidak termasuk Persona.

Seakan-akan persidangan ini tertutup bagi vampir-vampir _Heil_ yang lain, karena sepengetahuannya akan persidangan, baik _Rein _dan _Heil_ selalu dihadirkan secara seimbang.

Sekali lagi Ruka menatap Hotaru. Ia tidak yakin apakah yang akan dilakukannya ini akan menyelamatkannya atau malah menjerumuskannya. Namun senyuman dan anggukan dari sang _Mate_ mematahkan keraguan itu.

_Tenang saja, semua akan baik-baik saja._

"Saya disini akan menceritakan apa-apa saja yang kami alami selama kami berada di dunia manusia. Pertama kali kami tiba di sana, kami bertemu dengan keluarga manusia yang terdiri dari seorang ayah dan kedua anaknya. Keluarga itu benar-benar unik sekali. Sang ayah yang maniak pada cerita-cerita _vampire_, anak gadisnya yang cerewet sekali, dan anak lelakinya yang cuek. Keluarga manusia itu membuat kami berempat terpaksa setuju dengan sebuah _deal_ yang isinya agar kami tidak memangsa manusia dan sebagai gantinya kami akan diberi dua ekor domba setiap harinya."

Ia berhenti sejenak, menyempatkan diri untuk menelan _venom_-nya.

"Lalu di sana pula kami menemukan satu fakta bahwa _vampire_ _tidak akan_ musnah apabila terkena sinar matahari—"

Semua vampir _Heil _dan sebagian kecil vampir _Rein_ membelalakkan mata mereka akan pernyataan itu, yang secara tidak langsung telah menyangkal salah satu dari 10 peraturan utama tetua yang tertera dalam Undang-Undang No.1 Dunia _Vampire_.

"—bertolak belakang sekali dengan peraturan keenam dari 10 peraturan utama tetua yang diajarkan padaku saat aku masih menjadi seorang _Newborn_—"

"Keberatan, Yang Mulia!" potong jaksa penuntut setengah berteriak, "Pernyataan itu secara tidak langsung adalah sebuah penghinaan terhadap Yang Mulia Tetua! Terdakwa seharusnya tidak—"

"Keberatan ditolak." tegas Tetua, membuat nyaris seluruh _vampire_ yang ada di ruangan itu membelalakan kedua mata mereka tak percaya, karena untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah persidangan dunia _vampire_, Tetua mengutarakan pendapatnya dengan tegas. "Dipersilahkan bagi terdakwa untuk melanjutkan kesaksiannya."

Ruka mengangguk dan sekilas ia dapat melihat seringai kecil tertoreh di wajah Hotaru.

"Kemudian kami juga mengetahui apa manusia itu yang sesungguhnya. Mereka adalah mahluk yang betul-betul _hidup_. Saya dapat merasakan desahan nafas, aliran darah dan saraf, dan denyut jantung dari tubuh panas mereka. Mereka dapat mengeluarkan air dari kedua matanya dan terlihat begitu lemah. Manusia adalah mahluk yang tak bisa hidup tanpa manusia lainnya. Seminggu saya di sana, saya sudah dapat melihat bagaimana mereka saling berinteraksi, saling tolong-menolong, tidak seperti _vampire_ yang cenderung berjalan sendiri-sendiri. Entah kenapa saya sangat merindukan hal-hal seperti itu."

Ruka tak mengerti kenapa ia bisa berkata demikian. Kalimat terakhir itu tiba-tiba saja terpeleset keluar dari bibir pucatnya.

"Banyak sekali perbedaan antara manusia dengan _vampire_. Seperti kekuatan _Alice_. Manusia tidak memiliki kekuatan seperti itu. Lalu ada satu hal lagi yang unik, ternyata di dunia manusia beredar sebuah dongeng tentang kita, _vampire_. Sayangnya saya agak lupa bagaimana bunyi dongengnya. Sekian kesaksian dari saya."

Ruka menghela nafasnya pelan setelah mengakhiri kesaksiannya. Ia lalu kembali ke tempatnya semula setelah dipersilahkan oleh hakim persidangan. Pandangannya tertunduk ke bawah, seakan-akan ubin-ubin lantai itu adalah hal yang paling menarik baginya. Akan tetapi, walau tak melihat, ia dapat merasakan seluruh tatapan tengah tertuju padanya.

"Kerja bagus, _Mate_." bisik Hotaru kemudian, membuatnya mengalihkan fokusnya pada gadis itu.

"_Yeah, right_." Ia lalu mendengar Sumire menggumam padanya. "Aku benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang sedang direncanakan Hotaru sekarang."

Baik Ruka dan Koko, keduanya sama-sama mengangguk.

"Saya ingin mengajukan seorang saksi dan sebuah bukti yang semakin menguatkan tuntutan saya bahwa terdakwa harus dimusnahkan, Yang Mulia Tetua dan Yang Mulia Hakim. Saya meminta izin untuk melakukannya." ujar Jaksa Penuntut tiba-tiba, mengalihkan fokus semua _vampire_ yang awalnya tertuju pada Ruka menjadi kepadanya.

"Dipersilahkan."

"Kalau begitu saya meminta Rei Serio dari Divisi Pertahanan dan Keamanan Dunia _vampire_, pimpinan _Dangerous Ability Section _untuk segera menuju kursi saksi dan memperlihatkan barang bukti kepada Yang Mulia Tetua, Yang Mulia Hakim, dan _semua_ orang disini!"

Ucapan itu mengundang bisikan-bisikan dari sebagian besar pengamat bergolongan _Rein_. Begitu pun Hotaru yang tampak mendengus dan berkali-kali menyebutkan kata kutukan dalam batinnya pada divisi yang dianggapnya _boneka tetua_ itu. Namun, Rei Serio, atau Persona, hanya berjalan tenang menuju kursi saksi, seakan-akan tuli akan situasi di sekitarnya, sementara dua anak buahnya pergi untuk mengambil _barang_ _bukti _itu.

"Harap tenang!" perintah Hakim persidangan sambil memukulkan palunya satu kali.

Kemudian _barang bukti_ itu pun tiba di ruang sidang. Nyaris seluruh mata terbelalak ketika melihat seonggok tubuh manusia yang sudah keras dan putih pucat itu ditempatkan tepat di antara meja Hakim dan kursi terdakwa. Mayat itu, Izumi Sakura, yang masih dalam posisi yang sama seperti ketika detik-detik di saat ia meninggal dua hari yang lalu. Hanya satu yang berubah dari mayat itu.

Kemanakah bercak-bercak hitam _Alice_ Persona yang seharusnya masih membekas di kulit tubuhnya itu?

"Siapakah mayat itu, Serio?" tanya Jaksa Penuntut, memulai kesaksian.

"Ayah dari keluarga manusia yang ditemui Hyuuga dan kawan-kawannya." jawab Persona pelan dan tenang.

"Apa penyebab meninggalnya manusia itu?"

"Manusia itu dibunuh oleh Natsume Hyuuga, dibantu ketiga temannya—"

"Itu tidak benar!" teriak Ruka, yang spontan berdiri mendengar kesaksian itu. Ia lalu mengacungkan telunjuknya pada Persona. "Natsume tidak mungkin membunuh manusia! Dia sendiri yang membunuh paman Izumi waktu itu!"

Pernyataan itu lagi-lagi mengundang keributan dari para pengamat di belakangnya.

"Pengamat harap tenang!" perintah sang Hakim sambil memukulkan palunya sekali lagi, "Terdakwa dilarang memotong kata-kata saksi tanpa seizin Hakim atau Tetua! Dipersilahkan bagi Jaksa Penuntut untuk melanjutkan pertanyaannya terhadap saksi."

"Baik, Yang Mulia." Seringai lebar kini tertoreh di wajah sang Jaksa. "Pertanyaan berikutnya, alat apa yang digunakan Natsume Hyuuga untuk membunuh?"

"Dengan tangannya." jawab Persona cepat. "Hyuuga membunuh manusia itu dengan mencekik lehernya sampai tewas."

Baik Ruka, Koko, dan Sumire sama-sama panas mendengar kesaksian palsu itu. Di benak mereka masih berbekas kejadian ketika Persona _membunuh_ Izumi dengan cara mencekik lehernya dan menyebarkan _Alice_ korosi-nya pada lelaki manusia itu. Tetapi sekarang Persona malah berkata kalau Natsume yang telah membunuh manusia itu? Ketiganya hanya mampu menggigit bibir bawah mereka dan mengepalkan tangan mereka, menahan gejolak untuk bangkit dan segera menghancurkan Persona dan Jaksa _brengsek_ itu.

"Apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi saat penangkapan itu?" tanya Jaksa kemudian.

"Keempat _vampire_ pelarian itu menolak untuk ditangkap dan mengancam akan membunuh seorang manusia jika kami, _Dangerous Ability Section_, tidak segera kembali ke dunia vampir dan meninggalkan mereka. Saya tak menyangka mereka akan benar-benar melakukannya saat kami menolak untuk kembali. Setelah itu, kami segera menangkap mereka agar tidak jatuh korban manusia lagi. Nogi, Shouda, dan Yome berhasil kami tangkap, sedangkan Hyuuga berhasil melarikan diri dibantu oleh seorang _werewolf_."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan anggota keluarga manusia yang lainnya?"

"Anak perempuan dan anak lelaki manusia itu dibawa Hyuuga entah kemana. Saat itu sedang hujan deras sehingga kami tak berhasil melacak mereka. Entah bagaimana nasib dua orang manusia itu sekarang."

Puas dengan jawaban saksi miliknya, Jaksa penuntut tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih atas kesaksiannya, Rei Serio. Silahkan kembali ke tempatmu semula."

Persona pun melakukan apa yang diperintahkan padanya, sebelum menyuruh anak buahnya untuk mengembalikan mayat manusia itu kembali ke tempatnya. Saat ia berjalan melintasi ketiga terdakwa, tampak seringai menghiasi wajah bertopengnya itu.

_Damn you, Persona._

"Sudah jelas sekali bukan, Yang Mulia Hakim dan Yang Mulia Tetua?" lanjut sang Jaksa Penuntut, "Ketiga terdakwa telah terjerat pasal tambahan yaitu pasal 2 Undang-Undang Nomor 3 tentang Eksistensi Manusia dan pasal 110 Pidana tentang Pembunuhan Terhadap Mahluk-Mahluk Yang Tidak Boleh Dibunuh dengan ancaman hukuman yaitu dimusnahkan dari keberadaan dengan cara menguras habis darah terpidana hingga kering dan musnah."

Tuntutan Jaksa itu sekali lagi mengundang pro dan kontra dari para pengamat yang sedari tadi mengamati proses persidangan. Beberapa di antara mereka yang tidak setuju akan hal itu adalah dari pihak keluarga terdakwa dan guru-guru _Alice Academy._ Termasuk Hotaru Imai yang saat ini tengah frustasi karena tidak mengira bahwa Jaksa Penuntut sialan itu _lagi-lagi_ menggunakan taktik rekayasa saksi untuk menggulingkan dirinya dan kliennya.

Kesal dengan semua yang terjadi di persidangan itu, Ruka pun berbisik pada sang _Mate_, "Bagaimana ini, Hotaru? Kesaksian Persona itu hanya rekayasa semata dan—"

"Aku tahu!" potong Hotaru dengan bisikan juga. "Biarkan aku berpikir sejenak untuk mencari cara agar kalian tidak _benar-benar _dimusnahkan!"

Ruka meneguk _venom_-nya kembali ke kerongkongannya. Kemudian membiarkan Hotaru melakukan apa yang ingin dilakukannya.

Sang hakim pun berdehem beberapa kali untuk menenangkan persidangan. "Ada bantahan dari pihak terdakwa?"

Hening.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Sejenak ia menoleh ke arah Tetua yang dibalas pemimpin dunia _vampire_ itu dengan anggukan kecil. "Menurut semua kesaksian dan bukti persidangan, jelas sekali bahwa terdakwa Ruka Nogi, terdakwa Kokoro Yome, dan terdakwa Sumire Shouda telah melakukan pelanggaran-pelanggaran terhadap pasal-pasal yang telah disebutkan sebelumnya. Oleh karena itu, saya, sebagai Hakim di persidangan hari ini, secara adil dan bijak memutuskan bahwa hukuman yang pantas bagi ketiga terdakwa adalah dimus—"

"Tunggu sebentar, Yang Mulia Hakim!" potong Hotaru tiba-tiba setengah berteriak. Membuat seluruh mata kini tertuju padanya. "Sebelum melakukan putusan, izinkan saya sejenak berbicara dengan Yang Mulia Tetua."

Walaupun Hakim terlihat seperti yang hendak menolak keinginan sang pengacara itu, akan tetapi Tetua sepertinya memiliki pemikiran lain. Tetua lalu bangkit dari posisinya dan meminta Hotaru untuk mengikutinya masuk ke sebuah ruangan melalui yang letaknya berada persis di belakang Tetua.

Ketika pintu itu pun ditutup, untuk yang kesekian kalinya mengundang keributan tidak hanya dari pihak pengamat, melainkan juga dari semua pihak yang hadir di ruang persidangan tersebut.

"Apa yang terjadi, Ruka?" tanya Koko pelan. "Kenapa Imai tiba-tiba ingin berbicara dengan Tetua?"

Ruka hanya menggeleng, "_I have no idea_. Hotaru sama sekali tidak mendiskusikannya dulu denganku."

"Menurut kalian, kira-kira apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam?" Sumire menatap Ruka dan Koko. Rasa penasaran kini benar-benar menyelimuti dirinya.

"Entahlah," jawab Ruka pasrah, "Aku rasa sesuatu yang akan menyelamatkan kita dari _pemusnahan_."

Lalu tidak lebih dari lima menit, pintu itu kembali terbuka memperlihat Tetua dan Hotaru—dengan wajah penuh seringainya—keluar dari melewatinya. Sang vampire _Rein_ segera saja kembali ke tempatnya semula ketika Tetua tampak sedang membisikkan sesuatu pada Hakim ketua.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Oh, Ruka…" Hotaru benar-benar tak bisa menghentikan seringai di wajah cantiknya, "Lihat saja nanti."

Ruka hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk saja mendengarnya.

"A-Apa? Tidak mungkin!" seru sang Hakim pelan. Terdengar intonasi keraguan di antara kata-katanya itu. "Ba-Baiklah, Tetua. Jika itu keinginan Anda."

Tetua mengangguk setuju, sebelum kembali ke tempatnya semula.

"Sidang kembali dilanjutkan. Dengan berbagai pertimbangan, akhirnya diputuskan bahwa terdakwa Ruka Nogi, terdakwa Kokoro Yome, dan terdakwa Sumire Shouda, _tidak jadi_ mendapat hukuman pemusnahan, melainkan _hanya_ akan diambil seluruh ingatannya selama berada di dunia manusia dan setelahnya ketiganya diwajibkan untuk menjadi bagian dari Divisi Pertahanan dan Keamanan Dunia Vampir."

Putusan persidangan itu tentu saja membuat seluruh peserta persidangan hari itu kaget bukan kepalang.

Sedangkan Hotaru Imai hanya senyam-senyum saja menghadapi kemenangannya.

* * *

_Jaman dahulu kala, terdapat sekelompok manusia bertubuh pendek dari Timur dan sekelompok manusia bertaring dari Barat. Kedua kelompok tersebut saling bertarung satu sama lain._

_Tersebutlah sebuah buku, yang dilapisi oleh kulit centaurus, yang terbuat dari serat-serat pohon pinus, yang hanya dapat ditulisi oleh darah unicorn. Dengan bantuan buku itu, kaum manusia bertaring menghabisi musuh-musuhnya._

_Sang Raja Bijaksana dari kelompok manusia bertubuh pendek mengutus seorang wanita berdarah suci yang memiliki tiga titik cahaya di punggung tangan kanannya untuk menyegel buku keramat itu._

_Dengan tersegelnya buku itu, kaum manusia bertubuh pendek memukul mundur kaum manusia bertaring dan mengasingkan mereka ke sebuah tempat terpencil di ujung utara. Takkan ada satu pun manusia bertaring yang dapat keluar dari tempat itu._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah sejak tadi Hotaru Imai mengamati setiap huruf demi huruf yang tertera pada kertas yang digenggamnya tersebut. Mencari makna dari setiap kata-kata yang ditawarkan kutipan dongeng yang beredar di dunia manusia itu.

"_Damn it_. Aku sama sekali tak mengerti…"

Sudah sehari berlalu sejak persidangan kontroversial itu. Keluarga pihak terdakwa sangat menyambut baik putusan akhir persidangan tersebut. Membuat sang Jaksa Penuntut menyebalkan itu berteriak histeris karena tidak percaya bahwa dirinya _lagi-lagi_ kalah dari sang pengacara musuh bebuyutannya. Para anggota _Dangerous Ability Section_ pun terlihat sangat menolak sekali putusan tersebut, terutama Hayate dan Luna, karena itu berarti mereka harus bekerja sama dengan _vampire_ musuh mereka.

Namun keputusan Tetua adalah keputusan mutlak yang tidak bisa ditolak oleh siapa saja.

Saat itu, ia sangat percaya diri bahwa Tetua pasti akan menyetujui tawaran dari dirinya itu. Benar saja, bahkan tanpa berpikir dua kali, Tetua langsung setuju dengannya. Tentu saja, sebagai salah satu _vampire_ _Rein_ yang _masih hidup_ saat _peristiwa beribu-ribu tahun yang lalu _itu terjadi, ia sangat tahu alasan kenapa Tetua bisa setuju akan tawarannya itu.

"Oh…"

Dan itu memberinya banyak sekali pencerahan.

Dengan cepat Hotaru segera melipat kembali kertas itu dan dimasukkannya ke dalam saku jubahnya. Setelah mengemasi barang-barang yang diperlukannya ke dalam tas, ia langsung saja membuat langkahnya menuju pintu rumahnya. Dan ketika ia hendak melangkahkan kedua kakinya keluar rumah, seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

Ruka Nogi.

"Kau mau kemana Hotaru?" tanya sang _Alpha_, yang sudah sejak lama tinggal di rumahnya. "Matahari sebentar lagi akan terbit, bahaya sekali jika kau keluar rumah di waktu seperti ini..."

Hotaru menghela nafasnya pelan. Ruka benar-benar _telah_ kehilangan ingatannya selama berada di dunia manusia.

"Aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat, untuk menyelidiki sebuah kasus sulit." sahut sang gadis _Rein_ sambil tersenyum simpul. "Aku mungkin tidak akan kembali dalam waktu dekat ini. Tapi tenang saja, aku akan segera bersembunyi saat matahari mulai memancarkan sinarnya."

Dan bergegaslah ia melangkah keluar gerbang, setelah sebelumnya memberikan ciuman kecil pada _Alpha Mate_-nya itu.

Ia harus cepat-cepat tiba di tempat itu sebelum semuanya terlambat.

Benar. Tempat itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah dunia manusia.

Dan ia harus segera memberitahu Natsume dan kawan manusianya mengenai apa yang telah ia temukan, sebelum pasukan Tetua berhasil menemukan mereka.

Dan ia akan melakukan itu dengan cepat dan diam-diam.

Karena ia juga harus memberitahu Natsume Hyuuga mengenai satu hal lain yang wajib diketahuinya.

Yaitu tentang keberadaan _The Book of Vampire Prophecy_.

**To be continued.

* * *

**

**Ran: **Maaan…meski chapter ini adalah chapter tanpa Mikan dan Natsume, seperti biasa Ran selalu dibuat geregetan oleh Tama-san yang menulis ini. Ran kesal sama Persona sialan itu. Ran nggak menyangka akan adanya kelicikan itu. Fitnah! Gaah! Ran nggak terima Natsume difitnah seperti itu. Wow, meski Tama-san bilang Tama-san sudah cukup lama nggak menulis, I must say, kali ini gaya penulisan Tama-san jadi semakin bertambah baik! Ran suka chapter 7 ini. Benar-benar nggak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan chapter 6 yang mempunyai deskripsi antara Natsume dan Mikan. Nggak sia-sia Tama-san menulis chapter 7 ini. Everyone, please review this chapter. We'd like to hear your thoughts about this chapter.

**Tama: **Okay, that's chapter 7 for you. Apa? Terlalu membosankan? Terlalu banyak deskripsi? KENAPA TIDAK ADA NATSUME DAN MIKAN? Semoga kalian semua tidak mengatakan itu di review nanti. Chapter ini didedikasikan khusus penggemar pairing RxH. Mohon maaf ya atas keterlambatan peng-update-an chapter 7 ini, karena akhir-akhir aku sibuk sekali sehingga tidak sempat untuk melanjutkan TBOVP. Tapi akhirnya aku update juga 'kan?

Siapa yang akan menyangka ternyata banyak sekali pembaca yang menginginkan fic TBOVP ini diselingin dengan humor-humor. Melihat perkembangan cerita fic ini, sepertinya akan sulit sekali mewujudkan itu. Salah satu alasannya adalah karena aku _tidak ahli_ membuat humor. Aku ini garing, asal kau tahu. Tapi entah deh untuk Ran.

Sekarang aku akan membalas review-review dari kalian.

**Icha yukina clyne****: **Thanks for the review. Dan juga selamat telah menjadi reviewer pertama untuk chapter 6 dan terima kasih juga telah menempatkan fic ini pada list favorit fic-mu.

**Tsu DeiNatsuMi HikaQWERTY****: **Thanks for the review. Pertanyaan bersifat spoiler seperti itu belum bisa kami jawab. Mungkin jawabannya akan kamu temukan di chapter-chapter berikutnya.

**Uchiha Hazuki-chan****: **Thanks for the review. Aku harap Hazu juga merasa _terkejut_ dengan chapter 7 ini.

**sweet miracle 'michu 17: **Thanks for the review. Fic ini memang akan jadi fic panjang. Tapi aku jami tidak akan sampai 20 chapter. Lalu usul yg mirip Breaking Dawn itu tidak mungkin kami lakukan, soalnya kami sudah punya plot sendiri untuk fic ini.

**Choco: **Thanks for the review. Pertanyaan bersifat spoiler seperti itu, mohon maaf, belum bisa aku jawab sekarang.

**Kuroichibineko****: **Thanks for the review. Aku juga kagum sekali dengan proses perubahan Youichi di chapter 6. Ran memang author yang hebat!

**rAzUx****: **Thanks for the review. Makasih juga untuk pujiannya. Yap, sesuai dengan permintaan darimu dan pembaca lainnya, mate Ruka adalah _The Ice Queen_ Hotaru Imai.

**rui: **Thanks for the review. Maaf chapter 7 lama update-nya. Semoga Rui menyukainya.

**Aline Light****: **Thanks for the review. Yap, Hotaru Imai muncul di chapter ini dan akan memegang peranan yang sangat penting di chapter-chapter ke depannya. Apakah di chapter ini Hotarunya terlihat OOC?

**127summerwings: **Thanks for the review. Sekali lagi mohon maaf, pertanyaan sepoiler seperti itu belum bisa kami jawab. Tunggu saja chapter-chapter berikutnya untuk mendapatkan jawabannya.

**Misyel****: **Thanks for the review. Jawaban dari pertanyaanmu akan kamu temukan di chapter-chapter berikutnya.

**zaivenee****: **Thanks for the review. Ya, aku juga sangat menyukai semua yang ada di chapter 6. Ran memang jenius sekali!

**hana 'natsu' phantomhive****: **Thanks for the review. Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Natsu saat pertama kali baca chapter 6. Lalu soal Mikan itu apa, jawabannya Mikan itu tentu saja manusia. Hahaha.

**A-chan Is Happy****: **Thanks for the review. Mikan nggak terlalu cheerful? Okay, aku juga merasa seperti itu. Tetapi kupikir apa boleh buat karena fic ini cenderung dark fic. Susah sekali untuk membuat Mikan menjadi seorang yang cheerful saat dia dan keluarganya tengah kena musibah bukan? Fic ini sama saja seperti Gakuen Alice manga arc terbaru yang benar-benar sangat serius. Tapi akan kuusahakan untuk membuat keceriaan Mikan selalu ada di fic ini.

**Nanagi-chanz****: **Thanks for the review. Nasib Ruka dan kawan-kawan ada di chapter 7 ini. Mohon maaf atas keterlambatannya.

**Mayu Azanuma****: **Thanks for the review. Tentang Youichi akan kamu temukan jawabannya di chapter-chapter berikutnya. Lalu pertanyaan tentang nasib Ruka dan kawan-kawan semuanya sudah terjawab di chapter ini.

**I-LoVe-cHocHoLate****: **Thanks for the review dan selamat bergabung di FFN. Soal collab bertiga dengan Alma kurasa akan sulit sekali terwujudkan, berhubung berdua saja sudah membuat repot, hahaha. Lalu, aku juga hanya menerima tawaran collab dengan author yang tipe penulisannya mirip denganku. Alma itu mempunya ciri khas sendiri dalam gaya menulisnya, makanya akan tidak cocok kalau di-collab-kan denganku. Sedangkan aku dan Ran itu sedikit banyak memiliki gaya penulisan yang cenderung mirip. Karena dengan begitu akan membuat fic ini terlihat seperti fic yang dibuat oleh seorang author. Apakah kamu juga merasa begitu?

More REVIEW please? Chapter berikutnya akan ditulis oleh Ran Ishibazaki.


	8. Get Caught in the Middle

**Ran:** _I'm coming out of my batcave_! Ran tahu kok, beribu kata maaf nggak akan bisa menggantikan waktu yang terbuang karena keterlambatan Ran yang bergiliran untuk meng-update. _But I do hope this chapter is worth every second of waiting_.

**Summary: **Empat vampire melanggar peraturan dengan melarikan diri ke dunia manusia demi mendapatkan darah segar yang dimiliki di dalam tubuh manusia tersebut. Tapi siapa sangka pelarian tersebut akan membawa mereka ke dalam situasi yang tak pernah mereka bayangkan sebelumnya. Semua terjadi dikarenakan salah satu vampire pelarian tersebut…telah berani jatuh cinta pada seorang anak manusia.

**Disclaimer:** Yuuto Tamano and Ran Ishibazaki do not own Gakuen Alice. They simply just own this TBOVP's plot. Gakuen Alice belongs to The Greatest Tachibana Higuchi-sensei only.

(Yuuto Tamano: All typos edited, thanks to _knightinred_ for mentioning)

* * *

Tiga hari telah berlalu semenjak _terlahirnya_ Youichi kembali. Natsume memutuskan untuk melanjutkan _perjalanan_ setelahnya dengan alasan mereka tidak boleh berlama-lama singgah hanya di satu tempat persembunyian. Karena dapat dipastikan hal itu akan mempermudah musuh untuk memotong jarak yang telah susah payah mereka bentang.

Kemudian keputusan tersebut disetujui Tsubasa dengan anggukan kepalanya.

"Mereka muncul dan menyerang bukannya tanpa tujuan. Karena pastinya ada sesuatu yang sedang mereka cari dan rencanakan. Nogi, Yome dan juga Shouda yang mengalihkan serangan musuh sudah kalah; mereka tak juga muncul dan menemukan kita sampai sekarang. Dan sesungguhnya _vampire_ memang dilarang untuk memasuki dunia manusia. Seberapa banyak informasi yang dikumpulkan musuh, kita masih belum mengetahuinya. Dengan kata lain—" dengan wajah tegang ia menatap bergantian pada wajah-wajah di depannya, mengantisipasi kata-kata yang akan diucapkan. "kita semua ini adalah buronan!" lanjutnya dengan desisan.

Dan Natsume bukannya tidak tahu bahwa status mereka saat itu adalah buronan yang melarikan diri. Ia juga bukannya tidak tahu apa dan siapa yang menjadi target saat itu. Karenanya mereka melakukan _perjalanan_ itu untuk menjauh dari kejaran. Ia tidak akan membiarkan apapun melukai Mikan dan Youichi. Karena semuanya tak akan pernah terjadi andai saja ia tidak memaksa untuk keluar dari tempatnya. Ia masih punya perasaan bertanggung jawab.

Hari itu, beberapa jam setelah kejadian mangsa pertama Youichi, Tsubasa kembali melakukan patroli sendirian. Dan sekali lagi ia tak lagi mengendus adanya pergerakan musuh. Mungkinkah para musuh berpikir jika mereka mengulur waktu akan membuat mereka jadi lengah? Namun ia tahu lebih baik dibandingkan itu.

Mereka telah melupakan fakta bahwa strategi berperang para _werewolf_ adalah sesuatu yang begitu dibanggakan kaum yang memiliki indra penciuman dan insting tinggi.

Tsubasa menyarankan agar Mikan membersihkan diri dari debu dan keringat yang telah berhari-hari menempel pada dirinya. Paling tidak, mengganti pakaiannya yang lusuh cukup untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Melihat ekspresi bingung Mikan dan sebelah alis Natsume yang menaik, mendadak sifat usilnya kembali muncul ke permukaan. Dengan wajah serius dan dengan ancang-ancang seolah ia akan membuka bajunya, ia berkata, "Pakai bajuku saja. Meskipun sedikit kotor dan sedikit sobek, setidaknya nggak ada keringat yang membekas. Kamu ingat kan kalau makhluk _immortal_ tidak berkeringat? Nah, sekarang buka baju—OW!"

Sebuah batu kecil yang dilempar dengan sukses mendarat di kepalanya. Rasanya sangat sakit seperti di neraka! Yang diharapkan Tsubasa adalah api Natsume akan dengan segera muncul untuk menghajarnya. Namun yang tidak diperkirakannya adalah lemparan dari Youichi yang berada jauh di belakangnya dekat sudut gua. Kalau Natsume—karena sudah pernah berpengalaman dua kali dengan api-apinya—ia bisa menghindar karena gerakannya mampu ia baca. Namun Youichi? Hell. Anak itu telah jadi _newborn_. Lemparan batu sekecil itu terasa dihantam oleh sebuah balok di tengkoraknya!

Andai saja ia bukan makhluk yang mempunyai kemampuan luar biasa…

Rambut-rambut halus nan tipis di tengkuk Tsubasa berdiri dan ia merinding membayangkannya.

Sebelum ia sempat menyadarinya, tiba-tiba saja bonus dari Natsume dikirimkan padanya dengan tidak hormat. Membuatnya sekali lagi menjerit layaknya anak gadis.

_Pathetic,_ pikir kedua _vampire_ bersamaan seraya mendengus.

Beberapa saat kemudian setelah terlepas dari rasa sakit dan panas serta adegan saling pelototan antara dua lawan satu, Tsubasa baru menjelaskan bahwa sebenarnya ia menemukan sebuah desa beberapa kilometer di sebelah tenggara hutan. Katanya itu adalah kesempatan untuk mendapatkan baju ganti untuk Mikan. Mereka bisa mendapatkannya dengan _meminjam_ punya salah satu penghuni desa.

Namun Mikan yang menangkap makna kata-kata Tsubasa langsung menolak dan menggeleng keras begitu kata _meminjam_ keluar.

"Kalau dengan berganti pakaian artinya aku harus mencuri, aku menolak. Lebih baik tubuhku kotor sekalian karena nggak mandi daripada mencuri!" geramnya pelan.

Membuat Natsume agak merasa bangga karena geraman yang menurutnya seksi itu.

"Ayolah Mikan-chan. Satu-dua pakaian nggak akan membunuh mereka. Itu untuk kebaikanmu sendiri lho."

Berkali-kali Tsubasa membujuk Mikan bahkan dengan rayuan mautnya. Membuatnya lagi-lagi harus dilempari Natsume dengan pelototan apinya dan juga pelototan mata Mikan yang terus menolak.

Tsubasa mencaci maki Natsume dalam gerutunya. Namun Natsume memilih untuk mengabaikan kata-kata yang sangat jelas sekali dapat ia dengar. Sebaliknya Natsume menawarkan diri untuk menyelinap ke desa dan membawa keperluan yang dibutuhkan. Mencuri atau tidak, ia tak peduli.

Mikan baru saja akan protes sebelum dipotong Natsume dengan mengatakan bahwa ia akan mengajak Youichi juga bersamanya.

Dan gantinya giliran Tsubasa yang dengan mata terbelalak memprotes keputusan Natsume. "Kau sudah gila ya? Dengan Youichi yang seperti itu kau mau membawa Youichi juga? Apa kau ingin seluruh desa hancur tak tersisa?" desisnya jengkel.

Natsume menggeleng. "Aku tidak akan membawanya sampai ke desa," ujarnya. Tenang tapi tandas. "aku membawa Youichi hanya untuk melatihnya berburu di hutan yang jauh dari pemukiman desa."

"Tidak—"

"Aku setuju."

Mata Tsubasa beralih pada Youichi yang menatapnya tenang dengan warna mata barunya. Ada kilatan yang sesaat melesat dari mata Tsubasa dan ia menggeram saat suara indah yang berat Youichi berkata, "Aku percaya pada _sire_-ku."

"Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab," lanjut Natsume lagi.

Setelah beberapa saat perundingan yang dilengkapi dengan desisan, geraman dan juga tawa pahit dari Tsubasa, akhirnya keputusan terbentuk dengan persetujuan Natsume membawa Youichi untuk berburu hari itu juga sementara Mikan dan Tsubasa tetap tinggal di tempat. Sebelum Natsume pergi, Natsume juga berkata bahwa ia akan memastikan kunjungannya tak akan meninggalkan jejak yang dapat dilacak musuh.

Keesokan harinya, Youichi dibawa pulang Natsume dengan sarat wajah yang galau dan juga penyesalan. Sementara wajah Natsume sendiri tegang dengan rahang terkatup keras sambil tangannya menggenggam sesuatu yang bisa dikatakan sebagai pakaian. Ia dan Youichi sendiri telah berganti pakaian yang pastinya mereka ambil dari penduduk desa.

Saat secara tak sengaja mata Youichi bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata Tsubasa, Youichi panik.

Tsubasa menahan nafasnya. Seketika pandangan matanya menyalang pada Natsume, terutama Youichi.

Bola mata Youichi yang semula berwarna biru dongker dengan sedikit kemerahan membulat tepat di pupilnya saat itu berganti dengan warna merah darah seutuhnya. Merah yang lebih gelap dibandingkan warna asli bola mata Natsume sekalipun!

Dan detik berikutnya Youichi dengan cepat melayangkan pandangannya menghindari Tsubasa.

Menyaksikan itu, Tsubasa berusaha mati-matian menahan amarahnya dan memaksa dirinya sendiri untuk menelan kembali pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang bagaimana pun berhenti di tenggorokannya.

Setidaknya kemarahan dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu tidak akan ia lontarkan selama Mikan masih berada dalam radius satu meter di dekatnya.

Lucunya, meskipun mereka berusaha menekan perasaan-perasaan itu, tetap saja Mikan tahu bahwa sesuatu telah terjadi. Sesuatu yang tidak termasuk dalam rencana.

Bola mata Youichi yang merah pekat itu sudah menjadi buktinya. Seakan-akan warna merah tersebut telah mengatakan keseluruhan cerita pada dirinya.

Membuatnya sedikit merasa ngeri begitu mata tersebut benar-benar mengarah padanya.

* * *

**The Book of Vampire Prophecy**

by Yuuto Tamano & Ran Ishibazaki

* * *

**Chapter 8:** Get Caught in the Middle

Apa yang dilihat Youichi terpampang di depan matanya dengan sangat jelas. Ia langsung menyadari perubahan-perubahan yang ada pada dirinya begitu ia membuka mata untuk menyambut kehidupannya yang sudah tak lagi sama. Yang bukan lagi kehidupan _mortal_. Sesuatu yang biasanya terlihat jauh saat ia masih menjadi manusia, kini menjadi begitu dekat di depan mata _immortal_ miliknya.

Suaranya sedikit banyak telah berubah, ia tahu itu. Suaranya terdengar aneh, namun seperti musik di telinganya sendiri. Ia menyadari hal itu saat pertama kali mengutarakan apa yang dipikirkannya pada Natsume setelah mendapatkan darah hewan pertamanya saat itu. Gerakannya begitu cepat walaupun ia sendiri bermaksud untuk bergerak dengan pelan. Insting dan penciumannya pun meningkat sangat tajam. Buktinya, ia yang berada dalam jarak empat meter di belakang Mikan masih saja bisa mencium bau Mikan.

Tidak jauh di depan ia dapat mendengar suara gemericik air terjun yang mengalir deras. Dari pergerakan angin ia tahu di sisi sebelah kanan mereka yang ditutupi pepohonan tersembunyi sebuah jurang yang dalam. Saat ini, tanpa bisa ia tahan, jangankan aliran darah segar Mikan yang menggema di setiap nadinya dapat didengar olehnya, suara dan juga nyanyian pergerakan darah hewan yang jauh sekali di sebelah baratnya pun seakan berbisik di telinganya, menyuruhnya untuk terlepas dari kendali. Dan seketika ia menahan nafasnya untuk menekan hawa nafsu yang membakar tenggorokannya… Dalam hati, ia membayangkan dirinya sedang melenguh tak tertahankan dan mencengkeram erat tenggorokannya dengan kedua tangannya untuk menekan rasa sakit yang seperti digilas oleh setrika panas di tenggorokannya itu.

Perasaan yang sama seperti saat _itu_. Yang membedakannya hanyalah sekarang ia sedang berjalan dengan hati bimbang dua meter di belakang Natsume dengan Mikan berada dua meter berjalan di depan sang _vampire _bermata merah itu serta diikuti Tsubasa yang menjadi penunjuk jalan. Sedangkan saat _itu_… _Ya Tuhan!_ desisnya dalam hati saat pengalaman yang tak ingin lagi ia ingat muncul tiba-tiba di kepalanya. Kedua matanya terpejam erat dan ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Saat _itu_ ia bergerak dengan kemarahan menguasai relung hati dan juga nafsu membunuh yang menyebar di setiap lekuk tubuhnya!

Formasi yang dibentuk Natsume dengan rupa huruf I itu bukannya tanpa tujuan dan sembarangan. Youichi cukup mengerti alasan-alasan itu dan di saat yang bersamaan, ia bersyukur. Tsubasa, menjadi dirinya yang bangsa anjing, sangat sesuai dengan posisinya sebagai penunjuk jalan. Selengkapnya, Natsume menjadi tameng antara Mikan dan juga dirinya. Agar Natsume mampu menghentikannya dengan segera jika tanpa sadar ia kehilangan kendali atas dirinya sendiri. Lebih mudah memang jika Mikan diposisikan berada di belakang Tsubasa. Dengan begitu, ada dua perisai yang akan melindungi gadis itu dari cengkeraman tamu tak diundang.

Monster yang bernama _Newborn_.

Ya, ia adalah monster. Dan ia harus menerima kenyataan itu, menerima dirinya sendiri jika ia ingin Mikan, kakaknya, juga menerima dirinya yang sekarang telah menjadi makhluk _immortal_. Lagipula, pada dasarnya ia sendiri yang telah mengambil keputusan untuk menjadi _vampire _hingga seperti sekarang ini.

Jadi, seharusnya tak akan ada lagi penyesalan bukan?

Sederetan suara dan hentakan pijakan kaki dari kejauhan mendadak menghentikan Youichi yang sedari tadi berkutat dengan renungannya sendiri. Kaget, ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada yang datang," bisiknya pelan dengan pandangan mata yang terfokus mengarah ke samping namun pendengarannya terfokus pada titik di belakangnya.

Mendengar itu, kedua makhluk _immortal_ lainnya serempak menghentikan langkah mereka dan menoleh ke belakang pada Youichi—Mikan yang tidak tahu adanya bisikan Youichi turut berhenti melihat Tsubasa tiba-tiba saja berhenti.

"Ada apa?"

Tak hanya Tsubasa, tetapi Natsume juga tidak mendengar apapun meski mereka telah menajamkan pendengaran mereka

Kemudian sebuah desisan terdengar oleh tiga pasang telinga ketiga lelaki _immortal_, membuat mereka sontak membelalakkan mata.

"_Show time!_"

Baik Tsubasa, Youichi maupun Natsume langsung merapat ke sisi Mikan, membentuk sebuah perisai di sekeliling gadis berambut _brunette_ tersebut. Natsume dan Youichi menghadap ke arah suara dan derap hentakan kaki dengan pandangan mata menatap ke depan, sementara Tsubasa berdiri di dekat Mikan membelakangi sumber suara dengan alis bertautan bersama dan tatapan yang dipenuhi sarat konsentrasi.

Sudah terlambat jika mereka ingin berlari sekarang. Dari arah depan Natsume dan Youichi, telah berdiri sembilan sosok yang dibalut dengan jubah hitam. Masing-masing dari mereka berdiri tenang dengan tangan membawa tombak yang tingginya melebihi tinggi mereka.

Natsume menyipitkan kedua mata _crimson_nya yang telah berubah menjadi lebih pekat.

Anggota pertahanan _Dangerous Ability_.

_Tch_. _No wonder…_

"_Well, well, well… If it isn't The Great Natsume Hyuuga,_" ujar seorang _vampire_ di posisi keempat dari kiri, sang pemilik suara yang tadi mendesis memiliki sebuah seringai menggantung di ujung bibirnya. "nggak nyangka aku akan bertemu denganmu lagi, sebagai musuh. Oh, tunggu dulu—dari awal kita memang sudah jadi musuh," lanjutnya lagi sambil tertawa geli, sementara seringainya masih kokoh terbentuk di wajah pucatnya.

"Dari awal?" Natsume tersenyum sinis. "aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa kamu!" tandasnya dingin.

Seringai kegelian _vampire_ tadi hilang seketika berganti dengan ekspresi kesal dan garang. _Venom_ berkumpul cepat dari tenggorokannya sebelum ia menggeram berang, "Kau…!"

Baru saja ia akan mengambil langkah, sebuah tangan yang ditutupi jubah seutuhnya melesak di hadapannya. "Tahan dirimu, Satoru." Suara yang berat dari sang pemilik tangan menghentikan langkah anak buahnya. Satoru menggeram sekali lagi sebelum mundur selangkah. Matanya masih menatap garang pada Natsume.

Natsume hanya menyambut tatapan itu dengan tatapannya yang masih dingin, tidak tergoyahkan.

Membuat _vampire_ bernama Satoru itu semakin kesal. Lagi-lagi ia merasa diremehkan oleh _Heil _di depannya itu. Berulang-ulang, sepasang mata merah itu selalu saja menatap lurus dengan angkuhnya. Sepasang mata yang dingin. Sepasang mata yang tak pernah sekalipun diwarnai dengan kegalauan.

Ketika mendengar kabar bahwa Natsume Hyuuga, sang _Heil_ yang mempunyai kemampuan luar biasa, kabur ke dunia manusia bersama rekan-rekannya, Satoru begitu terkejut. Tidak pernah sekalipun berpikiran kalau bocah sombong itu akan melewati batas.

Tetapi, walau memang tak pernah diperkirakan sebelumnya, bukan berarti seorang Natsume Hyuuga tidak akan melakukannya.

Kalau pada awalnya niatnya untuk menangkap Natsume Hyuuga tidaklah terlalu serius, sekarang begitu ia berhadapan dengan satu-satunya _vampire_ yang memiliki _fire alice_ tersebut, saat itu juga ia langsung mengubah rencananya.

Akan ia buat keangkuhan dan kehebatan yang membuat para _vampire_ terkagum-kagum itu berlutut tak berdaya di hadapannya.

Sama sekali bukan masalah baginya yang merupakan keturunan _Rein _berhadapan dengan satu sampah keturunan _Heil._

"Natsume Hyuuga," ucap sang pemimpin kelompok tersebut. Ia membuka penutup kepala jubahnya, memunculkan pandangan wajah putih pucat yang tampan dengan rambut berwarna kuning keemasan sebahu. Namun ketampanan dan bentuk tubuh yang atletis itu tidak menyembunyikan hawa berbahaya yang terpancar dari kedua mata keemasan tersebut di depan Mikan yang hanya memperhatikan dalam diam dengan kecemasan. "Kabur dari tempat di mana seharusnya kau berada bersama tiga orang _Heil_ lainnya dan melakukan pelarian bersama para manusia merupakan suatu tindakan kriminal yang tidak termaafkan." Sambil menggeleng pelan seolah tengah menyesali tindakan Natsume, ia melanjutkan, "padahal baru saja akan dikeluarkan rencana untuk merekrutmu masuk menjadi anggota pasukan pertahanan."

Natsume mendengus. "Aku nggak butuh," ujarnya dengan geraman pelan, memperlihatkan kedua taring putihnya yang runcing.

Tanpa mempedulikan komentar Natsume, Pemimpin Tanpa Nama—sudah diputuskan Mikan—melanjutkan omong kosongnya, "Tidak hanya melarikan diri, tapi kau juga telah membunuh seorang manusia dalam kasus ini. Banyak mata yang menjadi saksi."

_Membunuh? Apa—_

"Apa yang kalian maksud dengan membunuh?" geram Youichi tiba-tiba dengan penuh penekanan.

"Dan siapa yang kalian kira telah membunuh?" desis Mikan menambahkan dengan penuh keberanian yang entah bagaimana ditemukannya dari perlawanan Youichi. "Dalam kasus ini, yang telah melakukan tindakan pembunuhan adalah orang kalian yang bernama Persona itu. Dialah yang telah membunuh ayahku!"

Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, ketujuh _vampire _tahu akan hal itu. Tapi begitu mata mereka mendarat pada Youichi yang menggeram marah pada mereka, mereka langsung menyadari apa yang menyebabkan ketidakberesan itu.

Serta merta kesembilan anggota pertahanan _dangerous ability_ yang terkumpul dalam keturunan _Rein_ itu mendesis tak percaya.

_Newborn!_ Bagaimana mungkin bisa? Yang melarikan diri adalah empat keturunan _Heil_. Jadi bagaimana bisa—

Tidak mungkin. Hanya itu yang terpikirkan oleh mereka. Para _Newborn_ akan mengalami kesusahan beradaptasi tanpa _sire _yang membimbing. Tidak mungkin…

Tetapi, sekali lagi, yang sedang berhadapan dengan mereka adalah Natsume Hyuuga, satu-satunya pemilik _fire alice!_

Bersamaan dengan itu, gemeriak angin tiba-tiba saja bergerak cepat melewati Mikan dan terus bergerak melewati para _vampire_, menciptakan sebuah aroma manis yang berasal dari kemarahannya serta aroma-aroma dari _Newborn_ dan—werewolf. Secara bersamaan, bukan hanya Youichi dan Natsume, tetapi para anggota pertahanan _dangerous ability_ ikut berdiri terpaku di tempat masing-masing.

Aroma yang membuat para _vampire_ begitu haus.

Natsume, Youichi dan Tsubasa menggeram kuat pada kesembilan _vampire_ begitu menyadari situasi.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat sehingga mata seorang manusia tak akan mampu melihatnya. Geraman dan desisan masing-masing kubu bergumul dengan ombak debu yang bergumpal. Pohon-pohon tumbang akibat hentaman-hentaman yang maha dahsyat. Tanah-tanah dalam sekejap membentuk lubang-lubang besar. Batu-batu besar hancur berkeping-keping hingga bahkan menjadi debu.

Mikan tak mampu melihat apapun. Ia hanya bisa mendengar geraman-geraman serta erangan yang membahana. Tempat yang beberapa menit yang lalu masih terlihat sebagai hutan kini telah menjadi pemandangan yang menyakitkan mata.

Sungguh mengerikan.

Yang mana Natsume dan yang mana musuh, ia tak mampu menjelaskan posisinya. Semua bergerak begitu cepat. Namun, begitu melihat kobaran api berkali-kali menyulut dari satu arah ke arah yang lain, ia jadi tahu di mana Natsume berada.

Dan yang bisa dilakukannya hanya melihat di balik punggung Youichi yang perlahan mengajaknya berjalan mundur menjauhi area pertarungan.

Bisa dilihatnya bahu Youichi menegang dan tangan kirinya, yang ia rentangkan ke belakang sebagai tanda bahwa ia akan jadi tameng, bergetar sedikit.

Mikan benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Jangan pernah menjauh. Tetaplah di belakangku, Mikan. Apapun yang terjadi."

Mata _hazel_ yang jernih itu lagi-lagi menatap tak percaya pada tubuh yang membelakangi dirinya. "Youichi…a-aku—"

"Berjanjilah padaku!" desisnya.

Tak mampu berkata apa-apa, Mikan hanya mengambil satu langkah kecil mendekati Youichi. Perlahan tangannya yang bergetar meraih kaos abu-abu panjang Youichi dan menggenggamnya erat.

Youichi membeku sejenak sebelum postur tubuhnya kembali rileks begitu dahi Mikan menyentuh punggungnya dengan benturan pelan.

Kemudian, dari sudut mata Mikan, dari arah kiri ia melihat sesosok tubuh besar yang merangkak tengah dikepung oleh empat postur.

Mikan menoleh dengan cepat sesaat sebelum tubuh serigala Tsubasa menjelma kembali menjadi dirinya yang manusia dan terjatuh ke jurang.

Nafas Mikan tertahan sejenak sebelum kelegaan menyelimuti dirinya begitu melihat tangan Tsubasa untungnya meraih tepian jurang.

Namun kelegaannya itu hanya bersifat sementara.

Dengan tidak berperasaan salah satu dari _vampire _yang mengepungnya melangkah maju dan dengan kuat menancapkan ujung tombak yang runcing pada punggung tangannya sampai menembus tanah.

Tsubasa berteriak keras begitu rasa sakit di tangannya menjalar sampai ke seluruh tubuhnya. Belum sempat ia menghentikan jeritannya, sebuah kaki terjulur cepat dan menendang keras tepat ke permukaan dada telanjang Tsubasa yang bidang.

Dan Tsubasa benar-benar terjatuh.

"TSUBASA!"

Jeritan itu dikeluarkan bersamaan dengan derap langkah kaki Mikan menyentuh bumi menuju tempat terjatuhnya Tsubasa. Tempat di mana keempat _vampire_ berkumpul menungguinya.

Youichi yang tak memperkirakan hal itu menoleh dan membelalakkan matanya.

Ia mengejar.

Namun sesosok tubuh berjubah hitam melesat dari arah kanan dan menyerang Mikan dengan tombaknya.

"MIKAN! TIDAK!"

Ujung tombak yang telah dilumuri racun dari getah pohon _èk_ dengan sukses mendarat di lengan kanan atas Mikan, membentuk goresan sedikit besar, membuka kulit, dan mengeluarkan darah.

Baru saja serangan kedua akan dilancarkan saat tiba-tiba cahaya putih meyelimuti tubuh Mikan. Kemudian, tanpa bisa diduga—sekali lagi—sebuah aura hitam yang berkumpul dalam satu bentuk datang secara tiba-tiba, mengelilingi Mikan, lalu dengan hentaman dahsyat mendorong mundur kelima _vampire_ menjauh secara paksa dan terpental hingga memasuki jurang kemudian terbakar di menit berikutnya menjadi debu akibat efek dari aura hitam milik sang _Newborn_. Musuh tak sempat lagi menghindar karena efek cahaya putih yang membutakan mata.

Natsume yang menyaksikan kejadian itu menjadi berang. Darah harum tercium olehnya. Darah yang sangat dikenalnya, membuatnya kini tak mampu lagi mengendalikan amarah yang membeludak di dadanya. Dengan geraman kuat melalui gerigi yang gemertakan, Natsume menyerang.

Taringnya yang tanpak lancip mendadak tumbuh sedikit panjang. Kukunya yang runcing turut tumbuh lebih panjang dan besar. Rambut _raven_nya menjulang liar kesana-kemari. Matanya terbuka lebar, mencari-cari dengan ganasnya.

"Bau darah yang benar-benar menggiurkan!" desis Satoru, terpukau seraya menolehkan dengan penuh perasaan pada sumber aroma.

Natsume menerjang maju dengan sangat cepat, lebih cepat bila dibandingkan sebelumnya. Membuat lawannya terpana. Kali ini, ia tak lagi menggunakan _alice_nya untuk menyerang. Ia menginginkan baku hantam dan tumpuan untuk membunuh.

Sisi Natsume yang lebih dominan menginginkan pembantaian berdarah. Sedangkan sisinya yang lain ingin berlari pada Mikan dan memeriksa kondisi tubuhnya.

Namun saat keinginan kecilnya baru saja akan berhasil dilakukannya, tiba-tiba seluruh _vampire_ anggota pertahanan yang tersisa melesat menuju satu titik di mana tubuh Mikan melemas dengan darah mengalir dari lengan kanan atasnya yang sedang didekap Youichi.

Dan keinginan untuk membunuh itu tak mampu lagi ditelannya.

Yang dilihatnya hanyalah warna merah merebak di setiap sudut pandangan. Kemarahan itu begitu memacu adrenalinnya sampai ke puncak kepala sehingga terasa menggila. Apapun yang mencoba menghalanginya ia singkirkan tanpa belas kasih. Natsume terus menyerang tanpa bisa dikendalikan.

Satu demi satu ia menyingkirkan tubuh yang berusaha mencengkeram Mikannya untuk tujuan yang membuat darahnya terus mendidih. Dan setelah menyingkirkan tubuh-tubuh tersebut dengan usaha yang sedikit, Natsume _menghajar_ dengan ganas sebelum membakar tubuh-tubuh itu menjadi abu dengan _alice_nya.

Geraman, desisan, dan juga erangan kuat serta merta keluar dari celah gigi bertaring para musuh.

Darah berhamburan di mana-mana saat kedua tangan bercakar Natsume yang panjang nan runcing menembus dalam-dalam tubuh besar di hadapannya tepat di dada sebelah kiri dan bagian bawah perut. Dengan kasar, Natsume menarik kembali tangannya yang telah dibanjiri darah dengan membawa _hasil_.

Jantung yang tak lagi berdetak beserta seonggok daging.

Mulut sang pemilik jantung sontak mengeluarkan raungan kesakitan. Dan tubuh itu begetar karena panas yang membakar.

Belum puas, Natsume menjegal kerongkongan anggota pertahanan _Dangerous Ability_ itu dan memelintirnya kuat.

Akhirnya, kepala itu terpisah dari _socket_nya.

Kepala itu ia benturkan pada tubuh pemilik yang tak lagi bergerak. Jantung dan daging yang tergenggam di tangannya ia remas kuat, kuat dan kuat hingga hancur tak berbentuk lagi. Kemudian bersamaan dengan daging yang tercincang itu, Natsume membakar begitu saja tubuh yang merupakan tubuh dari pemimpin kelompok penugasan pengejaran kali ini. Terbakar hingga menjadi debu dan tak tersisa barang sedikit pun.

Kemudian, matanya tertoleh dengan pelan namun pasti pada tubuh Satoru yang mencondong padanya, bersiap dengan pose bertarungnya. Kain yang melapisi tubuh mereka compang-camping. Baju Natsume sobek karena sabetan tombak beracun, sementara jubah Satoru sobek karena cakaran Natsume.

Mata merah darah pekat dilawan dengan mata merah yang haus akan darah milik Satoru. Geraman dibalas dengan geraman. Gerakan unjuk taring dibalas dengan tindakan yang sama. Sementara cakar-cakar mengerikan itu bersiap-siap ingin menerkam.

"Apa kau tahu, Hyuuga?" desis _vampire_ pertahanan DA yang tinggal sendiri itu. "Gadismu itu begitu menggiurkan! Benar-benar luar biasa kau bisa menemukan perliharaan yang seperti itu! Apa kau sudah mencicipi darahnya? Aku bertaruh dengan bokong sialanmu kau sudah mencicipinya!" kemudian, seringai licik dan nista muncul dari ujung bibirnya. "Atau bahkan kau sudah meniduri gadis itu sambil menghisap darahnya dengan penuh kenikmatan? Huh? Kau merasakannya bukan? Kau benar-benar ingin melakukannya pada peliharaanmu, benar—" dan habis sudah waktunya untuk bicara.

Natsume melesat. Dengan nafsu membunuh yang semakin menggelegar. Dalam sekejap, ia telah berdiri di depan Satoru. Cakar runcingnya dengan cepat menggores dada yang dibalut jubah itu dan membuatnya bergerak mundur. Sebelum tubuh itu benar-benar pulih kembali, Natsume mencengkeram tenggorokan Satoru dan melemparnya keras ke bumi. Satoru menggeram. Baru saja ia akan mengaktifkan _alice_ miliknya, tiba-tiba tubuhnya dihentakkan dengan perut dan dadanya menjadi tumpuan sementara kedua tangannya dipelintir ke belakang dan dapat ia dengar tulang bahunya bergeretak. Dalam detik berikutnya tangan tersebut ditarik satu demi satu hingga terpsah dari tubuhnya.

Dan kali ini ia mendesis kesakitan.

Di depan matanya sendiri, ia melihat kedua tangannya dibakar tak tersisa.

Natsume sudah ingin mengakhiri permainan dan langsung menghabisi makhluk rendah yang telah berani menyebutkan tentang Mikannya dengan mulut kotor itu. Dengan berang, ia menduduki dirinya di punggung tubuh tak bertangan itu dan menggamit rahang Satoru dengan keras dan kuat hingga retak. Lalu ia memasukkan tangannya pada mulut yang terbuka tersebut dan mengambil lidahnya, meremasnya, dan mengeluarkannya hingga terputus. Dengan tombak beracun terdekat yang diambilnya, Natsume memotong kepala yang dipegangnya. Kepala Satoru ia hempaskan ke bumi, menekannya hingga retak, dan kemudian dilepaskannya dari tubuhnya. Hancur dengan sisa-sisa darah.

Dan lagi-lagi, tubuh yang tak sempat melakukan perlawanan itu ia bakar habis dengan _alice_nya dengan rasa puas dan ia menggeram penuh kemenangan.

Saat menolehkan kepalanya, saat itulah ia meraih sedikit kewarasannya. Dengan kedua matanya, ia melihat Youichi yang memapah Mikan dengan erat menatap darah yang merembes keluar itu dengan mata lebar yang menunjukkan betapa kini ia tengah haus akan darah.

Tubuh Youichi dengan cepat terhentak ke belakang dan menabrak keras pohon raksasa di belakangnya. Di depan tubuhnya telah berdiri Natsume dengan satu tangan memeluk Mikan dan satu pergelangan tangannya menekan ke lehernya. Pohon yang ditabrak Youichi tersebut retak dengan bentuk vertikal yang besar menjulang dari tengah sampai ke atas.

"Bergerak. Menjauh. Sekarang!"

Geraman dengan penekanan itu diabaikan Youichi. Sebaliknya, ia membalas geraman Natsume dengan geraman miliknya sendiri. Ia sudah tak lagi mengenal siapa dirinya. _Sedikit lagi,_ monster dalam dirinya berbisik._ Sedikit lagi dan kau akan mendapatkannya. Habisi saja pengganggu yang menghalangi kita._

Natsume semakin menggeram dengan berang. Namun, dengan Mikan yang dipeluknya di tangan kirinya, ia jadi sedikit tersadar dari nafsunya. Yang diinginkannya saat ini hanyalah menyelamatkan Mikan, dan menyadarkan Youichi sebelum ia merasakan penyesalan yang akan diembannya seumur hidup.

Lengan Natsume semakin kuat melakukan penekanan di leher Youichi yang tenggelam dalam keganasan. "Youichi!"

Youichi memegang cepat lengan yang menekan lehernya. Berniat untuk melepaskan diri. Bisikan-bisikan itu terus menggema di kepalanya. Namun begitu suara Natsume mendesiskan namanya, ia tersadar. Sekuat tenaga ia melawan, sekuat tenaga ia menentang dan sekuat tenaga ia menekan bisikan-bisikan yang perlahan ingin mengendalikan dirinya.

"—KH! _Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit_!"

Dan akhirnya Youichi terlepas dari belenggu monster dalam dirinya.

Yang harus Natsume lakukan hanyalah menghentikan dan membuat matanya terbuka. Kemudian, ia akan kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Youichi berdiri tegang, matanya telah berubah warna menjadi normal. Dadanya diam tak bergerak. Ia berusaha menahan nafasnya sambil menatap Natsume dengan mata lebar dan sinar yang penuh dengan rasa takut.

Saat menyadari perlawanan Youichi pada monsternya dimenangkan oleh perasaan Youichi, ia perlahan-lahan menurunkan tangannya hingga benar-benar tak lagi menjerat leher sang _Newborn._

Keduanya saling terdiam. Sesaat setelah mendengar rengekan pelan Mikan, Natsume menghilang.

* * *

Youichi duduk dengan punggung bersandar pada pohon di atas permukaan tanah datar yang berumput. Di depannya terbaring tubuh lemah Mikan dengan lengan kanan atas dililiti baju Natsume untuk menghentikan darahnya. Salah satu tangan lelaki remaja tersebut melingkar pada lutut yang ditariknya merapat di depan dada. Wajahnya ia tekukkan di atas tangannya sementara tangan satunya lagi menggamit telapak tangan Mikan ke dalam telapak tangannya yang dingin.

Terlihat beberapa meter di depan mereka sebuah bendungan kecil dengan air terjun mengalir dari atasnya.

Sekarang ini Natsume sedang pergi mencari penawar untuk mengobati luka Mikan yang terkena racun. Sebagai gantinya, pemilik mata merah itu menyerahkan tugas untuk menjaga Mikan pada dirinya. Entah di mana Natsume mencari penawarnya, ia hanya bisa berharap semoga Natsume dapat menemukannya dan menyelamatkan Mikan. Satu hal yang ditangkapnya; Natsume percaya padanya. Dan ia pun percaya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia akan menjaga Mikan dan tak akan membiarkannya terluka bahkan oleh dirinya sendiri. Sejujurnya dengan jarak yang sedekat itu memang mengganggunya. Tapi hal itu tak jadi persoalan selama ia tahu ia masih mempunyai kendali pada dirinya sendiri.

Otak Youichi terus memutar kejadian-kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu yang masih segar melekat di benaknya sebelum ia benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya ketika darah Mikan yang keluar dari lengannya terpampang di depan wajahnya.

Lututnya terasa lemas dan ia terjatuh dengan kedua lutut dan tangan yang menyangga setelah Natsume menghilang dengan membawa Mikan dari hadapannya dan ia bernapas dengan terengah-engah. Selang beberapa waktu lamanya ia berintrospeksi diri, ia berdiri dan bergerak cepat mencari tempat Mikan dan Natsume berada.

Ia menemukan mereka di dekat sebuah air terjun dan ia menahan napasnya ketika dilihatnya dari kejauhan Natsume tengah menurunkan mulutnya pada luka Mikan yang lengannya ia pegang dengan tangan kirinya. Kerongkongan Natsume bergerak menandakan bahwa ia sedang menghisap apa yang disentuhnya dari kulit Mikan. Suara masuknya darah Mikan ke kerongkongan Natsume terdengar begitu jelas olehnya. Geraman pelan Natsume dan juga rintihan Mikan berpadu dengan suara detak jantung Mikan yang berdentum cepat. Baru setelahnya ia menyadari ada pergerakan lain yang ikut menyatu dengan aliran darah Mikan. Namun sesuatu itu bergerak keluar, cepat mengalir menuju kerongkongan Natsume. Mendadak kemarahan hinggap di kepalanya dan ia baru saja akan menerjang saat matanya melirik pada tangan kanan Natsume yang dihentakkan keras di samping kepala Mikan dan kemudian mengepalkannya bersama tanah yang berpasir di bawahnya.

Youichi berhenti di tempat.

Terlihat jelas sekali Natsume seperti sedang menahan rasa sakit. Menekan kontrol diri tetap pada posisi masing-masing.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Natsume menarik pelan mulutnya dari lengan Mikan. Ia menatap wajah Mikan dengan sarat kecemasan yang tak dapat disembunyikan. Dengan gerakan cepat ia merobek bajunya yang berlengan panjang itu dari bagian bahu sampai ke pergelangan tangannya. Dengan secepat kilat pula ia melesat menjauhi Mikan dan bergerak menuju bendungan air terjun, membasahi baju yang disobeknya dari sisa-sisa darah serta membasahi dirinya sendiri. Kemudian sebelum Youichi mengetahuinya, Natsume telah kembali ke sisi Mikan dan melilitkan kain yang tadinya lengan baju panjangnya pada lengan Mikan yang terluka.

Lilitan itu lalu ia ikatkan dengan rapi.

Mikan merintih pelan lagi, dan kali ini, bibir Natsume bergerak menyusuri pipi Mikan, berbisik manis bahwa gadisnya akan baik-baik saja, kemudian bergerak lagi menuju dahi Mikan—yang tadinya penuh keringat dan debu menempel, kini telah bersih karena Natsume yang membersihkannya.

Natsume mengecup Mikan di sana dengan penuh perasaan. Bibirnya beberapa saat terus menempel di dahi itu sebelum dahinya sendiri ditempelkan pada dahi gadis yang begitu diperhatikannya. Natsume kembali berbisik untuk menenangkan Mikan.

Dan Youichi pun tahu, betapa Natsume sangat mencintai kakaknya. Meskipun kata-kata itu tak pernah dikeluarkan langsung, tetapi melalui setiap tindakan dan juga sarat tatapan matanya sudah pasti dapat membuat semua yang melihatnya menyadari hal itu.

Menyadari rasa cinta yang menyelimuti tatapan Natsume itu terhadap kakaknya.

Youichi bergerak dan melesat menuju Natsume kemudian duduk di sisi sebelah Mikan di depan Natsume. Ia menanyakan apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang dan Natsume menjelaskan bahwa sekarang di dalam tubuh Mikan telah mengalir racun ganas yang berasal dari getah pohon _èk_. Meskipun tadi telah ia lakukan pengeluaran darah yang tercampur oleh racun tersebut, tetap saja ia masih tak mampu meraih racun yang telah jauh mengalir. Terlambat sedikit saja, maka tak akan ada lagi harapan Mikan untuk hidup.

Dan Youichi pun panik sebelum Natsume menyebutkan sebuah penawar racun yang bisa diambil dari darah _unicorn_ putih.

"Aku akan mencari penawarnya. Kamu tetaplah di sini menjaga kakakmu."

Youichi mengangguk dengan segera dan tanpa membuang waktu, Natsume meraih tangan Mikan dan meremasnya pelan kemudian mencium lagi dahi Mikan untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Dalam satu kedipan mata, Natsume telah menghilang.

Tak ada yang menyinggung masalah saat Youichi hampir kehilangan kendali. Karena bagi mereka yang terpenting adalah pulihnya Mikan kembali.

Dan sekarang di sinilah ia, duduk termangu menjagai Mikan sambil tangan dinginnya terus menggenggam pelan tangan Mikan, meminta kekuatan.

Berkali-kali, di menit-menit tertentu, Mikan terus mengigau dan merintih menyebut nama Tsubasa. Air mata tampak menggenangi pelupuk matanya, menunjukkan betapa sedihnya ia.

Youichi sendiri kebingungan. Di satu sisi ia ingin menenangkan Mikan namun tak bisa. Ia tahu Tsubasa sudah tak ada.

Tsubasa tak mungkin lagi kembali ke dunia.

Dan begitu juga dengan dirinya yang meskipun duduk dekat dengan Mikan, namun dunianya sekarang sungguhlah berbeda.

Lagi, kini ia dan Mikan telah kehilangan sesosok yang selalu menjadi bagian dari keluarga. Sesosok kakak lelaki yang selalu ada dalam duka maupun suka. Dirinya yang merupakan "benda mati" itu masih dapat merasakan pahitnya kehilangan seseorang yang berharga. Lalu bagaimana dengan Mikan yang kini tengah mengigaukan nama Tsubasa itu?

Sudah tak bisa lagi. Mereka sudah tak bisa lagi bertemu dengan Tsubasa.

Dan sendiri, ia jadi merasa takut. Benar-benar merasa sangat ketakutan saat ia terperangkap di tengah-tengah kebimbangan.

Youichi mengangkat wajahnya sedikit dan menatap Mikan. Perlahan pandangan matanya bergerak pada tangannya yang bertautan dengan tangan Mikan.

Ia memejamkan matanya dan berbisik pelan, "Cepatlah kembali, Natsume…"

Sementara itu, dari kejauhan Natsume berlari, melompat dari satu dahan ke dahan lain. Di benaknya hanya ada satu keinginan; menemukan _unicorn_ putih, mengambil darahnya, kemudian pulang.

Pulang pada Mikan.

Pulang ke rumah.

Natsume membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap pada arah tempatnya memulai pencarian sambil terus melesat mundur dengan cepat. Perlahan bibirnya mengutarakan kata-kata dan dengan tatapan menerawang di kejauhan, ia kembali berbalik. Untuk menemukan darah _unicorn_ putih.

"Aku akan segera kembali pada kalian."

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Ran:** Bahagianyaaaaaaaaaaa. Akhirnya bisa update juga. Gimana? Membosankankah? Burukkah? Ran tahu kok. Soalnya di chapter kali ini lebih banyak deskripsinya dibandingkan dialognya. Udah lama nggak nulis bikin Ran jadi rada stuck. Apalagi ditambah penyakit WB yang bikin Ran males. Ugh, Ran tahu harusnya Ran nggak boleh gitu…_anyway_, genrenya sedikit banyak jadi berubah. Hehe…_horror_!

**Tama: **(habis proofread) Banyak banget kata-kata yang nggak aku mengerti! Ran memang hebat! Sepertinya aku harus sering-sering buka KBBI supaya bisa benar-benar mengerti chapter ini secara total. Bagus banget deh pokoknya dan di chapter ini aku ingin mengatakan, "GOODBYE TSUBASA!"

Saatnya membalas review yang kami dapat untuk chapter 7:

**Mayu Rockbell: **Makasih buat reviewnya. Aku senang deh Mayu membaca chapter 7 seperti novel terjemahan, haha. Padahal aku sendiri nggak pernah ingin buat novel. Makasih udah suka RukaxHotaru di chapter 7.

**Aihane-chan: **Ini Alma ya? Namanya bikin aku pangling. Makasih ya reviewnya. Di setiap fic yang kubuat, aku selalu berusaha untuk menghilangkan typos. Maaf ya udah buat Alma-chan sampai dimarahi guru karena baca chapter 7.

**Icha yukina clyne: **Makasih buat reviewnya, hehe. Pertanyaannya Cha untuk sementara nggak bisa aku jawab. Soalnya ntar spoiler abis. Maaf ya lama update.

**Aline Light: **Makasih buat reviewnya. Aku seneng banget kalau Aline suka dan aku senang kalau Aline ngerasa gaya penulisanku semakin bagus (padahal mah masih biasa aja sih menurutku). Ada typo ya? Wah, lain kali aku harus hati-hati.

**sweet miracle 'michu 17': **Makasih buat reviewnya. Aku seneng kalau Michu ngerasa kalau gaya penulisanku bagus. Maaf, pertanyaannya nggak bisa aku jawab sekarang.

**Misyel: **Makasih buat reviewnya dan ya, The Book of Vampire Prophecy dimulai sekarang. Maaf, pertanyaan masih belum bisa aku jawab sekarang.

**zaivenee: **Makasih buat reviewnya. Chapter ini NatsumexMikan lagi? Puaskah? Maaf pertanyaannya masih belum bisa aku jawab.

**hana 'natsu' phantomhive: **Wah, review yang panjang. Makasih ya! Kemampuan menulisku (menurutku) memang cukup menurun kok (apalagi sekarang). Untuk pairing KokoxSumire, maaf ya aku nggak nulis banyak tentang mereka di chapter 7, habis aku terlalu fokus dengan RukaxHotaru.

**Choco: **Makasih buat reviewnya. Maaf, pertanyaannya masih belum bisa aku jawab.

**S2 Hyuuga Clix Clox: **Makasih buat reviewnya. Maaf updatenya lama.

**127summerwings: **Makasih buat reviewnya. Yah, ingatan Ruka dkk memang harus hilang demi kelancaran plot TBOVP ini, hehe.

**S.S. Chandelier: **Aku sudah menemukan kesalahan katanya (lebih tepatnya, akhirnya kamu memberitahuku Shei). Makasih buat reviewnya.

**Uchiha Hazuki-chan: **Makasih buat reviewnya. Aku jadi penasaran dengan tebakanmu deh. Ayo beritahu aku! (Aku harap kamu masih ingat apa tebakanmu)

**Ryosuke Michi626: **Makasih buat reviewnya. Yah... TBOVP ini memang banyak genrenya (dan suka berubah-ubah tiap chapternya).

**ChaD'Ella : **Makasih buat reviewnya. Ide sih pasti ada soalnya plot ini udah kami susun sampai tamat, tapi yang jadi masalah adalah mood kami dan waktu luang kami untuk menulisnya.

**aku: **Makasih buat reviewnya.

**natsume'tokidoki hyuuga kugou: **Makasih buat reviewnya. Ini temanku yang di FB ya kan?

**knightinred: **KNIIIIIGHT! Setelah kamu berkali-kali nagging aku supaya TBOVP cepet update, akhirnya, dengan bangga aku persembahkan, chapter 8 ini keluar juga! Maaf membuatmu menunggu dan... TEBAKANMU TEPAT! Tsubasa yang mati, hehehe. Aku nggak perlu traktir kamu kan? Aku memang susah deh menyembunyikan spoiler dari kamu. Walaupun chapter ini nggak ada Ruka-nya, aku harap kamu suka. Aku harap...

**Valcross: **Makasih buat reviewnya. Rein itu adalah vampir bergolongan darah murni dan Heil adalah vampir yang 'dibuat' oleh para vampir darah murni. Sebenarnya ada satu lagi sih yang lebih jelas membedakan Rein dan Heil, tapi kalau aku jelasin disini jadinya bakal spoiler. Tunggu saja chapter-chapter selanjutnya ya. Hahaha, Ruka dan Hotaru memang harus ciuman duluan di fic ini (apeulah), tapi ntar lagi juga Natsume dan Mikan bakal ciuman juga... ups, spoiler!

Waw... banyak banget ya! Cukup melelahkan juga. TERIMA KASIH BANYAK SEMUANYA! Aku nggak nyangka chapter 7 (yang aku tulis sendiri) mendapat banyak sekali review. Waw. Aku tahu kalau update chapter 8 ini lama banget, tapi sudikah pembaca semua memberikan review untuk chapter ini yang nggak kalah banyak dari chapter 7? Aku sih sebenarnya nggak terlalu terkejut kalau ternyata akhirnya kami mendapat sebaliknya, tapi kami masih berharap.

Chapter 9 akan dibuat oleh aku (Yuuto Tamano), nantikan ya! Oh ya, di chapter 9 nanti, aku akan memunculkan dua tokoh GA baru, ada yang bisa menebak kira-kira siapa dua orang itu? Kalau tebakannya tepat, kami (Yuuto Tamano dan Ran Ishibazaki) akan mendedikasikan chapter 9 untuk orang itu.

Satu lagi, menurut kalian, haruskah kami mengganti rating TBOVP dari T menjadi M? Mengingat _hard violence_ yang ada di fic ini.


	9. A Beautiful Clairvoyant and Her Daughter

**Tama: **Setelah stuck di halaman 11 chapter ini selama berhari-hari, akhirnya aku bisa menyelesaikannya juga! Untuk tebak-tebakan tentang siapa dua orang tokoh GA baru yang akan muncul di chapter ini, sayang sekali TIDAK ADA SATUPUN yang menjawab dengan benar. Karena itu, aku akan mendedikasikan chapter ini untuk rekanku, Ran Ishibazaki, yang saat ini sedang menjalani ujian kenaikan kelas. _Enjoy reading_!

**Summary: **Empat vampire melanggar peraturan dengan melarikan diri ke dunia manusia demi mendapatkan darah segar yang dimiliki di dalam tubuh manusia tersebut. Tapi siapa sangka pelarian tersebut akan membawa mereka ke dalam situasi yang tak pernah mereka bayangkan sebelumnya. Semua terjadi dikarenakan salah satu vampire pelarian tersebut…telah berani jatuh cinta pada seorang anak manusia.

**Disclaimer:** Yuuto Tamano and Ran Ishibazaki do not own Gakuen Alice. They simply just own this TBOVP's plot. Gakuen Alice belongs to The Greatest Tachibana Higuchi-sensei only.

* * *

Sementara itu, dari kejauhan Natsume berlari, melompat dari satu dahan ke dahan lain. Di benaknya hanya ada satu keinginan; menemukan _unicorn_ putih, mengambil darahnya, kemudian pulang.

Pulang pada Mikan.

Pulang ke rumah.

Natsume membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap pada arah tempatnya memulai pencarian sambil terus melesat mundur dengan cepat. Perlahan bibirnya mengutarakan kata-kata dan dengan tatapan menerawang di kejauhan, ia kembali berbalik. Untuk menemukan darah _unicorn_ putih.

"Aku akan segera kembali pada kalian."

* * *

**The Book of Vampire Prophecy**

by Yuuto Tamano and Ran Ishibazaki

* * *

**Chapter 9: **A Beautiful Clairvoyant and Her Daughter

Sesak.

Rasanya bagaikan dadanya dihujani beribu-ribu meteor yang amat dahsyat.

Sebagai seorang _vampire_, Natsume Hyuuga sangat tahu dan sangat paham bahwa dirinya hanyalah seonggok _benda mati_ yang bisa berjalan. Di balik kulit putihnya yang pucat bak mayat hanya berisikan organ-organ yang sudah tak dapat berfungsi selayaknya manusia biasa. Hanya darah merah—yang juga bukan diproduksi sendiri oleh tubuhnya—yang mengalir kencang bak diburu predator ganas di dalamnya. Hanya darah merah yang sedikit bercampur dengan cairan-cairan bening tak bernama khas _vampire_ itulah yang menjadi satu-satunya penopang hidupnya.

Ia sangat tahu akan hal itu, namun satu hal yang membuatnya bingung dan sampai saat ini belum dapat ia temukan jawabannya adalah _perasaannya_. Ia tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa _benda mati_ seperti dirinya—dan juga semua _vampire _yang ada di dunia fana ini—memiliki _perasaan_ yang seharusnya, apabila dipikir secara logika, tak dimiliki oleh jenisnya—walaupun terkadang ia sempat ragu apakah ia _benar-benar_ berpikir, mengingat otak di dalam kepalanya yang tak lagi berfungsi.

_Vampire_, menurutnya, adalah mahluk yang sungguh kompleks. Jika benar bahwa _vampire_ adalah benda mati, seperti apa yang selama ini dipelajarinya di akademi _vampire_—atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama _Alice Academy_, seharusnya _vampire_ itu seperti robot yang tak dapat merasakan apapun.

Namun pada kenyataannya, di sinilah ia, berlari dengan kecepatan setara dengan kecepatan suara dengan rasa sakit memenuhi dadanya, yang kini mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Jika ia tidak memiliki tekad untuk terus melanjutkan larinya, ia mungkin sudah terjatuh, menggeliat tak berdaya akibat rasa sakit yang mulai mengeropos tulang belulangnya dan mengeringkan cairan darahnya, hingga kemusnahan datang menjemputnya.

Tentu saja ia menolak untuk musnah, tidak sebelum ia menemukan darah _unicorn_ putih untuk menyembuhkan Mikan.

Mikan. Mikan. Seorang gadis manusia yang ingin ia jadikan _mate_-nya. Ia telah memantapkan hatinya untuk itu. Karena itu, ia takkan musnah sebelum gadis itu resmi menjadi _mate_-nya.

"_Dammit_, getah _èk _sialan!" rutuknya, ketika rasa sakit mulai ia rasakan di kedua kakinya, membuat kaki-kaki jenjang itu kaku dan mati rasa, membuatnya tersungkur jatuh ke tanah. Burung-burung gagak hitam yang awalnya tenang bertengger di masing-masing dahan pohon raksasa yang mengelilinginya sontak mengepakkan sayapnya meninggalkan tempat itu dan berkoak keras akibat rasa kaget yang timbul akibat suara besar peraduan antara tubuhnya dengan tanah. Keras sekali jatuhnya, bahkan membuat lubang besar di tempatnya terjatuh serta debu-debu cokelat bertebaran di sekelilingnya.

Natsume hanya terdiam disitu, tidak bergerak bahkan tidak mengeluarkan barang sedikit pun suara. Bukannya ia tak mau, melainkan ia tak mampu. Seluruh sel-sel tubuhnya mati rasa. Benaknya yang sedari tadi menyuruh tubuhnya untuk bergerak, sama sekali tak berpengaruh apa-apa. Ia sama sekali tak bisa merasakan apa-apa seakan-akan arwahnya sudah pergi meninggalkan raganya.

Namun tak lama kemudian, tiba-tiba saja rasa sakit itu mulai terasa lagi di ujung jari kakinya. Natsume mengerang keras. Ia merasa seperti ada yang membakar kulitnya perlahan-lahan dan menghancurkannya. Rasanya sangat panas dan…sakit. Baru kali ini seumur hidupnya sebagai _vampire_, ia merasakan sakit yang amat dahsyat itu. Ia merasa tersiksa ketika rasa terbakar itu mulai merangkak naik menuju telapak kakinya, mata kakinya, pergelangan kakinya, betisnya, terus dan terus menjalar dengan kecepatan yang amat lambat, hingga kini telah dapat ia rasakan pinggangnya terbakar hebat.

"AAAARRRGGGHHH—!" Hanya erangan dan teriakan yang mampu ia keluarkan lewat bibirnya yang pucat dan mengelupas. Cakar-cakar panjang dan gigi taringnya yang sontak keluar, juga iris mata yang semakin menggelap memperlihatkan betapa tersiksanya ia.

Sedikit demi sedikit, ia berusaha mengangkat tangannya yang bercakar itu, kemudian tanpa basa-basi, ia tusukkan cakar-cakar tajam itu pada perutnya yang kini terasa membara. Ia koyakkan kulitnya dan ia remas-remas organ dalam perutnya, bermaksud menghilangkan rasa sakit yang membahana itu, bermaksud menghentikan laju racun _èk _ itu. Namun hal itu rupanya sia-sia saja. Hanya darah merah yang mengalir terbuang percuma menggenangi tanah tempatnya telentang dan rasa terbakar yang kini mulai menggerayangi diafragmanya.

Akhirnya, Natsume hanya bisa pasrah, membiarkan racun jahanam itu menghabisi tubuhnya. Meski sekeras apapun ia berteriak, tak ada satupun yang akan datang memberinya pertolongan. Ia kini sedang berada di tengah hutan belantara, terbukti dengan pemandangan pohon-pohon raksasa liar yang ada di sekelilingnya.

"Hahahaha—"

Tawa renyah pun terselip keluar dari bibirnya. Tawa yang mengejek kondisi yang tengah di alaminya. Tawa yang menghina betapa lemahnya ia. Sungguh menyedihkan. Kini, _vampire_ yang disegani kelompok _heil_ itu sudah terbaring tak berdaya di tengah hutan yang bahkan letaknya masih sangat jauh dari hutan keramat, pintu masuk dunia _vampire _dan juga tempat kuda-kuda _unicorn_ putih berlarian dengan bebasnya.

"Mikan…"

Entah bagaimana kondisi gadis itu sekarang. Ia memang telah mengisap sebagian besar racun yang hinggap di dalam tubuh sang gadis sebelum ia pergi untuk mencari kuda _unicorn_, namun hal itu tak membuat Mikan serta merta terbebas dari gejalanya. Ia tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada tubuh manusia ketika terkena racun _èk_. Ia hanya bisa berharap sang gadis tak mengalami apa yang kini sedang dialaminya, setidaknya hingga penawar racunnya datang.

Benar, penawar racunnya—darah kuda _unicorn_. Bagaimana bisa Mikan mendapat penawar racunnya jika orang yang sedang mencarinya pun tak bisa melanjutkan perjalanannya?

Gadis itu tentunya akan mati.

"S-Sial… a-aku tak…bisa hanya…diam be…gini—UGH!"

Dengan susah payahnya ia berusaha membalikkan tubuhnya dan dengan kedua tangan kekarnya ia menyeret-nyeret tubuhnya. Berusaha agar setidaknya ia bisa tetap melanjutkan perjalanannya meskipun rasa sakit kini telah menghantui paru-parunya. Darah merah mengalir deras keluar dari perutnya yang terbuka menganga. Namun, tak ia hiraukan hal itu dan hanya dengan bermodalkan tekadnya, ia terus berusaha bergerak.

"Mikan… Mikan… Mikan…" Terus saja Natsume menggumamkan nama sang gadis tercinta, sebagai pemacu dirinya untuk terus maju, meskipun perlahan-lahan dan terseok-seok.

Akan tetapi, baru saja sekira 3 meter ia bergerak, jari-jari tangannya tiba-tiba terasa nyeri seperti terpanggang. Sontak lagi-lagi ia jatuh tertelungkup. Debu-debu di sekitarnya kembali bergumul menghalangi pandangannya.

Sudah. Sudah tak bisa. Ia sudah tidak bisa lagi melanjutkannya. Kedua lengannya kini sudah tak dapat lagi ia gerakkan. Ia telah melampaui batasnya dan mungkin memang kemusnahan inilah takdirnya.

Hanya tinggal beberapa menit lagi waktu tersisa sebelum ia musnah. Berpikir itu, seringai tampak menggantung di salah satu ujung bibirnya. Mungkin saja ia adalah satu-satunya _vampire_ korban racun _èk_ yang mampu bertahan hingga sejauh ini. Bahkan, ketika rasa sakit mulai menjalar di bahunya pun, ia masih mampu menyeringai lebar, meskipun seringainya seketika hilang saat bayang-bayang tubuh manusia samar-samar mulai terlihat di pandangannya.

_Mikan? Mungkinkah itu Mikan?_

"Ternyata ibu benar! Ada yang sedang terluka disini!" Suara cempreng nan feminin itu dapat terdengar oleh kedua daun telinganya. Sejenak, suara manis itu mengingatkannya pada Mikan, meskipun ia tahu bahwa seorang gadis manusia yang ada di depannya itu sama sekali bukan Mikan. Kemudian, gadis misterius itu kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Kau tak apa-apa? Apa kau baik-baik saja, Kak?"

Natsume mendengus pelan. Tidakkah gadis itu melihat betapa tidak baik-baik saja dirinya saat ini?

"Oh, astaga! Ada darah mengalir keluar dari perutmu! Kakak harus segera diobati kalau tidak Kakak bisa mati!" seru gadis itu. Natsume dapat merasakan gadis itu perlahan-lahan memeluk lengannya dan sekuat tenaga berusaha menariknya mendekati gerobak beroda yang ada di sampingnya. "Nah sekarang, bagaimana caranya memasukkan tubuh kakak ini ke dalam gerobak ya…Hm…Ayo, berpikir Aoi! Kau pasti bisa!"

Gadis bernama Aoi itu kemudian tampak berpikir sejenak dengan menempatkan jari-jarinya di dagunya. Bola mata merahnya menerawang ke angkasa. Benaknya mencari-cari berbagai cara untuk membawa pulang 'kakak' yang sedang terluka di dekatnya ini. Namun, tanpa sepengetahuannya, sang 'kakak' itu menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Menahan rasa sakit yang kini menggerogoti leher dan rahang kakunya.

Samar-samar, Natsume masih dapat melihat Aoi yang tampak sumringah, mungkin telah mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya. Ketika ia merasakan kedua bola matanya terasa sangat panas seperti sedang terbakar, Natsume masih dapat mendengar gadis itu berkata, "Aku ingat! Dulu ibu pernah mengajariku—"

Setelahnya suara itu tak dapat lagi ia dengar sesaat setelah seluruh pandangannya berubah menjadi gelap.

* * *

_Musnah_. Hanya itu satu-satunya kata yang mendarat di benaknya ketika dirinya tengah digandrungi kegelapan. Ia pikir, ia telah hilang dari keberadaan. Ternyata seperti ini yang dinamakan musnah itu? Pikirnya lagi. Ternyata tidak seburuk yang selama ini dirinya bayangkan. Ia hanya merasakan kegelapan dan ketenangan. Setelah itu? Tak ada lagi.

Sepertinya, ia akan betah tinggal di dalam kemusnahan ini.

Namun, ia kembali berpikir ulang akan apa yang telah dipikirkannya tentang _musnah_, ketika tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan sesuatu menyentuh-nyentuh pipinya. Ia yakin, kedua tangannya saat ini—meskipun ia juga sedikit ragu akan dimana kedua tangannya itu berada—sama sekali tidak berada dekat-dekat pipinya. Lalu sentuhan itu pun semakin lama semakin bertubi-tubi. Ia merasa terganggu. Apa benar ini yang dinamakan kemusnahan?

"Aoi, hentikan perbuatanmu itu! Nanti kau akan membangunkannya!" Seruan tak dikenal itu tiba-tiba saja terdengar olehnya.

"Maaf Bu, habisnya wajah kakak ini pucat sekali sih. Seperti mayat saja."

Natsume kenal suara manis itu.

Kegelapan itu lenyap seketika ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Cahaya perlahan-lahan mulai memenuhi pupilnya. Ia hanya diam tak berkata-kata ketika dilihatnya langit-langit yang begitu putih bersih. Lampu-lampu menerangi ruangan yang mana dindingnya terbuat dari batu-batu alam tersebut. Pernak-pernik seperti lukisan dan foto tampak terpajang di setiap sisi dindingnya. Tampak pula jendela yang dihiasi pot-pot mungil dan meja kecil terbuat dari bambu di sampingnya yang tengah diduduki oleh seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam sebahu dan kedua mata merahnya.

"Ibu! Dia sudah bangun! Dia sudah bangun!" teriak sang gadis kencang sambil menolehkan wajahnya ke arah ruangan lain—yang ternyata adalah dapur.

Dan dari dapur itu, munculah sesosok wanita cantik berapron dan sebuah gelas berisi minuman berwarna kemerahan di tangannya. "Kau sudah sadar? Ini minumlah."

Wanita yang memiliki wajah nyaris serupa dengan gadis yang memanggilnya 'ibu' itu kemudian menyodorkan gelas di tangannya kepada Natsume. Sang _vampire _hanya menanggapinya dalam diam dan menatap tajam baik sang wanita maupun gelas berisi cairan merah itu.

"Jangan khawatir, Natsume,"—kedua mata merah Natsume sontak terbelalak ketika mendengar wanita yang tak dikenalinya itu menyebutkan namanya—"ini darah rusa jantan. Dengan kondisi tubuhmu yang seperti itu, kau pasti sangat membutuhkannya." ujar wanita itu sambil tersenyum.

Natsume sebetulnya enggan untuk menerima 'kemurahan hati' wanita yang masih tidak diketahuinya itu. Namun kebutuhannya akan darah, membuatnya mau tak mau menghilangkan egonya. Cepat saja ia menyambar dengan kasar gelas besar—seperti gelas bir—itu dan meneguk habis semua cairan yang ada di dalamnya. Setetes darah yang tak sempat memasuki mulutnya tampak mengalir melalui sudut bibirnya.

"Wow…dia benar-benar meminumnya!" seru Aoi girang. Tampaknya ia tidak familiar dengan pemandangan yang ada di depannya.

Sedangkan Natsume sama sekali tak menghiraukan gadis mungil itu. Tanpa berkata sedikit pun, ia mengembalikan gelas yang telah kosong melompong itu dan menjilati bekas-bekas darah yang masih menempel di bibirnya. Dengan jarinya pula ia menepis tetes darah yang mengalir keluar dari bibirnya, kemudian menjilati jari itu seakan-akan tak ingin melewatkan barang setetes darah pun.

"Terima kasih kembali." ucap wanita itu tiba-tiba, membuat Natsume menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia yakin tak ada satu pun kata 'terima kasih' yang terselip keluar dari bibirnya. Sungguh, siapa sebenarnya wanita di hadapannya ini?

Seakan-akan dapat membaca pikiran sang _vampire_, wanita itu pun memperkenalkan dirinya, "Namaku Kaoru Igarashi dan ini anakku satu-satunya, Aoi. Aoi menemukanmu pingsan di tengah hutan dekat rumah kami ini." ucapnya, masih dengan senyuman.

Pingsan? Natsume sesungguhnya tak begitu mengerti, apa itu pingsan?

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya sang _vampire_, akhirnya.

"Kau kehilangan kesadaranmu, Natsume. Racun _èk_ itu telah menyerang seluruh tubuhmu dan bahkan kesadaranmu. Jika Aoi tak cepat-cepat membawamu kemari, kau pasti telah musnah—kau bisa berterima kasih padanya nanti—dan perutmu itu, beserta isinya, nyaris seluruhnya hancur. Kau apakan perutmu?"

Natsume hanya diam seribu bahasa. Ia ingat ia telah mengoyak isi perutnya untuk menghentikan rasa sakit yang saat itu menggerogoti usus dan lambungnya. Meskipun hal itu ternyata sia-sia saja.

"Dan kau tahu," lanjut Kaoru, "kami harus menjahitnya untuk mengembalikannya ke dalam bentuknya semula. Jujur, hal itu benar-benar menjijikan. Kau adalah pasien terparah yang pernah dibawa Aoi ke rumah ini. Dengan luka seperti itu, jika kau bukan _vampire_, kau pasti sudah—"

Kaoru terbelalak ketika Natsume tiba-tiba saja mencekik leher Kaoru dan mengangkat wanita itu hanya dengan sedikit gerakan lengannya. "Kenapa kau bisa tahu _siapa_ aku?" desisnya.

Wanita berambut hitam sebahu itu berusaha menahan sedikit tangan sang _vampire_ dengan kedua tangannya agar setidaknya ia masih mampu bernapas. Keringat meluncur jatuh melewati pelipisnya meskipun raut wajahnya sama sekali tak menunjukkan sedikit pun kecemasan. Sementara itu, Aoi mulai panik. Ia berusaha menolong ibunya dengan meraih tangan Natsume meskipun ia harus sedikit melompat mengingat tubuhnya yang cukup pendek itu. Namun, meski seberapa kuat pun ia berusaha menjauhkan tangan Natsume dari ibunya, ia tak berhasil. Ia tahu ia tak akan pernah berhasil.

Semakin panik, dengan segenap hati Aoi berteriak, "Ibuku seorang _Clairvoyant_! IBUKU SEORANG _CLAIRVOYANT_!"

Natsume hanya melirik Aoi dingin, "_Clairvoyant_?"

"Ya, ibuku memiliki kemampuan khusus. Ibu bisa mengetahui segala informasi mengenai sesuatu hanya dengan menyentuhnya. Ibu juga bisa melihat masa lalu dan masa depan seseorang. Karena itu, ibu tahu _siapa_ sebenarnya dirimu, kak Natsume! Dan ibu juga sudah sejak lama tahu bahwa suatu hari di tengah hutan kami akan menolong seorang _vampire _yang terkena racun, yang ternyata adalah dirimu!"

Sang _vampire _hanya mendengus kesal, berusaha untuk mencerna tiap-tiap kalimat yang dikatakan gadis yang entah kenapa mengingatkannya pada Mikan itu.

"Sekarang kau sudah tahu siapa kami 'kan, kak Natsume? Karena itu, kumohon lepaskan ibuku." pinta Aoi dengan sedikit menyunggingkan senyum.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu." Setelah berkata itu, kemudian Natsume segera melepaskan cekikannya dari leher Kaoru, menyebabkan wanita itu terjatuh menubruk lantai dengan kedua tangannya yang masih meraba-raba lehernya. Kaoru akhirnya bisa bernapas lega, sedangkan Aoi, masih panik, cepat-cepat menghampiri ibunya. Ditepuknya punggung ibunya untuk membantu melancarkan pernapasan ibunya. Kedua matanya sempat melebar melihat bekas memerah yang ada di leher sang ibu.

Sontak pelipisnya mengerut dan kemarahan muncul di raut wajah manisnya, "Kak Natsume! Kau keterlaluan! Tidak tahu berterima kasih! Padahal kami sudah menolongmu dari kematian, tapi apa yang kami dapat? Kau—"

"Sudahlah Aoi." potong Kaoru cepat. Ia kembali berujar sebelum anaknya sempat melayangkan sebuah protes, "Siapapun pasti akan kesal jika orang lain yang baru saja ditemuinya tahu segalanya tentang dia. Ibu yakin, jika kau berada di posisi Natsume, kau pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama—ah, mungkin tidak akan seekstrem itu sih, tapi mirip seperti itu."

Aoi hanya bisa menggembungkan kedua pipinya mendengar penjelasan ibunya yang jika dipikir-pikir lagi, memang ada benarnya juga. Namun, mungkin karena egonya yang cukup besar, cepat-cepat ia bangkit dari ruang tengah rumahnya itu dan melangkah pergi, mungkin hendak menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Kaoru tersenyum sejenak melihat sikap anak gadisnya itu sebelum fokusnya kembali pada Natsume yang kini tengah duduk di sofa—tempatnya semula berbaring—dengan satu kaki kanan bertumpu pada lutut kirinya dan kedua lengannya membentang di sandaran sofa—layaknya seorang bos.

"Maafkan kata-kata Aoi yang mungkin sedikit menyinggungmu. Maklum, dia masih kecil. Umurnya baru 15 tahun." ucap Kaoru sambil membetulkan posisinya semula.

"Hn."

Natsume tak bisa menyangkal bahwa ia teringat akan Youichi ketika Kaoru menyebut kata '15 tahun'. Benar-benar sayang, pikirnya, anak itu kehilangan kebebasan hidupnya sebagai manusia di umurnya yang masih belia.

"Aku harus segera pergi." seru sang _vampire_ tiba-tiba. "Tapi sebelum itu ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. Apa yang telah kau dan anakmu itu lakukan pada tubuhku?"

Kaoru hanya meresponnya dengan sebelah alis yang sedikit meninggi.

"Maksudku, kau tahu aku terkena racun _èk_ dan kau juga tampaknya tahu seberapa berbahayanya racun itu bagi jenisku. Aku pikir saat itu, aku akan musnah. Tapi nyatanya sekarang, aku masih berada disini. Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan terhadap tubuhku?"

Sang _clairvoyant_ hanya tersenyum memahami, kemudian melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju sebuah nakas yang letaknya tak begitu jauh dari sofa tempat Natsume duduk. Dari dalam laci nakas itu, ia keluarkan sebuah toples plastik kecil berwarna putih dengan label "_saliva_" tertempel di permukaannya. Natsume hanya menatap Kaoru dalam diam, tak begitu mengerti kenapa wanita itu bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya melainkan mengeluarkan sebuah toples tak jelas. Tahukah wanita itu bahwa waktu yang dimilikinya sungguh terbatas? Dengan dirinya yang sempat kehilangan kesadaran itu, ia telah membunuh setengah dari batas waktunya. Meskipun ia sendiri tak tahu berapa lama waktu yang ia habiskan ketika sedang berada dalam _kemusnahan fana_ itu.

"Kau tahu apa ini, Natsume?" tanya Kaoru menguji ketika dua jarinya sejenak mengaduk isi toples itu dan cairan gel bening nan kenyal—seperti selai—tampak penuh melumuri jari-jarinya itu ketika ia mengeluarkannya kembali. "Karena kami, manusia, tidak diperkenankan untuk melukai hewan-hewan luar biasa seperti _unicorn_, akhirnya kami membuat formula ini. Ini adalah fermentasi saliva _unicorn _putih yang dikoagulasikan dengan bantuan enzim tertentu. Alkohol yang dihasilkannya ternyata mampu mengurangi efek racun getah pohon _èk._ Meskipun tak seperti darah _unicorn_ yang mampu memberantas habis racun tersebut, saliva ini, jika ditelan, setidaknya mampu memperpanjang hidupmu meskipun hanya beberapa jam."

Tak dapat dipungkiri, Natsume cukup tertegun mendengar informasi yang baru saat ini diketahuinya itu. Siapa sangka bahwa manusia ternyata mampu menemukan formula yang bahkan _vampire _saja tak mampu menemukannya?

"Tapi dengan bantuan cairan khas _vampire_—entah apa namanya—yang khusus terkandung dalam darah yang mengalir di tubuhmu itu, kau masih mampu menjalani hidupmu satu hari lagi, sebelum rasa sakit akibat racun itu kembali kau rasakan menerjang sel-sel _immortal_ tubuhmu. Tampaknya cairan itu memiliki fungsi sebagai katalis. Entahlah. Hanya sejauh itu yang kutahu."

"Kau—"

"Oh, dan satu lagi," potong Kaoru cepat, "Kau tak perlu jauh-jauh pergi ke hutan keramat yang jaraknya masih beribu-ribu kilometer dari hutan ini untuk mencari _unicorn_ putih. Beberapa kilometer arah selatan dari rumah ini, kau akan menemukan air terjun besar. Jika kau memasuki dan menelusuri gua stalaktit yang ada di balik air terjun itu, sebuah lembah akan tampak di ujung gua itu dan kau akan menemukan beberapa ekor _unicorn_ putih disana."

"Darimana kau tahu semua itu?" tanya Natsume cepat, tak ingin ucapannya dipotong Kaoru untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Kaoru hanya tersenyum simpul. "Seperti yang Aoi katakan, aku adalah seorang _clairvoyant_. Wajar saja jika aku mengetahui segala sesuatu menyangkut dirimu dan jenismu."

Natsume pun tampaknya cukup bisa memahami jawaban itu. "Aku harus pergi. Seseorang yang sangat penting bagiku menunggu kepulanganku membawa darah _unicorn_." tandasnya kemudian. Cepat-cepat Natsume bangkit dari posisinya. Ia hendak melangkahkan kedua kakinya ketika tangan Kaoru menghentikannya dengan menyentuh bahunya.

"Tunggu sebentar," kata sang _clairvoyant_, "Aoi pasti tak ingin kau pergi tanpa meminta maaf terlebih dulu padanya."

Natsume memutar kedua bola matanya mendengar itu. Ia pun lalu hanya diam menyandar pada kusen pintu menunggu Kaoru yang sedang memanggil putrinya. Sebenarnya, ia bisa saja diam-diam meninggalkan sepasang ibu dan anak itu. Namun ia masih tahu diri. Dengan segala bantuan yang telah diberikan Kaoru—dan aoi—padanya, pantaskah bila ia pergi meninggalkan mereka tanpa pamit terlebih dahulu?

Kaoru tentunya akan merasa sangat kecewa, Natsume tahu itu. Dan entah kenapa ia merasa tak ingin mengecewakan wanita itu.

Kurang dari 5 menit kemudian muncullah Aoi dengan wajah masamnya. Kedua pipinya menggembung dan tampak raut protes menghiasi wajahnya yang manis. Di sampingnya tampak Kaoru yang hanya tersenyum penuh arti. Natsume yakin ia dapat melihat sebuah kedipan yang dilayangkan Kaoru bagi anak gadisnya tersebut, yang membuat sang gadis semakin menggembungkan pipinya. Sang _vampire_ hanya, sekali lagi, memutar kedua bola matanya. Baik keluarga Sakura dan keluarga Igarashi, menurutnya, benar-benar merepotkan. Itulah mungkin sebabnya kenapa dirinya menolak memiliki orang tua angkat.

Natsume hendak melangkahkan kakinya menuju keluar rumah sebelum suara manis Aoi menghambatnya, "Kau tidak meminta maaf padaku, kak Natsume?"

Sang _vampire _terdiam sejenak. Tampak seringai tertoreh di wajah tampannya, "Asal kau berhenti memanggilku 'kakak'—karena bagaimana pun juga, aku bukan kakakmu—aku mau saja."

"Baiklah, Natsume."

"Hn."—Natsume sejenak terlihat ragu untuk mengatakannya—"Maaf."

Aoi yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum sumringah. Sementara itu Kaoru yang dari tadi hanya memperhatikan kini mulai membuka mulutnya, "Oke, karena Natsume sudah berbaik hati mau meminta maaf, maka aku akan memberikan hadiah ini untuknya." ujarnya sambil tangannya meraih sesuatu dalam saku apronnya, yang ternyata adalah toples putih berlabelkan 'saliva' yang membuat sang _vampire_ melebarkan seringai di wajahnya, "Aku yakin, di masa depan, saliva ini akan cukup berguna untukmu."

"Hn." respon Natsume singkat. Dan hanya dalam satu kedipan, sosok kekar nan pucat tersebut sudah tak tampak lagi di pandangan.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Natsume." ucap sang _clairvoyant _kemudian, dengan senyuman lebar penuh arti tersungging di wajah cantiknya.

Aoi hanya menatapnya bingung, "Kenapa ibu berkata 'sampai jumpa lagi' bukannya 'selamat tinggal'? Memangnya kita akan bertemu lagi dengan _vampire_ itu?"

"Ya, kita akan bertemu lagi dengannya suatu saat nanti," jawab Kaoru cepat, "dan ibu sangat, sangat menantikannya."

* * *

Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan wanita _clairvoyant _misterius itu, hanya beberapa detik setelah Natsume tiba di lembah tersembunyi, ia menemukan seekor kuda _unicorn_ putih bertanduk tengah merumput dengan nikmatnya. Tanpa basa-basi, ia segera meruncingkan cakarnya dan berlari secepat kilat mendekati kuda itu.

_Unicorn_ itu tampaknya tak menyadari keberadaan hawa asing di dekatnya, sehingga kuda luar biasa itu meringkik kesakitan ketika cakar-cakar tajam menusuk kulit tubuhnya dan merobeknya. Darah segar berwarna keperakan mengalir deras keluar ketika cakar itu semakin melebarkan lukanya. Kuda itu bahkan tak sempat membela diri. Kesadarannya hilang seketika tepat sedetik sebelum tubuhnya ambruk ke tanah. Darah masih mengucur deras, membuat mata merah sang _vampire _berkilat penuh nafsu. Dua taring runcing tampak menyembul keluar saat ia menyunggingkan sebuah seringai. Dan dalam sekelejap, bibir yang menyeringai itu rakus menelan cairan kental keperakan milik mangsanya.

Sungguh nikmat. Cairan manis yang mengalir melalui kerongkongannya yang kering itu memberinya kebugaran yang tadi tak dimilikinya. Ia dapat mendengarnya, darah _unicorn_ itu perlahan-lahan memasuki arterinya dan menghancurkan sel-sel racun ek yang memberatkan dan menyiksa tubuhnya. Tahu rasa, pikirnya, beberapa jam sebelumnya racun jahanam itu dengan tak tahu dirinya berani membuat efek terbakar pada setiap inci kulit pucat dan organ-organ dalamnya, membuatnya tersiksa hingga ia terlihat seperti pecundang yang mana hanya kata 'musnah' yang terukir di wajahnya. Membuatnya sempat menyerah akan hidupnya dan juga menyerah akan Mikan, gadis yang dicintainya.

Sekarang, giliran racun itu yang kini terbakar hingga hancur tak bersisa. Mengetahui itu membuatnya merasakan kepuasan yang sebelumnya tak pernah dirasakannya.

Merasa cukup, ia kemudian menarik kembali mulutnya. Bibir dan kedua pipinya tampak penuh dengan darah keperakan _unicorn _putih. Sambil menepis darah-darah itu, ia beristirahat sejenak, membiarkan penawar racun itu melakukan tugas dengan sebaik-baiknya. Tak lebih dari 3 menit, tangannya langsung merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil tabung kaca berukuran sebesar mentimun. Ia lalu mengisi tabung itu dengan darah _unicorn_ hingga penuh dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam sakunya.

Ia bangkit berdiri dengan senyum kemenangan menghiasi wajah tampannya. Dadanya bergemuruh dengan gairah dan perasaan tak sabar. Ia ingin segera pulang, bertemu Mikan, dan meminumkan penawar racun ek itu pada sang gadis.

"Mikan, tunggulah, aku akan segera kembali padamu," gumamnya pelan sebelum melesat dengan kecepatan yang tak terkira.

Natsume terus saja berlari. Bahkan untuk mempercepat pergerakannya, bak ninja ia mulai melompat dan melayang dari satu dahan ke dahan yang lain. Kecepatan yang sangat luar biasa itu bahkan hingga tak menimbulkan suara. Beberapa ekor burung gagak dan kera yang sedang bergelantungan di dahan-dahan pohon pun sampai tak mengetahui bahwa ada mahluk _immortal_ yang baru saja melewati mereka, karena tak ada barang satu jejak angin pun yang _vampire_ itu tinggalkan.

Dan tak lama setelahnya, tiba-tiba saja insting tajam Natsume merasakan keganjilan mendekatinya.

Spontan Natsume segera memiringkan tubuhnya dan melompat menjauh ketika sebuah kapak raksasa berwarna hitam legam menyerangnya, hingga alhasil, kapak itu hanya mampu menebas udara saja. Ia pun segera mendaratkan kakinya ke tanah. Mata merah darahnya kemudian menangkap bahwa kapak hitam itu tenyata bersumber dari satu arah.

"Bayangan…" gumamnya pelan.

Bibir pucatnya mendesis kesal ketika ia melihat sosok pemilik bayangan berbentuk kapak tersebut dengan kecepatan tinggi datang mendekatinya. _Another vampire_, pikirnya. Sungguh, dirinya sudah terlalu malas untuk berurusan dengan _vampire_ itu, karena dalam pikirannya hanya terpatri sosok sang gadis yang harus ia selamatkan. Meladeni _vampire_ itu hanya akan menyia-nyiakan waktu dan memperlambat geraknya. Dengan hal itu di tertancap di benaknya, Natsume cepat-cepat membalikkan tubuhnya hendak melesat lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

Namun, langkahnya sontak terhenti ketika di sudut pandangannya tampak sosok-sosok lain yang ternyata juga turut mengejarnya.

_Sembilan_ _orang_, Natsume telah menghitungnya.

_Damn_, hanya kata itulah yang ia ucapkan ketika dua dari sembilan _vampire _itu berhasil mendekatinya dan mengayunkan cakar-cakar mereka padanya. Ia pun berhasil menghalau cakar-cakar itu dengan cakarnya sendiri.

"Akhirnya kami menemukanmu, Hyuuga Natsume. Kini kau tak bisa lari lagi dari kami." ucap salah seorang dari kedua _vampire _yang mengenakan jubah panjang hitam itu.

Tanpa merespon ucapan itu sama sekali, Natsume segera mengayunkan cakar-cakarnya dengan sekuat tenaga, membuat kedua _vampire _itu sedikit tersentak menjauh. Dan setelahnya, dengan kepalan tangannya yang mengeluarkan api merah membara, ia hendak melayangkan tinjunya tepat pada wajah kedua musuhnya itu ketika tiba-tiba saja panah-panah es tepat menusuk lengannya yang tengah mengayun. Seiring dengan itu, tampak tujuh orang _vampire _lainnya datang melingkarinya, termasuk si _vampire_ pengendali bayangan yang pertama kali menyerangnya.

Natsume tak bisa menahan dirinya dari erangan ketika panah es yang menancap itu mulai membekukan kedua lengannya serta mencengkeramnya keras. Darah merah pun tak diragukan lagi terlukis pada permukaan bagian dalam es yang membekukannya.

"Fufufu," Tampak seringai muncul di wajah seorang _vampire_ pria berambut panjang di hadapannya, "Tak kusangka, _heil_ yang katanya jenius ini aslinya bodoh juga. Padahal sudah tahu dirinya dicari, tapi malah melakukan tindakan bodoh dengan membunuh _unicorn_ yang notabene memiliki darah dengan bau yang khas. Membunuhnya sama saja dengan memancing maut datang padamu, karena manusia tak mungkin membunuh _unicorn_."

Sang _vampire_ bermata merah hanya diam tak membalas. Diliriknya masing-masing kesembilan _vampire_ yang melingkarinya tersebut. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang dikenalnya, membuatnya berkesimpulan bahwa mereka adalah anggota _Fuukitai_, budak divisi pertahanan dunia _vampire_ yang anggotanya kebanyakan heil-heil tingkat rendah yaitu _heil_ level E. Oke, Natsume mungkin memang hanya seorang level D, hanya setingkat di atas mereka dan dua tingkat di bawah Ruka Nogi, tapi ia tahu bahwa dirinya jauh lebih kuat bahkan dari sahabatnya itu.

"Tapi untunglah," lanjut _vampire_ itu, "karena kebodohanmu itu jugalah akhirnya kami berhasil melacak keberadaanmu, Hyuuga! Huh, aku benar-benar tak mengerti kenapa orang-orang menyebutmu jenius… Bagiku kau hanyalah seonggok sampah busuk yang berbau sangat anyir sehingga tak ada sepasang orang tua pun yang mau mengangkatmu sebagai anak!"

Terdengar di kedua telinga Natsume, tawa sinis yang berasal dari kedelapan teman si rambut panjang itu. Satu persatu dari mereka pun ikut menghina dirinya. Menyebut dirinya 'idiot', 'tak berguna', 'pengkhianat', 'kotoran hewan', dan panggilan-panggilan tak pantas lain yang cukup membuat dirinya panas akan amarah.

Namun, Natsume masih bisa mengontrol amarahnya itu. Ia tetap diam tak bergeming.

Hingga si _vampire_ pengendali bayangan yang memiliki rambut klimis kebiruan itu mengatai gadis manusia yang bersamanya sebagai seorang pelacur dan alasan kenapa gadis itu mau ikut dengannya adalah karena ia telah mencuci otaknya dengan menidurinya.

Api dalam diri Natsume seketika tersulut amat dahsyat. Ia tak mampu mengendalikannya lagi.

Es yang sedari tadi membekukan kedua lengannya perlahan-lahan mencair, seiring dengan kedua taring dan rambut ravennya yang semakin memanjang. Kedua mata merah itu kini nyaris tak terlihat kemerahan lagi, nyaris seluruhnya berubah menjadi gelap. Dan tepat ketika es itu telah sepenuhnya mencair—yang kemudian mengalir turun membawa serta darah yang keluar akibat terkoyaknya sebagian permukaan kulit lengannya tersebut—kobaran api kini menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya.

"Ap-Apa itu…!" teriak salah seorang musuhnya. Rasa takut mulai mengancam dirinya dan kedelapan _vampire_ lainnya.

"TU…TUNGGU APA LAGI? CEPAT HABISI DIA!"

Kesembilan _vampire_ itu serempak maju ke depan hendak bersama-sama menyerang Natsume yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan sinis. Sayang, belum sempat melangkahkan kaki barang satu langkah saja, lima orang dari mereka dalam sekejap diselimuti api panas yang menggosongkan mereka perlahan-lahan, yang jika diibaratkan, rasanya hampir sama seperti terkena racun ek. Hanya teriakan kesakitan dan erangan yang memenuhi hutan belantara yang entah sejak kapan telah ditinggali hewan-hewan penghuninya.

Sementara empat sisanya—termasuk si rambut panjang yang ternyata adalah pemimpin mereka, si pengendali bayangan, dan dua orang yang sebelumnya menyerangnya dengan cakar-cakar mereka—yang meskipun sempat terhenyak sejenak melihat nasib teman mereka yang terbakar, tanpa gentar mereka tetap berusaha mendekati Natsume yang telah berubah sosok tersebut.

Seperti semut baginya, ia dengan mudah menghabisi dua _vampire_ yang ternyata pemilik _alice_ teleportasi tersebut dengan mencengkeram kepala mereka dan mengadukannya. Darah merah seketika muncrat menodai wajah tampannya, menyamai warna kedua matanya yang menatap dingin. Dan di pupilnya kemudian terpantul kobaran api yang serta merta membakar hangus kedua kepala itu, hingga menghitam dan musnah.

"SIAL KAU!"

Natsume tiba-tiba saja merasakan sesuatu seperti tentakel melilit tubuhnya kencang, membuatnya sulit bergerak. Benda asing berbentuk delapan buah tentakel itu mulai meliliti leher, pinggang, kedua lengan, kedua kaki, hingga tersisa dua buah tentakel yang masih menggelayut dengan bebas. Mata merah kehitamannya mendelik pada sosok _vampire_ pemilik tentakel-tentakel itu—si pemimpin pasukan—dan akhirnya mengetahui bahwa tentakel-tentakel itu adalah rambut panjang hitamnya yang semakin memanjang.

Natsume telah berupaya untuk melepaskan dirinya dari jeratan rambut-rambut itu, namun ternyata hal itu cukup sulit untuk ia lakukan. Bagaikan besi, rambut-rambut itu begitu susah untuk dipatahkan, malah semakin memeluknya erat, membuatnya kulit pucatnya lecet seketika.

"Fufufu, percuma Hyuuga, kau takkan bisa lepas dari jeratan rambutku. Bahkan apimu juga takkan mempan untukku. Rambutku takkan pernah bisa terbakar! Bwahahahaha!" seru _vampire_ yang mampu mengendalikan rambutnya itu dengan bangga, yang mana ia akhiri ucapannya dengan ledakan tawa. Natsume hanya mendecih sebal dibuatnya. Melihat itu, si _vampire _musuh semakin melebarkan seringainya. Ia lalu berkedip sejenak pada rekannya, si pengendali bayangan.

Rekannya itu pun turut mengumbarkan seringainya. Seketika bayangannya membentuk bola raksasa dan tanpa ragu-ragu menghantam wajah Natsume. Berkali-kali. Ke kanan dan ke kiri. Hingga dari mulutnya, Natsume memuntahkan darah, meski wajahnya tetap tak menampilkan ekspresi apapun.

"Bwahahahaha! Rasakan kau! Ini untuk semua teman-teman kami yang kau bunuh! Rasakan kau!" teriak si pemimpin sambil semakin mengeratkan lilitan rambutnya pada tubuh Natsume.

Salah satu dari dua rambut-mirip-tentakel yang masih bergelayut dengan bebas mulai meraba-raba tubuh Natsume, dari kepala hingga ke perut. Kemudian tentakel itu mencoba meraba masuk ke dalam salah satu saku celana Natsume dan menemukan tabung kaca berisi darah perak kuda _unicorn _putih di dalamnya.

"Apa ini? Darah _Unicorn_?" ujar si pemimpin pasukan _vampire_ _heil_ itu dengan kedua alis terangkat.

Serta merta Natsume bereaksi mendengar kata 'darah _unicorn_' itu. Dengan wajah yang telah cukup babak belur akibat hantaman demi hantaman dari bola bayangan raksasa itu, Natsume masih bisa memberikan tatapan tajamnya pada _vampire_ berambut panjang itu, "Kebalikan tabung itu!" serunya dengan intonasi mengancam.

"Bagaimana jika aku tak mau?" tanya sang musuh dengan seringai liciknya.

"KEMBALIKAN!"

Dari seluruh tubuh Natsume sontak mengeluarkan api yang merah membara, membuat bola bayangan yang masih berusaha menghantamnya hilang seketika akibat cahaya yang dipancarkannya.

"Keluarkan saja apimu! Keluarkan yang banyak! Kau tetap takkan bisa membakar rambutku!"

Namun siapa sangka helai demi helai rambut tersebut satu persatu mulai terkelupas, menyebabkan si pemilik terbelalak kaget. Baru kali ini seumur hidupnya sebagai _vampire_ rambut miliknya dapat terbakar oleh api yang tampak sangat biasa baginya. Ia yakin dengan api yang seperti itu, takkan mungkin bisa membakar rambutnya. Namun, kenapa sekarang…

"HE-HENTIKAN APIMU! JANGAN DIBAKAR!" kalutnya, tanpa menyadari betapa menyedihkan kesan yang tercipta akan ucapannya itu. Padahal baru saja ia membual yang sebaliknya. Seketika tubuhnya bergetar hebat ketika nyaris setengah dari rambut-rambutnya putus terbakar hingga mengeluarkan bau tak sedap. "Kubilang jangan dibakar… atau ku-kuhancurkan tabung ini!"

Meski diancam begitu, Natsume tetap tak memadamkan apinya.

"Ke-Ketua…" ujar _vampire_ pemilik alice pengendali bayangan itu yang menatap panik pada pemimpinnya. Dengan nyala api yang memancar itu, ia tak bisa memunculkan bayangannya.

"KUBILANG JANGAN DIBAKAR!" teriaknya dan dengan sedikit tekanan, tabung kaca yang digenggam rambutnya pecah seketika. Darah perak seluruhnya mengalir jatuh ke bawah hingga tak ada sedikit pun yang tersisa dalam tabung tersebut.

Melihat itu, sontak api kemurkaan dalam diri Natsume pun tersulut.

"KAU—!"

* * *

Lama sekali. Sekarang sudah nyaris dua belas jam semenjak Natsume pergi untuk mencari penawar racun ek. Langit di atas padang rumput tersebut telah berubah kemerahan. Kelap-kelip cahaya bintang samar-samar mulai menyapa seluruh mahluk bumi di bawahnya. Mungkin mata awam takkan dapat melihatnya karena sang surya belum sepenuhnya tenggelam, namun dengan mata tajam ala _vampire_ milik Youichi, semuanya terlihat sangat jelas.

Meskipun begitu, tak satupun dari pesona bintang-bintang tersebut yang menarik perhatian _vampire_ berambut perak tersebut, karena kini yang ada di mata biru dongkernya hanya sesosok gadis yang tengah terbaring lemah di sampingnya.

Sudah sejak tadi tubuh Mikan mengeluarkan keringat yang tak biasa. Membuat Youichi membuka seluruh pakaian yang dikenakannya hingga hanya sehelai kain polos panjang—yang entah darimana ia dapatkan—yang menyelimutinya, karena lelaki itu pikir kakaknya tengah kepanasan—dan ia melakukan itu tanpa setitik pun ternodai nafsu, tentu saja.

Youichi menghela nafasnya panjang melihat keringat masih tetap mengalir keluar dari pori-pori tubuh Mikan, meskipun tak sebanyak yang tadi. Ia lalu semakin mengeratkan kain itu pada tubuh sang gadis ketika angin dingin menerpa mereka.

"Na-Natsume…" gumam Mikan tiba-tiba.

"Mikan! Mikan! Kau sudah sadar?" Suara Youichi terdengar bergetar di telinganya sendiri, membuatnya sedikit muak akan betapa lemah dirinya. Namun cepat-cepat ia singkirkan pikirannya itu.

"Yo… Youichi…?"

Youichi serta merta menggenggam tangan Mikan, "Aku disini Mikan, aku disini…"

"Youichi… ke… kepalaku sakit sekali…" rintih Mikan kemudian, "…dan tubuhku… terasa sangat… panas…" dan gadis itu pun sejenak berhenti berbicara. Ekor matanya tampak sedang mencari sesuatu, atau lebih tepatnya seseorang. "Natsume di…mana…?"

"Na-Natsume sedang pergi sebentar!"—entah kenapa Youichi tak ingin kakaknya mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya, bahwa kakaknya kini terkena racun ganas dan Natsume sedang pergi mencari penawarnya—"Natsume sedang mencari makanan untuk kita, sebentar lagi ia pasti kembali."

"Begitu ya…—UKH!" erang sang gadis kemudian.

"Mikan!" seru Youichi panik. Tanpa sadar ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri ketika mendengar degup jantung dan aliran darah Mikan yang sudah mulai tak lagi berirama dan terdengar sangat berantakan. Rona kecemasan mulai tampak di wajah pucatnya, apalagi ketika Mikan mencengkeram erat tangannya, mungkin untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang dirasakannya. Ia begitu khawatir, namun apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Karena itu, dirinya hanya bisa berkata, "Mikan, kumohon bertahanlah…!"

"AAAAAKKKHHH—! Kakiku! Kakiku sakit sekali!" teriaknya kencang. Kedua alisnya bertaut dan keringat semakin deras meluncur. Tampak pula setitik air mata mengalir keluar dari ujung-ujung matanya yang tak mampu membuka.

Youichi kini merasakan ketakutan yang begitu dahsyat ketika teriakan Mikan semakin membahana. Ia juga dapat mendengar sesuatu yang asing seperti bergumul di telapak kaki sang gadis, kemudian perlahan-lahan mencoba untuk naik hingga ke mata kakinya. Dalam sekejap Youichi segera tahu bahwa benda asing itu adalah racun ek yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai membekukan sel-sel tubuh sang gadis.

Ingin sekali ia menghentikan racun itu, ingin sekali rasanya ia mengeluarkan racun itu dari tubuh kakaknya. Namun, sekali lagi, apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

"NATSUME BODOH! CEPATLAH DATANG!"

Entah ini keajaiban atau bukan, sedetik setelah ia meneriakan itu, ia mulai merasakan bau dan hawa keberadaan Natsume di dekatnya.

Dan sedetik kemudian, sosok Natsume telah ada di depannya.

Kedua mata Youichi melebar saat melihat kondisi Natsume yang jauh berbeda dari dua belas jam yang lalu. Ia masih ingat sosok Natsume yang terlihat tampan dan rapi, seperti manusia biasanya. Namun kini, Natsume seperti seseorang yang baru saja tertabrak kereta.

Baju yang dikenakannya sudah sobek dimana-mana. Sebagian besar kulit pucat di kedua lengannya sudah terkoyak dan masih terus mengeluarkan darah. Wajah tampannya tampak sedikit berbeda dengan betapa banyaknya memar di permukaannya. Mulutnya pun tampak menggembung. Dan yang paling mengerikan adalah nyaris seluruh tubuhnya—terutama di bagian wajah, leher, dan telapak tangannya—diselimuti oleh darah, yang Youichi yakin, bukanlah darah milik _vampire_ bermata merah itu.

"Na-Natsume, untunglah kau datang! Mikan… Mikan…" Youichi sepertinya tak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Bukannya membalas perkataan Youichi atau apa, Natsume malah mendekati sang gadis yang masih mengerang kesakitan. Ia terdiam sejenak, kemudian menyingkirkan kain yang menutupi tubuh telanjang sang gadis dan memeriksanya dari kepala hingga kaki. Pendengarannya yang tajam segera memberinya informasi bahwa racun itu sekarang telah nyaris mencapai pergelangan kaki sang gadis.

Dengan lembut, kedua tangannya segera mengangkat wajah Mikan, mendekati bibir manis Mikan kepada bibir pucat miliknya.

Ia cium bibir itu.

Dan dengan gerakan ibu jarinya, ia menarik dagu sang gadis untuk membuka mulutnya.

Meski masih tampak kaget sekaligus heran, Youichi dapat melihat cairan kental keperakan yang mengalir keluar dari mulut Natsume dan segera memasuki mulut Mikan. Dalam sekejap ia pun menyadari bahwa cairan itu adalah penawar racun yang pernah disebutkan Natsume sebelum _vampire_ itu pergi meninggalkan mereka. Mengetahui itu, kelegaan pun muncul di wajahnya dan tubuhnya seketika melemas, membuatnya jatuh terkulai di tempatnya tadi berdiri.

"Syukurlah…"

Sementara itu, Natsume segera menarik bibirnya menjauh dari bibir Mikan, meninggalkan setetes darah _unicorn_ di ujung bibir sang gadis. Ia menatap Mikan sejenak kemudian kembali ke pergelangan kaki kanan sang gadis. Dengan cakarnya, ia membuat sedikit goresan di permukaan kulitnya hingga mengerluarkan darah dan tanpa basa-basi segera menaruh bibirnya di luka goresan itu. Darah _unicorn_ yang masih tersisa di mulutnya ia masukan ke dalam tubuh gadis itu melalui luka tersebut.

Ia juga melakukan hal yang sama pada pergelangan kaki lainnya.

Meski sebagai seorang _vampire_, Natsume tak dapat menghentikan dirinya untuk tak pula mengisap darah manis gadis itu. Darah yang selalu dapat membuatnya seperti melayang ke langit ketujuh.

"Na-Natsume…" gumam Mikan setengah sadar, membuat sang _vampire _mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada wajah Mikan tercintanya, yang kini sudah tak lagi memperlihatkan mimik kesakitan.

Natsume hanya diam memperhatikan wajah cantik yang penuh dengan peluh tersebut. Jujur, benaknya tak dapat berhenti memikirkan hal macam-macam tentang gadis yang kini tengah direngkuhnya, apalagi ditambah dengan kondisi tubuh sang gadis yang tak berbalut sehelai benang pun. Ia tak dapat menyangkal bahwa monster dalam dirinya kini sedang bergemuruh kencang.

Ketika sebuah ide melesat di benaknya, seringai tampak muncul di wajah tampan penuh memarnya.

Ia pun menarik pergelangan tangannya sendiri mendekati bibirnya dan tanpa ragu mengigit nadinya sendiri dengan kedua taring runcingnya, membuat darah dengan warna serupa irisnya merembes keluar. Kemudian, ia dekatkan pergelangan tangannya yang berdarah itu pada bibir Mikan.

"Minumlah Mikan, sesuatu yang ada dalam darahku akan mempercepat proses penyembuhanmu." ucapnya tenang. Sementara Mikan yang masih dalam kondisi antara sadar dan tidak, hanya mengangguk dan perlahan-lahan menelan darah milik _vampire_ yang dicintainya itu.

Semakin lama semakin deras ia telan, membuat seringai di wajah Natsume semakin melebar.

_Minumlah Mikan, minumlah yang banyak. Dengan ini, darahku kini telah mengalir di dalam pembuluh nadimu dan begitu pula darahmu yang telah berada di dalamku. Sekarang kau telah menjadi kekasihku seutuhnya, Mikan._

_You're my first and last mate._

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Tama: **(habis re-read) Oke, bagiku ini cukup GARING! Bagaimana menurut kalian? Semoga saja kalian tidak merasa demikian. Aku nggak menyangka bahwa chapter ini jadinya panjang sekali, bahkan lebih panjang dari sebelumnya. Oh ya, khusus chapter ini, Ran tidak bisa hadir memberikan komentar seperti biasanya karena Ran lagi ujian kenaikan kelas! Ayo kita sama-sama berdoa supaya Ran berhasil naik kelas menjadi siswa kelas 3 SMK dengan gemilang dan magangnya juga lancar!

Saatnya membalas review (seharusnya ini bagian Ran, tetapi karena alasan di atas, aku mengambil alih tugas ini)!

**Kuroichibineko: **Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Makasih ya sudah mau menunggu lama cuma demi fic ini.

**S.S. Chandelier: **Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Ya, kekerasan di chapter 8 benar-benar kerasa banget! Harusnya fic ini jadi rate M! (lalu kenapa masih T?)

**knightinred: **Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Chapter 8 gore-nya memang kerasa banget (tapi kenapa masih rate T?). Makasih ya udah nyebutin typosnya, aku memang masih belum mahir untuk menjadi proofreader nih. Lalu ini dia chapter yang kamu tunggu-tunggu! Semoga aja kamu suka meskipun chapter ini full Natsume, hehe.

**Mayu Rockbell: **Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Wah, sama dong, aku juga nggak rela kalau Tsubasa mati, hehe. Sekarang pertarungannya nggak sekeras di chapter 8, jadi aku harap Mayu nggak mual lagi ;)

**Valcross: **Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Rein dan Heil akan dijelasin lebih dalam lagi di chapter-chapter selanjutnya, tenang saja. Aku senang Valcross suka dengan adegan pertarungan dan romance scene di chapter 8, aku harap kamu juga suka pertarungan dan romance scene di chapter ini. Yah, walaupun hasilnya nggak sebagus di chapter 8, yang penting aku sudah berusaha!

**zaivenee: **Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Aku harap kamu juga merasa kalau chapter ini lebih keren dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya, hehe.

**ageha88: **Thanks for your review.

**Rievectha Herbst: **Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Aku harap kamu juga merasa kalau pendeskripsianku di chapter ini nggak kalah dengan pendeskripsian Ran, hahaha (walau aku sendiri ngerasa sedikit boring).

**Ryosuke Michi626: **Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Aku yakin, Michi juga pasti bisa menulis jauh lebih baik dari kami kalau Michi bersungguh-sungguh. Eh? Chapter 8 itu panjang kok, kenapa Michi ngerasa pendek? Karena itu chapter ini sudah kubuat panjang sekali loh, apa Michi tetap masih merasa pendek?

**Uchiha Hazuki-chan: **Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Semoga Hazu juga suka adegan pertarungan di chapter ini, walau menurutku masih kalah sama yang di chapter 8 sih.

**sweet miracle 'michu 17': **Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Wah, tebakannya banyak banget! Padahal kan aku cuma minta dua nama saja. Dan sayang sekali, dari semua tebakan itu tidak ada yang benar. Btw, kenapa laptopnya waktu itu ditahan mami?

**Aihane-chan: **Terima kasih atas reviewnya dan SELAMAT MENJADI REVIEWER KE 100! Miracle agar Tsubasa masih hidup ya? Oke deh, ntar aku dan Ran pertimbangkan lagi, hehehe.

**Austine-Sophia: **Terima kasih atas reviewnya dan welcome to ffn! Salam kenal namaku Yuuto Tamano, biasa dipanggil Yuuto atau Tama, author yang juga nulis fic ini selain Ran Ishibazaki. Makasih ya sudah menyukai fic ini.

THAT'S ALL! Ternyata meskipun sudah berbulan-bulan ditinggalkan, reviewnya masih tetap banyak! Terima kasih ya semua! Kalian sudah membuat hidup kami (aku dan Ran) menjadi semakin berwarna dengan review kalian. Karena itu, chapter ini di-review juga ya! Aku nggak maksa kok, tapi setiap author pasti selalu ingin mendapat review dari setiap pembacanya dan aku yakin kalian mengerti itu.

**COMING SOON: **Special chapter 9.5 (written by Yuuto Tamano). Hotaru Imai adalah seorang _Rein_, alias _vampire_ bergolongan darah murni yang derajat jauh di atas _Heil_. Namun, bagaimana bisa ia menjadi seorang kekasih dari Ruka Nogi yang notabene adalah seorang _Heil_? Inilah kisah mereka dan ketahuilah lebih lanjut mengenai dunia _vampire_, _rein-heil, _dan hubungan _mate_ diantara _vampire _lelaki dan wanita.


	10. Symbol

**Ran: **Selamat pagi, minna-san~ Ran kembali lagi setelah menghilang(?) selama setahun lebih. Padahal Tama update chapter 9 waktu itu adalah masa-masa di mana Ran sedang menjalani ujian kenaikan ke kelas 12. Dan sekarang? Sekarang Ran sudah lulus dan diterima masuk universitas. Ran akan menyimpan alasan-alasan kenapa Ran telat update chapter ini, karena sebelum-sebelumnya Ran juga sudah begini. Tetapi Ran nggak akan henti-hentinya meminta maaf pada kalian yang terus mau menunggu. Ran harap, terlepas dari kesalahan Ran ini, kalian nggak akan berhenti untuk terus mendukung dan membaca _fic_ ini…  
Terima kasih telah meluangkan waktunyaaaaaaa

**Summary: **Empat vampire melanggar peraturan dengan melarikan diri ke dunia manusia demi mendapatkan darah segar yang dimiliki di dalam tubuh manusia tersebut. Tapi siapa sangka pelarian tersebut akan membawa mereka ke dalam situasi yang tak pernah mereka bayangkan sebelumnya. Semua terjadi dikarenakan salah satu vampire pelarian tersebut…telah berani jatuh cinta pada seorang anak manusia.

**Disclaimer:** _Yuuto Tamano and Ran Ishibazaki do not own Gakuen Alice. They simply just own this TBOVP's plot. Gakuen Alice belongs to The Greatest Tachibana Higuchi-sensei only._

_My special thanks to _**Classico Blu/Daiyaki Aoi, Sunny Narcieg February** _and _**All Friends** **Forever**

* * *

**.**_  
_

_Ia bergeming. Hanya meneruskan langkah saja tanpa peduli kenapa tiba-tiba semuanya berubah jadi begitu putih._

_Satu, dua, tiga, ia terus melangkah. Sampai akhirnya ia berhenti tepat di depan seorang anak kecil yang berdiri tak jauh darinya dalam diam sambil menatapnya. Anak itu terlihat familiar baginya. Rambutnya berwarna hitam kebiruan, wajahnya putih, dan di bawah matanya yang berwarna biru terdapat sebuah manik hitam yang kentara._

_Ia berkedip perlahan. Dan mendapati Tsubasa tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Membuat bibir miliknya ikut tersungging lebar melihatnya. _

_Virus. Kata itu cocok untuk memulai cerita tentang Tsubasa. Lelaki itu mampu menularkan kebahagiaan hanya dari sebentuk senyuman jahil. Lelaki itu mampu melindungi dirinya dengan sayap yang membentang lebar,_

_ sayap yang mengibaskan kegelapan yang ada di hatinya._

_Hanya saja, Tsubasa tak mempunyai sayap di sana sekarang. Di sana, tepat di depan matanya, sesosok Tsubasa berubah menjadi makhluk besar berbulu yang berdiri dengan empat kaki. Mata yang terbuka lebar itu menatapnya tepat di manik mata. Mata itu, sebuah suara berbisik di pikirannya, menyuruhnya untuk "lari"._

_Dan kemudian, tepat di depan matanya saat itu juga, sesosok hitam melesat cepat ke arah makhluk besar itu. Menyerang, mencabik, dan menggigit hingga darah segar mengalir keluar dari mulut sesosok yang menyerang itu. Sesosok itu adalah vampire._

_Tangannya meraih, berniat untuk menolong, namun tak sampai…_

* * *

**The Book of Vampire Prophecy**

**By Yuuto Tamano & Ran Ishibazaki**

* * *

Mikan terbangun. Dengan mata setengah terbuka, ia duduk perlahan. Mata _hazel_-nya menerawang, menyusuri setiap sudut ruangan berbatu dan berlumut di depannya. Saat menundukkan kepalanya, ia melihat bahwa dirinya sedang berada di atas tumpukan jerami. Ditepuk-tepuknya tumpukan tersebut beberapa kali dan kemudian terdiam sejenak.

_Ini dimana ya?_

Pikirannya masih berkabut karena baru terbangun. Selain itu kepalanya terasa agak pusing dan ia tak bisa mengingat apa yang baru saja dimimpikannya. Ia duduk dengan lebih tegak kemudian menyilangkan kedua kakinya. Diputar-putarnya kepala perlahan untuk membuang rasa penat di leher dan bahunya.

Sekali lagi ia menatap ruangan kosong di sekelilingnya. Pemandangan yang menyambut matanya masihlah sama. Hanya ada bebatuan kasar yang berlumut. Udaranya sedikit sembab dan dingin. Ia menghela napas perlahan. Lagi-lagi ia harus menghabiskan waktu untuk bersembunyi di gua.

Setelah dipikir-pikir, hal-hal yang yang terjadi padanya terasa bagaikan mimpi. Mimpi buruk yang sangat ingin sekali dilupakan. Namun sayang, semua itu bukanlah mimpi. Melainkan sebuah realita. Berapa lama waktu yang telah terlewati setelah ia menuruti keinginannya untuk sejenak beristirahat? Menuruti keinginannya untuk menikmati kenyamanan tubuh dingin Natsume yang merengkuh seluruh rasa lelah tubuhnya dalam sebuah pelukan yang hangat?

Mikan tak bisa lagi memprediksi waktu yang telah terlewati setelah ia diserang para _vampire_ hingga menyebabkan kesadarannya ditelan kegelapan.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Symbol**

* * *

_Saat itu, tak ada yang bisa ia rasakan setelahnya. Namun begitu kesadaran datang menghampirinya dari kegelapan, yang pertama kali dipikirkannya adalah Natsume. Seperti__dimana Natsume, apa yang terjadi,__ dan__ kenapa tubuhnya terasa__ begitu__panas__ juga sakit. Namun begitu membuka mata, yang ia lihat hanyalah wajah milik Youichi yang samar-samar. _

_Kemudian, sekali lagi, kesadarannya memudar. _

_Hanya beberapa waktu setelahnya saja, ia baru benar-benar mulai terbangun. Betapa lega dirinya begitu melihat Natsume telah berada di sampingnya, menatap wajahnya dalam diam.__ D__alam tatapan Natsume juga terdapat sesuatu yang tak mampu ia kenali. Misterius. Hingga sejurus kemudian, sebuah seringai kecil muncul tersungging di bibir lelaki tersebut dan membuatnya terpaku._

_Mikan tak begitu tahu apa yang dipikirkan Natsume waktu itu. Yang pasti saat Natsume mengulurkan pergelangan tangannya, ia tak menolak untuk segera menghisap cairan yang disuguhkan Natsume melalui __pergelangan tangan__nya. Matanya yang tak mampu teralih dari tatapan Natsume seolah tengah terhipnotis._

_Karenanya, tak sedikitpun rasa jijik memasuki pikirannya begitu ia menghisap darah Natsume._

_Setelah selesai, Natsume mendekatkan tubuhnya dan menjauhkan pergelangan tangannya dari bibir Mikan tanpa melepaskan tatapannya. Pergelangan tersebut ia jilat dengan lidahnya sendiri untuk menutup kembali luka goresan yang yang ia buat. Kemudian kedua tangan Natsume bergerak cepat—membuat Mikan hampir tak menyadari gerakan tersebut—dan membalut tubuh mungilnya dengan sesuatu._

_Selimut._

_Saat itulah Mikan baru menyadari bahwa tubuhnya ternyata tak lagi tertutupi barang sehelai pun benang._

_Mikan tergeragap. Matanya membulat dan akhirnya teralih pada Natsume yang masih menyeringai. Sorotan matanya nyalang menantang tatapan Natsume. "Ka__u__! Jadi ka__u__ menyeringai karena...karena ini!" jeritnya tertahan._

_Diluar dugaan Mikan, Natsume__ meresponnya dengan__ tawa kecil. Membuat wajahnya menjadi semakin panas dan berat. Dalam kedekatan jarak tersebut, begitu mudah untuk Natsume meraih Mikan dan medekapnya. Masih dengan tawa kecilnya, Natsume menempelkan hidungnya pada keharuman rambut Mikan dan berkata dengan tenang, "bukan. Bukan itu. Tapi kalau sudah disebutkan begitu, rasanya memang begitu."_

Bodoh!_ Mikan baru saja akan mendorong Natsume, namun Natsume tak __membiar__kannya dengan begitu mudah; pelukannya pada Mikan semakin mengerat dan Mikan hanya bisa menyembunyikan rasa malunya di dada Natsume._

"_Syukurlah... kau baik-baik saja." Kata-kata__ yang diucapkan dengan__ lembut itu, mau tak mau akhirnya membuat Mikan meleleh juga. "Tantanganmu itu sudah membuktikannya." Dan tawa kecil itu lagi._

_Mikan menarik diri dari dekapan Natsume. "Natsume? Kenapa ka__u__ berantakan begini?" tanyanya, khawatir begitu matanya menangkap penampilan Natsume._

_Natsume hanya tersenyum __tipis __dan menggeleng pelan. "Bukan apa-apa." Ditatapnya Mikan __lurus-lurus__, kemudian tanpa adanya halangan yang berarti ia mengangkat tubuh gadis tersebut _bridal style_. Kaget, sontak Mikan menggerakkan kedua tangannya melingkari leher Natsume dengan erat. _

"_Istirahatlah, Mikan. Aku akan menjagamu."_

_Dan begitulah, setelahnya Mikan hanya menuruti kemauan untuk memejamkan mata.__Menghanyutkan semuanya ke dalam kehangatan yang Natsume__ berikan__._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mikirin apa?"

Renungan sang gadis terganggu oleh sebuah suara. Suara dari seseorang yang jarinya mengangkat dagu Mikan, membuat wajahnya menengadah ke atas. Tak tahan dengan arah tekanan kepalanya yang mendongak, Mikan menggenggam jari Natsume agar kepalanya bebas bergerak. Tanpa melepaskan jemari tersebut, ia menyuruh Natsume duduk di sampingnya dalam diam.

"Berapa lama aku tertidur?"

"Hm? Kurang lebih dua belas jam."

Mikan menatap Natsume dengan sebuah kerutan di dahinya. Entah hanya perasaannya ataukah memang nyata, ia merasa sikap Natsume seperti berubah jadi lebih...lebih baik. Ramah. Bagaimana menjelaskannya, ia tak tahu. Yang pasti, semenjak hari di mana ia terbangun dari serangan kemarin, ada yang berubah dari diri Natsume. Terasa aneh sekali. Padahal rasanya baru kemarin Natsume bersikap kasar dan seenaknya terhadap dirinya.

Melihat kerutan di dahi sang "_mate"_, Natsume menggerakkan jemari yang tidak sedang digenggam Mikan menuju kerutan tersebut. Menekan jarinya di tengah-tengah garis kerutan hingga menghilang kemudian menurun perlahan. Menuju hidung, bibir ranum Mikan, kemudian ke pipi yang merah _terbakar_ dan mendarat pada tengkuk lehernya lalu memijit perlahan.

Jantung Mikan berdetak lebih kencang, Natsume mendengarnya. Sebuah getaran menyengat Mikan, Natsume merasakannya. Lidah Mikan yang bergerak membasahi bibirnya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering, Natsume memperhatikannya.

Mikan merasa gugup, tiba-tiba saja tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia merasa seperti sedang menantikan sesuatu. Bingung, ia mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke bawah dan terpaku.

Ia sudah tak lagi hanya mengenakan kain yang semula menutupi tubuhnya. Melainkan sebuah sweater putih ukuran besar telah membaluti semua yang tak boleh terlihat hingga lutut dengan sebuah selimut di bawah kakinya. Ketika ia baru terbangun tadi, _disoriented,_ ia tak memperhatikan apa yang tengah dikenakannya. Mikan panik. _Mungkinkah...?_

"Natsu—"

Kata-kata selanjutnya tak mampu ia sampaikan begitu bibir dingin Natsume mengecup bibirnya tanpa adanya peringatan. Ia menjadi kaku. Matanya terbelalak.

Sekali, dua kali kecupan dan berubah menjadi ciuman. Ciuman itu berakhir tak lama kemudian. Ciuman yang lembut dengan kedua pipi digamit mesra oleh kedua tangan Natsume. Ciuman yang—bagi Mikan—mengandung makna yang manis meskipun tanpa sadar ia menahan napasnya.

Begitu Natsume menarik diri dengan perlahan, kedua kelopak matanya yang sebelumnya tertutup telah terbuka. Dan Mikan hanya bisa terdiam mematung menatap dua iris mata merah yang terlihat jelas dipenuhi kerinduan dan keinginan itu. Di dalam dirinya, jantungnya mulai bergemuruh.

Begitu terbuka, bibir yang baru saja menempel pada bibirnya berucap, "maaf."

"Eh?"

"Mikan, bernapaslah."

Melihat Mikan dengan dalam dan cepat memenuhi paru-parunya dengan oksigen, Natsume tertawa kecil. Bukannya ingin mempermainkan Mikan. Hanya saja ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak tertawa. Reaksi Mikan menurutnya begitu lucu. Wajahnya merah bagaikan tomat masak dan ia terlihat panik. _Adorable._

"Mikan." Natsume menggamit salah satu tangan Mikan, memandang pergelangannya dengan ekspresi serius. "Maaf, aku telah bertindak secara impulsif. Aku telah melakukannya tanpa memberitahumu lebih dulu. Aku sudah tak bisa lagi mengingat kenapa selama ini aku terus-menerus menahan diriku. Karena itu mungkin ke depannya…akan sulit bagiku untuk mengontrol diri."

"Ma—maksudmu yang barusan…itu?" Mikan memang tak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan Natsume. Pikirannya terus melayang-layang pada menit-menit yang lalu. Sehingga ia mengira Natsume sedang membicarakannya. Namun pada pandangan aneh yang diberikan Natsume, ia memerah.

Lagi-lagi Natsume tertawa kecil. Tatapan mata Natsume hangat. Sehangat matahari yang biasa menyambut Mikan di pagi hari. Tatapan itu saja sudah mampu membuat kedua lututnya meleleh. Natsume seakan ingin berkata sesuatu.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian lelaki tersebut hanya diam dengan senyuman yang tersungging di bibirnya. Mikan tahu senyuman itu.

Senyuman misterius yang diberikan Natsume seperti waktu itu.

Dengan tangan yang sedang digenggamnya, kembali Natsume menutup jarak di antara mereka. Tangannya yang bebas bergerak ke belakang kepala Mikan dan dahinya menempel pada dahi Mikan. Mikan menutup matanya. "Kali berikutnya aku menciummu," Natsume berbisik lirih, "kumohon jangan tahan napasmu seperti tadi itu. Kau bisa mati karena kehabisan napas, Mikan."

Momentum yang—sungguh—membuat Mikan jadi ingin berteriak histeris kegirangan layaknya seorang gadis idiot.

Gadis idiot yang sedang jatuh—

"Ugh! Hentikan itu, kalian berdua!"

Mereka berdua sontak menoleh pada Youichi yang memunggungi mereka—jelas sekali sedang menutupi matanya—dan sesosok di belakangnya yang sedang berdiri di tengah-tengah gua.

* * *

"Aku harap kalian tidak keberatan?"

Mikan berkedip dan tersadar. Cepat-cepat ia menggelengkan kepala dan menyunggingkan senyuman malu pada Hotaru, merasa dirinya tidak sopan karena tertangkap basah telah lama menatap sang _vampire_ wanita tanpa bicara. "Tidak kok. Tenang saja. Kau masih bisa mengambil bagian kalau mau, Hotaru." Mikan menggerakkan tangannya pada buah-buahan dan roti dari Youichi yang masih tersisa di depannya.

Hotaru tersenyum tipis padanya. "Terima kasih."

Gadis berambut _brunette _itu kemudian melirik Natsume dan Youichi. Kedua _vampire_ lelaki yang duduk di kiri dan kanannya itu masih tak berkedip menatap pemandangan yang disadurkan di hadapan mereka.

Seorang _vampire_ mengonsumsi makanan manusia yang masih segar dan wow. _Just wow._

Tampaknya bukan hanya dirinya saja yang terlihat tak mengerti akan pengetahuan itu. Karena setahunya, _vampire_ hanya bertahan hidup dengan meminum darah. Bukan makanan masak, buah-buah dan semacamnya yang hanya dikonsumsi manusia—secara teori.

Terlepas dari rasa bingung itu, Mikan dapat melihat sepasang mata Natsume dengan tajam mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik Hotaru yang duduk santai di hadapan mereka. Semenjak kedatangan sang _vampire_ wanita, tubuh Natsume terlihat tegang dalam posisi defensif. Mikan mengernyit. Natsume terlihat waspada. Namun ia sama sekali tak melakukan perlawanan apa pun.

"Jadi," Natsume memulai begitu Hotaru selesai mengunyah makanannya, "kenapa kau di sini, Imai?" Pertanyaan sama untuk kedua kalinya, juga masih dengan penekanan nada yang tajam. Begitu waspada di hadapan sosok yang ia _ajak_ bicara.

Hotaru Imai, begitu sang _vampire _wanita memperkenalkan dirinya pada Mikan.

Hotaru memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Kenapa? Sudah kukatakan, bukan? _Hanya ingin mengunjungi teman, tentu saja_." Mata _amethyst-_nya menatap Natsume dengan sorot yang hampir terlihat polos. Namun seringaian misterius yang diperlihatkan secara terang-terangan di detik selanjutnya membuat Natsume menjadi semakin waswas.

Di mata Natsume saat itu, Hotaru Imai adalah sesuatu yang meneriakkan banyak hal kecuali kepolosan.

Mikan yang masih memandangi penampilan Hotaru sama sekali tidak menyadari ketidaknyamanan yang bergelut di dalam diri Natsume. Diperhatikannya Hotaru berwajah sangat putih pucat yang mengenakan jubah satin hitam sampai kaki. Sebuah tali pita berwarna emas meliliti pinggangnya. Menutupi material tersebut dengan sempurna.

"Aku yakin sekali kunjunganmu ke sini bukan saja hanya untuk _mengunjungi teman lama _yang tengah menjadi buronan." Natsume menjadi sarkastik.

Hotaru itu tinggi dan juga ramping, itu merupakan fakta yang sangat jelas. Mikan dapat melihatnya walaupun saat itu Hotaru tengah duduk. Rambut ravennya tergerai sampai bahu. Hitam, lurus dan bercahaya. Hotaru itu adalah makhluk yang sangat indah.

Hotaru mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi. Ia seperti seseorang yang sedang menikmati suatu permainan. "Ah, ya? Apa ada yang salah dengan itu?"

Saat pertama kali melihatnya, saat Hotaru berdiri di tengah-tengah mulut gua, Mikan langsung tahu bahwa wanita tersebut adalah sesosok _vampire_. Sama seperti Natsume—dan Youichi.

Natsume yang sarkastik berubah menjadi Natsume yang tak sabaran. Ia mendesis. Sebuah peringatan yang absolut mengalir keluar dari intonasi suaranya.

"Berhentilah bersandiwara, Imai!" geram Natsume. "Kau dan aku sama-sama tahu kenapa kau datang kemari. Salah kalau kau pikir kau bisa menyeretku kembali ke sana!"

Dan di depan ketiga audisi, sandiwara pun dienyahkan di detik berikutnya. Wajah yang tadi sempat memperlihatkan sarat kepolosan yang mengejek berubah dingin. Di sekelilingnya bagaikan dinding batu tebal dan tinggi yang transparan. Membuat _vampire_ wanita itu kini terlihat asing di sepasang mata milik Mikan dan Youichi yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan dalam kebingungan.

"Dan apa, katakan padaku, yang bisa kulakukan untuk menyeretmu kembali ke sana, Hyuuga?" Hilang sudah nada suara ringan yang tadi terdengar. Berganti pada suara sedingin es dengan penekanan-penekanan di akhir kalimat. "Kau dan sifat keras kepalamu itu sama tebalnya dengan dinding batu."

"Siapa yang tahu sekarang ini kau sedang merencanakan apa."

"Hyuuga, kalau memang niatku seperti itu, kau dan mereka," matanya melirik sekilas pada Mikan dan Youichi bergantian, "sudah pasti tak lagi duduk berdampingan seperti sekarang ini."

Dan Hotaru Imai itu berbahaya, Mikan tahu itu—merinding. Kata-katanya bukanlah semacam ancaman kosong.

Natsume mengambil napas lewat gigi-gerigi yang gemertakan, meskipun itu tidak perlu—bernapas. "Demi apa pun, Imai, kalau begitu katakan apa maumu! Kenapa kau ke sini?!"

"Tenanglah, Hyuuga. Aku ke sini sebagai aliansi."

Natsume menyipitkan kedua matanya. Aliansi? "Aliansi? Untuk siapa?"

Tiba-tiba saja posisi berubah dalam sekejap mata. Hotaru yang tadinya duduk berhadapan dengan mereka kini berdiri mencondong ke arah Youichi yang sudah bergerak di depan Natsume—satu telapak tangan menghalangi senjata Hotaru dan satunya lagi mengeluarkan bayangan hitam yang menyerupai wajah manusia. Tak ada yang bergerak dan berkedip. Hanya keterkejutan hembusan napas Mikan yang terdengar.

"Jauhkan senjatamu dari Natsume," geram Youichi dengan nada rendah. Sebenarnya akan lebih mengintimidasi jika saja ia lebih tinggi dibandingkan Hotaru.

Mata dingin Hotaru tak berpaling dari Natsume untuk beberapa saat kemudian turun menyusuri tangan kiri lelaki tersebut yang menjulur dengan defensif di depan dada Mikan. Gadis tersebut tengah berlutut sambil menggenggam lengan Natsume dengan erat. Matanya coklatnya terbuka lebar menatap sepasang mata milik Hotaru dalam keterkejutan.

Hanya keterkejutan. Bukan dalam ketakutan, Hotaru memperhatikannya diam-diam. Namun yang menarik perhatian Hotaru adalah sinaran putih yang samar-samar tampak membalut seluruh tubuh gadis berambut _brunette_ itu dan juga tubuh Natsume. Hotaru berkedip. Itu sinaran yang terlihat familiar baginya, tetapi Hotaru tahu sang _fire-caster_ tak memiliki kemampuan semacam itu.

Percakapannya dengan Ruka di penjara waktu itu muncul dalam benaknya dan membuat sudut bibir Hotaru menyunggingkan senyum misterius. _Hmm, memang benar-benar gadis menarik_.

Genggaman erat di pergelangan tangannya yang memegang _Baka-gun_ membuat ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada tatapan tajam Youichi yang mengancam. Hotaru membalasnya dengan tatapan dingin, tak senang dirinya disentuh orang asing. Hotaru baru akan berkata sesuatu untuk mengenyahkan sang bocah _Newborn_ namun menghentikannya. Ia menghela napas dalam, sadar bahwa tindakan dan perkataan yang ingin dilontarkannya barusan hanya akan semakin membuat keruh keaadaan.

Fakta bahwa saat ini _Newborn_ spesies baru bersama mereka, pikir Hotaru, adalah permasalahan yang lain lagi. Ia mengutuk sang _fire-caster._

Ia mundur. Perlahan namun pasti dan dipenuhi kepercayaan diri, ia bergerak mengitari mereka menuju mulut gua. Gua staklatit yang mereka tempati cukup luas. Lembab, namun tak begitu kotor. Ia bersyukur pencariannya kini berakhir di tempat yang setidaknya…_decent_. Di samping mulut gua, ia menyandarkan punggungnya dan menoleh. Natsume kini berdiri membelakangi Youichi dan Mikan. Memberikan perlindungan pada keduanya seolah-olah bahaya tengah menghadang. Hotaru berdecak melihatnya. Secara bersamaan kesal dan juga agak bangga terhadap sang _fire-caster._ Di situasi apa pun lelaki itu selalu saja tak percayaan. Tetapi memang wajar, mengingat semua yang sudah terjadi hingga kini.

"Jangan sekali-kali kau mempertanyakan untuk siapa aliansiku ini mendarat, Hyuuga. Atau _Baka-gun_ ini yang akan menyambutmu," ancamnya sambil mengancungkan senjata andalannya. "Aku ke sini karena Ruka," ujar Hotaru kemudian. Reaksi yang didapatnya berbeda-beda. Namun ia fokus pada ekspresi wajah Natsume yang sedikit berubah. Ia menjawab eksperesi itu, "Ruka baik-baik saja, Hyuuga. Hanya saja…," sengaja ia gantungkan kalimatnya sejenak, "hanya saja pengadilan memutuskan untuk mengambil ingatannya semasa kalian kabur sebagai hukuman. Selain itu dia juga harus menjalani masa hukuman di penjara untuk sementara. Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada hukuman mati."

"Hukuman mati?" tanya Natsume tajam. Mudah sekali Imai mengatakan itu. "Dengan semua ini," Natsume membuat gestur dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya, "dan dengan pemikiran _tetua_ brengsek itu serta laporan palsu tim Persona, aku yakin itu akan menjadi _sentence_ terakhirnya."

"Hm," Hotaru menaikkan satu alisnya, "kau berharap Ruka mati saja, begitu? Dan jaga kata-katamu."

"Bukan!" sergah Natsume. "Dan jangan harap aku akan. _Tetua_ sudah menipu kami dengan kealamian matahari! Entah apa saja kebohongan lain yang dijejalkannya pada kami selama ini."

"Itu diperlukan unuk menghindari tindakan kekanak-kanakan dari para _Heil_," ujar Hotaru, tenang.

"Jadi," gerigit Natsume, memilih untuk tidak peduli bahwa Hotaru secara tak langsung mengatainya kekanak-kanakan, "apa yang membuat hukumannya berubah?" Pada seringaian licik yang tercetak di wajah Hotaru, Natsume memberingsut, "Kau menggunakan _blackmail!_"

"_Exactly_._"_

Natsume menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, tak menyangka bahwa ternyata hukum di dunia mereka begitu dangkal, tapi ia tak begitu peduli. Persetan dengan itu semua. Dan — "aku tidak percaya kau menggunakan metode itu padanya. _Respect," _ia mendengus, "_my foot."_

"Heh. Jangan mengeluh. Kalau Ruka mati, aku bersumpah demi apa pun Hyuuga, aku pribadi yang akan memburu dan mencincangmu."

"Ba-bagaimana dengan yang lainnya—Koko dan Sumire?" sela Mikan. Dari tadi yang didengarnya hanyalah nama Ruka. Tak ada Koko maupun kekasihnya, Sumire. Muncul pertanyaan-pertanyaan di benaknya. Hotaru itu siapanya Ruka? Caranya menyebut nama Ruka begitu familiar dan tanpa formalitas. Dan… ada hubungan apa antara Natsume dengan sang _vampire_ wanita? Keakraban mereka dalam _bercengkerama_ tak ayal membuat Mikan merasa cemburu. Tetapi konyol rasanya jika ia memikirkan itu.

"Nasib mereka sama seperti Ruka," jawab Hotaru pendek.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Ruka?" pertanyaan yang tak ada hubungan dengannya, sama sekali. Namun Mikan tak bisa menahan isi hatinya dan ia kesal pada jawaban Hotaru yang acuh tah acuh itu.

"Ah." Hotaru mengangguk pada Mikan, _knowingly_. Mikan memerah, baru sadar bahwa sebenarnya yang kekanak-kanakan itu adalah dirinya sendiri. Baru saja ia akan minta maaf, Hotaru mendahuluinya, "Aku dan Ruka adalah _mate._"

Oh. Mikan meringis. Mereka rupanya sepasang kekasih. Pantas saja nama Ruka begitu kental terucap dari bibir Hotaru. Merasa harus mengganti topik, Mikan bertanya lagi dengan hati-hati, "jadi…kalau bukan untuk menangkap kami…lalu kenapa?"

_Kami_. Suatu bentuk pernyataan plural, bukan singular. Untuk mereka, bukan untuk Natsume sendiri saja. Hotaru menyadari potensi yang tersembunyi dalam diri Mikan. Gadis itu, tanpa tahu apa-apa, bergerak maju tanpa mengetahui medan perang. Nampaknya kalau untuk orang lain, apa pun yang terjadi gadis itu akan selalu siap. Suatu tindakan bodoh dan terlalu percaya, namun Hotaru menghormatinya untuk itu. "Seperti kataku tadi, aku kemari karena Ruka. Aku adalah aliansi kalian," jawabnya. "Aku menyadari adanya permainan konspirasi yang diatur _tetua_ dan Persona setelah mendengar keseluruhan cerita dari Ruka. Apa yang dilakukan Hyuuga," Hotaru menunjuk Natsume dengan dagu, "Ruka, Yome dan Shouda salah. Tapi kau dan adikmu tak pantas menerima semua kekacauan ini. Karena itu," Hotaru kemudian berdiri tegak, dan di hadapan tiga pasang mata, ia membungkuk rendah, dengan gaya elegan bagaikan seorang bangsawan sejati, dan lanjut berkata dengan sungguh-sungguh, "aku turut berduka cita atas apa yang menimpa ayah kalian, Mikan, Youichi."

Mikan menahan napasnya. Sesaat matanya terbuka lebar sebelum kemudian ia merasakan air mata menggenang di kedua pelupuk mata, namun ia tahan jatuhnya. Dadanya bergemuruh oleh kata-kata Hotaru. Terasa sakit, sebenarnya. Rasa sakit yang mengharukan. Persona adalah _vampire_ yang telah membunuh Izumi. Namun _vampire_ itu sama sekali bersikap biasa-biasa saja setelahnya. Hal yang sama juga terjadi dengan para pengikutnya. Bersikap biasa-biasa saja dalam penyerangan—malah cenderung terlihat kesenangan. Mereka tak merasakan apa pun di detik-detik ayahnya meregang nyawa.

Terlalu cepat, malah, detik-detik ia dan Youichi kehilangan seorang ayah. Dada Mikan naik-turun dengan cepat. Kenapa para _vampire_ itu tak mengatakan apa-apa setelah membunuh ayah? Kenapa para _vampire _yang menyerang mereka kemarin dengan mudahnya menuduh Natsume sebagai pembunuh? Kenapa?

Karena mereka hanyalah sekumpulan monster.

Berbeda dengan para _vampire_ di hadapannya ini. Berbeda dengan Hotaru, wanita yang pertama kali ini bertemu dengannya. Wanita ini…wanita ini bukan monster. Wanita ini berbeda dengan para pembunuh ayah, berbeda dengan para penyerang yang tuli dan buta. Wanita ini…wanita ini menunjukkan rasa hormat atas kematian ayahnya. Karena wanita ini masih manusiawi.

Hati Mikan sakit menahan rasa haru.

"Terima kasih."

Mikan menoleh, dan mendapati Youichi membungkuk dalam. Menyembunyikan wajahnya, menyembunyikan keseluruhan diri.

Mikan pun ikut membungkuk dalam, tak memperdulikan tatapan berat Natsume, dan memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Di belakang kelopak matanya, ia melihat Tsubasa dan teringat dengan mimpinya. Dan itu adalah pukulan terakhir untuknya. Mikan menangis. "Te-terima kasih," ucapnya di sela tangisan. "Terima kasih."

Terus dan terus, hanya kata terima kasihlah yang terucap di kedua bibirnya. Ia menangis sesenggukan. Merasa lega. Di episode kematian ayahnya, ia tak menangis. Tak sempat untuk menangis. Ia menangis begitu Youichi memutuskan untuk menjadi sama dengan Natsume. Ia menangis sedih karena untuknya, Youichi berkorban. Ia tak menangis begitu mendapati dirinya membuka mata, Tsubasa tak lagi ada. Dan kini ia menangis untuk segalanya. Untuk ayahnya dan Youichi, dan untuk Tsubasa yang tak lagi bisa tertawa bersama mereka. Ia tidak merasa lemah, justru merasa kuat semakin banyaknya airmata yang keluar dari dalam dirinya. Di saat yang bersamaan, ia merasa bersalah. Ia tak ingin Natsume menyalahkan diri. Padahal ia sudah berjanji tak akan menangis di hadapan Natsume. Sekarang…di dalam rengkuhan tangan-tangan Youichi yang kekar, di dalam dekapan Natsume yang erat namun lembut dan kata-katanya yang menenangkan…ia hanya bisa berharap Natsume dan Youichi dapat menyadari, betapa telah menjadi lebih kuat dirinya yang sekarang ini.

* * *

Begitu suasana menjadi lebih tenang, Hotaru berkata ia ingin bicara berdua dengan Natsume dan berbalik arah keluar, memberikan isyarat agar Natsume mengikutinya. Dengan berat hati Natsume melepaskan Mikan pada Youichi.

Diam-diam ia senang dapat memberikan jarak untuk gadis itu dan juga untuknya. Melihat Mikan yang menangis…rasanya sesuatu sepeti menghilang.

Rasa bersalahnya.

Apa yang dirasakannya saat itu adalah kelegaan. Melihat _mate_-nya menangis ia justru merasa lega? Telah menjadi monster seperti apa dirinya? Seharusnya ia membenci dirinya yang seperti itu. Namun seberapa besar pun ia ingin meyakini dirinya, ia tetap saja tak bisa membawa dirinya untuk terus seperi itu.

Sialan. Apa ia sebegitu masokisnya?

Hotaru membimbingnya cukup jauh dari gua. Setidaknya cukup jauh dari jarak pendengaran untuk ukuran manusia. Tetapi Natsume tak bisa mengatakan hal yang sama untuk Youichi. Sang _vampire_ wanita berhenti di depan pohon besar dan rimbun, membelakangi Natsume, membuat Natsume ikut berhenti tak jauh di belakangnya.

Awalnya mereka hanya saling diam, ingin melihat siapa yang yang akan meledak terlebih dahulu. Namun tak berapa lama kemudian Hotaru akhirnya membuka suara, membuat Natsume menyeringai kecil. "Terakhir kali aku mendengar dari Ruka, anggota yang berhasil kabur dari incaran Persona adalah kau, seorang siluman serigala, dan dua anak manusia."

Itu menghapus seringaian di wajah Natsume dalam sekejap. Tentu saja, lelaki itu tahu akan ke mana arah pembicaraan mereka selanjutnya.

"Hn," Natsume menggerutu, "sekarang siluman serigala itu sudah tak lagi bersama kami."

"Kenapa?"

Yang benar saja? Apa wanita itu akan mengintrogasi dirinya? "Kami diserang para anggota _Dangerous Ability Section_ sialan itu di tengah _perjalanan_." Pendek, namun tetap dijawabnya.

"Tak lama setelah bocah itu kauubah?"

Natsume diam, mengantisipasi. Dari belakang tubuh Hotaru terlihat seperti tenang-tenang saja. Namun Natsume tak tertipu. Di depan, wanita itu adalah nyala api biru yang menunggu untuk berubah menjadi merah.

Merasa tak mendapatkan jawaban, Hotaru melanjutkan, "aku mencium sesuatu yang baru pada bocah itu ketika pertama kali melihatnya. Dia bukan sesuatu yang selama ini biasa kurasakan; usang dan juga tua," katanya dengan penekanan suara rendah. "Bayangkan keterkejutanku saat menyadari bahwa bocah lelaki yang diceritakan Ruka telah menjadi _Newborn."_

"Yeah," ucap Natsume, agak _snide_, "bayangkan keterkejutanmu itu."

"Aku sedang tidak bercanda, Hyuuga!" Hotaru berdesis dan berbalik cepat menghadap Natsume.

"Aku bukannya mengubah dia dengan _tidak sengaja_." Natsume menatap Hotaru lurus-lurus. Awalnya memang, tujuannya saat pertama kali datang ke dunia manusia adalah untuk menemukan darah yang _baru_. Namun itu semua berubah semenjak bertemu Mikan. "Itu adalah permintaanya sendiri. Situasi saat itu sedang tak terkendali. Aku tak punya pilihan lain selain mengubahnya."

Hotaru menyipitkan kedua matanya tajam-tajam. "Apa kau tahu resiko apa yang akan kau tanggung nantinya?" desisnya lagi.

"Nantinya?" dengus Natsume. "Kelihatannya kau yakin sekali bahwa _nantinya_ itu akan terjadi."

"Kabur ke dunia manusia dan dituduh melakukan pembunuhan terhadap manusia itu sudah cukup buruk, Hyuuga! Jangan beranggapan jalanmu sekarang akan mudah."

"Kau tahu bukan aku yang membunuh, Imai."

"Aku tahu!" bentak Hotaru. "Astaga, Hyuuga, kau pikir aku tidak tahu itu? Aku mendengar semuanya langsung dari Ruka!" Dan Ruka tak mungkin membohonginya dengan cerita yang begitu serius.

"Kalau begitu kau juga tahu siapa yang harus kau percayai."

Hotaru menatap Natsume dengan aneh. "Sepertinya kau sama sekali tak terkejut dengan tuduhan pembunuhan itu."

Natsume mengangkat bahunya. "_That's to be expected_. Aku tahu siapa Persona—dan aku bertaruh yang menjadi saksi dalam persidangan adalah dia. Kemarin saat diserang juga, ada yang mengatakan kalau aku telah _membunuh _manusia. _Yang_ aku ingin tahu, kenapa tidak mereka tanyakan juga kesaksian dari Ruka, Koko dan Shouda? Kenapa tidak kau saja yang menunjukkan kesaksian itu? Imai, kau pengacaranya."

"Yang mereka incar adalah kau," gerigit Hotaru. "Tuduhan pembunuhan itu hanya bagian dari rencana. Sudah kubilang, mereka sedang melakukan konspirasi terhadapmu. Mereka sama sekali tak peduli dengan Ruka, Yome dan Shouda. Aku harus melakukan spekulasi dengan _Tetua_ dengan menukar ingatan mereka sebagai ganti kebebasannya."

Sebenarnya, ia telah kalah dalam persidangan itu sekalipun Ruka dan dua temannya berhasil dibebaskan. Kebebasan mereka dibayar dengan ingatan mengenai dunia manusia.

Dan mereka akan dimasukkan ke dalam Divisi Pertahanan dan Keamanan _Dangerous Ability Section_.

Saat mengatakan Ruka (dan yang lainnya) dipenjara untuk sementara sebagai hasil keputusan sidang, ia telah berbohong. Sebenarnya, tak lama setelah ingatan mereka diambil, pengumuman-pengumuman mengenai masuknya tiga anggota baru dalam _Dangerous Ability Section_ disebarkan di seluruh dunia _vampire_ hutan utara. Bisikan protes dari mereka yang tak mengerti kenapa tiga anggota yang kabur itu bisa dengan mudahnya dimasukkan dalam divisi itu menggema. Seluruh _vampire_ dilarang memberitahukan pada para anggota baru yang ingatannya diambil itu tentang peristiwa kabur ke wilayah manusia.

Saat ini, Ruka, Koko dan Sumire mungkin tengah berada dalam masa latihan dengan satu pemikiran yang sama; bahwa Natsume Hyuuga telah mengkhianati mereka dengan kabur seorang diri ke dunia manusia. Tak ada ingatan tentang mereka yang ikut kabur, tak ada ingatan tentang penyergapan oleh kawanan Persona, dan tak ada ingatan tentang keluarga Sakura.

Itu adalah kebenaran yang tak perlu diketahui Hyuuga.

_All clear._

"Kembali ke topik, Hyuuga. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang cara membuat _Newborn?_" Hotaru mengubah strategi tuntutannya dengan bertanya.

Natsume berdecak, merasa frutasi. Nampaknya memang, ia akan diintrogasi. "Aku tahu dari Ruka."

"Ruka?" Natsume mengangguk sekali. Samar-samar Hotaru ingat, dulu sekali, Ruka pernah bertanya padanya tentang bagaimana caranya membuat _Newborn_. Meskipun heran, Hotaru tetap menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan Ruka yang cenderung merasa penasaran. "Apa kau sudah melakukan semua yang diperlukan dalam proses perubahan?" tanyanya kemudian.

Natsume mengangguk lagi, "setelah menghisap darahnya, aku menyuntikkan _venom_-ku melalui pergelangan tangannya. Kemudian saluran arteri di lehernya dan terakhir tepat di dada kirinya untuk mempercepat proses perubahan. Perubahannya berakhir setelah dua hari."

"Dua hari?" ulang Hotaru, mengernyit.

"Ya."

Hotaru meletakkan buku jarinya di bawah dagu, berpikir dengan dahi yang masih berkerut. Perubahannya berakhir setelah dua hari? Oh, Hotaru tak melupakan fakta bahwa pikiran Youichi masih jernih setelah menjadi _Newborn_. Bocah itu tak kehilangan ingatannya. "Apa ada yang berubah pada dirinya?"

"Selain penampilan fisiknya, tak ada," jawab Natsume, ikut mengernyit bingung tentang hal yang terasa ganjil. "Youichi masih bisa mengingat siapa dirinya dan apa yang sedang terjadi padanya. Ingatannya tak hilang seperti yang umumnya terjadi pada para _Newborn."_

"Itu juga yang sedang kupikirkan, Hyuuga." Hotaru menurunkan tangannya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada Natsume, menatap lelaki tersebut lurus-lurus. "Menurutku, mungkin karena yang melakukannya adalah keturunan _Heil_, makanya perubahan tersebut menjadi tak sempurna. Tetapi entahlah. Sebelumnya aku tak pernah mendengar _vampire _keturunan _Heil_ mengubah manusia menjadi _Newborn."_ Dan lagi, seharusnya _Heil _tak bisa membuat _Newborn. _Hanya para _Rein _yang bisa. Itu pun harus dengan persetujuan _Tetua. _"Tapi sudahlah. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Sekarang, apa yang selanjutnya akan kaulakukan?"

Natsume balas menatap Hotaru dengan pandangan ragu. "Kau mau membantu?"

"Katakan rencananya."

"Aku masih belum tahu." Natsume diam sejenak, "sebenarnya aku berencana ingin lari sejauh-jauhnya bersama Mikan dan Youichi sampai mereka kehilangan jejak kami secara total."

"Begitu," Hotaru mengangguk padanya. "Jadi kau hanya berencana untuk melarikan diri."

Natsume membuang muka dan mengangkat bahunya. "Tak ada pilihan lain," katanya.

"Tapi kau tak bisa terus-menerus membawa Mikan."

"Kenapa?!" desis Natsume Tajam, kembali menolehkan pandangannya pada _vampire_ wanita di depannya.

"Terlalu bahaya untuknya. Bawa Mikan sejauh-jauhnya lebih dulu, hapus jejak yang bisa membimbing tim pencarian padanya, kemudian kau dan Youichi bisa pergi. Aku akan membantu menyempurnakan penghapusan jejak kalian."

"_Here is the thing, Imai," _Natsume memperingatkan, "_you don't get to order me around._"

Hotaru bergeming. "Kau mau kubantu atau tidak?"

"Kalau dengan meninggalkan Mikan adalah saranmu untuk membantu," Natsume membentak, matanya terbuka lebar dalam amarah, "aku sungguh-sungguh tak butuh bantuanmu!"

"Pikirkanlah keselamatannya, Hyuuga."

"Aku tak akan membawanya pergi bersamaku kalau aku tak memikirkan keselamatannya! Kalau kutinggalkan Mikan akan benar-benar sendiri."

Hotaru menggeram gusar. Ingin rasanya ia memukul Natsume supaya sang _fire-caster_ bisa menggunakan logika. "Bukankah lebih baik seperti itu jika dibandingkan dengan dia yang harus terus berlari tanpa tahu kapan bisa berhenti?"

"Aku tak akan meninggalkannya," ujar Natsume penuh tekad. Hotaru tak mengenal siapa Mikan. Jika saja Mikan mendengarkan kata-kata Hotaru barusan, Natsume yakin, gadis itu akan memelototi sang _vampire_ wanita sampai mati—persetan dengan siapa yang akan dihadapinya. Itu yang akan dilakukan Natsume (mungkin dengan cara yang lebih _violent)_ jika saja yang sedang dibicarakan adalah tentang dirinya sendiri. Seperti Natsume, Mikan tak suka orang lain memutuskan jalan apa yang harus dipilih. Lagipula—"Mikan itu _mate_-ku."

Mulut Hotaru terbuka sedikit lebar. "Apa?"

Natsume berdiri dengan lebih tegak. "Mikan adalah _mate_-ku," ulangnya lebih kencang.

"Ap—Mate?! Hyuuga! Dia itu manusia!"

Natsume mengangkat satu alis pendeknya, menantang, "lalu kenapa?"

Hotaru menatap Natsume, terkejut dan tak percaya. Sepertinya Hyuuga yang satu itu delusi. Pertama telah menjadikan manusia sebagai _Newborn_, sekarang menyatakan seorang manusia sebagai _mate_-nya?

Ini tak mungkin terjadi. Ini tak akan terulang lagi.

"Kau tak bisa mengikat manusia sebagai _mate_-mu, Hyuuga. Kalian berbeda!"

"Aku tidak peduli, Imai."

Sangat, sangat, sangat menyimpang. Hotaru menghembuskan napas perlahan, berusaha meredam emosinya yang ingin membantai _vampire_ lelaki di depannya pada satu atau dua akal sehat. Ia tahu sang _fire-caster_ merasakan sesuatu pada gadis manusia itu dari Ruka. Dan semuanya terbukti dari caranya bersikap saat bersama gadis tersebut. "Kalian bisa menjadi _mate_ jika kalian melakukan upacara pernikahan dan saling bertukar darah untuk menyempurnakan ikatannya, Hyuuga."

Hotaru mengernyit tajam begitu melihat Natsume menyeringai kecil. Terlihat _victorious_.

_Greeeeaaaaat._ Jangan bilang bahwa Hyuuga sudah melakukan semuanya.

"Kami sudah saling _bertukar darah_. Kalau sudah begitu tinggal merencanakan upacara pernikahannya saja, 'kan?

Baru saling bertukar darah. "Sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk merencanakan itu, Hyuuga!"

"_Exactly._"

"Jadi…," gerigit Hotaru, "kau benar-benar serius dengannya."

Natsume mengangguk. Seringaiannya hilang, berganti pada keseriusan. "Aku serius tentang itu. Hidupku sekarang miliknya." Natsume menoleh ke arah gua di mana Mikan dan Youichi ada. Memandang dengan seksama, mendengar dengan hati. _Save, though not so soundly_. Tetapi mereka ada. "Aku dan Mikan memang belum terikat dengan sempurna. Tetapi aku bersumpah demi hidupku, Imai, aku tak akan meninggalkan satu-satunya wanita yang kucintai."

"Baiklah," Hotaru mengangkat telapak tangannya. Percayakan pada Natsume Hyuuga untuk mendengarkan nasihat orang lain. Sudah jelas sekali ceramahnya hanya akan masuk telinga kanan dan keluar telinga kiri. Kalau memang begitu keinginan lelaki itu…. Lagipula, tugasnya di sini hanyalah untuk membantu. Ia sudah berjanji pada Ruka _mate_-nya. Hotaru mengangguk. Melihat dan mengerti. "Baiklah, Hyuuga. Aku minta maaf telah mencampuri urusanmu. Jadi setelah ini kau ingin melanjutkan pelarianmu bersama mereka."

Kata "pelarian" itu kasar sekali. "Ya. Setelah ini kami akan melanjutkan _perjalanan_ kami," Natsume memberikan penekanan pada kata _perjalanan_, "sampai kami sudah benar-benar cukup jauh."

"Akan kubantu," Hotaru berjanji. "Tapi sebelum itu, kalian butuh _supply_ untuk Mikan. Misalnya baju, dan makanan selama perjalanan. Oh, Mikan juga butuh kebersihan. _Human moment, it's called_."

"Kau mau bilang apa, Imai?"

"Aku akan menemani Mikan membersihkan diri. Aku akan menjaganya selama kau dan Youichi pergi mencari semua yang diperlukan."

"Meninggalkan Mikan bersamamu?"

"Iya, Hyuuga. Dia tak akan aku apa-apakan!" sergah Hotaru, jengkel. "Atau kau sendiri yang ingin menemani Mikan mandi sementara aku akan menemani Youichi mengumpulkan _supplies_?" Hotaru terkekeh untuk pertama kalinya. Mengejek, meskipun demikian terkekeh sama saja dengan tertawa. Natsume menemukan dirinya beringsut kesal. Sambil menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya ke kiri dan kanan, Hotaru berdecak,"ck ck ck. Tapi kalian. Belum. Menikah."

Wajah Natsume berubah menjadi seperti yang sedang marah. "Kau bilang membersihkan diri, bukan mandi."

"Apa kau bodoh? Membersihkan diri butuh mandi."

Natsume hanya diam mendengar ucapan Hotaru. Melihat gelagat sang _vampire_ wanita, sudah jelas sekali ada yang ingin dibicarakannya berdua saja dengan Mikan. Kemungkinan salah satunya adalah tentang sesuatu yang tak biasa dari Mikan. Tetapi yang masih mengusik benak Natsume adalah, ia tahu ada sesuatu yang Hotaru sembunyikan. Tapi apa yang tak dikatakan Hotaru padanya? Apa dia bisa mempercayai Hotaru tentang Mikan?

Seakan menjawab pertanyaan itu, Hotaru berkata, "aku tak akan melakukan apa-apa pada gadis itu, Hyuuga. Aku bersumpah atas nama Ruka. _You have my every words_."

Atas nama Ruka. Menyipitkan matanya dengan tajam, Natsume memperingati dengan nada rendah dan jelas, "aku memegang kata-katamu."

Hotaru mengangguk setuju. Di dalam hatinya, ia merasa puas. Sebentar lagi ia akan mengetahui lebih jauh lagi tentang gadis bernama Mikan Sakura.

Gadis yang kekuatan dan _personality_-nya menarik perhatian Hotaru.

Gadis yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang di masa lalu.

* * *

Pada awalnya Mikan bingung, tak tahu harus ia apakan situasi yang terjadi begitu tiba-tiba itu. Begitu Natsume dan _vampire_ yang bernama Hotaru itu kembali dari mana pun sebelumnya mereka pergi, Natsume langsung saja memutuskan akan pergi lagi untuk mencari kebutuhan yang diperlukan dalam perjalanan selanjutnya bersama Youichi, seperti pakaian misalnya. Sementara itu Mikan akan tinggal bersama Hotaru.

Sebelum pergi, Natsume menghampiri Mikan.

"Kau tak perlu takut. Ada yang ingin dibicarakan Imai," katanya setelah mengecup lembut dahi Mikan.

Kemudian sang _vampire _lelaki berambut _raven_ yang mempunyai iris mata menawan semerah api itu pergi meninggalkan Mikan yang memerah.

Kelihatannya sang _vampire_ pujaannya itu sama sekali tak keberatan dengan _Public Display of Affection._

_Well_… bukannya ia mengeluh.

Dan sekarang, ia dan Hotaru kini berdua saja berendam melepaskan penat (setidaknya yang dirasakan Mikan) di dalam aliran sungai air panas yang Hotaru temukan tak jauh dari gua. Sebenarnya suhu sungai itu tidaklah panas jika saja Hotaru tak melakukan sesuatu pada sungai itu dengan menggunakan alat yang ia sebut sebagai penemuannya. Apa pun itu yang dilakukan Hotaru, Mikan takjub. Rasanya semua yang tak mungkin bisa menjadi mungkin jika Hotaru Imai terlibat di dalamnya.

Hotaru bilang, Mikan tak perlu khawatir dengan mereka yang berada di area terbuka—_off guarded—_karena Hotaru telah mengaktifkan alat pelindung yang mengelilingi tempat persembunyian mereka dalam radius 1 kilometer.

Dan Mikan hanya dapat ber-"ooooooh!" kagum.

Pertanyaan Mikan dimulai dengan murni rasa penasaran, "kenapa kau bisa mengonsumsi makanan manusia, Hotaru? Maksudku, bukankah _vampire_ hanya meminum darah? Natsume dan Youichi begitu. Juga Ruka, Sumire dan Koko."

"Perlu kau ketahui, di dunia _vampire_ dibagi menjadi dua keturunan. Keturunan darah murni yang disebut dengan _Rein_ dan keturunan baru yang disebut _Heil_. Aku ini keturunan _Rein_, sedangkan Ruka, Hyuuga, Shouda dan Yome adalah keturunan _Heil._ Perbedaannya banyak, salah satunya kami para _Rein_ dapat mengonsumsi apa pun, termasuk makanan manusia. Tetapi itu tak memberikan perubahan apa-apa pada kami meskipun makanannya bisa dibilang enak. _Gizi_ kami hanya didapat dari meminum darah."

"Oooh." Andai saja Natsume juga sama. Ia ingin Natsume bisa mencicipi masakannya.

"Kau mau kuberi satu rahasia?"

"Apa? Apa?" desak Mikan cepat. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Hotaru, matanya berbinar lebar penuh minat.

Dengan wajah serius, Hotaru mengatakan, "dulunya, para _vampire_ dan manusia hidup berdampingan."

Mikan menahan napasnya, terkejut, dan menghembuskannya cepat. "Benarkah?!" jeritnya tertahan.

Hotaru mengangguk cepat, merasa puas dengan reaksi yang diterimanya. Gadis di depannya ini, pikirnya, benar-benar seperti _orang itu_—hanya tubuh dan penampilan fisiknya saja yang berbeda. "Tetapi aku yakin sekali sekarang itu sudah menjadi cerita pengantar tidur yang diceritakan para oang tua untuk anak-anak mereka."

"Ah, iya! Sepertinya begitu." Mikan kemudian mengerutkan dahinya. Sinaran matanya tiba-tiba saja meredup. Ia membungkukkan badannya lebih rendah hingga dagunya terendam air. "Aku sudah sering mendengarkan kisah tentang _manusia berbadan besar dan bertaring_ dari ayah. Itu adalah istilah yang digunakan orang jaman dulu yang merujuk pada _vampire._"

Hotaru mengalihkan pandangannya dari Mikan dan mengangguk. Ia sudah mendengar itu dari Ruka. "Ayahmu kelihatannya suka sekali dengan hal-hal seperti itu."

Mikan tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Ayah adalah seorang maniak supranatural."

"Apa kau menyalahkan kami, para _vampire?"_

Mikan nenolehkan kepalanya cepat pada Hotaru, ia dapat mendengar lehernya berbunyi. "Ow!" Mikan mengusap lehernya dan kembali fokus pada Hotaru. Hotaru tengah menatapnya lurus-lurus tanpa ekspresi. Meskipun begitu, petanyaan yang ditujukan padanya barusan tak mengandung nada menuduh ataupun sebal. "Maksudmu ingin bertanya apa aku menyalahkan Natsume."

Hotaru tak menjawab, hanya terus memperhatikan Mikan. Mikan menunduk, memandang refleksi wajahnya di air dan memeluk lututnya. "Apa aku membenci mereka yang telah mengambil ayahku? Ya. Apa aku sedih karena telah kehilangan ayahku? Ya. Apa aku sedih telah kehilangan Tsubasa, sahabatku? Ya. Apa aku menyalahkan kalian yang tiba-tiba saja mengusik kehidupanku? Tidak. Aku membenci Ruka? Sumire, Koko? Tidak. Apa aku harus takut padamu? Tidak. Apa aku membenci Natsume? Apa aku menyalahkan Natsume?" Mikan mengeratkan pelukannya. "Jawabannya tidak!"

"_Well, _kau tidak perlu membentak." Hotaru melotot.

Mikan meminta maaf pelan sebelum menatap Hotaru. "Aku tidak bisa membawa diriku untuk menyesali semua ini. Semakin sering aku mempertanyakan semua itu, semakin aku tahu aku ini egois. Tetapi aku benar-benar tidak menyalahkan Natsume."

"Apa kau mencintainya?"

Mikan tersedak ludahnya mendengar petanyaan yang tak terduga itu. Refleks, ia berbalik cepat membelakangi Hotaru, berdebar dan memerah. "A-ada apa dengan pertanyaan itu?" Mikan tergeragap.

"Jawab saja. Kau tidak perlu malu."

"Itu terlalu pribadi!" Demi Tuhan, Hotaru baru mengenalnya tak lebih dari tiga jam!

"Aku minta maaf." Kedengarannya sama sekali tidak sinkron dengan makna kata-katanya. "Tetapi Hyuuga sudah bilang kalian itu _mate_."

Natsume bilang begitu? "Dia tidak berkata apa-apa padaku."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya. Me-meskipun kami dekat, dia belum me-menyatakancintapadaku!"

Meskipun diucapkan dengan cepat, Hotaru menangkapnya. "Heh."

"Kenapa tertawa?" gerutu Mikan.

"Sebenarnya…kau mengerti tidak sih, yang dimaksud dengan _mate_ itu?"

"Tentu saja," Mikan mengerucutkan hidungnya, "_mate_ yang kalian maksud itu adalah sepasang kekasih, 'kan?"

"Sepasang suami-istri," koreksi Hotaru tenang. Mikan menoleh lewat bahunya dengan mulut terbuka. "Apa? Benar 'kan yang kukatakan? Kalian para manusia menyebutnya begitu."

Mikan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan gugup. Jantungnya berdetak semakin tak keruan. "Kau salah paham. Aku dan Natsume tidak menikah. Mungkin…mungkin kami ini pacaran?" ia sendiri pun tidak begitu yakin tentang status mereka. Natsume telah menciumnya, dua kali.

Mikan memerah lagi

"Itu yang kukatakan padanya." Mikan kembali menghadap Hotaru. "_Mate_ itu adalah ikatan seumur hidup. Kalian harus melakukan upacara pernikahan untuk mengikat perjanjian. Setelah itu kalian akan saling bertukar darah sebagai kunci dan bukti. Kemudian tubuh kalian yang akan mengetahui proses selanjutnya."

_Did she just…?_ Mikan mendengus, tubuhnya semakin memerah keras. "Kami belum menikah, Hotaru. Kami juga sama sekali tidak melakukan pertukaran darah."

"Oh ya?" Hotaru mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi. "Dia bilang kalian sudah melakukan pertukaran darah. Kalian hanya belum menikah saja. Coba kau ingat-ingat lagi."

Coba diingat-ingat lagi…

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir…bukankah cairan yang disuguhkan Natsume waktu itu adalah darahnya? Mungkin di poin tertentu Natsume sudah menghisap darahnya saat ia tengah tak sadarkan diri. Lalu, ada juga waktu di dapur, ketika jarinya tersayat pisau…

Apa seringaian yang waktu itu pun dikarenakan Natsume tahu apa yang telah dilakukannya? Rasanya tindakannya itu agak manipulatif.

Anehnya, Mikan tak merasa keberatan sama sekali.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi…," Mikan berhenti sejenak, merasa sedikit tak yakin. "sepertinya kami memang sudah pernah bertukar darah."

"Kalian memang sudah bertukar darah. Hyuuga telah memastikan itu."

"Oh." Sejenak Mikan terdiam. Saat pikirannya mulai mencerna informasi itu, ia menyerukan, "ooooh!" kaget, dan juga jadi sedikit tak percaya. "Hotaru! Jadi maksudnya sekarang kami ini suami-istri?"

Rasanya Hotaru ingin tertawa. "Tentang _suami-istri_ itu…kalian harus menikah dulu. Kalian sudah terikat. Namun belum begitu sempurna."

Kedengarannya tak begitu buruk. Seperti pertunangan, maksudnya seperti itu, 'kan? Mengikat kedua belah pihak dulu sebelum menikah. Ah, Mikan teringat sesuatu. "Tapi Hotaru, kau dan Ruka sudah menikah, 'kan? Koko dan Sumire juga."

"Makanya kami menjadi _mate_." Hotaru mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kenapa marga kalian berbeda? Apa itu tak apa-apa?"

"Ah. Soal itu, di masa lalu kami mengalami masa-masa yang…sulit, katakan saja begitu. Kau tahu, karena perbedaan status keturunan. Tetapi perbedaan nama keluarga setelah menjadi _mate_ tak begitu kami permasalahkan. Aku tetap menggunakan marga milikku sendiri untuk meniti karirku sebagai pengacara. Sedangkan untuk Yome dan Shouda…entahlah. Mereka berdua memang pasangan yang aneh. Aku rasa mereka juga memiliki alasan tertentu untuk itu."

Hotaru kemudian menyuruh Mikan untuk cepat menyelesaikan berendamnya. Terlalu lama berendam di air hangat itu tidak baik, katanya. Dilanjutkan dengan, "kalau untuk _vampire_, ingin berendam sampai dunia berakhir pun tak masalah. Mau atau tidaknya saja mereka melakukan itu. Aku sih, tidak sudi."

Mikan hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

Setelah mengeringkan diri menggunakan—lagi-lagi—penemuan Hotaru, tiba-tiba saja sesuatu didorong Hotaru pada Mikan.

Satu set pakaian, tampaknya.

"Eh? Ini apa? Bukankah Natsume…"

Hotaru menyeringai licik.

"Aku hanya ingin bicara dengamu tanpa keberadaan _vampire_ lain yang _gemar_ menguping. Nah, sekarang pakailah," Hotaru menunjuk material yang dipegang Mikan dengan dagu. "Itu baju yang tak terlalu sulit dipakai. Aku rasa itu cocok dan aman denganmu. Dan aku tak melupakan _underwear_-nya, mereka elastis. Lagipula kau tidak mungkin hanya berpegang pada pakaian kotor dan agak terbuka itu setelah kau baru saja selesai mandi, 'kan?"

"Yeah, _point taken_." Menimbang-nimbang semua yang mereka berdua bicarakan tadi… Mikan akan mati konyol jika Natsume dan Youichi mendengarnya. Mungkin.

Mikan kemudian mengenakan pakaian yang diberi Hotaru itu. Sang _vampire_ wanita sendiri telah ganti baju dan membelakanginya, memberikan privasi. Hotaru memberinya pakaian yang memang mudah dipakai. _Matching underwear_ yang elastis, baju kaos coklat tua panjang berbahan dingin yang feminim dengan motif bunga sakura putih mengelilingi bagian pinggang dan memenuhi sisi bawahnya, juga celana panjang hitam berbahan karet.

Memang nyaman dan aman.

Mikan tersenyum memandangi penampilannya. Sekarang rasanya segar sekali setelah berhari-hari tak melakukan perawatan higenis. Saat ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada Hotaru, lagi-lagi Mikan dibuat terkejut dengan sesuatu yang digenggam di atas telapak tangan Hotaru.

Jepit rambut sakura.

Mikan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya dan menatap Hotaru dengan mata yang melukiskan rasa tak percayanya. Rasa tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, namun ingin percaya satu-satunya benda yang diberikan Natsume itu telah ditemukan setelah tanpa sadar menghilang.

Mikan menelan ludah sebelum meraih tangannya perlahan. "Ini…" suaranya bergetar.

"Kalian tidak tahu betapa susahnya aku berusaha untuk menemukan kalian. Berkat ini aku jadi bisa menemukan kalian. Sudah lupa di mana menemukannya. Bau Natsume dan baumu menyatu di benda ini." Hotaru tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi haru gadis di depannya. Benda itu, walaupun kecil, nampaknya begitu berharga. "Ambillah," ujarnya lembut.

Saat Mikan memasangkan jepit sakura yang telah lama hilang itu, Hotaru melihat Mikan bersinar. Bukan sinaran putih yang sebelumnya ia saksikan. Tetapi sinaran di depannya itu terlihat seakan-akan mengatakan bahwa ia, Mikan Sakura, bahagia.

Benar-benar…gadis itu mudah sekali bahagia hanya dari pemberian kecil.

Hal yang sama nampaknya juga dilihat Natsume. Begitu kembali dan melihat Mikan berdiri menunggu di depan gua, ia berhenti.

Semua barang-barang—berupa pakaian—di tangannya terjatuh. Natsume memiliki ekspresi pandangan yang…

Ia sendiri tak mampu menjelaskannya dengan kata-kata.

Hotaru muncul dari dalam gua dan melambai tanpa ekspresi pada Youichi yang hanya menaikkan satu alisnya di belakang Natsume.

"Ayolah, Youichi. Mari kita letakkan dulu semua barang bawaanmu itu ke dalam. Tinggalkan saja mereka yang lamban itu."

Yang dengan caranya sendiri, Hotaru menggoda Mikan dan Natsume.

Youichi mendengus menyeringai sembari melewati Natsume dan Mikan, mengikuti Hotaru ke dalam.

Natsume dan Mikan memilih untuk tak memperdulikannya.

Atau.

Keadaan sebenarnya adalah mereka yang tak lagi memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

Youichi menyebutnya, "terlihat seperti dunia sudah bagaikan milik mereka berdua saja."

Natsume melepaskan pandangannya dari Mikan dan penampilannya—danjepitrambutpemberiannya, pikirnya dengan bangga—selama beberapa detik untuk mengumpulkan barang-barang yang terjatuh di atas kakinya. Kemudian secara berhati-hati lelaki itu mendekati Mikan. Mikan meraih tangannya untuk mengambil barang-barang itu dari Natsume, masih dengan bibirnya yang menyunggingkan senyuman lebar dan mata berbinar.

Sinaran yang dilihat Natsume itu menghangatkan jiwanya yang tidaklah hidup.

"Kenapa dengan penampilanmu itu?" tuntutnya pada Mikan. _Kau mau membunuhku?_ "Oi, Imai! Kau apakan Mikan?!"

Respon yang didapatnya hanyalah kata-kata, "bodoh kau, Hyuuga," dari Hotaru dan tawa geli Youichi yang hanya dapat didengar olehnya.

Oh, _shit_, Mikan menatapnya dengan Marah.

"Kau memang menyebalkan!" Mikan mendorong barang-barang di tangannya kembali ke tangan Natsume dan berbalik menuju gua.

"Hei." Dengan cepat Natsume menarik pergelangan tangan Mikan, mencegah gadis tersebut untuk pergi. Satu tangannya masih memegang barang, namun beberapa helai pakaian terjatuh—lagi.

Mikan masih tak menoleh padanya. "Hei," panggilnya lagi. "Bukan begitu…" Selama masa eksistensinya, baru kali ini Natsume bertindak seperti orang bodoh karena wanita. "Aku hanya kaget saja. Kau," Natsume menelan _venom_-nya, "kau kelihatan cantik, Mikan."

Di belakang, Youichi merasa seperti ingin muntah. Namun dia adalah _vampire_, jadi tak bisa.

"Hah," Mikan berdecak tajam, masih tak menoleh pada Natsume. "Gadis yang hanya memiliki aksesoris jepit di rambutnya itu biasa-biasa saja, Natsume."

"Kau terlihat hampir bersinar. Hangat. Aku mengatakan yang sesungguhnya, Mikan. Aku menyukai penampilanmu."

Barulah Natsume mendengar bunyi detakan jantung yang semula stabil menjadi kencang. Kulit Mikan hangat. Bahkan Natsume dapat merasakan kehangatan seluruh tubuh Mikan.

Dan Mikan kemudian menoleh dengan senyuman paling lebar dan mendebarkan—pikirannya—yang pernah Natsume lihat.

"Sungguh?"

Natsume terkekeh kecil melihatnya. Ia mengangguk iya.

Youichi memutuskan untuk tak lagi mengawasi pasangan yang tengah dalam suasana _lovey-dovey_ itu, benar-benar jadi ingin muntah.

Jika memungkinkan, senyum Mikan jadi semakin lebar. Gadis itu menjulurkan tangan kanannya, telapak tangan terbuka, hendak menyentuh wajah tersenyum Natsume.

Begitu telapak tangannya menyentuh lembut di pipi Natsume, secara tiba-tiba ia berdesis kesakitan.

Youichi dan Hotaru menolehkan kepala mereka ke arah mulut gua, terkejut. Mereka melihat Natsume berlutut kaku di depan Mikan yang sedang memeluk erat tangan kanannya, tampak kesakitan sekali.

"Ada apa?" Youichi beranjak dengan alis bertautan.

"Mikan, kenapa tanganmu?"

"Tanganku sakit, Natsume!" jeritnya, terengah menahan sakit.

"Sakit kenapa? Coba kulihat!"

"Ukh! Rasanya panas sekali!"

Akhirnya Hotaru yang heran—khawatir—ikut berdiri, dalam sekejap, ia dan Youichi menghampiri Natsume yang tak tahu harus berbuat apa karena Mikan menyembunyikan tangannya yang sakit.

"Coba kulihat, Mikan. Suhu tubuhku mungkin bisa membuatnya lebih baik. Sini." Perlahan Mikan membiarkan Natsume memeriksa tangannya. "Mana yang sakit?" Tanya Natsume pelan.

Mikan merengek, "pu-punggung tangan…"

"Ssssh," Natsume berbisik. Ia mengusap punggung tangan kanan mikan pelan. "_Better_?"

Rasa panasnya hilang. "Hilang, Natsume. Sudah tidak sakit lagi."

Natsume menghembuskan napasnya, lega.

Youichi melipat tangannya di belakang kepala, bermaksud menyembunyikan rasa khawatir dan kelegaannya. "Astaga. Kukira ada apa. Bilang saja kau hanya ingin bermanja-manja, kaaaaaakak."

Mikan melotot kesal pada Youichi. "Diam kau, Youichi! Aku benar-benar kesakitan tadi," sengguknya.

Hotaru memutar bola mata _amethyst_ miliknya. Benar, ia kira apa.

Natsume menjadi panik saat melihat Mikan yang kesakitan tadi itu, ia ikut merasakan sakit melihatnya. Benar-benar pemandangan yang tak perah ingin lagi ia saksikan. Ia menjulurkan tangan kirinya, yang tadi masih mengusap punggung tangan Mikan di genggamannya, dan mengusap air mata Mikan yang terjatuh sedikit.

Saat itulah Hotaru melihatnya.

Tiga bercak hitam legam yang berbentuk seperti berudu tersusun menyerupai pola segitiga di punggung tangan Mikan. Seperti tato yang mengering. Tato itu bercahaya di dalam genggaman tangan besar Natsume.

Ini. Tidak. Mungkin.

"Apa itu, Mikan?" Hotaru bertanya, suaranya gelap.

Mikan melihat arah pandangan Hotaru dan memeriksa punggung tangannya. Natsume melakukan hal yang sama.

Apa yang Mikan lihat sebenarnya tak begitu mengagetkannya. Hanya saja ia jadi bertanya-tanya, apa bercak-bercak ini yang membuatnya jadi kesakitan seperti tadi? Lalu, terakhir ia lihat bukankah bercaknya hanya ada satu. Kenapa sekarang jadi tiga? Tapi waktu mandi tadi ia sama sekali tak melihat adanya bercak-bercak ini. Apa ia melewatkannya? Ia pikir bercak berudu itu telah menghilang.

Dugaannya dikonfirmasi oleh Hotaru. "Waktu mandi tadi, aku tidak melihat itu."

Suara Hotaru masih suram. Gelap. Membuat Mikan mengernyit bingung. "Kenapa dengan itu, Imai?" Natsume mendahului pertanyaannya.

Oh, Tuhan! Apa ia sedang menderita sakit parah? Apa ia punya sakit menurun?

Hotaru mengalihkan pandangannya pada Natsume dengan wajah keras. "Kau tidak tahu ini?!"

"Tidak. Baru pertama kali melihatnya."

"Aku juga tidak," kata Youichi bingung.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Hotaru," sela Mikan. Ia cemas. "Sebelumnya bercak ini cuma ada satu. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak melihatnya di sini," Mikan mengangkat tangan kanannya, memperlihatkannya pada Hotaru, "waktu di sungai tadi."

Hotaru menghirup napas dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan berat.

Bercak itu adalah simbol yang serupa dengan buku itu.

Kalau saja _dia_ tahu ini…

"Itu adalah bentuk simbol, Mikan."

"Simbol?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan yang tak diperlukan itu, Hotaru malah mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke Natsume. Ia menatap lelaki itu lurus-lurus. "Apa kau pernah mendengar tentang _The Book of Vampire Prophecy_?"

"Rasanya pernah. Tapi aku tidak tahu buku itu tentang apa." Natsume mengangguk pelan, tak mengerti dengan situasi ini. Dan Natsume ingat—"Apa yang tidak kau katakan padaku, Imai?"

Semua ini…nampaknya ia juga harus membagi Hyuuga informasi yang ditemukannya dari buku itu.

"Buku itu…"

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Yuuto Tamano:** Waah… amazing! Padahal Ran sudah lama nggak nulis fic tapi gaya menulisnya malah semakin berkembang daripada sebelumnya. Seribu applause untuk Ran! Akhirnya setelah sekitar satu tahun hiatus, TBOVP kembali dengan chapter 10. Bagaimana menurut para pembaca seru tidak? Menurut saya sih sangat seru. Saya sangat suka pembawaan suasana yang dituliskan Ran di setiap adegannya. Saya jadi membayangkan adegan-adegan yang luar biasa. Hebat Ran! Dan terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca chapter ini. Lalu sekarang, plotnya sudah mulai berfokus pada The Book of Vampire Prophecy (seperti judulnya). Kira-kira buku seperti apa itu? Temukan jawabannnya di chapter-chapter selanjutnya!

**Ran Ishibazaki:** Hehehe, terima kasih sudah beta-read chapter ini, Tama. Semoga para pembaca juga menyukai chapter ini~  
Untuk kekuatan apa yang sebenarnya dimiliki Mikan, apa kalian sudah bisa menebaknya? Kalau belum, teruslah membaca teman-teman.

* * *

**Thank you so much for your reviews:**

**Valcross**

**Za666**

**Mayu Rockbell**

**blackcurrent626**

**knightinred**

**Takata Hazuki-chan**

**Hyuuga Lunarix**

**Arefyana**

**Austine Sophie**

**Hana 'natsu' Mitsuzaka**

**Kuroichibineko**

**S.S. Chandelier**

**sweet miracle 'michu 17**

**Daiyaki Aoi**

**Hannya**

**GoldCorda**

**MochiiZuki**

**Thi3x ZamBetJalKecTuDuKanBer**

**Hikari No Haru**

**Lacielle Andromeda**

**hyuuga kikyou**

**natsusummer**

**Razux**

**127summerwings**

**yudha mutho**

**Sunny Narcieq February**

**Rarasati**

**Demeter Writer**

**TsukiSora**

**xxruuxx**

* * *

Woah! Reviews yang kami dapatkan kali ini mencapai 30-an! Terima kasih yaaaaaaa!

Chapter 11 akan dibuat oleh **Yuuto Tamano**. Tunggu yaaaaaaaaaa

Love,

Ran Ishibazaki


End file.
